Come what may
by JJoke
Summary: FICTION KLAINE. Kurt Hummel a dû quitter New York et ses rêves pour garder un oeil sur Carole. De retour à Lima, trois ans après son départ, il découvre un Glee Club affaibli et prend alors la décision de le reprendre en main. Mais que se passera-t-il lorsqu'il fera la rencontre de Blaine, un jeune homme tout juste sorti de prison, en guerre avec ses propres démons?
1. It will take a long time

**CHAPITRE 1**

Blaine Anderson trainait des pieds dans la rue, son sac sur le dos. Ça aurait dû être le plus beau jour de sa vie, il aurait dû sauter de joie. Pourtant, il était là, à marcher, à trainer des pieds comme s'il avait toujours un boulet accroché à ses chevilles. Comme si, finalement, il n'était jamais sorti de prison.

Il avait passé les trois années les plus difficiles de sa vie, mais il en sortait plus fort. Plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter à présent.

Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui, s'arrêtant.

Sur le banc d'en face, un couple était en train de s'embrasser à pleine bouche, de se murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille. La jeune femme, la vingtaine, les cheveux blond, était assise sur les genoux du garçon, qui devait être un peu plus âgé qu'elle. Ils vivaient dans un autre monde, dans une bulle, et, bien que Blaine pouvait traversé la route et taper sur l'épaule de l'homme s'il le voulait, il ne pourrait jamais réussir à les tirer de cet autre monde. De leur monde à eux, où tout était magnifique et où il n'y avait qu'une seule loi: celle de s'aimer éperdument.

Le cœur de Blaine se serra et un prénom lui passa devant les yeux.

"Non!"

Il secoua la tête pour chasser sa pensée et s'empressa de continuer son chemin pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible du couple.

Il accéléra et tira sur la bretelle du sac en grognant. Il ne se doutait pas que son sac pourrait être si lourd à sa sortie de prison, lui qui pensait qu'il ne possédait rien... Eh bien la douleur dans son dos lui prouvait le contraire.

Au carrefour suivant, il s'arrêta. Prendre à droite, à gauche, partir tout droit. Il se tâta pendant quelques secondes et décida de continuer tout droit, de foncer comme il l'avait toujours fait dans sa vie.

De toute façon, la direction l'importait peu. Il n'avait pas d'endroit où aller, pas de but, rien. Il avait dix-neuf ans et sa vie se résumait à du vide, à un désastre déprimant. Après son incarcération, ses parents l'avaient abandonné. Il n'avait jamais reçu une seule visite en prison.. Aucune... Même pas de...

Son pied se pris dans un racine d'un arbre planté sur le trottoir. La douleur dans sa cheville le lança et il dû s'arrêter et s'appuyer sur l'arbre. Il fronça les sourcils en prenant sa cheville dans les mains. Saloperie de racine! Il était prêt à parier qu'il venait de se payer une entorse.

Eh oui, sa sortie de prison aurait du être le plus beau jour de sa vie. Au final, il aurait peut-être dû y rester.

C'est donc en boitant qu'il tenta de reprendre vers sa route vers il ne savait trop où. Il comptait tourner en rond dans Lima jusqu'à tomber de fatigue et s'endormir, peut-être sur un banc ou dans un autre coin de la ville. De toute façon, ce n'était pas très important.

Cependant, son ventre gronda. Il avait faim et sa cheville lui lançait atrocement. Il décida qu'il serait plus sage de rester à l'arbre.

Son ventre se fit entendre et Blaine grogna une nouvelle fois. Il aurait dû manger avant de récupérer ses affaires, il aurait au moins eu le ventre plein pour sa sortie. Et puis avec sa cheville qui le lançait, il n'était pas question de voler quelque chose. Avant d'aller en prison, il avait l'habitude de rentrer dans des magasins, de fourrer deux trois trucs dans ses poches et de partir aussi vite que possible lorsque l'alarme se déclenchait quand il passait devant les barres de surveillance. Combien de fois il s'était fait poursuivre par des vigiles black bien baraqués! Mais il avait toujours été rapide, alors qu'eux devaient trainer leur masse de muscles. Il réussissait toujours à leur échapper! Mais avec sa cheville, il ne pourrait pas courir.

Son ventre gargouilla une nouvelle fois et il s'assit au pied de l'arbre en soupirant. Les passants le regardaient avec un air effaré. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on trouvait un homme assis par terre, un sac dans le dos, à regarder ses chaussures. Mais Blaine s'en foutait. Rien de ce que pensaient les autres ne l'intéressait. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il s'en était désintéressé.

Un tintement à côté de lui attira son attention. Un pièce roula jusqu'à son pied et tomba, après avoir tapé dans sa chaussure. Blaine la fixa longuement. Voilà ce à quoi sa vie se résumerait à présent. Il était condamné à faire la manche pour survivre. Il n'avait pas de boulot, pas d'argent de côté... Il pourrait peut-être vendre deux trois affaires, mais il n'en tirerait pas grand-chose. Il serait dépendant de la pitié des autres.

Pourtant, il ne voulait pas de cette vie. Qui en voudrait de toute façon? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas! Il n'était pas né pour finir dans les rues et surement pour mourir de froid pendant une tempête de neige en pleine hiver. Il n'était pas sorti de prison pour ça.

Il se releva et regarda une nouvelle fois la pièce sur le sol.

Son ventre grogna.

Il fut tenté pendant une fraction de seconde de la ramasser. Avec ça, il pourrait s'acheter un truc à manger, et son estomac le laisserait tranquille, au moins pour la journée.

Dans le doute, il se mordit la lèvre, sans quitter des yeux le petit éclat argenté sur le trottoir.

"Un problème?"

Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec une jeune fille, d'à peu près son âge, blonde, les cheveux légèrement ondulés et des yeux à se damner. Elle lui adressait son plus beau sourire. En tout cas, elle essayait, ça se voyait. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, dans un mouvement qui se voulait mignon

"Non merci, ça va aller, répondit Blaine un peu sèchement".

"Vous êtes sûr? Vous avez l'air un peu perdu... Vous êtes nouveau à Lima?"

Elle cligna des yeux et roula le bassin vers la gauche. C'est alors que Blaine comprit, et il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Cette nana était en train d'essayer de l'allumer.

"Non, je ne suis pas nouveau."

Il espérait que son ton froid et cassant pousserait la jeune fille à réfréner son ardeur et à le laisser tranquille. Il ne voulait parler à personne, voir personne, et surtout pas se faire draguer.

"Pourtant vous... Je peux te tutoyer?"

Elle n'attendit même pas sa réponse pour continuer.

"Pourtant tu as un sac avec toi. Tu reviens de voyage?"

Il soupira d'agacement. Cette fille allait lui foutre sa journée en l'air. Déjà qu'elle n'était pas très joyeuse, il n'avait pas besoin que quelqu'un vienne la bousiller d'avantage.

"Non, je sors de prison."

Enfin, le sourire de la blonde se fana, et ses yeux perdirent de leur éclat. Elle se redressa un peu, semblant perdre contenance et toussa légèrement.

"Ah... Euh... Fit-elle. Tu y étais pour quoi?"

"Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles le savoir."

Elle reprit son attitude charmeuse et son bassin roula de l'autre côté.

"Tout le monde aime les bad boy, tu sais. Surtout moi..."

_Oh mon Dieu, sauvez moi,_ pensa Blaine.

Elle se mordilla les lèvres en lui jetant un regard aguicheur.

Elle était le genre de filles belles, conscientes de leur beauté et qui en jouaient, qui pensait pouvoir avoir tous les garçons qu'elles voulaient. Blaine se souvenait des filles comme ça, il en avait côtoyées au lycée, mais passer trois ans sans voir une seule de ces filles l'avait fait oublier à quel point il les détestait.

Il esquissa un sourire en coin quand il se souvint de sa répartie préférée dans ces moments-là. Enfin, de celle qu'il aurait aimée dire à l'époque du lycée, mais qu'il n'a jamais balancée, de peur des conséquences.

La fille sembla se méprendre sur son sourire car elle se rapprocha un peu de Blaine.

"En fait, moi c'est Caroline, fit la fille"

"Et moi je suis gay, balança Blaine avec un sourire".

Le sourire de Caroline se décomposa. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle fit un saut en arrière. Elle le regarda de haut en bas et, après que son cerveau ait analysé l'information, le dégout se peigna sur son visage. Elle regarda Blaine avec une expression de répugnance absolue.

"Tu es homo? demanda-t-elle avec une voix faible."

"Ouais! assura fièrement Blaine."

"Un conseil. Fait toi soigner, cracha-t-elle"

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grand pas, sans même jeter un regard à Blaine.

Ce dernier sentit la colère monter en lui. De rage, il donna un coup de poing dans l'arbre.

"Saloperie d'homophobe... ragea-t-il entre ses dents."

Il en avait connus beaucoup au lycée... Heureusement pour lui, il était quater back de l'équipe de foot, il sortait avec la capitaine des cheeleaders et personne n'osait l'attaquer en face. Cependant, les gens n'étaient pas dupes, malgré les baisers et la main aux fesses de sa copine. Il ne trompait personne ou, en tous cas, les personnes qui ne se voilaient pas la face. A cette époque, il était au courant de la rumeur qui courait sur son éventuel homosexualité, ce qui le poussait à faire de plus en plus de conquêtes. Il ne comptait même plus le nombre de filles qu'il s'était tapées. Grâce à ça, il pouvait sauver les apparences, se forger une image de bourreau des cœurs, de macho hétéro. Mais les doutes avaient toujours subsistés, et il n'était pas rare qu'il reçoive un message anonyme dans sa boite mail, le traitant de tous les noms. Un jour, il avait reçu l'adresse d'un exorciste. Les gens étaient d'une telle lâcheté. Jamais personne ne lui avait rien dit en face, c'étaient toujours des coups dans le dos, quand il s'y attendait le moins... Et puis, en terminal, il _L'_avait rencontré. _Il_ s'était fait transféré et avait atterrit à la Dalton académie, où Blaine étudiait. _Il _avait beaucoup plus souffert que Blaine, car _Il_ ne se cachait pas. C'était un homo assumé et fier. Blaine, bien qu'il _le_ poussait contre les casiers et lui envoyait des slushies entiers à la figure, avait toujours été admiratif de _Lui_. Il en était tombé amoureux et...

Blaine frappa une nouvelle fois contre l'arbre, tellement violemment qu'il dû posé son pied blessé par terre. La douleur lui fit émettre un petit couinement. Cependant, il ne souleva pas son pied. La douleur irradiait de sa cheville mais elle prenait ainsi possession de tout son corps, lui permettant de lui remplir la tête. Pour ne pas qu'il pense. Il ne devait pas penser à tout ça. Ne devait plus. C'était fini, _Il_ l'avait oublié, lui et tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus.

Il écrasa son pied sur le sol et sa cheville se tordit. Il poussa un cri et posa sa tête sur le tronc de l'arbre en fermant les yeux. Des larmes de douleur coulèrent sur ses joues et sa respiration se fit saccadée.

Enfin, il releva son pied, lui faisant quitter la surface du sol. Sa cheville le lançait atrocement, il avait probablement aggravé sa blessure. La douleur s'était calmée mais restait tout de même présente dans sa jambe, comme une brûlure incessante. Mais Blaine trouvait cette brûlure apaisante. Elle était la manifestation physique de ce qu'il ressentait depuis trois longues années...

En tous cas, une chose était sûre, il ne pourrait pas marcher pour trouver un endroit où dormir, ni même à manger.

Il se rassit par terre, contraint à passer sa journée, et surement sa nuit, adossé à ce tronc d'arbre.

* * *

Kurt Hummel se regardait dans la glace de sa chambre. Il venait de chanter Defying Gravity. Il sourit tristement en repensant à ce défi de diva qu'il avait relevé au Glee Club, sa première année. Il repensa à ce Fa aigu, volontairement raté, qui avait permis à Rachel Berry de l'emporter. Heureusement pour elle car, si il avait réussi sa note, la pauvre aurait été tournée en ridicule et il aurait gagné ce concours.

Ah, Rachel Berry! Ça faisait trois ans qu'ils avaient eu leurs diplômes et elle était déjà devenu une incontournable de Broadway. Après avoir joué Fanny dans Funny Girl, elle était devenue une petite étoile de Broadway et était maintenant en passe de devenir la nouvelle Barbra Streisand. Kurt était fier de son amie, même s'ils s'étaient perdus de vue. Au fond de lui, il avait toujours su qu'elle deviendrait une grande star. Depuis sa naissance, Rachel avait cette petite part de lumière et de talent en elle qui la rendait exceptionnelle quand elle chantait. Sa voix avait déjà plusieurs fois envoyé Kurt dans d'autres mondes. Mais, malgré la fierté qui l'emplissait quand il pensait à elle, Kurt ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir un petit pincement au cœur. Il devrait être avec elle, sur les planches. Il aurait dû lui aussi faire ses études à la NYADA. Il les avait d'ailleurs débutées là-bas. Pendant une année, il avait habité un studio avec Rachel, puis avec Santana quand elle s'y était rajoutée, en plein cœur de New-York, la ville qui ne dort jamais. Kurt nourrissait un amour inconditionnel pour cette ville, il aurait voulu ne jamais en partir, surtout si c'était pour retourner à Lima, l'endroit qu'il avait souhaité quitté depuis aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne.

Mais les choses avaient changées. Son père était mort, Finn était parti en Afghanistan faire la guerre et Carole avait besoin de quelqu'un avec elle, dans Lima.

Carole avait tellement changée en quelques années... Depuis la mort de son second mari, le père de Kurt, dont le cœur avait lâché en plein travail, elle n'était plus la même. Elle avait fait une affreuse dépression, à laquelle Finn n'arrivait pas à faire face. Au lieu de rester auprès d'elle, il avait demandé à être envoyer en Afghanistan, pour faire la guerre. Enfin… Kurt savait que c'était surtout pour fuir sa mère. En tous cas, Carole s'était retrouveé seule et Kurt avait dû revenir à ses côtés, abandonnant New-York, la NYADA, Broadway...

Il regarda la petite photo de mariage de son père et Carole, encadré dans le cadre que Kurt avait lui-même choisi après leur lune de miel. Sur l'image, Burt et Carole étaient rayonnant. Leurs sourires semblaient être sans fin, tout comme leur bonheur.

Des larmes s'accumulèrent dans les yeux de Kurt. Ça allait faire presque deux ans que son père les avait quittés, mais la douleur était toujours aussi vive. Il avait bien dit à son père de faire attention à son cœur mais Burt était probablement une des personnes les plus têtues que Kurt avait pu rencontrer dans sa vie.

Il se reprit et se regarda une nouvelle fois dans la glace. Ça ne servait à rien de remuer les blessures du passé.

Il pris la brosse à cheveux, posé au milieu de la multitude de crème dont Kurt se tartinait chaque jour le visage et recommença à chanter.

_Never knew I can feel like this_

_like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may, come what may_

_I will love you until my diyng day_

_Suddentl..._

"KUUUUURT!"

Kurt se tut, reposa la brosse et se précipita dans le salon. Carole était en train de faire la vaisselle et se retourna vers lui.

Avec sa dépression, elle avait perdue beaucoup de poids, et ses traits s'étaient tirés. Bien qu'elle allait mieux, elle n'avait jamais repris son poids de départ et ses traits ne s'étaient jamais détendus. Ses cheveux avaient énormément blanchis en deux ans. La mort de Burt avait accéléré son vieillissement. Kurt n'était pas sûr que si Finn rentrait, il reconnaîtrait sa mère. Bien sûr, elle avait les mêmes yeux, mais leur éclat n'était plus là, elle n'avait plus le même sourire… L'ancienne Carole, celle qui avait épousée Burt, s'était évanouie pour toujours, laissant derrière elle une pâle copie de ce qu'elle était.

"Tu as besoin de quelque chose? demanda Kurt."

"Oui... Je t'ai entendu chanter et... Je me sens seule ici, tu ne veux pas chanter là? Tu sais à quel point j'aime quand tu chantes..."

Kurt sourit au ton gêné de sa belle-mère. Elle était la gentillesse incarnée et avait toujours peur de déranger les gens... Au fur et à mesure des années, Kurt avait appris à l'aimer comme un fils aimait sa mère et il savait que Carole l'aimait de la même façon. Pourtant, elle avait toujours autant de mal à lui demander des choses. Elle avait toujours su faire la distinction entre le fait d'être une mère et une belle-mère. Pour ça, Kurt lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant.

"D'accord, je vais chanter."

Elle lui souffla un merci et Kurt entonna les premières notes de _A House Is Not a Home_ de Dionne Warwick.

Pendant qu'il chantait, il se sentait enfin à sa place, là où il devait être. Il savait que sa destinée était de chanter, il savait que New York et la NYADA était ce pour quoi il était né. Mais les malheurs de la vie avaient joués contre le destin et avaient remportés la bataille. Un duel de diva que Kurt avait une nouvelle fois perdu.

A la fin de la chanson, Claire l'applaudit, les mains pleines de mousse. Kurt ria.

"Attention Carole, tu vas mettre de la mousse partout."

Carole ria avec lui et lui fit signe d'approcher avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

"Carole, la mis en garde Kurt. Si jamais tu abîmes mon ensemble, je te fais manger ma chemise!"

Sa belle-mère gloussa et il ferma les bras autour d'elle.

S'il n'était pas heureux de revenir à Lima, il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix, le seul choix possible. Il n'aurait pas pu laisser Carole, une femme aussi douce et aussi adorable qu'elle, se laissé entraîner dans une rivière de tristesse. Tout ça aurait mal fini.

"Kurt...J'aimerai te poser une question..."

Kurt émit une sorte de grognement pour signifier son accord.

"Il y a une chanson que tu chantes toujours, seul, dans ta chambre. Mais tu ne me la chantes jamais. Pourquoi?"

Kurt se détacha de l'étreinte de sa belle-mère et regarda son visage. Ses yeux semblaient vraiment curieux. Mais Kurt n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui dire, une part de lui ne voulait pas révéler ce rêve qu'il gardait en lui depuis des années. Bien qu'il avait abandonné l'espoir de le réaliser, il n'était pas encore prêt à en parler. Et une part de lui, la part qui faisait toujours des rêves de Broadway, continuait à y croire. Mais il savait pertinemment que jamais ce qu'il souhaitait tellement fort ne pourrait se réaliser s'il restait à Lima. Et il y était condamné. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à chanter cette chanson, à l'aimer et à s'imaginer. Mais jamais il ne pourrait la chanter devant quelqu'un, elle était une part intégrante de lui-même. Elle était même la part qu'il avait eu le plus de mal à accepter.

"Je ne sais pas... menti Kurt. Je n'y pense pas c'est tout..."

Il vit dans les yeux de Carole qu'elle ne l'avait pas cru. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle ne le forcerait pas à en dire plus. Elle possédait cette qualité, celle de savoir se taire quand la situation le demandait.

"Très bien, dit-elle avec un sourire. Est-ce que tu peux au moins me donner le titre? J'adore la mélodie..."

Kurt fronça les sourcils. Carole aurait-elle compris ce qui dominait le cœur de Kurt depuis des années? Souhaitait-elle avoir des réponses à ses questions avec cette chanson?

Mais il décida que, après tout, ce n'était pas un titre qui allait changer la face du monde. De son monde.

"_Come what may_. Moulin rouge."

Il tourna les talons avant que Carole puisse voir les larmes couler sur ses joues Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle avait assez de problèmes comme ça. Et puis, Kurt avait une fierté.

Il entendit Carole lui adressé un bref merci derrière lui et remonta les escaliers pour retourner s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il se jeta sur son lit et regarda son plafond, réfléchissant à sa vie en laissant ses yeux rejeter toutes les larmes qu'ils voulaient.

Sa vie se résumait à ça aujourd'hui. A rien. A Carole, à la maison. Il ne faisait rien, vivait sur l'argent que Carole gagnait pour son travail d'infirmière. Tout ce qu'il possédait, c'était son diplôme de lycéen mais il n'avait rien venant d'une université quelconque. Rien qui lui permettrait d'avoir un vrai travail. Il avait bien essayé d'être serveur au BreadstiX mais il était beaucoup trop maladroit pour porter les plateaux. Il avait tenté d'être vendeur dans un magasin, mais il avait été renvoyé. Pourtant, la mode était un domaine qu'il connaissait extrêmement bien mais, selon le patron, ses "commentaires désobligeant pour influencer les clients dans leur choix" n'étaient pas les bienvenues. Pourtant, Kurt essayait juste de guérir les gens de leur mauvais gout, il ne le faisait pas méchamment. Mais il faut croire que tout le monde n'était pas de cet avis.

Il y avait aussi le problème de son homosexualité qui dérangeait pour trouver un travail. A Lima, le nombre d'homophobes se comptaient à la pelle. Et Kurt n'était pas un gay qui se cachait. Il s'assumait entièrement et le montrait. Il avait un gout pour la mode tellement poussé que, rien que dans la façon dont il était habillé, on voyait qu'il était gay. Alors de nombreux employeurs l'avaient mis dehors, accompagné d'une insulte ou d'un commentaire acerbe.

C'était en partie pour ça qu'il détestait Lima. Pour les gens. La liberté de penser, d'être, n'existait pas dans cette ville. Les gens étaient fermés d'esprit et réticent pour tout ce qui sortait du moule.

New York était différente. La ville de toutes les cultures, toutes les religions... Toutes les orientations sexuelles. Kurt n'était pas jugé là-bas, puisqu'il y avait d'autres gens comme lui. Alors qu'ici, il était seul.

Il soupira. Kurt avait tiré un trait sur l'espoir de trouver l'amour un jour. Il s'était résigné à vivre sa vie ici.

Les paroles de la chanson lui revinrent en tête, son rêve aussi.. Il ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas y penser.

Il se releva et rejeta la tête en arrière.

"Il y en a des plus malheureux que toi, se dit-il à lui-même. Tu as un toit, une famille, de l'argent, des vêtements, de la nourriture. Que demandez de plus?"

_Des amis?_

Non seulement Kurt était le seul gay de la ville, mais il était aussi seul dans le sens où il n'avait pas d'amis. Ou plutôt, il n'en avait plus. Sa meilleure amie, Mercedes avait quitté l'Ohio, Quinn était à Yale, Santana et Rachel à New York, Puck à Los Angeles, Finn en Afghanistan... Il se retrouvait seul à Lima, sans amis avec qui sortir.

Pour faire vite, sa vie était un trou noir total, dans lequel il n'avait plus aucune chance de réaliser ses rêves.

Kurt secoua la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? Il était fort, il avait toujours survécu à tout. Aux humiliations au lycée, parce qu'il était gay, à la mort de sa mère, la mort de son père. Il n'allait pas flancher maintenant, juste parce qu'il n'avait plus d'amis sur qui compter. Et puis, il avait toujours Carole, qui était presque devenue sa mère au fil des jours. Et Finn reviendra bien un jour...

Décidé à ne pas se laisser abattre, Kurt décréta qu'il était temps qu'il sorte un peu en ville pour se rafraîchir les idées. Resté chez soi à broyer du noir risquait de faire apparaître des rides sur son visage. Il avait déjà assez peur que la vingtaine le vieillisse alors pas besoin de favorisé l'apparition des pâtes d'oie et des cheveux blancs en plus. Il attrapa son manteau, enfila ses chaussures et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la photo de son père et de Carole.

"Je t'aime, Papa, murmura-t-il avant de sortir de sa chambre".

Il descendit les escaliers à toute allure.

"Carole? Je sors!"

Il entendit à peine la réponse de la femme qu'il était déjà dehors, sur le perron.

Où aller? Ça faisait très longtemps que Kurt n'était plus sorti. Il ne sortait maintenant que pour faire les courses où les boutiques, mais jamais sans une raison. Il ne sortait plus comme il le faisait avant, juste pour le plaisir de se promener et d'aller voir des gens.

Il eut un moment de doute. Peut-être qu'il ferait mieux de rentrer à près tout. Cette sortie ne ferait que lui rappeler ce qu'il avait perdu.

_Merde, Kurt, bouge-toi!_ Pensa-t-il. _Ne reste pas à te morfondre chez toi. Tu veux être quelqu'un? Alors fais en sorte que ça arrive!_

Il descendit les marches et, d'un pas assuré, remonta la route. Il trouverait bien quelque chose à faire une fois en ville.

Après un quart d'heure de marche, Kurt arriva devant le BreadstiX. Il regarda à l'intérieur. Rien n'avait changé en trois ans. En fait, rien n'avait changé depuis que Kurt côtoyait l'endroit. Les jeunes assis aux tables en train de parler ou manger prouvaient que le restaurant était toujours le lieu de regroupement des élèves de McKinley.

Kurt scruta les têtes. Est-ce que parmi eux il y en avait du Glee Club?

Alors, Kurt se demanda si le Glee Club existait toujours.

Pendant ses années de lycée, le Glee Club avait toujours été sur le fil. Il faut dire qu'avec Sue qui s'évertuait à anéantir la chorale, ça n'avait pas été facile tous les jours. Et puis, ils étaient tous considérés comme des loosers. Ça ne l'étonnerait même pas qu'il n'y plus de chorale à McKinley.

Kurt décida de passer devant son ancien lycée. Ça faisait vraiment longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas remis les pieds. Il prit alors le chemin qu'il avait emprunté un nombre incalculable de fois, reliant le BreadstiX au lycée.

Devant le lycée, il ne trouva personne. Les voitures étaient encore garées sur le parking mais plus aucun jeune ne traînait dans le coin. Kurt regarda l'heure. 16h46. Ils devaient tous être encore en cours. Il ferait mieux de faire demi-tour et retourner chez lui. Carole avait surement besoin d'aide pour faire le ménage, la cuisine... Cependant, une force irrésistible le forçait à garder les pieds sur le sol, les yeux rivés sur la façade du lycée qu'il avait pourtant détesté. Dans ce lycée, il avait vécu des années difficiles. Il avait appris à s'assumer, fait son coming out. Combien de slushies s'était-il pris dans la figure? Et combien de fois Karofsky l'avait-il jeté contre son casier?

Mais ce n'était pas ces côtés-là de ses années lycées qui lui manquaient, c'étaient ses amis, le Glee Club. Même Monsieur Schuester lui manquait. Avec un peu de chance, s'il entrait, il pourrait le croiser...

Mais il ne devait pas. Qu'est-ce que ça lui apporterait de remettre les pieds dans ces couloirs et dans ces salles de classe?

Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça serait mal?

Il avança donc vers l'entrée du lycée et rentra dans ce couloir qu'il connaissait si bien...

Rien n'avait changé. Les casiers jaunes, les portes... Il fit quelques pas et quelqu'un passa dans le fond. Un adolescent avec une veste de foot. Il se retourna pour regarder Kurt, puis reparti en l'ignorant. Une chose était sûre, les joueurs de foot étaient toujours aussi polis.

Il arpenta les couloirs pendant un long quart d'heure, s'arrêtant à chaque endroit qui avait un signification particulière. Il rentra dans les toilettes, où il avait été de nombreuse fois pour enlever le slushie de sa figure, ou alors devant son casier. Il regarda ce dernier avec une nostalgie apparente. On voyait quelques bosses sur le métal jaune. Kurt se demanda si c'était à cause des multiples fois où on l'avait jeté dessus.

Il eut soudain une idée... Est-ce que le code du cadenas était-il resté le même qu'il y a trois ans?

Non, non, il ne devait pas essayer. Si jamais il arrivait à ouvrir ce casier, ce serait comme une violation de propriété. Le propriétaire du casier cachait peut-être des choses intimes dedans.. Il avait entendu dire que Santana gardait des jouets en plastique dans le sien... Venant d'elle, ça ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié.

Et pourtant, ce casier était là, devant lui, comme s'il lui lançait un appel. Kurt posa la main sur le cadenas et ferma les yeux. Le froid familier du métal refroidissait sa main qui tremblait légèrement.

Puis, prit d'une soudain impulsion, il décida que personne ne saurait jamais qu'il avait ouvert ce casier. Tout le monde était en cours. Et puis, il était fort probable que le code ait changé...

Pourtant, quand Kurt composa le dernier numéro, un petit clic familier ce fit entendre et le verrou de la porte s'ouvrit.

Le code n'avait pas changé. En trois ans, c'était toujours le même.

Kurt poussa lentement la porte et regarda à l'intérieur.

De toute évidence, ce casier appartenait à une fille. La porte était décorée d'une vingtaine de photos d'une grande brune, habillée avec l'uniforme des cheerleaders. Tantôt avec ses amies, cheerleaders aussi, tantôt avec un garçon portant le blouson de foot rouge...

Cette fille lui fit penser à Quinn. Sans le savoir, il avait ouvert le casier de la reine du lycée. Il se demanda si sa vie était aussi vide de sens que l'était celle de Quinn avant qu'elle ne vienne dans le Glee Club. Il se demanda quelles souffrances et quelles déceptions pouvaient se cacher derrière ce sourire, derrière ce visage parfait que tout le monde dans ce lycée devait aduler.

Il pensa à Santana. Elle aussi avait connu la gloire en arpentant ces couloirs. Et pourtant, elle était comme lui. Une lesbienne refoulée que tout le monde a laissée tomber après son coming out. Cette fille-là aimait-elle vraiment le garçon qu'elle embrassait ou était-ce juste une couverture?

Il revit le visage de Brittany. Elle était magnifique, comme cette jeune fille. Et pourtant, bien que ce soit une fille adorable, elle était complètement décalée du reste du monde et souffrait à cause des autres, parce qu'ils pensaient qu'elle était stupide. Kurt savait pertinemment qu'elle ne l'était pas, elle voyait seulement le monde d'une façon différente. Il sourit en repensant aux affiches que Brittany lui avait faites pour sa campagne pour devenir délégué en dernière année. Des licornes! Il n'y avait que la petite blondinette pour penser à ça... Est-ce que cette jeune fille vivait dans un monde rose elle aussi? Souffrait-elle des remarques des autres qui ne comprenaient pas comment elle voyait la vie?

Kurt regarda une nouvelle fois le visage de cette inconnue. En elle, il voyait ces trois filles, ces trois amies qui ne s'étaient jamais quittées. L'Unholy Trinity...

Une unique larme coula le long de la joue de Kurt. Les trois filles lui manquaient plus qu'il ne le savait lui-même.

Il referma doucement le casier et fixa le métal jaune, qui était passé dans beaucoup de mains. Il lui avait appartenu à lui, Kurt, le looser suprême du lycée, que Puck et sa bande jetait dans la poubelle. Maintenant il était dans les mains de la reine de McKinley... Un changement de taille.

Kurt se demanda ce que lui dirait le casier s'il avait pu parler...

….Avant de glousser lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la débilité de sa question. Il avait 19 ans et se comportait comme un retraité ayant atteint la soixantaine.

Il s'éloigna du casier, y jeta un dernier coup d'œil et se dirigea vers l'auditorium.

Arrivé devant la grande porte, il prit une profonde inspiration et entra.

A sa grande surprise, l'auditorium était décoré et il y avait des gens sur scène. Il reconnut les techniciens qui s'occupaient des décors du temps où c'était encore lui qui se trémoussait sur cette scène.

Un son de piano attira son attention. Au fond de la scène, tout à droite, presque dans le noir, quelqu'un était assis derrière un énorme piano à queue où il avait lui-même joué et composa la première note d'une chanson qu'il connaissait bien.

Il l'avait toujours adoré, pour les paroles, pour le piano, le rythme, la mélodie. Tout en cette chanson était parfait selon lui. A son grand regret, il n'avait jamais pu la chanter parfaitement. Il n'avait pas la voix qui s'y prêtait.

_Because of you, I am afraid._

Kurt frissonna. La fille qui chantait ces paroles avait une voix de déesse, un peu rauque, avec un grattement au fond de la gorge qui la rendait irrésistible.

Elle chantait avec ses tripes, faisant sortir grâce à sa voix, son piano, les paroles, tout ce qu'elle ressentait en elle. Kurt sentait que cette chanson lui permettait d'extérioriser tout ce qu'il y avait au fin fond d'elle-même. Il revit Rachel, sur cette scène. Personne au Glee club n'avait jamais chanté cette chanson. Ils auraient dû. Elle était magnifique et se serait très bien prêtée à certaines circonstances.

La jeune fille posa sa dernière note et le son de la musique s'arrêta.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Kurt s'était assis et fixait la jeune prodige sans pouvoir détacher son regard d'elle. Ce n'était pas sa beauté qui le captivait ainsi, mais les sensations qu'elle avait remuées en lui. Elle s'était élevée au rang de Kelly Clarkson, si ce n'est plus... Et ce n'était pas une chanson facile. Pas une chanson de débutante.

Se libérant un peu de sa transe, il applaudit. Lentement et distinctement. Il vit le visage de la jeune fille, surpris, le chercher dans les gradins.

"Bravo! Lança-t-il en se levant"

Il descendit les marches et rejoignis la fille sur scène.

Il sauta sur les planches où il avait tant chanté pendant deux ans et se retourna pour faire face aux gradins. Il se revit chanter, devant cette salle, qu'elle soit vide ou pleine, avec le Glee Club ou d'autres. Il ressentit de nouveau le sentiment qui l'animait quand il était devant tous ces sièges, quand il chantait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il se souvint de la rage qu'il avait pendant les défis, de la joie ou de la peine lors de ses solos et des rires quand ils chantaient tous ensemble. Il revit Finn tomber en faisant quelques pas de danse. Il revit Mike et Brittany effectué leurs chorégraphies. Il revit les décors du Rocky Horror... Il pouvait presque s'imaginer que Will Schuester et Emma Pillsburry étaient assis, à leurs places habituelles, en face de la scène, attendant de l'écouter.

"Excusez-moi..."

Il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec la jeune fille qui venait de chanter.

"Oh! Bonjour! Je suis Kurt Hummel! Et toi?"

Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina.

"Kurt Hummel? Celui qui a remporté les nationales il y a trois ans?"

"Lui-même, répondit-il en s'inclinant"

Le jeune fille frappa dans ses mains en sautillant sur place, ce qui fit rire Kurt. En venant, il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un dans ce lycée puisse le connaitre. Il avait été tellement insignifiant pendant toutes ses années en bas de l'échelle sociale.

"Je suis Gladys. Je suis tellement heureuse de te rencontrer! Tu es une légende ici pour ceux qui sont dans le Glee Club! Les New Directions ont connus leur heure de gloire grâce à vous... Et puis, vous étiez avec Rachel Berry! C'est fou quand on pense qu'elle était dans ce lycée, coincée à Lima dans l'Ohio, et que pourtant elle se retrouve à Broadway aujourd'hui... Mais tu étais aussi à New-York avec elle non? A la NYADA? Ce sont les anciens membres de l'ancien Glee Club qui me l'ont dit.. Dès ma première année ici, je suis rentrée dans le Glee Club et il y avait encore des anciens qui ont gagné les nationales avec toi et Rachel. Ils n'ont pas arrêté de nous parler de vous. Et puis, grâce à vous, la chorale est devenue populaire jusqu'à ce que nous perdions les régionales mais..."

"Oh là là, attends, attends.. Vous avez perdus les régionales cette année-là?"

Gladys devint rouge.

"Ça fait trois ans que nous les perdons. On gagne aux communales mais les Warblers nous mettent au tapis à chaque régionale. C'est pour ça que la chorale est redevenue ringarde..."

Kurt ne comprenait rien. Comment Monsieur Schuester pouvait perdre des régionales? Il était génial et choisissait toujours les chansons qu'il fallait! Les parfaites chansons! Il faisait des chorégraphies de fou et était le maître dans l'art d'harmonisé son groupe... Même si la chorale ne pouvait plus compter sur la voix de Rachel, ils devraient quand même au moins remporter les régionales avec un coach comme monsieur Schuester.

Et puis il y avait cette fille. Kurt l'avait entendu chanter et elle avait envoyé au placard toutes les reprises de "Because of you"... Comment se pouvait-il qu'ils puissent perdre avec autant d'atouts?

"Je suis désolée, je dois y aller! fit Gladys. J'ai un rendez-vous, ma mère doit être sur le parking à m'attendre... Mais je t'encourage à aller à la chorale! Ils seront tous très heureux de te voir. Monsieur Schuester aussi. Va remotiver les troupes! Je suis heureuse d'avoir fait ta connaissance!"

Avant que Kurt ne puisse répondre, Gladys était déjà rendue à l'autre bout de la salle. Il ne fallait pas longtemps pour comprendre que cette fille était une petite boule d'énergie.

Kurt quitta la salle à son tour, en jetant un dernier regard autour de lui. Cet endroit lui manquait tellement...

Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver la salle de la chorale. Celle-ci était toujours à la même place.

A l'intérieur, Kurt entendait Monsieur Schuester parler. Il fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose dans la voix de son ancien professeur avait changé. Il n'y trouvait plus l'amour, ni le mordant qu'il y avait autrefois.

Et Kurt comprit que le problème des New Directions venait de là.

Il frappa délicatement à la porte entrouverte et celle-ci se poussa davantage. Monsieur Schuester cessa de parler et se tourna vers la porte, ainsi que le visage de tous les élèves.

"Qu'est-ce qui...?"

Quand le regard de Monsieur Schuester croisa celui de Kurt, le professeur laissa tomber ses partitions sur le sol.

"Kurt! S'exclama-t-il"

Kurt entra et Monsieur Schuester le prit dans ses bras. Kurt plissa les narines. Le veston habituel avait une forte odeur d'alcool.

Le professeur se recula et Kurt put détailler attentivement son visage. Il avait de profondes cernes bleues, les joues beaucoup plus creuses que dans son souvenir et les pâtes d'oie auxquelles il s'était attendues était beaucoup plus importantes que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Il en allait de même pour la blancheur de ses cheveux. En trois ans, Monsieur Schuester en avait pris dix...

"Je suis content de te voir mon ami! déclara le professeur. Ça faisait vraiment longtemps!"

Puis, il se tourna vers les New Direction:

"Mes amis, je vous présente Kurt Hummel!"

Des murmures parcoururent la salle et des sourires se plaquèrent sur les visages. Ainsi que quelques lueurs d'espoir.

"T'es là pour nous sauver? demanda un élève, de toute évidence gothique, avachit sur sa chaise.

"Vous sauver? répéta Kurt en fronçant encore plus les sourcils.

"Thomas, tais toi! Nous n'avons pas besoin d'être sauvés! Nous nous portons très bien! Kurt viens juste nous faire une visite de courtoisie! N'est-ce pas?"

Monsieur Schuester tourna son visage dégradé vers Kurt, qui acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

"N'empêche qu'on a besoin d'aide Monsieur Schuester! reprit l'élève. Ce n'est pas avec vous et votre bouteille de Whisky que nous gagnerons les régionales!"

Le sourire de Monsieur Schuester se fana et il bégaya un peu:

"Euh.. Eh bien... Entraînez-vous sur "Le Freak" pendant que je parle un peu à Kurt. Vous en avez besoin si vous voulez gagner les régionales cette année.

Les dents de Kurt grincèrent. "Le Freak" aux régionales, Monsieur Schuester ne pouvait pas être sérieux. Ce serait un plantage assuré, le disco était complètement dépassé.

Monsieur Schuester prit Kurt par le bras et le traîna hors de la salle.

"Alors Kurt, comment vas-tu?"

Kurt croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda son ancien professeur droit dans les yeux.

"C'est plutôt à vous qu'il faut demander ça! Que vous est-il arrivé?"

Le sourire de Monsieur Schuester se fana une nouvelle fois et Kurt comprit que quelque chose l'avait fait basculer et qu'il en avait conscience.

"Emma m'a quitté."

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe pour Kurt. Mademoiselle Pillsburry? Quitter Monsieur Schuester? Ce ne pouvait pas être possible...

"Elle est retournée avec Carl, son dentiste... continua-t-il. Je n'avais pas assez d'hygiène buccale, il faut croire... En tous cas, elle est partit et n'est jamais revenue. Je ne sais même pas où elle vit maintenant, si elle est mariée avec son dentiste, si elle a des enfants, si elle a réussi à guérir ses TOC..."

Le cœur de Kurt se serra et une larme coula sur la joue de Monsieur Schuester. Il le prit dans ses bras.

"Je fais n'importe quoi depuis. Je me suis mis à boire et même les New Directions n'ont plus la même emprise sur moi. C'est comme si je m'en désintéressais. Ça fait trois ans qu'on n'a pas gagner les régionales Kurt, les régionales! Le temps où je vous emmenais aux nationales est bien loin... Les New Direction sont devenus la risée de toutes les chorales du pays. Vocal Adrenaline ne nous considère même plus comme de sérieux concurrents... Et je ne me souviens plus des communales.. J'étais trop ivre pour être concentré..."

Monsieur Schuester sanglota contre l'épaule de Kurt qui ne savait pas quoi dire à pars des "Ça vas aller,ça va aller" en lui tapotant l'épaule. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à faire à par attendre que ça passe.

Lorsque le malheureux homme se calma, Kurt le repoussa doucement pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait eu le temps de préparer ce qu'il allait dire pendant que Monsieur Schuester pleurait.

"Écoutez... Je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire. Déjà, arrêtez de boire. Ça vous donne une mine affreuse, je vous jure! Vous aviez une belle peau du temps où j'étais encore au lycée, c'est dommage de gâcher ça. Arrêtez de boire, mettez un peu de bonne crème et vous retrouverez votre teint! De plus, si vous voulez gagnez les régionales cette année, il va falloir changer de registre! Le disco, s'est totalement dépassé Monsieur! Vous le savez, on a refusé d'en chanter! Si vous voulez, je pourrai vous aidez à vous faire un programme. Il faut que les New Directions reviennent en force cette année! Vous irez aux nationales et vous les gagnerez. J'ai entendu une de vos élèves chanter tout à l'heure dans l'auditorium et, oh mon Dieu, elle m'a cloué sur place! Elle a un potentiel monstre! Je ne sais pas quel niveau vos autres élèves peuvent avoir mais il ne faut pas renoncer!"

"Ils sont tous monstrueusement doués..."

"Eh bien voilà! Voilà qui vous donne une raison de vous battre pour eux comme vous vous êtes battus pour nous! Je serai là aussi... Voir ce fantôme que la chorale est devenue me révolte... Je vous offre mon aide.

Monsieur Schuester baissa la tête.

"Kurt, je ne sais pas si..."

"Chut, chut, le coupa Kurt. Ce n'est pas une proposition que vous pouvez réfutée. Je m'impose, et vous n'avez pas le choix."

"Mais tu dois avoir des études, peut-être même un travail et puis.. Tu es à New-York maintenant non?"

"J'aurai le temps pour vous Monsieur Schuester, éluda Kurt qui ne voulait pas étaler son échec maintenant. Et puis, en ce qui concerne Emma... Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire à par d'essayer d'avancer. De reporter tout l'amour que vous lui portez sur ses gamins, dans la salle... Ils en ont besoin. Ils ont besoin que vous croyez en eux. Pour qu'ils croient en eux aussi. Et puis, vous êtes encore jeune, vous avez de quoi séduire de nouveau une femme..."

"Mais Emma..."

"Est partie, le coupa Kurt. Et il vous faut l'accepter pour avancer. Même si c'est dur.'

Il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules du professeur qui releva la tête, une lueur de souffrance extrême dans les yeux.

"Vous êtes avec moi? demanda Kurt."

Pendant quelques secondes, il eut peur que la réponse soit négative et que Monsieur Schuester lui demande de partir. A son grand soulagement, il n'en fit rien.

"D'accord Kurt, assura-t-il avec une nouvelle force".

Kurt retrouvait le Schuester qui l'avait fait gagner les nationales. Il retrouvait l'homme qu'il avait toujours connu.

* * *

Le soleil commençait à décliner mais Blaine ne bougeait pas. Il était resté là, toute la journée à attendre que la nuit tombe et à se dire qu'il bougerait à ce moment-là.

A ses pieds, les gens avaient jetés quelques pièces qu'il n'avait pas ramassées. Et il ne comptait pas le faire. Il n'avait pas besoin de charité, juste d'un peu de repos. Il avait d'ailleurs dormit une grosse partie de la journée, ce qui se révéla être une mauvaise idée. Il était prêt de 19 heures et Blaine sentait que le sommeil ne viendrait plus avant de longues heures.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'un passant lui trébucha dessus qu'il décida que ce n'était décidément pas le bon endroit pour dormir. Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un se prenait dans ses pieds en plein jour alors il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que ça pourrait donner s'il faisait nuit. Et il avait peur d'être ramassé par les flics. Il avait passé trois ans au trou, ce n'était pas pour y retourner maintenant, c'était trop horrible là-bas.

Il se leva difficilement, prenant appui sur l'arbre plutôt que sur sa jambe. Sa cheville le faisait énormément souffrir. Il n'aurait pas dû appuyer comme un dingue sur sa cheville alors qu'il était déjà blessé. Ça n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses et Blaine en payait les conséquences à présent. Il se rendit compte à quel point il avait été stupide.

Une fois debout, il prit son sac et entreprit de marcher un peu dans l'espoir de trouver un petit endroit pour dormir tranquillement. Il arriva devant un immense lycée.

"Lycée public William McKinley". Il connaissait ce lycée. Les Warblers, la chorale de la Dalton Académie, avait rencontré quelques problèmes avec eux... Des loosers pourtant, selon la rumeur.

Les Warblers étaient étonnamment bien perçut dans Dalton, contrairement aux New Direction de McKinley. Surement parce que ce qui courrait sur eux était vrais: ce n'étaient que des loosers.

Blaine décida que ce lycée serait un endroit parfait pour passer la nuit. Au mieux, il pourrait dormir dans une salle de classe, ou dans les couloirs si ce n'était pas fermé, ou, au pire, sous les gradins du terrain de foot... Dans tous les cas, personne ne viendrait le déranger et personne ne le prendrait pour un SDF.

Heureux de sa trouvaille, Blaine s'élança vers le lycée.

Il poussa la porte violemment, content de la trouver ouverte. Mais, au trois quart de l'ouverture, il rencontra un obstacle.

"Aïe! Entendit-il"

_Eh merde..._ pensa-t-il.

Lui qui pensait pouvoir faire une entrée discrète...

Il y avait quelqu'un derrière la porte. A tous les coups, c'était le gardien et il se ferait mettre dehors. Et bye bye la nuit de rêve, il devrait retourner à son arbre.

Il entendit gémir et passa la porte. Il trouva un homme, assis par terre, la main sur son nez.

"Tu vas bien? demanda-t-il sans prendre la peine de le vouvoyer: l'homme semblait avoir le même âge que lui."

"Euh.. Euh.. Oui, ça peut aller, fit Kurt en bougeant légèrement son nez. Rien de cassé en tout cas.. J'espère juste que je ne suis pas défiguré."

Blaine lui proposa sa main pour le relever. Kurt accepta et Blaine le mit debout. Ce pour quoi il se maudit d'ailleurs car il avait dû prendre appuie sur sa jambe blessée. Il grimaça.

"Oh, tu es blessé toi aussi? demanda Kurt, remarquant sa grimace"

"Non non, c'est rien."

Kurt fronça les sourcils, tout en notant qu'il devrait arrêter de froncer les sourcils au risque de se faire des rides.

Ce garçon était bizarre.

Il était un peu plus petit que lui, des boucles brunes en bataille, des yeux vert noisette qu'il n'avait jamais vus ailleurs. Il semblait être un beau garçon, mais difficile à dire avec cette barbe naissante. Il était vraiment très mal rasé. Et habillé aussi, remarqua Kurt. Un jogging noir, un sweat-shirt marine, des baskets qui semblaient avoir couru une bonne cinquantaine de fois le marathon de New-York... Il vit aussi le sac et se demanda si le garçon n'était pas un fugueur... Surtout qu'il avait sur le visage cette air retiré et mystérieux qui le rendait froid, comme s'il cachait quelque chose.

'Tu es sur?'

"Ouais, ça va, répondit Blaine sur un ton agacé."

Il ne voulait pas parler avec cet inconnu qui le regardait assez étrangement. Il était prêt à parier qu'il avait senti chez lui le parfum de l'ex taulard gay paumé et que ses sens lui criaient de partir se cacher. C'est sûr que le garçon avait meilleur allure que lui. Ses cheveux châtains étaient impeccablement coiffés, sa peau étonnamment parfaite, ses yeux bleus respiraient la santé et il semblait avoir un corps qui n'avait jamais rien connu des malheurs de la vie. Même son odeur disait qu'il n'était pas malheureux, qu'il ne manquait de rien. Et puis ses habits...

_Oh!_ Blaine eut un éclair d'illumination lorsqu'il vit les habits dont était habillé l'autre. Un jean moulant, un gilet qui descendait sous les fesses, des chaussures pointues... A la pointe de la mode... Seul un gay pouvait s'habiller comme ça.

Blaine enleva donc le mot "homophobe" de la liste de caractère qu'il avait déjà dressé du garçon.

"C'est quoi ton nom? demanda Kurt"

"Blaine."

_Ce n'est vraiment pas un bavard_, pensa Kurt.

"Mh... Moi c'est Kurt."

Voyant que l'autre ne relevait pas, Kurt décida qu'il était temps de prendre congé.

"Bon eh bien... Au revoir!"

"Ouais, salut."

Kurt poussa la porte et sortit pour rentrer chez lui. Carole devait l'attendre, il était tard.

Blaine récupéra son sac et chercha une salle de classe assez éloignée pour ne pas que le gardien soit pris d'une envie subite de regarder dans les classes et ne le découvre trop vite. Il rentra donc dans la classe la plus éloignée de l'entrée selon lui et posa le sac sur une chaise puis colla trois tables pour s'allonger dessus.

Trouvant la surface trop dure pour dormir, il sorti deux sweat-shirt qu'il gardait dans son sac et s'en fit un matelas. Un léger matelas, mais tout de même.

Il cala un pantalon sous sa tête et attendit que le sommeil le gagne.

C'était sa première journée de liberté...

* * *

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:**_

Voilà ce début de fiction :) J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plait, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour donner votre avis ou me poser une question. J'y répondrai avec plaisir! :) Si vous avez aussi repéré des fautes d'orthographes à me signaler, faîte-le! Je traque les fautes mais il est possible que certaines m'échappent!  
Le second chapitre devrait arriver dans quelques jours... Tous ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'on aura le droit à un petit Flash-Back pour Blaine. Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus :)  
Merci d'être arrivé jusque là et à bientôt! Kurt et Blaine ont encore beaucoup de choses à vivre! :D


	2. Hurt

**CHAPITRE 2**

Kurt rentra chez lui la boule au ventre. Comment le Glee Club avait-il pu toucher le fond à ce point?  
Monsieur Schuester, alcoolique... Jamais, au grand jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer une chose pareille! Il se souvenait parfaitement de la détermination dont avait fait preuve son ancien professeur quand il tentait de ramener April Rhodes à la raison.. Il était vrai que son entreprise avait échoué, mais il avait tout de même essayé, et semblait très bien connaître les dangers de l'alcool.. Et pourtant, bien qu'il avait eu la preuve vivante de ses ravages, Monsieur Schuester avait sombré...  
Kurt tomba sur son lit, regardant le plafond.  
Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que le professeur traversait. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Lui-même n'avait jamais été amoureux, n'avait jamais aimé. Il avait bien eu le béguin pour Finn avant que son père rencontre Carole, mais ce n'était pas de l'amour.  
Kurt sourit à cette pensée. S'il avait su à l'époque qu'il était attiré par quelqu'un qui deviendrait son frère!  
A sa connaissance, Kurt n'avait jamais plu à personne... Il y avait bien eut Mercedes mais Kurt ne savait pas s'il fallait réellement la compter.. Elle avait juste confondu amour et amitié. Il n'aurait jamais rien pu se passer entre eux deux. Mercedes n'était malheureusement pas du bon sexe.. Ce qui n'empêchait pas Kurt de l'aimer de tout son cœur. Il fut envahi d'une bouffée de tristesse quand il se souvint qu'il ne voyait presque plus sa meilleure amie et que ses textos se faisaient de plus en plus rares...  
Il réfléchit ensuite à son premier baiser. Au seul qu'il avait jamais reçu. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.  
Il avait toujours imaginé son premier baiser de manière romantique. Sous les étoiles, un soir de pleine lune, près du lac, avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait en retour. Mais son rêve avait été brisé par cette brute de Karofsky, ce gay refoulé qui l'avait embrassé dans les vestiaires, celui-là même qui prenait un malin plaisir à le traumatiser à chaque bout de couloir.  
Kurt se demanda ce qu'il était devenu. Il avait changé de lycée avant la remise des diplômes, pas longtemps après avoir été élu le roi de la promo avec Kurt...  
Le jeune homme rougit de honte à ce souvenir. Ce fut surement le jour où il se sentit le plus seul de toute sa vie... L'humiliation suprême... Il ne s'était cependant pas enfuit, refusant de faire croire à tous les autres qu'il était faible. Il était monté sur cette scène, il avait reçu cette couronne maudite et avait retenu ses larmes autant qu'il en était capable. Ce fut cependant un soulagement pour lui lorsque que Karofsky avait quitté la salle. Il ne se voyait pas danser avec lui, sachant qu'il l'avait embrassé quelques semaines auparavant.  
Kurt roula sur le côté et regarda son réveil. 20h15. Souvent Carole l'appelait vers 20h25 pour manger, autant descendre tout de suite.  
Il se releva, ne manqua pas de se regarder un moment dans le miroir pour vérifier son apparence et grimaça. Le coup qu'il s'était pris sur le nez devait être plus sérieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé. L'arrête de son nez commençait à se teindre d'une couleur bleuâtre qui ne plaisait pas du tout au jeune homme. Il prit son nez entre deux doigts et tenta de le bouger de droite à gauche, comme il l'avait fait juste après le choc. La douleur était toujours forte mais Kurt était certain que rien n'était cassé.  
Pensant tout de même à son apparence et ne voulant pas inquiéter Carole plus que nécessaire, il mit un peu de fond de teint sur le bleu en apparition et entreprit ensuite de descendre dans la cuisine.  
En descendant les marches, il pria pour que le fond de teint ne bouche pas trop ses pores. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec des boutons plein la figure. Il nota de penser à se démaquiller avant de faire son rituel de crème pour la peau, ce qu'il appelait son skin rite.

"KURT ! ON MANG... commença Carole en bas de l'escalier avant de voir Kurt et de lui sourire. Ah, te voilà! On mange, je t'ai fait du poulet! Content?"

"Tu sais Carole, du moment que c'est de la viande blanche qui ne me fera pas grossir, je suis heureux."

Carole ria, articulant des mots qui ressemblait à quelque chose du type "incorrigible du régime". Kurt n'y prêta pas attention. Il préférait suivre un régime toute sa vie plutôt que de devenir gros et moche. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait appris à la NYADA, c'est que l'apparence définit beaucoup de choses, surtout dans le milieu du spectacle.  
Il s'installa à table, en face de Carole et commença à manger son poulet aux petits pois quand Carole poussa un cri. De surprise, il lâcha sa fourchette qui tomba dans ses légumes, envoyant une multitude de petits ronds verts sur le gilet de Kurt. Il grogna. C'était un gilet qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement!

"Kurt, que t'es-t-il arrivé? demanda Carole, hystérique."

Kurt releva la tête vers sa belle-mère et se retrouva en face d'un visage totalement horrifié, en proie à la peur, l'angoisse, mais aussi à la colère. Pendant une minute, Kurt eut peur de ce qui avait pu mettre Carole dans cet état. Son cœur s'arrêta.

"Ton nez! cria Carole"

Kurt porta la main à son bleu et son cœur recommença à battre lorsqu'il comprit.  
La dépression de Carole avait laissé de profondes cicatrices en elle et elle avait souvent tendance à exagérer les choses, surtout quand ça concernait Kurt ou Finn. Dans une de ses lettres, Finn avait laissé entendre qu'il était malade et qu'il ne pouvait plus aller combattre.  
Cette fois-là, Kurt avait eu le droit à une crise d'hystérie puissante. Il rêvait encore parfois du visage déchiré de la femme qui veillait à présent sur lui. Ou plutôt, sur qui il veillait depuis quelques années. Son visage était totalement méconnaissable, elle hurlait, lançait des choses à travers la pièce, fracassait des assiettes sur le sol, pleurait. Kurt l'avait prise dans ses bras et elle s'était férocement débattue. Heureusement, elle ne pouvait pas faire le poids contre un jeune homme de dix-huit ans en pleine santé. Il l'avait rapidement neutralisée et elle s'était laissée aller en pleurs dans ses bras.  
Une autre fois, elle avait emmené Kurt de force aux urgences, totalement paniquée parce qu'il avait un peu de fièvre.  
Les médecins avaient dit à son beau-fils que ce serait probablement un problème qui resterait à jamais. Elle pouvait voir tous les psychologues de l'État, du pays, de la planète entière, rien ne changerait. La mort de Burt l'avait profondément détruite et elle avait à présent peur de perdre ceux qu'elle aimait. C'était comme si elle pensait qu'elle ne pourrait pas survivre à un autre décès d'un être cher.  
Alors elle paniquait dès que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.  
Kurt s'empressa de poser sa main sur la sienne, pour la calmer. Au fil du temps, il avait découvert que le contact physique apaisait Carole pendant ses crises.

"Ça vas aller, Carole, chuchota-t-il, je me suis juste pris une porte dans la figure. Ce n'est qu'un vilain bleu, il n'y a rien de cassé...»

Carole retira sa main, se leva et fit le tour de la table pour vérifier d'elle-même l'état de ce nez. Elle le prit en pinces et le tira doucement de chaque côté, comme l'avait déjà fait Kurt. Elle sembla ensuite se détendre un peu.

"Tu as raison, souffla-t-elle. Il n'y a rien de cassé. Mais ce bleu est vilain, même avec le fond de teint que tu as mis dessus!"

"Je crois que c'est le fond de teint qui fait ressortir le bleu, assura Kurt".

Bien sûr, ce n'était absolument pas vrai, mais le jeune homme voulait à tout prix rassurer Carole.  
Cette dernière le crut sans hésiter. Son beau-fils était un spécialiste de l'esthétique, de la beauté, des vêtements, du rendu extérieur. Il savait de quoi il parlait.

"Et ta tête? Tu as peut-être une commotion!"

Le travail de Carole était un problème pour Kurt. Étant infirmière, elle connaissait très bien toutes les conséquences possibles de ce genre d'accident.

"Pas de commotion, non plus, la rassura-t-il"

Il vit dans ses yeux qu'elle n'en était pas aussi sûre que lui. Mais le fait qu'elle n'ajouta rien encouragea Kurt. Elle avait moins insisté que d'habitude... Peut-être commençait-elle doucement à guérir.

"Bon, déclara-t-elle, si tu as des vertiges, des nausées ou des hallucinations cette nuit, tu me préviens tout de suite, d'accord?"

L'air pincé de sa belle-mère indiqua à Kurt qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.  
Il acquiesça donc d'un signe de tête et entreprit de rassembler les petits pois éparpillés sur la nappe. Carole se rassit en face de lui et lui demanda:

"Comment t'es-tu pris cette porte?"

"J'étais à McKinley aujourd'hui, commença Kurt en ce penchant sous la table pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas oublié de petits pois par terre, et quand je suis sortis, un garçon qui devait avoir mon âge est rentré. Il a poussé la porte avant moi et je me la suis prise dans la tête. Je n'ai pas eu le loisir de me protéger, le temps que je me rende compte que quelqu'un ouvrait la porte de l'autre côté, j'étais déjà à terre."

Il rassembla les petits pois sur sa serviette qu'il enroula autour.

"Qui était ce garçon? demanda Carole en recommençant à manger"

Le simple fait de la voir porter de la nourriture à sa bouche rassura Kurt. Il le voyait comme un signe de la disparition de son angoisse inutile.

"Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant.. Mais je dois t'avouer que je l'ai trouvé un peu louche."

Carole haussa un sourcil en guise d'interrogation.

"Il avait l'air perdu, continua Kurt. Je me demande même s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un fugueur... Il avait un gros sac avec lui et une barbe de quelques jours..."

"Qu'est-ce qu'un fugueur ferait dans un lycée? C'est le meilleur moyen de se faire retrouver! s'exclama Carole"

Kurt haussa les épaules. À vrai dire, il ne s'était même pas posé la question... Mais plus il y pensait, plus il trouvait que ce garçon... Blaine, se souvenait-il, était louche.

"Je verrai bien demain s'il est toujours au lycée..."

"Pourquoi? Tu retournes au lycée demain? Pour quoi faire?"

Kurt sourit. Avec toute cette agitation, il avait même oublié de lui raconter son entrevue avec Monsieur Schuester et son nouvel objectif.

"Tu vas reprendre le Glee Club?! S'exclama Carole après que Kurt lui ait raconté les événements de la journée."

Kurt lui fit signe que non.

"Je vais seulement les aider. Monsieur Schuester reste le professeur. Je suis... Je suis en quelque sorte son assistant... Ils ont besoin de moi, là-bas. Tu les aurais vu, de vrais gamins démoralisés!"

La sourire de Carole s'élargit et elle posa des yeux tendres sur Kurt. Quand il lui demanda pourquoi elle le regardait comme ça, elle lui répondit:

"Je suis tellement fière de toi, Kurt Hummel. Tu as le cœur le plus grand que j'ai jamais vu"

Kurt sentir son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

Blaine se tourna de l'autre côté, ses côtes droites lui faisant mal. Malheureusement, il avait oublié où il se trouvait.  
Le choc avec le sol lui arracha un petit cri, et sa cheville le lança férocement.  
Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Des tables, des chaises, un tableau noir...  
Alors, les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire.  
Il grogna et se releva difficilement. Sa chute lui avait donné un cruel mal de tête. Décidément, rien n'allait en ce moment.

"Ras le bol de cette vie de merde."

Il donna un coup de pied dans son sac, posé par terre. Il le regretta d'abord amèrement, ressentant encore plus la douleur dans sa jambe, mais il remarqua la petite boite qui s'était échappée du sac. C'était une petite boite de ferraille verte, recouverte de graffitis qu'il avait fait tout au long de son séjour en prison.  
Il fit quelques pas vers elle, sans la quitter des yeux. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il s'arrêta et la fixa pendant de longues secondes.  
Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Cette boîte avait tellement représenté de choses pour lui, mais maintenant, elle lui rappelait seulement ce qu'il avait perdu... Qui il avait perdu...  
Il s'assit en tailleur devant, toujours sans la toucher.  
Cette boîte faisait partie de lui. Depuis quatre ans, elle était devenue le reflet de son âme. Elle avait connu ses joies, ses peines, ses galères... Elle l'avait connu_ Lui_... C'était _Lui _qui lui avait offert. Blaine l'avait emmenée en prison, espérant que cette boîte puisse être un substitut de celui qu'il avait aimé si passionnément. Mais en allant en prison, il ne pensait pas qu'_ Il _l'aurait oublié. Il pensait quand même_ Le_ voir, au parloir ou alors juste recevoir des lettres. Quand il avait été transféré d'une prison pour mineurs à une prison pour majeurs, il avait cru_ Le_ voir, se cachant dans les bois pendant que lui était dans la voiture, entouré de deux flics, les menottes au poignet. Mais le jeune homme savait que c'était improbable.. Il savait que ce n'était pas _Lui_. Mais il avait préféré croire à son mensonge plutôt que de souffrir en acceptant le fait qu'_Il _l'ait oublié.  
Il ne lui restait de _Lui_ que cette boite, ce simple coffre de ferraille qui avait sauvé Blaine de la folie tant de fois...

_Flash Back_

"Anderson!"

Blaine cacha la boîte sous le matelas de son lit et s'assit dessus. Il entendit le cliquetis du cadenas et la porte s'ouvrit doucement avec un grincement sinistre. Le visage d'Haley, la gardienne de prison apparut dans son champs de vision.  
Elle était le stéréotype même de ce que les personnes du Dehors, ceux qui n'étaient pas en prison, pouvaient penser des gardiennes de cellules. Les cheveux courts, le visage carré avec un embonpoint sévère... On aurait pu croire qu'Haley avait laissé sa féminité aux portes du bâtiment.

"C'est l'heure de manger, viens"

Son ton dédaigneux, autoritaire et froid ne gênait même plus Blaine. Ça faisait près de trois mois qu'il avait atterri dans cet endroit sinistre et qu'Haley était chargée de le surveiller. Cependant, Blaine n'avait jamais compris pourquoi on lui assignait un gardien alors que les autres prisonniers n'en avaient pas.  
Dans son ancienne prison, celles des mineurs, la vie était plus facile. Son gardien, Cherley, ne le traitait pas avec beaucoup plus de sympathie mais il s'y sentait plus libre. Sous prétexte qu'il avait moins de dix-huit ans, les dirigeants de son ancienne prison ne pouvaient pas lui faire subir ce qu'il subissait ici. Là-bas, il n'avait pas une cellule totalement fermée. Bien sûr, il y avait des barreaux, mais pas cette lourde porte laissant à peine passer la lumière. Le seul contact qu'il pouvait avoir avec l'extérieur dans cette pièce froide était la minuscule fenêtre, protégée par ces tubes épais de fer, qui donnait sur la campagne. Sur la liberté.  
La seule amélioration qu'il avait notée en venant ici était le fait qu'il était seul dans sa cellule. Dans la prison pour mineurs, il avait été obligé de partager son quotidien avec un jeune homme d'un an plus jeune que lui. Un véritable délinquant qui n'avait jamais voulu lui avouer ce qu'il avait fait pour se retrouver au trou.  
C'était aussi une chose qui lui manquait de son ancienne prison: l'anonymat. La minorité le protégeait avant, il n'était pas obligé de donner la raison de son placement à l'ombre. Mais à présent, il n'avait plus le choix. C'était comme s'il se promenait avec un brassard sur le bras, marqué de son crime. Un crime que Blaine avait toujours nié en boucle. Pourtant, il avait vu les vidéos lui-même, il n'avait pu que constater les faits lors de son procès. Mais il ne se souvenait de rien de cette nuit-là. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Comme un grand trou noir. Les juges avaient fait passer ça pour les effets de l'alcool et de la drogue. Pourtant, Blaine n'avait jamais rien pris. Ça avait détruit son frère, jamais il ne laisserait une chose pareille lui arriver. Mais il ignorait pourquoi sa mémoire refusait de fonctionner pour cette nuit-là et pourquoi il aurait fait ce pour quoi il avait été enfermé...  
Blaine se leva et Haley lui prit l'avant-bras. Le jeune homme gémit. Sous son T-shirt de détenu, sous cette main qui le serrait atrocement, il y avait un bleu, d'une horrible couleur violette qui virait au jaune. Ce bleu, Blaine l'avait depuis trois mois. C'était Haley, avec sa poigne, qui lui avait fait, et qui l'entretenait plusieurs fois par jour, quand il devait aller manger ou participer aux activités de la prison. Activités qui d'ailleurs consistaient seulement à de la musculation.  
Blaine ne dit rien. Il avait abandonné tout espoir d'adoucir un peu cette femme. Il se laissa donc entrainer avec elle à travers les couloirs.  
Arrivé devant la porte blanche, son ventre se noua.  
Il appréhendait chaque repas, de chaque jour.  
J'espère qu'il ne sera pas là, se dit-il à lui-même.  
Haley poussa la porte, et son regard embrassa ce qu'ils appelaient la cafétéria.  
Blaine avait eu l'occasion de fréquenter une cafétéria, celle de la Dalton Academie. Il pouvait donc assurer que cette salle n'en était pas une.  
Haley le poussa à l'intérieur et laissa la porte se refermer sur eux.  
Toutes les conversations se turent.  
Depuis son arrivée, Blaine recevait ce traitement. Ce silence assourdissant à chaque fois qu'il passait quelque part.  
Il n'avait pas connu ça dans la prison pour mineurs et ne comprenait pas ce qui poussait les gens à se taire dans cette prison-ci, sous prétexte qu'il avait pénétré dans la pièce.  
Et après le silence, les chuchotements.  
La centaine de détenus reprenait la conversation qui durait depuis trois mois et qui avait pour sujet Blaine. Mais le jeune homme ne savait pas ce qu'ils disaient tous sur lui. Il n'avait jamais pu entendre ne serait-ce que des brides de conversations. Il avait donc essayé de sonder les regards des autres. Dans beaucoup, il avait vu de la curiosité, dans d'autre de la pitié et dans d'autre encore de la peur... Tout ça n'avait aucun sens pour lui.  
Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui ne lui administrait pas ce traitement de faveur.

"Eh Bouclette!"

Le cœur de Blaine se serra et il énuméra tous les endroits de son corps qui n'avaient pas encore guéris. Son ecchymose sur l'omoplate, sa plaie sur la joue, son doigt qui devait être cassé, sa côté fêlée, son œil au beurre noir...  
Haley lâcha son bras et Blaine rajouta une blessure à la liste déjà bien longue.  
Il entendit des pas se rapprocher et tourna la tête.  
C'était bien lui, il ne s'était pas trompé. Les battements de son cœur se firent plus insistant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Drake? demanda Blaine en levant légèrement le menton, comme à tous les repas"

Il tentait de contrôler sa voix, de l'empêcher de partir dans les aigus, ou de trembler parce qu'au fond de lui, il était mort de peur. Il entendait les coups de la dernière fois résonner dans son cerveau.  
Le colosse s'avança jusqu'à lui et posa sa main sur son épaule, la broyant au passage.

"Savoir comment tu te sens depuis qu'on à... "joué", ce matin, fit-il en souriant, découvrant sa lignée de dents jaunes et déchaussées, surement à cause du tabac que Blaine l'avait déjà surpris à fumer"

Blaine tenta de ne pas laisser transparaître sa douleur. Plus Drake savait qu'il avait mal, plus il voulait le faire souffrir.  
Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et le silence retomba une nouvelle fois dans la salle. Tous les visages étaient tournés vers eux. Blaine vit Haley reculer et sortir discrètement. Il avait envie de lui hurler à la figure de faire son boulot, de ne pas s'enfuir comme une petite fouine apeurée! De ne pas le laisser dans ce merdier comme elle le faisait tout le temps.  
Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle était la seule représentante de l'ordre dans la salle et elle savait qu'après Blaine, ce serait son tour si elle restait.

"Alors Bouclette, repris Drake. Comment ça vas?"

Blaine planta ses yeux dans les siens. Il voulait paraitre brave, même si au fond il était complètement terrifié.  
C'est alors que le premier coup partit.  
Blaine entendit un crack sinistre avant que la douleur ne vienne. Son nez se mit à perdre des flots continuels de sang. Puis, la douleur fit son apparition. Comme si on avait enfoncé des lances enflammées dans chacune de ses narines et que le feu remontait jusque dans ses sinus. Il serra les dents, retenant un gémissement.  
Il reçut un coup dans l'abdomen et se plia en deux, le souffle coupé. Son regard se voila et ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Il eut un réflexe de nausée mais retint son petit déjeuner en lui. Il était encore assez lucide pour penser à sa fierté.  
Il essaya de riposter, d'envoyer un coup de poing, un coup de pied ou de coude. Mais Blaine n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de bagarreur. Au lycée, bien que les gens parlaient derrière son dos et qu'il se comportait en vrai connard avec les filles, il n'avait jamais eu la réputation de quelqu'un de violent.  
Faute d'entrainement, tous les coups ratèrent leur cible.  
Le pied de Drake frappa ses jambes et il tomba à genoux sur le sol.  
S'en était alors finit de lui. Il n'était plus rien. Il n'était plus qu'une masse de douleur et de rage. Le vrai Blaine était partit, il ne pensait plus, ne faisait plus rien. Il n'y avait plus que la douleur qui comptait.  
Un coup de poing s'écrasa sur le haut de son crâne et il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un cri. Sa tête hurlait, il voyait flou et sentait les larmes salées qui se rependirent sur son visage, se mélangeant avec le sang, le tout donnant un gout de sel mêlé de rouille sur ses lèvres. Il entendit alors, à travers le voile de douleur, le rire féroce de Drake.

"Ah, tu aimes ça Bouclette!"

Il reçut un second coup, au même endroit que le précédent.  
Pendant une seconde, Blaine eut peur que son cerveau ne sorte par ses oreilles, sa bouche ou son nez si Drake continuait. A l'intérieur de sa tête, il n'y avait plus qu'une masse de nerfs qui criaient leur douleur. Les oreilles de Blaine sifflaient et sa main avait ripé sur son nez, aggravant surement la fracture.  
Un troisième coup acheva de libérer toute la douleur que Blaine gardait en lui. Un cri déchirant s'échappa de ses lèvres.  
Il n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il se passait, ni pourquoi.  
A partir du quatrième coup, son cerveau se brouilla.  
Aujourd'hui encore, il était incapable de dire ce qui s'était passé après ce fameux quatrième coup. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il n'était pas tombé dans les pommes… Et que quelque chose s'était passé après ça. Mais personne n'a jamais voulu lui dire par la suite, se contentant de lui jeter un regard effrayé et de tourner les talons en marmonnant une excuse bidon.

Il se réveilla dans sa cellule. Il ouvrit un œil, puis deux. Bougea les extrémités de son corps, ses doigts, ensuite ses pieds. Il tenta de faire des ronds avec ses poignets et ses chevilles. Aucun de ces endroits ne semblait touché.  
Puis, la douleur se réveilla. Il grogna férocement et voulu porter la main à son nez.  
C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était menotté à son lit. Il tira sur les menottes, pensant à une mauvaise blague. N'était-il pas déjà assez enfermé comme ça? Pourquoi fallait-il en plus qu'ils l'attachent?  
Il tira pendant une bonne heure, serrant des dents pour faire face à la douleur qui dominait tout son être. Quand il sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de son poignet, il stoppa ses efforts. La menotte avait entaillé la peau fragile de son poignet.  
Au même moment, Haley entra dans la cellule, la mine fermée et... apeurée. Mais de quoi pouvait-elle avoir peur? Blaine avait toujours été un détenu doux, qui ne faisait de mal à personne!

"Ça vas mieux? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce."

Blaine haussa un sourcil. Haley et douce n'étaient pas deux mots qui allaient ensemble... Que c'était-t-il passé après ce quatrième et terrible coup? Il avait raté un épisode.

"Euh... J'ai mal. Partout. Et... Pourquoi suis-je menotté?"

Elle le regarda avec un visage bizarre, comme si elle le prenait pour un idiot. Puis, son visage s'illumina.

"Tu ne te souviens pas?"

"De mon agression quotidienne? Si, si, j'en ai de très bon souvenirs même! Grinça-t-il entre ses dents."

Haley avait une figure étrange... Blaine eut encore l'impression d'avoir rater quelque chose d'important.

"Que s'est-il passé?, demanda-t-il"

"Rien de grave..."

Son ton fuyant hurlait qu'elle mentait.

"Pourquoi suis-je menotté? répéta-t-il"

"Pour ne pas être un danger pour toi et pour les autres"

Haley se pencha et lui enleva les anneaux de métal, ignorant royalement la coulée de sang qui giclait par terre.  
Blaine s'assit difficilement sur sa couchette, son corps endoloris hurlant de douleur à chacun de ses mouvements. C'était surtout dans la tête qu'il avait le plus mal, comme si un tambour prenait un malin plaisir à raisonner à chaque pulsion de sang irriguant son cerveau. Ignorant la douleur devenue familière, Blaine pris ses poignets dans chaque main et se les frotta pour enlever la sensation de brulure. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de relever la tête, il entendit la lourde porte se refermer, et des pas s'éloigner.  
Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de demander à Haley pourquoi il représenterait un danger...  
Il haussa les épaules, se promettant de lui demander la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait.  
Il souleva son matelas et sorti la petite boite verte. Il la caressa doucement, l'ouvrit, et prit un stylo noir qu'il avait caché dedans, avec tant d'autres choses qui comptaient pour lui.  
Il referma la boîte et ouvrit le crayon. Il savait ce qu'il voulait écrire. Il aimait écrire sur cette boîte, c'était comme s'il _Lui_ envoyait un message. Une façon de donner de ses nouvelles.  
Ce jour-là, il ne marqua qu'une seule chose sur la ferraille verte:  
« Hurt »

_Fin du Flash-Back_

Blaine caressa la ferraille froide de la boîte verte. De ses yeux, il chercha ce mot. Ce mot qui avait sonné son changement quand il était en prison. Il y était toujours. Ce "Hurt", écrit d'une main tremblante.  
Après cet évènement, Blaine avait tout abandonné, y compris lui-même. Il avait laissé derrière lui ce qu'il avait d'humanité et s'était amputé de son cœur en devenant un monstre. Le Blaine doux et conciliant qu'il avait toujours été fut remplacé par un Blaine plus sombre, sans sentiments, violent... C'était la seule façon de survivre dans cette prison.  
Il n'avait plus rien laissé passer à Haley. Elle ne refit plus jamais de bleu sur son bras après qu'il l'ait frappé violemment le lendemain, lui collant un œil au beurre noir pendant une semaine. Blaine se souvenait du remord qui l'avait envahi en voyant le regard hébété de sa gardienne mais il s'était vite souvenu de balayer ses émotions. Petit à petit, son cœur était devenu de glace.  
Oh, il s'était encore fait frappé par Drake, mais il avait renvoyé les coups. Chaque coup de pied qu'il recevait était un coup de pied envoyé. Chaque coup de poing était une droite reçue pour l'autre. Les premières fois, ses coups restaient hésitants, et manquaient souvent Drake. Il avait alors décidé de participer beaucoup plus activement aux activités et s'y était sculpté le corps qu'il avait à présent. Un corps musclé, robuste et en total forme physique. Il avait travaillé sa force, et sa tactique.  
Et un jour ses efforts avaient payés. Ce fut Drake qui fut envoyé dans sa cellule, inconscient. Blaine ne l'avait plus jamais revu.  
D'après les échos qu'il avait reçus, il avait demandé à être transférer dans une autre prison. Sa requête avait été facilement acceptée: il posait beaucoup trop de problèmes dans celle-ci.  
C'est ainsi que Blaine devint le maître des lieux.  
C'est ainsi qu'il perdit tout ce qu'il pouvait d'avoir d'humain en lui.  
Sauf cette petite boîte verte, qui devenait de plus en plus indispensable au fil des jours. Plus Blaine devenait un monstre, plus il en avait besoin. Pour se rattacher à quelque chose.  
Blaine soupira. C'était il n'y a pas si longtemps tout ça. Il savait qu'il ne s'était toujours pas retrouvé lui-même, mais il doutait d'y arriver un jour. Il s'était perdu. Plus rien ne le ramènerait.  
A part peut-être cette boîte verte...  
Blaine se demanda s'il aurait aussi mal-tourné s'_Il_ ne lui avait pas tourné le dos. Peut-être ne serait-il pas devenu le monstre que la prison l'avait forcé à devenir en quelques semaines. Mais, dans ce cas-là, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas réussi à survivre à son incarcération...  
Blaine secoua la tête. Il s'était pourtant juré, là-bas, derrière les barreaux qu'il ne voulait plus penser à_ Lui_, que c'était fini et qu'il devait tourner la page. Ça s'était révélé plutôt facile quand le jeune homme ne pensait qu'à frapper tout ce qui bougeait.  
_Tout ça n'est pas si loin.. Seulement depuis quelques jours…_  
C'était incroyable comment la liberté lui avait rendu un peu de son humanité. Mais il sentait, au fond de lui, qu'il était toujours le connard violent qui régnait en prison.  
Enfin… L'était-il vraiment où était-ce plus facile de vivre ainsi ?

" Faible, murmura-t-il entre ses dents"

A quoi pensait-il ? Il devait oublier tout ça…  
Blaine lâcha un autre soupir et fourra la boite dans son sac. Il était encore tôt mais les élèves du lycée n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, et Blaine ne voulait pas qu'on le trouve ici. Il s'était trouvé un endroit où dormir qui n'était pas à la belle étoile, il n'allait pas lâcher cette opportunité. Il avait juste besoin de trouver un endroit pour la journée et il reviendrait le soir.  
Et il devait trouver à manger...  
Une idée germa alors dans son esprit.  
Il s'empressa de mettre son sac sur le dos en se relevant et sorti de la salle en claudiquant, en ayant pris soin de remettre les meubles à leur place pour que personne ne soupçonne rien.  
Il ne savait pas par où aller, mais son expérience du lycée lui avait appris que la cantine n'était pas très dure à trouver, souvent au centre du bâtiment.  
Il eut cependant du mal à la trouver et ce ne fut qu'au bout de dix minutes qu'il poussa la porte des cuisines.  
Il devait se dépêcher, l'aiguille tournait, les professeurs arriveraient bien tôt.  
Il rentra en trombe dans la pièce et commença à fouiller un peu partout. Il trouva par ci par là des morceaux de chocolat, des palettes de jambon blanc, un étalage de gâteau sous cellophane...  
Blaine ouvrit son sac à toute vitesse et y fourra tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver et referma vite la fermeture éclair.  
C'est alors qu'il entendit des pas dans le couloir. Son cœur s'emballa et il balança son sac sur son épaule, ce qui lui fit d'ailleurs un peu mal. Il avait dû se faire mal en tombant des tables...  
Le bruit s'éloigna et Blaine poussa la porte. Il regarda à droite et à gauche. Le couloir était désert. Il sortit doucement des cuisines et referma précautionneusement la porte derrière lui, pour ne pas faire de bruit. Il passa la main dans ses boucles brunes et ramena son sac sur ses deux épaules. Il n'avait plus qu'à sortir sans être repéré.  
Seulement, il n'avait aucune idée de quelle direction emprunter...  
Pour un criminel, il se trouvait bien nul en fuite. Si seulement il avait pu courir comme il l'avait toujours fait... Saloperie d'entorse!  
Il opta pour le côté gauche et s'engagea dans le couloir. Il commençait à entendre du bruit un peu partout, pas des bruits proches mais plutôt un bourdonnement, qui annonçait le réveil du lycée. Les gens commençaient à arriver.  
Et lui était toujours là.  
Il repassa la main dans ses cheveux et se mordit les lèvres. Il aurait dû partir bien plus tôt, dans quel galère s'était-il encore fourré?  
Il s'arrêta à un nouvel angle, cherchant sa direction. Il essayait de se rappeler par où il était venu. Mais, n'était-il pas déjà passé par là? Cette affiche pour l'assemblée des élèves lui disait quelque chose... A moins que ce ne soit pas ici qu'il l'avait vu...  
Blaine se prit la tête dans les mains.  
_Merde, merde, merde!_

"Eh toi!"

Son cœur fit un bon et il se retourna.  
Un vieil homme dégarni, en costume se tenait à seulement quelques mètres de lui. Pas question de fuir. Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait à se faire passer pour un élève.  
Enfin, c'était peu probable vu la dégaine qu'il avait...

"Qui es-tu?"

"Blaine."

Il pensa que c'était préférable pour lui de ne pas mentir. Ça éveillerait moins de soupçons chez l'homme.

"Tu es perdu on dirait..."

La voix de l'homme n'avait pas l'air menaçante. Au contraire, elle était plutôt douce et conciliante.

"Oui."

L'homme leva un doigt en l'air.

"Je parie que tu cherches le Glee Club! J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient une réunion ce matin mais que ce n'était pas dans leur salle de chant habituel... Encore un caprice de Schuester... Depuis qu'Emma l'a quitté il fait n'importe quoi."

Blaine acquiesça, comme s'il savait de quoi parlait le vieil homme.  
Ce dernier le prit par l'avant-bras, le faisant sursauter. Un flash passa devant ses yeux.  
Haley.  
Tout son corps se contracta à ce contact et un voile rouge tomba sur ses yeux. Il serra les poings, les dents et canalisa toute l'énergie dont il était capable dans son bras encore libre, il réfléchissait sur la façon de faire le plus de mal... Peut-être qu'en le contournant par la droite il pourrait...

"J'espère que ce petit Kurt réussira à redresser la barre, soupira l'homme."

Sa voix ramena Blaine à la réalité. Il n'était pas en prison, personne ne voulait lui faire de mal, tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était de jouer la comédie et tout ce passerait bien. Il desserra son poing, doigt par doigt et laissa l'énergie accumulée repartir dans son corps. Ses muscles de débandèrent.  
Kurt? Ce n'était pas celui que Blaine avait blessé par accident la veille?

"Enfin, il a gagné les nationales une fois, il sait ce qu'il fait... Remarque, il y a trois ans, je pensais que Will savait ce qu'il faisait aussi..."

Blaine laissait l'homme monologuer sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il disait. Tout ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était ce Kurt. Il espérait qu'il ne soit pas à l'endroit où l'homme l'emmenait, sinon, il aurait de grandes chances de se faire démasquer...  
Mais, peut-être que s'il le frappait maintenant, assez fort pour qu'il tombe dans les pommes, il pourrait...

"Voilà, c'est ici, déclara l'homme en montrant un porte opaque, fier de lui."

Il fit un grand sourire à Blaine et lui tapa sur l'épaule. Ce dernier se raidit à ce contact.

"Bonne chance gamin."

Il tourna les talons et Blaine se retrouva devant la porte tout seul. Une chance que l'homme ne l'ait pas forcé à entrer, il pourra facilement partir sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.  
Des rires retentirent derrière lui et il se retourna. Un groupe de jeunes arrivait dans sa direction. Il allait prendre ses jambes à son coup, prit appui sur son pied...  
Il avait oublié sa cheville. La surprise, plus que la douleur lui arracha un petit cri. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

* * *

Kurt regardait toutes les partitions qu'il avait posées sur le piano. Parmi elles se trouvaient les deux chansons qu'ils allaient choisir pour les régionales.  
Kurt voulait des chansons spéciales, des choses qui sortent de l'ordinaire. Les New Direction avaient été oubliés, il fallait qu'ils reviennent comme une tempête dans le monde de la musique. Le grand come-back des New Direction avait sonné.  
Cependant, Kurt n'arrivait pas à se décider. Il avait une liste de chansons possibles mais n'arrivait pas prendre de réelles décisions. C'est donc pour ça qu'il avait décidé de réunir les élèves du Glee Club tôt ce matin-là, pour qu'ils puissent choisir des chansons qu'ils pourraient répéter pendant le cours de l'après-midi.  
Seulement deux chansons connues suffisaient, Kurt comptait faire un coup de tonnerre pour la troisième.  
Une composition originale.  
Ça avait plutôt bien marché quand c'était lui qui était dans le Glee Club. D'accord, "Pretending" ne les avait pas fait gagner mais c'était la faute de Finn et Rachel. C'est leur baiser stupide qui avait tout fait rater.  
Kurt soupira. Ça faisait près de quatre ans et il ressassait un stupide baiser. Et d'un côté, il était obligé de s'avouer à lui-même qu'il aurait aimé que quelque chose comme ça lui arrive, à lui aussi.  
Il entendit du grabuge derrière la porte qui donnait dans le couloir et marcha jusqu'à elle. Les premiers élèves devaient être arrivés.  
Il poussa la porte.  
En effet, les élèves étaient arrivés mais parmi eux...

"Blaine?"

Blaine se retourna. Il reconnut Kurt et se mordit la lèvre. Il était foutu  
Il remarqua aussi au passage le bleu, tant bien que mal dissimulé sous une couche de fond de teint..

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici? lui demanda Kurt"

Peut-être que le vieil homme avait manqué d'intelligence mais ce n'était pas le cas de Kurt: il savait très bien que Blaine n'était pas un élève.

"Je suis..."

Blaine ne savait pas quoi répondre... Il lui fallait une bonne excuse. Malheureusement, elle ne venait pas.

"S'il te plait, Kurt"

_Non mais c'est quoi ce ton suppliant? Ça ne te ressemble pas Anderson!_ Pensa Blaine.  
Mais après tout, n'avait-il pas appris en prison à être capable de tout pour arriver à ses fins? N'était-il pas parfaitement apte à jouer la comédie pour atteindre son but?  
Kurt ne comprenait rien, à part que Blaine n'avait rien à faire là et qu'il le savait. Mais il semblait avoir besoin de rester ici. Le jeune homme ignorait pourquoi mais face à ses yeux vert noisette qui le suppliaient de ne pas le mettre dehors, il accepta d'un signe de la tête.  
Les autres élèves rentrèrent dans la classe, les laissant seuls tous les deux.

"Tu es censé être qui? demanda Kurt"

Blaine haussa un sourcil. Ce Kurt en avait dans le cerveau.

"Un élève... chuchota-t-il"

Kurt eut un rictus.

"Très convaincant! Ironisa-t-il."

Blaine crut à ce moment que Kurt allait le dénoncer et le mettre à la porte. Pourtant il n'en fit rien, mais se poussa et lui fit signe d'entrer.

"Bienvenue au Glee Club! annonça-t-il d'une voix forte."

Blaine comprit que c'était pour fausser les pistes. Kurt était de son côté, il le protégerait.  
L'idée d'être protégé était plutôt déplaisante pour Blaine, mais il n'avait pas d'autres alternatives... Il ne pouvait pas à tous leur mettre un coup de poing bien placé et s'enfuir. Et il avait une dette envers Kurt.  
S'il y avait une chose que Blaine avait appris en prison, c'était le sens de l'honneur.  
Kurt lui fit signe d'aller s'asseoir sur une chaise qu'il avait disposé autour du piano et Blaine s'exécuta. Kurt lui, s'assit derrière le piano.

"Monsieur Schuester viendra? demanda une élève assez petite avec un appareil dentaire"

Blaine ricana. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être de retour trois ans en arrière, à l'époque du lycée.

"Non, dit Kurt. Cette séance est juste pour nous. Monsieur Schuester m'a chargé du choix des chansons et j'ai besoin de votre aide. De plus, j'ai besoin de faire connaissance avec vous. Je connais déjà Gladys et Thomas, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Vous n'êtes pas seulement les New Direction, vous êtes des personnes uniques qui méritent d'être connues et écoutées."

Blaine haussa un sourcil. Les New Direction? Il se trouvait dans cette chorale pourrie?  
Il regarda les gens autour de lui. Malgré le fait qu'il n'était plus au lycée, il savait reconnaitre les losers et les stars. Il y avait un garçon gothique, une fille obèse, une autre avec son appareil dentaire, un garçon ou... une fille, Blaine n'arrivait pas à se décider, qui empestait le fromage...  
Alors la rumeur ne mentait pas. Les New Direction formaient une chorale de parfait ratés.  
Pourtant ils avaient battus les Warblers plus d'une fois quand il était encore au lycée... Il se souvenait encore de comment Il n'était pas bien ces jours-là... Chanter, la chorale, les Warblers, c'était toute Sa vie. C'était ce qui plaisait à Blaine, le fait qu'Il avait des rêves et qu'Il s'y accrochait, quoi qu'il arrive.  
Kurt regarda les têtes assises en face de lui. Il espérait vraiment que chacun était une petite graine de star. Pour sortir la chorale du trou, il aurait besoin de tous les atouts nécessaires.  
Il regarda Blaine qui dévisageait les autres élèves.  
Ce garçon l'intriguait de plus en plus. Que faisait-il ici? N'était-il pas sorti depuis la veille? Et puis, pourquoi vouloir se faire passer pour un élève? Surtout quand ça se voyait comme si c'était inscrit au fer rouge sur son front qu'il n'en était pas un?  
Qui était-il?  
Et pourquoi avait-il décidé de l'aider? Carole avait raison, Kurt avait un grand cœur mais il avait peur que cette qualité cause sa perte. Il ne pourrait pas aider tous les mecs bizarres qui croisaient son chemin.  
En tous cas, Kurt espérait qu'il savait chanter. Il comptait les faire tous passer un à un, pour juger leur niveau et Blaine ne pourrait pas échapper à la règle s'il voulait que sa couverture soit crédible.  
Les autres élèves ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver et ils se retrouvèrent bien vite au complet.

"Bon, commença Kurt. Je me présente, je suis Kurt Hummel et comme certain le savent, j'ai été élève ici, il y a quelques années. J'ai fait partie des premiers inscrits quand le Glee Club a été ressuscité de ses cendres par Monsieur Schuester. J'ai chanté deux ans en tant que membre du groupe. Et par deux fois nous avons mené le groupe aux nationales. La deuxième fois, nous avons gagné."

Les applaudissements affluèrent, mais Blaine ne bougea pas. Il sentit une rage puissante naître en lui. Alors comme ça, ce Kurt faisait partit de ceux qui avait détruit _Ses_ rêves.

"Je suis maintenant là pour remettre le Glee Club sur les rails, continua-t-il. Il faut que vous sachiez que ça ne va pas être facile. Il va falloir beaucoup de travail, de la part de tout le monde."

Toutes les petites têtes acquiescèrent en signe d'approbation. Kurt sourit. Il pouvait lire au fond de leurs yeux la nouvelle flamme de détermination qu'il implantait en eux. Ils gagneraient ces régionales. S'ils gardaient l'espoir, ils gagneraient.  
Son regard s'arrêta sur Blaine. Dans ses yeux à lui aussi il put voir une flamme, mais ce n'était pas la même que les autres... Kurt n'en comprit pas le sens.

"Tout d'abord, je propose que chacun nous fasse une petite démonstration de ce qu'il sait faire. D'accord?"

Kurt fut heureux de voir que sa proposition fut acceptée à l'unanimité. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Blaine, s'attendant à le voir complètement outré, ou paniqué. Pourtant, il n'en était rien. Son expression n'avait pas changée.

Chaque élève passa, l'un après l'autre. Kurt jubilait. Les voix qu'il avait entendues étaient toutes exceptionnelles, toutes différentes mais toutes magnifiques dans leur registre. Dans sa tête se formait déjà des idées de mash-up, de chansons que celui-là devait chanter, peut-être en duo avec celle-là... Il voyait beaucoup plus loin que les régionales. Il voyait des possibilités infinies.  
Puis, ce fut le tour de Blaine. Ce dernier savait qu'il allait passer, il le devait, pour jouer son rôle. Il savait qu'il chantait plutôt pas mal, mais passer en dernier, après tous ces petits losers débordant de talent, il devait bien le reconnaitre, ne l'enchantait pas...

"Blaine, fit Kurt quand ce fut à son tour, qu'est-ce que tu vas nous chanter?"

Kurt était incroyablement mal à l'aise, peut-être même plus que Blaine.

"J'aurai besoin du piano, dit simplement Blaine"

Kurt, surpris, se poussa du banc où il était assis pour laisser Blaine prendre sa place. Ce dernier s'assit et regarda toutes les touches. Il les effleura et ferma les yeux. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas touché un piano. Il n'était même pas encore sûr de savoir y jouer.  
Puis, ses doigts composèrent les premières notes de la chanson. Juste quelques notes, simples notes qui le firent frissonner.

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_

Sa voix vibra sur les premières notes. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas chanté. Il avait oublié comment on faisait

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_  
_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

Kurt n'en revenait pas... Cette voix. C'était de la pure magie, ce n'était pas possible. Il n'avait jamais entendu ça  
La musique s'arrêta un instant, un seul instant ou Kurt et Blaine étaient en union total avec la musique. Puis, Blaine recommença à appuyer sur les touches

_Before you met me, I was a wreck_  
_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_

La voix de Blaine commençait à partir, il était pris par la musique, ses doigts jouaient tout seul.

_Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance until we die_  
_You and I, we'll be young forever_

Un nouvelle pause où Kurt dû se souvenir de respirer.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

Blaine n'était plus là, ce n'était plus le même. Il n'y avait que ses doigts sur le piano et sa voix qui résonnait dans la salle. Personne ne parlait, tout le monde l'écoutait, la bouche bée.

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_  
_Just one touch, now baby I believe_  
_This is real, so take a chance_  
_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach_  
_Got a motel and built a floor out of sheets_  
_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece_  
_I'm complete_

Blaine était perdu, ne comprenait plus rien, sa voix partait, sans qu'il sache où sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Le piano avait emprisonné ses doigts, la musique l'avait ensorcelé.

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance until we die_

Kurt aussi était ensorcelé... Comment une voix aussi divine pouvait-t-elle exister?

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

Blaine partait, partait loin.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_  
_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

Kurt le suivait dans son voyage. Ils avaient tous les deux changés de planète.

_My heart stops when you look at me_  
_Just one touch, now baby I believe_  
_This is real, so take a chance_  
_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

La mélodie changea, les doigts de Blaine s'énervèrent sur les touches noires et blanches.

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_

A ce moment, Blaine ne reconnut plus la musique. Ce n'était pas la chanson de Katy Perry. C'était la sienne.  
Il ressentait des frissons dans tout corps, des papillons dans son ventre, une force viscérale qui lui faisait ouvrir la bouche pour sortir ses notes. Il avait presque mal à l'intérieur de lui.  
Où était son rêve d'adolescent à lui ? Était-ce celui à qui il pensait encore parfois ou quelqu'un d'autre ? Un autre garçon qui l'aiderait à oublier. Qui l'aiderait à ramener l'ancien lui, en qui il puiserait la force de se battre contre ses souvenirs. Enfin.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_  
_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_  
_Just one touch, now baby I believe_  
_This is real, so take a chance_  
_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

Qui était l'interprète original? Kurt ne savait plus...Enfin.. Si, ça ne pouvait être que Blaine. Il déjà vu des gens chanter avec leurs tripes, pas plus tard que la veille. Mais Blaine dépassait tout ce que Kurt avait déjà vu. Un peu comme si quelque chose à l'intérieur de cet étrange garçon avait été gardé enfermé pendant très longtemps et que ce quelque chose explosait enfin à l'extérieur, dans un feu d'artifice exceptionnel.

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_

Blaine posa la dernière note sur le piano et reprit son souffle, redescendant lentement sur Terre. Il avait fait un voyage, un voyage comme il n'en avait pas fait depuis très longtemps.  
Kurt n'en revenait pas. Il n'arrivait plus à parler, plus à décider de rien.  
C'était le silence dans la salle.  
Gladys et les autres commencèrent à applaudir, ramenant les deux jeunes gens à la réalité.  
Kurt se secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'il reprenne contenance.

"Bien! Hum...""

Il se racla la gorge.

"Nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que Blaine est une bonne recrue pour les New Direction!"

Les élèves applaudirent, rirent... C'était l'euphorie totale. Avec Blaine dans leur rang, ils ne pouvaient pas perdre.  
Blaine, lui, était toujours assis, sur le banc, à regarder ses doigts posés sur le piano, sur les touches qui avaient jouées les dernières notes. Il avait la gorge sèche et des fourmis dans tout le corps. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il chantait comme il avait chanté mais ça faisait tellement longtemps. C'était comme s'il avait été privé de quelque chose pendant un milliard d'année et qu'il avait enfin le droit d'y revenir.  
Les applaudissements, les acclamations, la voix de Kurt... Rien de tout ça n'arriva à le ramener sur terre...  
Jusqu'à la sonnerie.  
Blaine sursauta et se leva du banc. Tous les autres élèves avaient récupéré leurs sacs et s'apprêtaient à partir. Blaine contourna le piano et prit le sien. Quand il se retourna, il constata qu'il n'y avait que lui et Kurt dans la salle.  
Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent fixement, Kurt avec une expression d'admiration sur le visage et Blaine avec un regard qui signifiait qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kurt le regardait ainsi.

"Tu as une voix magnifique, lâcha Kurt, toujours émerveillé."

Blaine pouffa de dédain.

"Dis pas n'importe quoi. Je me débrouille avec un piano et j'évite les fausses notes c'est tout"

Blaine renifla. Kurt fronça les sourcils. Comment était-ce possible que quelqu'un ait un tel talent mais qu'il l'ignore lui-même?

"Écoute, tenta-t-il de lui expliquer, j'ai été dans une grande école d'art dramatique à New York. La NYADA. Crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle. Là-bas à New York, on sait ce qu'est le talent."

"C'est pour ça que tu es de retour à Lima, se moqua Blaine"

La pique rentra dans le cœur de Kurt. Blaine avait frappé dans le mille. Il n'avait fait sa connaissance que brièvement mais il avait déjà découvert sa plus grande faiblesse. Kurt ne pensait pas être si transparent que ça. Il tenta alors d'ignorer la remarque du jeune homme et de sauver les apparences, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

"Tu devrais rester dans le Glee Club."

Pour le coup, Blaine éclata de rire. C'était la chose la plus ridicule qu'il avait jamais entendue. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, se casser au plus vite d'ici.

"C'est pas trop mon délire, de me trémousser sur une scène en chantant."

Au ton acerbe qu'employa Blaine, Kurt comprit que s'il voulait vraiment avoir le jeune homme pour les régionales, il faudrait qu'il soit rusé.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans un lycée alors que tu as passé l'âge de passer ton diplôme? Et surtout, pourquoi tu t'y caches?"

Le sourire de Blaine se fana. Pourquoi Kurt tombait toujours dans le mile? Il était bien trop intelligent.

"C'est pas tes affaires."

Sur ce, il balança son sac sur le dos et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais Kurt ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille. Il avait besoin d'un talent comme lui, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer Blaine entre ses doigts!  
Juste avant que Blaine ne passe le pas de la porte, Kurt lui attrapa l'avant-bras.  
Blaine eut un nouveau flash. Haley.  
Cette fois-ci, il réagit au quart de tour. Il se dégagea violemment, poussant Kurt contre le piano. Là, il attrapa son col et approcha son visage aussi près qu'il le pouvait. Il sentait le parfum de Kurt, vanille-cannelle, contre sa peau.  
La cœur de Kurt battait à cent à l'heure. Ce garçon avait un problème, un très gros problème. Il représentait un danger. Tous ses voyants étaient au rouge. Kurt haleta.

"Ne t'avise plus de me toucher, menaça Blaine. C'est bien compris?"

Kurt tenta de répondre, mais tout ce qu'il réussit à sortir fut un son étranglé.

"Je ne rejoindrai jamais les New Direction. Vous _Lui_ avez fait trop de mal."

Un éclair de souffrance passa dans les yeux de Blaine. Merde. Il s'était pourtant promis de ne plus y penser.  
Cet éclair de souffrance n'échappa pas à Kurt.  
Blaine lâcha le jeune homme, remonta son sac qui avait glissé de son épaule et sorti de la salle avec précipitation, en tentant tout de même de ne pas se servir de sa cheville plus qu'il en avait besoin. Plus question d'essayer d'être discret, il lui fallait sortir d'ici.  
Kurt s'adossa au piano, tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Il porta la main à sa gorge.  
Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce soit le garçon qui avait chanté T_eenage dream_, une chanson d'amour, de façon tellement sincère, qui l'avait agressé. Kurt voyait comme deux personnes différentes. Un docteur Jekyll et un Mister Hide. Et il était prêt à parier que l'éclat de souffrance qu'il avait vu, ce _Lui_ dont il avait parlé, était la raison de cette apparition de Mister Hide.  
Blaine avait trop de talent pour que Kurt le laisse filer. Et c'était un garçon beaucoup trop intriguant pour que Kurt n'essaie pas de découvrir son secret.  
_Blaine, je te retrouverai,_ pensa Kurt  
De son côté, Blaine atteignait la sortie sans accident notoire. Il avait juste mis une droite à un professeur un peu trop curieux dans les couloirs. Mais maintenant qu'il était sorti, il ne risquait plus rien. Toujours en claudiquant, il s'éloigna du lycée, à la recherche d'un endroit où passer la journée et où il pourrait manger ce qu'il avait volé dans les cuisines à sa guise. Il reviendrait au lycée dans la soirée. Quand tout le monde sera parti.

* * *

Kurt avait appris ce qui était arrivé à Monsieur Krow. Sa bosse était soit disant l'œuvre d'un élève qui voulait sécher les jours. Mais Kurt n'était pas dupe : c'était Blaine le responsable.  
Ainsi donc, il était sorti du lycée.  
Stupidement, après avoir appris la nouvelle, Kurt s'était précipité dehors, comme si Blaine était resté sur le parking. Bien sûr, ses efforts se révélèrent vains. Blaine était parti depuis longtemps, c'était logique. Il ne serait pas resté pendant près de 40 minutes sur le parking du lycée qu'il avait voulu quitter avec autant de précipitation.  
Mais Kurt souhaitait le revoir, il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui fasse comprendre que sa voix n'avait rien de banale, qu'il avait peut-être même plus de talent que la moitié des élèves qu'il avait côtoyés à la NYADA. Il décida alors de l'attendre jusqu'au soir. Rien ne lui garantissait qu'il reviendrait, peut-être que Blaine avait seulement prévu de passer une seule nuit dans à McKinley mais quelque chose lui disait le contraire. Kurt avait toujours eu un instinct phénoménal.  
Il passa la journée à errer dans le lycée, mangea une salade diététique sans vinaigrette et traina un peu dans Lima. Il avait du temps, il devait juste retourner à McKinley pour le cours du Glee Club de 16 heures.  
Pendant toute sa journée, il pensa à Blaine, à la chanson qu'il avait chantée, à la façon dont il l'avait chantée surtout… Il en avait encore des frissons.  
A 16 heures, il retourna à McKinley pour le Glee Club. Le cours fut plus difficile que ce qu'il avait prévu. Entre Gladys et une autre fille s'appelant Joy, Kurt n'était pas sorti de l'auberge. Les deux filles se détestaient royalement, et se battaient pour tout et n'importe quoi. En l'occurrence, ce jour-là, ce fut pour les chansons pour les régionales…  
A la fin de l'heure, Kurt n'était pas plus avancé qu'au début, c'était une heure de perdue. Il grinça des dents quand la sonnerie marqua la fin du cours. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait imaginé son cours et surtout, ce n'était pas avec cette ambiance-là, avec deux hystériques qui se haïssaient et des élèves encore plus passifs que le serait un opossum, qu'ils allaient gagnés les régionales.  
C'est donc pour ça que le jeune homme proposa à Monsieur Schuester un thème pour la semaine suivante : les défis. Des règlements de compte en chanson. Kurt se souvenait de Santana et Mercedes qui avaient chanté This boy is mine. C'était en chanson qu'elles s'étaient affrontées.  
Monsieur Schuester approuva l'idée, déçu de ne pas y avoir pensé lui-même. Mais Kurt savait que le Schuester qu'il avait connu pendant ses années lycées n'aurait pas laissé le Glee Club vivre avec ces tensions, il aurait trouvé l'idée de ces affrontements par ses propres moyens.  
Au final, à l'issue de cette heure, quand il sortit de la salle, Kurt savait ce qu'il avait réellement besoin de faire dans cette chorale : la restructurer dans son entier. Aussi bien les élèves que le professeur. Les régionales pouvaient attendre une semaine ou deux, ils auraient bien le temps de s'entraîner par la suite. Et puis, si les tensions étaient encore présentes, les New Direction ne parviendront pas à trancher pour les chansons. Alors autant tout remettre à plat avant de commencer le travail sérieux.  
Tout en réfléchissant sur son programme pour les régionales, Kurt se dirigea vers la sortie du lycée. Pendant que Gladys et Joy était en train de se prendre la tête une énième fois, il avait décidé d'attendre Blaine sur les marches de l'entrée principale. Pour rentrer, le supposé fugueur n'avait pas d'autre choix que de passer par là. Il ne pouvait pas le rater.  
Une fois assis, Kurt regarda sa montre. Blaine et lui s'étaient croisés plutôt tard hier soir, il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas à attendre trop longtemps.  
Pour patienter, il sortit son Ipod et ses écouteurs. Rien de mieux qu'un peu de musique pour faire passer le temps. Il enclencha sa playlist du Moulin Rouge et s'adossa au mur derrière lui. S'il devait attendre longtemps, autant être à l'aise.  
Comme il le savait, la playlist tomba sur sa chanson. Come what may. Kurt ferma les yeux, savourant chaque parole, chaque note. Il ne put s'empêcher d'articuler tous les mots de la chanson. Derrière ses paupières, il voyait son rêve, celui qui l'empêchait d'être réellement heureux. Le jeune homme savait que s'il ne le réalisait pas, il serait malheureux toute sa vie. Mais il avait tiré un trait dessus à la minute où il avait pris la décision de rentrer à Lima.  
Quelque chose le frappa à l'épaule et il ouvrit les yeux.  
Blaine.

" Ça vas ? demanda le jeune homme avec un froncement de sourcil inquiet"  
Kurt fut assez surpris que Blaine lui pose cette question. Du si peu qu'il pensait savoir sur lui, il avait deviné que Blaine n'était pas le genre de garçon qui s'inquiétait pour les autres. Ou en tous cas, qui le cachait bien.

" J'ai cru que tu faisais une crise de… De je sais pas trop quoi, continua Blaine"  
Quand il était arrivé devant le lycée, après avoir passé sa journée assis dans le parc municipal, Blaine avait tout de suite vu Kurt. En premier lieu, ça l'avait très agacé. Il ne voulait pas le croiser, pas lui parler… Il pensait l'avoir suffisamment intimidé le matin-même. Cependant, il aurait mis sa main à couper que si Kurt était là, c'était pour le voir lui.  
Il avait voulu attendre, caché dans son coin, que Kurt s'en aille. Il fallait bien qu'il rentre chez lui tôt ou tard. Mais il l'avait regardé et c'était aperçut qu'il avait fermé les yeux et bougeait les lèvres d'une drôle de manière.  
Blaine avait cru que Kurt faisait une attaque ou quelque chose dans le genre. Envoyant toutes ses décisions au placard, il avait avancé vers lui.  
Mais maintenant, il regrettait amèrement. La lueur de joie dans les yeux de Kurt ne lui avait pas échappée et le jeune homme devina qu'il allait remettre sur la table le sujet de son entrée à la chorale. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être stupide parfois! Et puis, que Kurt fasse une attaque l'importait peu, en prison il avait vu un homme s'ouvrir les veines et il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. En quoi est-ce que ça le regardait? Un mort de plus ou de moins sur cette foutue planète ne changerait pas sa vie.

"Blaine ! J'ai bien cru que tu n'arriverai jamais !"

Kurt se leva. Il faillit poser sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme mais il se souvint de son agression du matin. Il valait mieux éviter tout contact physique avec Blaine, au risque de se faire tabasser. Kurt savait que le garçon en était capable.  
Blaine leva les yeux au ciel.  
Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis inquiété pour ce sombre crétin ?

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ta journée ?"

Kurt tentait une approche plus douce, en tentant d'instaurer une conversation civilisée. La manière frontale ne semblait pas être la bonne pour amadouer Blaine.  
Ce dernier passa la main dans ses cheveux, agacé et fatigué.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?"

Ce fit au tour de Kurt de soupirer. Il avait de la patience mais quand même, il avait des limites. Et même si Blaine avait mauvais caractère, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être poli.

"Tes bonnes manières, tu les as achetées dans une pochette surprise ?"

Blaine écarquilla les yeux. Il devait avouer qu'il ne s'était pas, mais alors pas du tout attendu à une répartie comme ça de la part de Kurt. Il remarqua d'ailleurs que ce dernier avait froncé les sourcils et placé une main sur sa hanche, en signe d'agacement. Enfin il paraissait humain. Blaine commençait à se demander si Kurt n'était pas un robot pour être aussi suicidaire, avenant et remplis de bonnes manières.  
Quant à Kurt, il attendait une réponse… Qui ne vint d'ailleurs jamais.

"Bon écoute Kurt, laisse-moi passer. S'il te plait, ajouta Blaine pour paraître un peu plus civilisé"

"Eh bah, il y a du progrès, marmonna Kurt"

Blaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cause du ton qu'avait employé Kurt.  
Cependant, malgré les nouvelles politesses de Blaine, le jeune homme n'était pas décidé à le laisser passer comme ça.

"Bon écoute, fit-il, j'ai besoin de toi. Dans le Glee Club. Tu as un talent monstrueux ! Ta voix c'est juste… C'est juste comme une navette spatiale qui emmène les gens sur d'autres planètes dans d'autres galaxies ! Les New Direction ont besoin de ce voyage ! Ils en ont besoin pour gagner les régionales ! S'il te plait, Blaine !"

Kurt n'en revenait pas. Il était en train de le supplier! Ce n'était pas dans ses plans, il avait juste décidé de lui proposer une nouvelle fois de rentrer dans la chorale. Décidément aujourd'hui, rien ne se passait comme prévu…

"Kurt, un conseil… Arrête de regarder la télé. Et Star Wars est un très mauvais film à mon goût."

Sur ce, il passa la main dans ses cheveux et contourna le garçon. Mais Kurt lui barra la route.

"Blaine !"

"Kurt ! reprit-il en imitant la voix pathétique de Kurt"

Ce dernier fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu.

"S'il te plait, répéta-t-il pour la énième fois"

"Non !"

Kurt aurait presque préféré se prendre une claque. Il capitula. Il baissa les yeux, et se poussa, pour que Blaine puisse passer et rentrer dans le lycée. Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier. Il poussa la porte et disparut dans la dédale de couloirs, laissant Kurt seul et abattu.  
Kurt n'avait plus eu le cœur de le retenir après ce « Non ». Il réalisa que c'était la première fois que Blaine répondait directement à sa question, il s'était toujours contenté de se moquer de lui ou d'être agressif. Il ferma les yeux et se remémora le visage de Blaine quand il avait chanté_ Teenage dream_. Kurt savait que Blaine avait pris énormément de plaisir, derrière ce piano, à chanter à plein poumons cette chanson. Pourquoi refusait-il catégoriquement de continuer à se faire plaisir dans la chorale ? Pour Kurt, ça n'avait aucun sens… Ce garçon n'avait aucun sens. Kurt ne savait rien de lui. Même pas son nom de famille. D'où venait-il? Que faisait-il de ses journées? Pourquoi venait-il dormir à McKinley avec son sac à dos, habillé avec son survêtement délavé et une barbe qui poussait de jour en jour. Pour Kurt, une chose était sûre: Blaine n'avait pas de maison. Mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était par choix, parce qu'il avait fugué où alors si on ne lui avait pas demandé son avis. L'idée que Blaine puisse être un SDF fit courir des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de Kurt et pendant un instant, il fut heureux que Blaine ait trouvé refuge dans le lycée.  
_Peut-être que demain matin je devrai arriver plus tôt? J'aiderai Blaine à sortir sans se faire prendre et je pourrai réessayer de le convaincre. Il a forcément une faille...  
_

* * *

**_Note de l'auteur:_**

Et voilà ce second chapitre, qui en dévoile un peu plus sur le passé de Blaine. :) La relation Kurt/Blaine est assez compliquée, n'est-ce pas? :)  
Bref, j'ai pris un plaisir foooouuu à l'écrire, j'espère que vous aussi à le lire!  
Je recommande d'écouter Lose yourself, d'Eminem, pour le passage dans la prison. C'est la chanson qui m'a permis de l'écrire.  
Grooos bisous à tous! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience! Et comme toujours, si vous avez des questions, posez!


	3. The beginning

**Voici donc le chapitre 3. Je dois avouer que j'ai galéééééré pour l'écrire! J'espère que vous ne le ressentirez pas trop dans la lecture.  
Quelques révélations dans ce chapitre, où en tous cas beaucoup d'indices :)  
Petite surprise en toute fin!  
Breeef, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira! Bonne lecture!**

**Un grand merci à mes followers, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews! Je suis heureuse que ma fiction plaise. :)**  
**Mention spéciale pour Luper et Nemaja!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

La montre de Blaine sonna. Enfin... Plutôt la montre qu'il avait volée à une femme qui avait posé son sac à côté d'elle, sur un banc, alors que lui était juste à côté. Heureusement pour le bouclé, il avait pu trouver un peu d'argent et cette fameuse montre, qui lui permettait de se lever tous les matins à 6 heures pétantes.

Il avait fait besoin de ça, de se lever plus tôt pour éviter de croiser quelqu'un en sortant du lycée. Il avait déjà vécu une malencontreuse aventure en début de semaine, pas besoin de renouveler l'expérience. Surtout avec ce Hummel qui lui tapait sur les nerfs. En réalité, c'était surtout à cause de lui que l'ex-prisonnier se levait tous les matins de bonne heure. Il ne voulait surtout pas entendre l'autre lui dire à quel point sa voix était magique, exceptionnelle et toutes les conneries du genre.

Il se leva donc et ramassa la couverture qu'il avait achetée trois jours plus tôt avec l'argent volé. Il avait aussi pu se trouver un nouveau T-shirt plus frais, et avait été contraint de payer une entrée à la piscine municipale pour pouvoir se laver.

Une fois ses bagages faits, il sortit de la salle de classe, devenue son hôtel de nuit et partit piquer deux ou trois trucs à manger dans les cuisines.

Même en étant SDF, Blaine réussissait à instaurer une routine dans sa journée.

Après avoir volé, il sortirait de là et irait se poser sur un banc, pas trop loin pour manger. Bien que sa cheville aille beaucoup mieux, Blaine avait toujours un peu mal et ne voulait pas faire trop d'efforts pour la laisser se reposer.

Non, sa vie n'était pas si horrible que ça. Il avait un toit pour dormir chaque nuit, sa réserve de nourriture à porter de main et encore un peu d'argent de côté, bien que la somme ne cessait de diminuer, inquiétant vaguement le bouclé. Il faudra qu'il en vole encore, il ne lui en restait plus beaucoup et il avait besoin de se payer une autre entrée à la piscine pour se laver, et peut-être une autre tenue...

Oui, il avait sa vie en main. Blaine connaissait d'autres SDF beaucoup plus malheureux que lui.

Mais ce qui l'inquiétait réellement, c'étaient les trous de mémoires répétitifs qu'il avait. En une semaine, il en avait eu trois d'assez conséquents. Il ignorait totalement ce qu'il faisait pendant ses périodes là, surtout que lorsqu'il revenait à lui, il n'était plus à l'endroit où il s'était posé avant...

Blaine souffrait de trous de mémoire depuis l'âge de 13 ans, mais ils ne l'avaient jamais vraiment inquiété. Le plus souvent, il changeait juste de pièce sans s'en rendre compte. Mais tout avait commencé à déraper juste avant son entrée en prison. Sa première vraie absence était celle où sa vie avait dérapée. Celle à cause de laquelle il avait été enfermé.

Derrière les barreaux, il ne s'en était pas préoccupé. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas bouger de sa cellule, alors savoir ce qu'il faisait pendant qu'il était "parti" ne l'intéressait pas particulièrement.

Mais maintenant qu'il était sorti de prison et lâché en pleine nature, ça lui faisait un peu peur.

_Anderson, tu te racontes des conneries. Tu n'as plus peur de rien. Au pire, tu déambules dans les rues. Et alors? Tu ne tues personne._

Il se revu alors sur cette vidéo surveillance. Il revit son visage déchiré par la haine. Frappant sur l'homme qu'il ne pouvait pas reconnaitre à cause de la mauvaise qualité de la vidéo, et l'angle dans lequel avait pris la caméra. Le frappant jusqu'à ce qu'il rende son dernier souffle...

Blaine prit sa tête entre ses mains. Ça faisait trois ans qu'il n'y avait plus pensé. Qu'il ne voulait plus y pensé. De toute façon, il ne s'était rendu compte de rien cette nuit-là.

Ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute, il n'était pas conscient de ses actes... N'est-ce pas?

* * *

Kurt Hummel sortait de son dernier cours Glee de la semaine. La leçon des règlements de compte avait plutôt bien marché, Gladys et Joy leur avait donné un show totalement époustouflant et Kurt avait senti que leur haine l'une pour l'autre s'était un peu calmée. Pour la semaine suivante, il comptait se pencher sur les régionales. Il avait réduit le choix des chansons, mais voulait quand même que la décision finale revienne aux élèves, bien qu'il ait déjà une idée pour la première qu'ils devraient chanter. Skyscraper de Demi Lovato.

Ces régionales, Kurt les voyait comme une renaissance, le retour en force des New Directions. Alors, ils avaient besoin d'une chanson d'entrée qui reste dans les esprits, mais surtout qui leur corresponde. Cette chanson, cette hymne à la force morale, au retour triomphal était ce dont ils avaient besoin. Ils avaient tous été tellement rabaissés depuis trois ans. Chacun d'eux avaient reçu des slushies à la figure, chacun avait souffert et s'était retrouvé au plus bas. Mais rien ne les avait arrêtés, ils étaient toujours debout.

De plus, Kurt voyait une magnifique mise en scène, de longue robes blanches flottantes, un éclairage clair, une chorégraphie mimant les mouvements d'un oiseau en vol... Peut-être même un peu de brume. En tous cas, quelque chose de pur et de vrai.

Tout ça serait tellement parfait comme solo d'entrée. Il voyait bien Joy ou Gladys dessus. Mais de toute évidence, il aurait besoin de faire des auditions pour trouver sa soliste...

Mais d'abord, il faudra que les New Direction soient d'accord.

_T'en fais pas Kurt, tu as un don pour persuader les gens. Ils iront dans ton sens!_

En tous cas, Kurt l'espérait.

Il jeta un regard autour de lui. Dans cette salle de chant où il avait passé tant de bons moments. Il avait 19 ans, et ce n'était pas la vie dont il avait rêvé, mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas si mal à Lima, avec les élèves du Glee Club. Ces rêves avaient peut-être été trop grands par rapport à son talent.  
Malgré ces belles paroles, le jeune châtain savait qu'il se mentait à lui-même. Son cœur appartenait toujours à New-York et à la scène.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche, ce qui le tira de ses rêveries.

_**Message de: San'**_

Hi Kurt! Tu me manques mon petit gay. Si tu savais ce que je dois supporter ici. Little Berry est insupportable. Enfin, quand je la voie, ce qui n'est pas souvent puisqu'elle est complètement overbookée!... Et comme elle chante tout le temps, c'est difficile de se parler. En plus, je la soupçonne de revoir Finnocent... Et Brody dans tout ça? Hein?

Bon, en tous cas, appelle. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles. Tes messages se font rares. En plus, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer...

Bisous. S.

_**Message à: San'**_

Coucou San'. Tu me manques aussi ma belle, j'espère te voir bientôt. Ne t'en fais pas pour Rach', je suis sûre que c'est la pression qui pèse sur ses épaules qui la rend comme ça. Mais elle est forte, c'est une star. Ne le prends surtout pas pour toi. En ce qui concerne Finn, tu dois te tromper... Il est en Afghanistan.

Appelle-moi dans un peu plus d'une heure, pour l'instant, je suis à la recherche d'un nouveau talent qui ne se laisse pas facilement attrapé... Un garçon vraiment très étrange mais complètement hors du commun. Je l'ai entendu chanter et, mon Dieu, ce mec est un génie des cordes vocales. Je t'en parlerai d'avantage ce soir.

En tous cas, je suis heureux que tu m'envoies ce message. Et j'ai hâte de savoir quelle grande nouvelle tu as à m'annoncer... Je préfère ne pas m'avancer mais quelque chose me dit qu'elle concerne Britt'. Mais je ne m'avance pas, hein! :)

Gros bisous! J'ai hâte de te parler. K.

Kurt remit son téléphone dans sa poche et rangea les partitions dans un tiroir de la salle de chant, le sourire aux lèvres. Il était heureux que Santana lui envoie un message. Le dernier devait remonter à plusieurs semaines, si ce n'est plusieurs mois. Il attendait d'entendre une nouvelle fois la voix de la petite Latina avec impatience.  
Son téléphone vibra et il le sortit une nouvelle fois de sa poche. C'était la réponse de Santana, qui lui disait qu'elle l'appellerait bientôt et qu'elle avait hâte d'entendre la voix de son petit Porcelaine.  
Kurt sourit quand il vit le surnom. Santana avait piqué la vanne du coach Sylvester!

Mais pour le moment, il avait d'autres problèmes à régler.

Chaque soir de la semaine, après les heures de cours, il arpentait Lima dans l'espoir de tomber face à un jeune homme nommé Blaine, qui savait très bien se cacher. Bien qu'il fût arrivé beaucoup plus tôt au lycée tous les matins, Kurt ne l'avait pas croisé.  
En tous cas, il avait encore du pain sur la planche. Kurt ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau Blaine, il le voulait absolument dans sa chorale. L'heure de reprendre les recherches avait donc sonnée.

Il sortit du lycée, faisant quelques saluts aux professeurs qu'il croisait et qui le considéraient presque comme leur collègue à présent... Il était vrai que Monsieur Schuester n'était pas venu en cours de la semaine. Ce n'était pas ce que le garçon avait prévu en arrivant au Glee Club, il n'avait jamais voulu prendre la place de son professeur mais Kurt ne pouvait tout simplement pas le laisser faire cours dans l'état dans lequel il était arrivé le mardi matin.

_Flash-Back_

"Eh! Kurt! Fit une voix nasillarde venant de la porte de la salle de chant dans laquelle se tenait Kurt"

Ce dernier se retourna et reconnu Monsieur Schuester, adossé à l'encadrement de la porte qu'il avait laissé ouverte. Celui-ci avait le visage rouge, un sourire béat aux lèvres, des cernes bleues sous les yeux, les cheveux en bataille et son veston de travers.

Il s'approcha de Kurt en zigzaguant légèrement. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Monsieur Schuester ne serait quand même pas venu au lycée en étant...

"Mon ami! s'exclama Monsieur Schuester en posant sa main sur l'épaule avant de se lancer dans un grand éclat de rire. Ah la la, c'est tellement bien que tu... Tu, euh, sois là!"

Il gloussa bruyamment et Kurt ne put qu'admettre la triste vérité.

Son ancien professeur était complètement ivre.

"Monsieur Schuester! s'indigna Kurt"

"Appelle-moi Will!"

Kurt soupira, et se dégagea de l'étreinte du professeur. Il lui avait pourtant dit d'arrêter l'alcool, il lui avait dit qu'il le fallait s'il voulait remonter la pente! S'il voulait gagner les régionales! Et n'avait-il plus aucune estime de lui-même pour se mettre dans des états pareils? Au lycée en plus...

Schuester gloussa une nouvelle fois et sorti une petite fiole argentée de la poche de son veston. Sans avoir eu le temps de réfléchir, Kurt se rua dessus et l'arracha de la main tremblante et mal habile de Will.

"Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? s'indigna le professeur"

Kurt jeta la fiole d'alcool dans la poubelle la plus proche, prenant bien soin de la vider auparavant pour ne pas que le pauvre homme soit tenté d'aller la récupérer après.

"Vous? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes?"

La voix de Kurt partait dans les aigües. Il avait rarement été aussi en colère, il sentait la rage bouillir à l'intérieur de lui, son sang s'échauffait. C'était comme s'il avait été trahi.

Le visage de Monsieur Schuester se fit penaud, ce qui eut le don d'énerver encore plus Kurt.

"Je viens vous aider, Monsieur Schuester! J'ai promis que j'aiderai cette chorale à décoller et à retrouver la gloire qu'elle a connue! Mais comment voulez-vous que j'y arrive si vous, le directeur de cette chorale, n'êtes pas là! Ce n'est pas vous, ça, Monsieur. Ça ne vous ressemble pas! Vous étiez tellement... Tellement amoureux de la chorale avant... Le Glee Club vous admirait pour cette passion que vous suiviez avec autant d'ardeur! Où est le vrai Will Schuester? Hein? Où est-il"

Monsieur Schuester le regardait, silencieux, faire les cent pas dans la pièce en se frottant énergiquement les mains d'agacement.

Chaque parole qu'avait prononcée Kurt s'était introduite jusqu'à l'endroit le plus profond de son cœur, celui où il pouvait être le plus blessé. Pourtant, derrière le voile merveilleux que créait l'alcool, le professeur savait que son ancien élève avait raison.

Il n'était plus rien. A peine une loque humaine. Mais il avait tellement mal !

Emma l'avait détruit, elle était l'amour de sa vie et elle l'avait abandonné. Il lui avait tout donné. Il avait quitté sa femme pour elle, il avait supporté ses TOC, il l'avait aidée à surmonter toutes les épreuves qui s'étaient imposées à eux. Quand elle avait voulu se marier, Will l'avait demandée en mariage. Quand elle avait parlé d'enfant, Will s'était déclaré prêt à la suivre. Mais pour quoi? Elle était partie, sans un mot, du jour au lendemain. Le professeur n'avait rien compris, un matin elle était là, en bas de l'escalier, un tas de valises à ses pieds qu'elle avait faites pendant la nuit. La voiture de Carl était garée devant la maison et Emma lui avait demandé de ne pas la forcer à rester. Elle avait pris sa décision et rien ne pourrait plus lui faire changer d'avis. Will avait fait ce qu'elle lui demandait, comme toujours. Il n'avait rien dit, et l'avait regardée partir, sans même essayer de la retenir, sans lui dire qu'il l'aimait tellement que ça lui faisait mal à en crever.

Quand la voiture avait tourné à l'angle de la rue, Will s'était éloigné de la fenêtre. Il avait besoin de quelque chose sur quoi s'asseoir. Sa tête tournait et son cœur mourrait à petit feu. Il avait porté la main à sa chemise, s'attendant à la trouver poisseuse de sang. Ce fut une surprise pour lui lorsqu'il la trouva seulement mouillée de larmes. Il n'y avait pas de sang. Pourtant il avait tellement mal. Pourquoi ne saignait-il pas? Emma lui avait planté un couteau dans le cœur, il ne pouvait qu'attendre et mourir de sa blessure. C'était comme une piqûre, qui durait, durait. Comme si du feu le dévorait à l'intérieur. Comme si on lui avait arraché le cœur sans ménagement, à main nue. Vu le mal que ça faisait, la plaie devait être profonde. Will avait baissé les yeux vers sa chemise et avait remarqué, malgré les larmes qui brouillaient sa vue, qu'elle était toujours immaculée. Il avait porté sa main jusqu'à son cœur, cherchant le trou béant qu'il ressentait. Mais il n'y avait rien, il avait juste effleuré son torse, toujours aussi lisse que la veille.

Il s'était alors levé, comprenant qu'il n'était pas blessé physiquement. Il avait le cœur en morceau, mais de l'intérieur. Il n'allait pas mourir. Pourtant, il aimerait. Comment vivre avec cette douleur? Comme survivre sans Emma? Sa vie n'avait plus de sens, mourir après tout ça ne serait pas si mal.

Tout à coup, il avait ressenti un énorme besoin de remplir sa plaie dans la poitrine, d'essayer de la combler avec quelque chose. L'image d'April s'était alors imposée à son esprit. Elle buvait pour surmonter les épreuves de la vie qu'elle n'arrivait pas supportées. Will avait alors ouvert le bar et contemplé les bouteilles qui s'alignaient parfaitement, rangées avec soin par Emma. Le simple fait de voir cette organisation, la signature de son ex-compagne, blessa son cœur plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Un sanglot sonore lui avait échappé et il s'était emparé d'une bouteille de Scotch qui devait trainer là depuis de longs mois. Il l'avait longuement regardée. Voulait-il vraiment faire ça? Et puis, après quelques secondes passées à se torturer l'esprit, il l'avait ouverte, et bu. C'était comme s'il avait avalé du feu par de longues gorgées généreuses. Mais chaque brûlure le guérissait, elle léchait son cœur en miettes et restructurait tous les morceaux. Il guérissait le feu par le feu. Le mal par le mal.

Au fur et à mesure, Will avait senti le rouge lui monter aux joues, et puis son esprit s'était embrumé. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais fait ça avant? On se sentait tellement mieux…

Et puis, il avait continué. D'abord tous les soirs, après ses journées de cours. Puis le matin, un peu dans son café. Et un petit verre le midi aussi... Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était devenu alcoolique, dépendant à cette merde liquide qui lui pourrissait l'existence, et qui détruisait les rêves des gamins qui avaient confiance en lui, au Glee Club.

"Où est-il? répéta Kurt un peu plus doucement. Où est le véritable Monsieur Schuester?"

Les larmes commencèrent à dégringoler sur les joues du professeur. Il aurait bien besoin d'un autre verre pour se soigner...

"Il est avec Emma, lâcha-t-il"

Kurt se recula, ne s'étant pas attendu à cette réponse. Et puis enfin, il ouvrit les yeux.

Il avait en face de lui un homme qui n'en était plus vraiment un. C'était un fantôme. Ce n'était pas le sang circulant dans ses veines qui lui permettait de survivre, c'était sa douleur. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait. La douleur était ce à quoi se résumait à présent sa vie. Il ne vivait plus, il survivait à peine.

Will renifla bruyamment et passa une main sur son visage pour chasser les larmes. Un de ses doigts rentra dans son œil droit.

D'abord, il gloussa. Puis, son rire s'intensifia, se transformant petit à petit en un fou rire incontrôlable dont Kurt ne comprenait rien. Il savait que c'était l'œuvre de l'alcool et il ressentit une pique de pitié dans son cœur. Il détestait tellement le voir comme ça. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire, en tous cas pas pour aujourd'hui. Tout ce qu'il restait à faire, c'était ramener Will chez lui, pour le coucher et le laisser cuver avec une bassine au cas où il aurait envie de vomir.

"Vous devriez demander à quelqu'un de vous ramener chez vous, Monsieur..."

Monsieur Schuester cessa de rire et regarda son ancien élève dans les yeux. Il était tellement ivre que, sur le coup, il eut du mal à se rappeler son nom.

"Aller, venez, chuchota Kurt en passant un bras sous son épaule, portant ainsi les trois quart du poids de Will sur son épaule. Tout ira mieux, je vous le promets. Je ne vous laisserai pas comme ça. Vous avez ma parole."

Will ne se débattit pas. Il avait l'habitude qu'on le sorte de cette façon des bars où il avait passé la nuit. Souvent, il ne pouvait pas en sortir par ses propres moyens.

_Fin du Flash-Back_

Après ça, Kurt avait attendu chez Monsieur Schuester que l'alcool s'échappe de son organisme et que le professeur soit assez sobre pour comprendre ce que Kurt allait lui dire.

Puis, le jeune homme lui avait interdit de revenir en cours dans cet état, lui avait demandé de se respecter lui-même. Kurt avait laissé sur la table de nuit, à côté du lit dans lequel le professeur était allongé, l'adresse d'un centre de désintoxication qu'il avait recherchée pendant que Will se remettait.

"Vous devriez y penser, avait-il alors dit avant de partir et de laisser Monsieur Schuester seul dans sa honte"

Kurt soupira. Après cette fois-ci, il n'avait plus revu son ancien professeur, n'avait plus du tout eu de ses nouvelles. Il espérait qu'il était revenu à la raison et avait pris la seule décision possible: aller dans cette cure de désintoxication que son ancien élève lui avait proposée.

Il poussa la porte et se retrouva dehors, le soleil dans les yeux. Kurt mit sa main pour se protéger les yeux et descendit les marches. Les recherches reprenaient.

Il devait retrouver Blaine, il ne pensait plus qu'à ça. A sa voix. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Blaine refusait de rejoindre les New Direction. Il savait que le bouclé avait adoré jouer sur ce piano, pourquoi avait-il refusé ? Et, de toute évidence, il était complètement perdu. Avec le Glee Club, Kurt lui offrait une opportunité de faire quelque chose de sa vie, de retrouver un but. Alors qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?

Kurt se retrouva alors au point de départ, devant les feux tricolores du centre-ville, d'où partaient toutes les routes, tous les chemins, toutes les directions que Blaine aurait pues prendre. Comme à chaque fois, il s'adossait au poteau, ne faisant même pas attention aux voitures qui passaient juste devant lui.

Il avait déjà écumé la moitié de la ville, il ne lui restait plus que quelques quartiers qu'il connaissait mal. Il n'était pas vraiment enchanté d'y aller, les endroits inconnus lui avaient toujours fait peur. Il angoissait rien qu'à l'idée de se retrouver dans ses lieux qu'il n'avait jamais visités.

Il regarda autour de lui, dans l'espoir de croiser le regard de Blaine qui serait peut-être déjà là. Mais comme il s'y attendait, il ne croisa aucun regard venant d'un jeune homme brun. Il était obligé d'y aller, d'aller le chercher dans les fins fonds de Lima. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas juste pour trouver Blaine et sa voix d'or ?

Il traversa la route, sans prendre garde aux voitures qui passaient et fut accueilli avec une avalanche de klaxons. D'un geste de la main, il s'excusa et finit de traverser la chaussée en courant. Il était dans ses rêves, il devrait faire plus attention.

_Concentre-toi, Kurt. Blaine n'est peut-être pas loin et si tu continues de penser plus que tu ne regardes ou écoutes, tu le rateras._

Il tourna à l'angle d'une rue, sans grand espoir de le trouver cependant. Il avait déjà fouillé toute la ville depuis le début de la semaine. Peut-être que Blaine avait même quitté Lima…

Kurt s'était promis que c'était la dernière fois cherchait Blaine. De toute façon, s'il ne le trouvait pas en ville, la seule alternative que Kurt avait trouvée était de camper toute la nuit au lycée et attendre que Blaine montre le bout de son nez pour aller dormir. Mais il n'en était pas encore rendu à ce point.

Kurt regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans un quartier plutôt mal famé, celui où, toute sa vie, son père lui avait interdit d'aller. Pourtant, c'était le quartier idéal pour quelqu'un comme Blaine, quelqu'un qui voulait se cacher et passer inaperçu.

Les gens ici le dévisageaient pendant qu'il marchait sur le trottoir abîmé. C'était vrai que le jeune homme dépareillait. Il était habillé avec un jean slim rouge, une chemise immaculée et une veste crocodile ornée d'une broche représentant un hippopotame. Dans ce quartier, les gens portaient plutôt des joggings usés et de vieux T-shirt tachés.

_C'est un peu le même style de vêtements que ceux que portaient Blaine,_ pensa-t-il.

Kurt reprit alors courage, malgré les regards venimeux qu'il recevait. S'il y avait bien un endroit où il pourrait le trouver, c'était ici. De toute façon, c'était ici ou nulle part.

Cependant, il n'était pas très rassuré. Il avait peur que quelqu'un lui tombe dessus... Peut-être l'homme couché par terre à une dizaine de mètre de lui. Ou peut-être un des garçons qui étaient adossés à un grillage vert, fumant ce qui ressemblaient à des joins. Ou l'autre, assis dans l'herbe, regardant les nuages, en train de planer complètement.

Le taux de criminalité n'était pas élevé à Lima, voir même inexistant. Ici, les gens étaient presque tous des cons ou des paumés, mais pas des criminels.

Bien sûr, les agressions n'étaient pas si rares que ça mais les meurtres, si. Kurt se rappelait encore du dernier. Surement parce que la mort du leader des Warblers avait eu une importance capitale pour lui à ce moment-là… Il avait eu peur que cette mort puisse remettre en doute la victoire des New Direction aux régionales. Le meurtre avait eu lieu après, les Warblers avaient déjà été raillés de la compétition. Mais tous de même... Kurt n'était pas un insensible et il avait connu le garçon, lui avait parlé, s'était même dit qu'il était un concurrent de taille. Même s'il ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup...

Kurt n'avait jamais connu l'identité du tueur. Beaucoup de bruits avaient courus mais son nom avait été gardé secret. Étant mineur, le criminel était protégé.

Bon, Kurt n'avait pas tellement peur de se faire assassiné à Lima... Mais on ne savait jamais... Suffit qu'un nouveau fou à lier traîne dans les parages et s'attaque à sa broche hippo...

"Eh toi!"

Kurt sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Il avait peut-être pensé trop vite.

Il baissa la tête, fermant les poings et se mordant la lèvre inférieure avec nervosité continuant de marcher comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Puis, l'homme le héla de nouveau.

Kurt se retourna, le cœur battant.

Un homme, ressemblant d'ailleurs plus à un gorille qu'à un homme, s'approcha de lui en titubant légèrement. Kurt remarqua ses avants bras, piqué de toute part. Un drogué...

Kurt savait à quel point les drogués étaient dangereux. Il devait partir d'ici, et au plus vite.

Il tourna les talons, et continua sa marche comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué...

"Oh, Darlin', attends-moi! L'appela l'autre d'une voix rauque."

Kurt accéléra un peu l'allure, sentant une pellicule de sueur recouvrir ses mains. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi son père refusait qu'il aille dans ce quartier... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était venu faire ici?

Il entendait les pas de l'autre, marchant toujours derrière lui. Il tenta d'accélérer encore un peu plus mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Le gorille posa sa main graisseuse sur son épaule et Kurt hoqueta de surprise et de peur. La pression sur son épaule le força à se retourner violemment.

Il se retrouva en face de l'homme le plus laid qu'il avait jamais vu. Ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules, comme tartinés d'huile tellement ils étaient gras. Et Kurt ne savait même pas que des yeux aussi petits pouvaient exister, il avait même du mal à deviner leur couleur. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'était le rouge qui explosait ses yeux sous l'effet de la drogue. De plus, l'homme avait un embonpoint très poussé, qui rendait son visage rond, orné d'un double menton, perdant encore plus ses yeux dans la masse graisseuse de son visage.

En fait, Kurt s'était trompé. Il avait affaire à un cochon, pas à un gorille.

_Kurt, tu es dans le pétrin là, on en a rien à fiche de si c'est un cochon ou un gorille._

"T'es PD, hein? Rigola l'autre en manquant de tomber tellement il était défoncé."

Kurt recula un peu quand il sentit l'haleine qu'avait l'homme.

_Oh mon Dieu, est-ce qu'il sait au moins ce que c'est qu'une brosse à dent?_

Mais son haleine ne préoccupait que peu le jeune homme. Il pensait plutôt à sa propre sécurité. Qui savait ce donc était capable un drogué, surement alcoolique aussi vu les tâches d'alcool sur son T-shirt ?

Le jeune homme tremblait légèrement, et le gorille le remarqua.

"Bah alors? Tu trembles? Tu as peur? Quoique, tu peux, parce que ma bite dans ton cul te fera pleurer."

Kurt frissonna alors que l'autre partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Il commençait à sentir des larmes s'accumuler dans ses yeux. Mais il ne voulait pas pleurer, pas devant une ordure comme ça.

"Je déconnais mon mignon, reprit-il ensuite. Je suis pas un putain de gay, moi. Les tapettes, c'est juste de la bonne merde. Ça finit au fond du trou avec oncle Josh!"

Kurt ne disait rien, incapable d'articuler un mot tant la peur le clouait sur place. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici? Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire de Blaine au final? Il avait bien d'autre talent dans son Glee Club. Courir après un inconnu, mais qu'est-ce qui lui était donc passé par la tête?

Josh se rapprocha de Kurt en lui souriant, dévoilant ses dents entartrées. Son haleine frôla les narines de Kurt, qui plissa du nez. Le drogué parut s'en apercevoir et il souffla plus fort sur son visage et le jeune homme eut un haut le cœur.

Le gorille enserra le bras du châtain et serra, serra, jusqu'à ce que Kurt laisse échapper un petit gémissement.

"Tous les mêmes! Rien dans les couilles! T'es un déchet, tu le sais ça? Ta mère te l'as dit ou elle t'a abandonné quand elle a appris que tu avais un vagin à la place du trou de balle?"

S'en fut trop pour Kurt qui laissa les larmes ruisselées sur le visage. Son corps était traversé de tremblements violents qui le clouaient sur place, faisant de ses jambes deux bandes de coton.

Alors c'est comme ça qu'il allait finir? Dans les mains d'un homophobe drogué, alcoolique et complètement paumé. Même si Kurt avait perdu beaucoup de choses en l'espace de trois ans, il ne pensait tout de même pas mériter une fin comme ça.

Ça faisait trois ans. Le dernier meurtre remontait à trois ans. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur lui? Pourquoi?

Et Carole? Que dirait Carole? Comment arriverait-elle à survivre à son décès, elle qui était déjà tellement malade. Elle serait capable du pire, Kurt le savait.

"Bon, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi? Marmonna l'autre en lui souriant lui envoyant un autre nuage de son odeur putride."

Kurt pleurait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. La main sur son bras lui faisait horriblement mal, il n'arriverait pas à s'en dégager. Quant à se battre, il en était incapable.

"Déjà, continua Josh, commençons par enlever cette broche de pédale."

Josh pris la tête d'hippopotame entre deux doigts et tira avec force dessus, jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement se fit entendre et que la petite tête se détacha lentement. Il gloussa, fixant la tête de l'animal avec insistance. Les sanglots de Kurt redoublèrent.

"Eh, gros balourd, qu'est-ce que tu fou?"

Josh releva la tête vers la voix inconnue, ainsi que Kurt qui n'en crut pas ses yeux.

Blaine.

Il était là, debout, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, comme une mère réprimandant son enfant après que celui-ci ait fait une bêtise.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, toi? demanda Josh"

"Lâche-le, fit calmement Blaine."

Kurt n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il le cherchait partout et c'était maintenant qu'il lui tombait dessus. Alors qu'il allait probablement mourir !

_Kurt, tu en rajoutes un peu tu n'es pas encore mort…_

"C'est un PD, ria Josh. Qu'est-ce que t'en a à branler? Mec, c'est une petite pédale. Laisse-moi lui faire sa fête et on pourra aller boire un verre après."

Kurt regarda Blaine. Ce dernier ne laissait rien transparaitre, son visage était de glace, son regard vert noisette allant de Kurt à Josh. Il ne bougea pas, garda les bras croisés et reprit d'une voix calme:

"Juste, lâche-le."

Le visage de Josh s'éclaira.

"Oh! J'ai compris! C'est ton copain n'est-ce pas? Toi aussi t'es un petit gay, c'est ça?"

Blaine fixa son regard sur l'homme et Kurt eut peur. Dans ce regard, on lisait la haine. La haine pure. La vraie, celle que seules les personnes refermant une colère accumulée en elles depuis de nombreuses années pouvaient ressentir.

Josh ria, et prit le poignet de Kurt qu'il tordit, fixant toujours Blaine, qui ne bougeait pas, se contentant de tuer du regard son bourreau. Kurt cria. Il avait l'impression que tous les os de son bras allaient éclatés, que son sang allait sortir par ses ongles et que tous ses tendons allaient faire des nœuds entre eux. Le rire de Josh s'intensifia.

Blaine regardait, toujours et encore, sans réagir.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attend?_ se demanda Kurt.

La douleur résonna dans sa tête quand Josh tordit son poignet dans un nouvel angle. Il ne voyait plus rien, à part les yeux de Blaine, qui regardaient son poignet se faire réduire en morceau.

Le coup partit alors, sans que Kurt ne l'ait soupçonné avant.

Blaine frappa la mâchoire de Josh d'un coup sec, rapide et violent qu'il savait si bien faire.

L'homme lâcha Kurt et prit sa mâchoire dans les mains.

Blaine en profita pour mettre Kurt derrière lui, le prenant par le bras pour le mettre dans son dos. Pour ne pas qu'il soit entre lui et Josh.

Ce dernier ria, en regardant Blaine avec une rage folle.

"Tu vas le regretter espèce de PD de merde."

Il s'élança sur Blaine qui l'accueillit avec un coup de poing dans le ventre. En réalité, Josh était trop défoncé pour être en état de se battre correctement. Blaine n'en ferait qu'une bouchée.

Après le coup de poing dans l'estomac, Josh se plia en deux, tentant de retrouver son souffle. Mais Blaine n'attendit pas qu'il se remette de ses émotions, il lui flanqua un coup de pied dans les côtes. Josh laissa échapper un "Outch" sonore et releva la tête. Grosse erreur. Blaine en profita pour lui donner un coup de pied dans le nez, et le sang commença à couler. Sous le coup de la douleur, Josh tomba à genoux et Blaine s'avança vers lui, froid, calculateur. Il n'y avait aucune émotion sur son visage, seulement un calme extrême et une haine flamboyante dans les yeux. Seule la légère rougeur sur ses joues indiquait que Blaine était bel et bien un être humain et non pas un robot.

Josh releva les yeux une nouvelle fois. Lorsqu'il croisa les yeux du bouclé, son cœur s'emballa. Dans quelle merde s'était-il fourré? Il avait devant lui une machine de guerre sans sentiments, sans rien d'autre que sa froideur pour le guider.

"Qui es-tu? Essaya-t-il d'articuler tant bien que mal avec le sang qui lui emplissait la bouche."

Blaine lui redonna un coup de pied et il tomba à terre.

"Blaine Anderson. Ex-taulard, roi de la prison, passé maître dans l'art de foutre une raclée au gens."

Nouveau coup de pied. Dans la tête cette fois-ci.

L'homme tomba inconscient sur le goudron déjà taché de son sang.

Blaine se recula et regarda sa victime sur le sol. Les mouvements de son dos lui indiquaient qu'il respirait toujours.

Kurt regardait l'homme, étendu par terre, sans réagir. Toute cette scène l'avait énormément choqué, il ne savait plus quoi penser.

C'était Blaine qui l'avait mis par terre, c'était à cause de Blaine que Josh était inconscient.

Kurt regarda la tignasse brune devant lui. Le garçon ne bougeait pas, ne se retournait pas, fixant sa victime. Kurt ne savait pas quoi faire. Reculer, partir en courant, le remercier, le prendre dans ses bras, pleurer, crier, s'évanouir. Il respirait difficilement et son cœur battait la chamade. Son poignet le lançait mais il ne le sentait pas vraiment. Son choc, sa peur. Il ne pouvait penser qu'à ça. A rien d'autre.

Si, à Blaine aussi.

Alors comme ça, c'était un ex-prisonnier. Pas n'importe quel prisonnier.

Le roi de la prison.

_Oh mon Dieu!_

La vérité sauta aux yeux de Kurt. Comment avait-il pu être autant aveugle. Dire qu'il lui avait couru après, avait passé des heures et des heures à le chercher dans la rue.

Blaine était dangereux.

Il commença à partir à reculons, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Seulement, ce fut ce moment que choisi Blaine pour se retourner vers lui.

Alors, Kurt s'arrêta.

Les deux garçons se regardaient, face à face.

Dans les yeux de Blaine, Kurt ne voyait plus rien. Plus de sentiments. Rien. Même pas cette haine féroce qui l'avait envahi. Tout était parti. C'était le vide dans ses yeux.

Dans ceux de Kurt, Blaine voyait de la peur. Du choc, de la peur, des questions.

Ils restèrent à se regarder pendant ce qui leur parurent de longues secondes, sans qu'aucun des deux ne bougent.

Kurt avait abandonné l'espoir de s'enfuir. Il avait vu Blaine à l'œuvre maintenant et ses jambes courraient surement beaucoup plus vite que les siennes.

Devant le regard vide de Blaine, Kurt ressenti un frisson partir de sa nuque pour courir jusqu'à son bas du dos. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, dire quelque chose mais aucun mot ne lui venait. Il bafouilla, cherchant une phrase, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Mais rien n'y faisait. Il était trop secoué. La présence de Blaine le terrifiait. C'était comme s'il avait un robot en face de lui, il n'y avait rien d'humain dans le regard que le garçon bouclé fixait sur lui.

Un son étranglé sortit de sa gorge et Kurt préféra fermer la bouche.

Puis soudain, alors qu'il s'y attendait le moins, son téléphone sonna. Il sursauta et regarda Blaine, s'attendant à ce que cette sonnerie déclenche quelque chose chez l'ex-prisonnier.

Les yeux de Blaine quittèrent Kurt un instant pour regarder autour d'eux, comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un ne les découvre.

Santana. Kurt savait que c'était elle. Ça ne pouvait être personne d'autre. Ses mains tremblèrent. Il avait peur que cette interruption mette Blaine dans une colère folle.

Au contraire, le bouclé reporta son attention sur lui.

"Bah vas-y, réponds, lui dit-il toujours aussi froidement."

Kurt sursauta et s'empressa de chercher son portable dans ses poches. Où était-il rendu?

Le pied de Blaine frappait sur le sol à intervalles réguliers et Kurt eut peur. Blaine s'impatientait, et il ne savait pas de quoi était capable un Blaine impatient.

Enfin, il sortit son portable de la poche de son blazer.

"Allô San'? fit-il d'une voix tremblante."

Blaine lui lança un regard dur et Kurt comprit qu'il devrait mieux contrôler sa voix. Il ne fallait pas que Santana se rende compte qu'il se passait quelque chose.

"Kurt? fit celle-ci au téléphone, visiblement inquiète. Ça vas?"

"Oui, oui, répondit-il. Tu tombes juste plutôt mal..."

"Ah bon, pourquoi?"

Kurt se mordit la lèvre. Il lui fallait un mensonge convainquant... Quelque chose de plausible. Et puis, il eut une illumination.

"Je... Je fais les boutiques. Avec Carole. Elle n'avait plus rien à se mettre et... Et je lui fais un relooking! Tu sais à quel point je déteste le style country dépassé."

Kurt s'attendait à une remarque cinglante de Blaine, à l'ironie dont le garçon avait déjà fait preuve lors des rares fois où ils s'étaient parlé, mais rien ne vint.

"Ah ah, ria Santana. Je comprends mieux! Bon, bah rappelle moi dès que tu as fini d'accord?"

"D'accord, murmura doucement Kurt."

"Tu es bizarre tu sais, remarqua-t-elle"

Kurt se tendit.

"Mais non San'! Tu t'inquiètes pour rien!"

"C'est ce garçon dont tu m'as parlé par message?"

Kurt releva les yeux pour regarder Blaine qui fixait le corps évanouit derrière lui.

"Non... Enfin oui. Enfin, je te raconte ce soir!"

"Kurty est amoureux! Chantonna Santana"

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et raffermit sa poigne sur son téléphone. Si seulement elle savait...

"Ne raconte pas de bêtises! Bon, je dois vraiment te laisser là, Carole m'appelle et je crois qu'elle m'a dégoté une veste totalement affreuse..."

"Très bien, à ce soir Kurt!"

"A ce soir, San'."

Enfin, Kurt raccrocha.

Blaine se retourna et le regarda.

"Alors, demanda-t-il, comment on fait maintenant?"

"Comment ça? Articula tant bien que mal Kurt avec une voix de nouveau tremblante."

"Eh bien, tu comprends que maintenant que tu as vu ça…"

Blaine montra du doigt le corps de Josh avant de continuer:

"Je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça. Je ne veux pas retourner en prison. Alors tu ne m'y enverras pas."

De l'autre côté du pays, Santana Lopez raccrochait son téléphone en fixant étrangement l'écran, où figurait toujours la photo de contact de Kurt.

Kurt avait des problèmes, Santana le savait. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Elle connaissait bien son ami, elle avait même vécu une année entière avec lui dans l'appartement de New-York. Elle connaissait toutes ses réactions par cœur.

De plus, la jeune Latina était intelligente. Il ne se trouvait pas dans un magasin lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé, elle aurait entendu des bruits de fond. De la musique, des gens qui parlaient… Or, là, elle n'avait rien entendu du tout, à part la voix que Kurt essayait tant bien que mal de maitriser. Enfin… Plus mal que bien.

"Ça ne va pas San'?"

Santana sentit deux bras se poser sur ses hanches et l'encercler. Elle regarda les mains jointes sur son ventre parfaitement plat. Les mains de l'amour de sa vie.

"Je crois que Kurt a des problèmes, expliqua-t-elle en se retournant vers Brittany."

Comme à chaque fois, et malgré son inquiétude, le cœur de Santana s'arrêta lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux azur de sa petite amie.

_De ta fiancée, Lopez. Ta fiancée!_

"Tu l'as dit à Kurt pour nos fiançailles et il a pas aimer parce qu'il est amoureux de toi?"

Santana sourit devant l'innocence de sa petite amie et posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres sucrées de la blondinette.

"Non Britt'. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire. Je crois qu'il est temps que nous retournions à Lima…"

Brittany la regarda, surprise.

"Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle."

"Parce que Kurt est notre ami et qu'il a besoin de nous… Et je dois aller voir mes parents de toute façon… Ça fait trois ans que je ne leur ai pas parlé, tu ne crois pas que j'ai des comptes à régler avec eux?"

Santana sentit son cœur se serrer lorsque qu'elle repensa à ses parents qui l'avaient mise dehors sans plus de ménagement et qui avaient coupé les ponts avec elle depuis.

"Je ne savais pas que tes parents étaient banquier, fit remarquer Brittany."

Santana ria et pris la blonde dans ses bras. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et laissa sa main courir dans son dos.

De toute façon, avant d'aller voir ses parents, elle devait aider Kurt. Son troisième œil mexicain en était sûr: il avait besoin d'elle. Elle fronça les sourcils en se demandant bien dans quoi Kurt pourrait encore s'être fourré.

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur:**_

Voilà ce chapitre 3.. Je sais, je sais, il suit le même schéma que les chapitres précédents mais c'est le dernier, je vous promets, il fallait juste mettre en ordre le début de la fiction :) C'est donc à partir de là que les choses vont bouger.  
J'espère que vous avez aimé le passage Brittana final. Je ne pouvais pas faire une fiction sans mes petites chouchoutes :). Est-ce que vous voulez que j'approfondisse un peu leur relation ou pas?  
On en apprend un peu plus sur _Lui... _J'ai laissé pas mal d'indices danc ce chapitre. Est-ce que vous avez réussi à rassembler les pièces du puzzle?  
Je voulais aussi savoir si vous souhaitez que je parle plus du Glee Club et des régionales. J'ai pour l'instant mis en avant la relation Klaine, laissant un peu le Glee Club de côté. Donc laissez moi votre avis dans une review!

Et même si vous n'avez pas d'avis bah.. Laissez une review quand même ^^ Ca motive et ça fait énormément plaisir! Même si c'est pour dire des trucs négatifs: je prends tout ce qui est constructif!

Sur ce petit pavé de "note d'auteur", je vous laisse, en espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu!


	4. The only weakness

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le chapitre 4, qui arrive un peu plus tard que les autres. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, hein? :)  
Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Les choses commencent enfin à bouger pour Blaine et Kurt et des révélations sont au rendez-vous. D'après vos review, j'ai pu voir que vous avez du mal encore à situer le passé de Blaine... Mais je n'en dirai pas plus :)  
Merci aussi à Brookey20, ma beta qui a eu la patience de corriger ce chapitre.  
Pour répondre aux review:**

**Bleikade: Je suis contente que mon chapitre 3 t'ait plu :) Et Santana arrivera bientôt, bien qu'elle ne soit pas présente dans ce chapitre-ci. Patience, elle a tout de même un rôle important à jouer!**

**Nemaja: J'ai beaucoup aimé ta théorie, elle m'a fait rire :) Comme quoi malgré les indices le mystère reste entier! Mais plus pour très longtemps, ne t'inquiète pas. Eh bien oui, je ne pouvais pas faire une fiction sans un peu de Brittana, alors voilà :) Le Glee Club et Santana ne sont pas du tout présents dans ce chapitre mais ça viendra! Pour l'instant, je préfère faire avancer la relation Klaine, déjà bien compliquée :)**

**Luper: oui, Santana ne sera pas tendre avec lui xD Elle reste celle que tout le monde connait :)**

**Amande: merci beaucoup pour tes compliments! Ca fait toujours extrèmement plaisir de voir que ce qu'on fait plait, ça motive! J'espère ne pas te décevoir dans ce chapitre :) En tous cas, tu sauras si ta petite idée est bonne ou non. Je suis très curieuse de savoir si tu as percé le mystère xD**

**Voilà! Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas!**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4**

De la brume. Comme un voile opaque jeté sur le monde, étouffant même chaque bruit, le rendant confus et brouillon. Chaque image devenant un semblant de formes, de mélanges de couleurs et de lumière.

Blaine entendit un sifflement aigu dans ses oreilles. Les bruits s'étaient estompés laissant seulement la place à ce vibrato incessant. La tête lui tournait. Il ferma les yeux et se retrouva seul dans sa tête, coupé du monde, de tous bruits, de toutes sensations. Le sifflement ne cessait pas. Il rouvrit les paupières et se donna une frappe sur la tête, pour se remettre les idées en place. Les images devant lui devinrent peu à peu plus nettes. Les couleurs cessèrent de danser entre elles et reprirent leur place initiale. Les formes se fixèrent et Blaine commença à distinguer ce qui l'entourait. La lumière l'aveugla légèrement mais elle cessa de se mélanger avec tout le reste.

Il se frotta fortement les yeux et une petite pique de douleur se fit ressentir dans les phalanges de sa main droite. Surpris, il fixa ses iris vert-noisette dessus et se concentra pour que sa vue redevienne tout à fait claire. Quand ce fut le cas, il remarqua un léger boursoufflement. Il haussa un sourcil, ignorant ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer. Il ouvrit son poing, le ferma, testant sa vision pour qu'elle s'habitue au mouvement. Le son dans ses oreilles stoppa en même temps que ses problèmes de vue. Lorsque qu'il fut totalement certain d'être revenu à lui-même, il leva son regard...

... Et croisa celui de Kurt.

_Kurt ?_

Il fronça les sourcils. Toute la semaine, il avait tout mis en œuvre pour éloigner le garçon et le voilà juste devant lui, sans que Blaine ne sache ni pourquoi ni comment. Il fixa le châtain, comme cherchant des réponses à ses questions. Mais il n'en trouva aucune, seulement un peur inimaginable, contenue avec peine. Un véritable tourbillon d'effroi, d'inquiétude, d'angoisse. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu mettre Kurt dans cet état ?

"Blaine, chuchota l'autre comme s'il avait peur d'effrayer le bouclé. S'il te plait."

Sa voix n'était qu'un simple filet de dentelle pouvant rompre à tout moment. Il pouvait perdre le contrôle d'une seconde à l'autre.

Mais perdre le contrôle à cause de quoi ?

Définitivement, Blaine était complètement paumé.

Puis, il essaya de refaire dans sa tête le fil conducteur de sa journée. Il avait quitté le lycée, s'était assis sur son banc comme d'habitude, avait mangé les barres énergétiques qu'il avait volées, avait regardé deux femmes se quereller à propos d'un chat estropié et...

Trou noir.

Blaine n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait pu faire après avoir pensé que le chat devait être précieux pour que deux personnes se battent comme ça.

En fait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait de la journée entière, ou presque.

"Kurt, quelle heure est-il ?"

Le jeune homme le regarda comme s'il avait commandé une côte de bœuf dans un restaurant végétarien. Blaine fut troublé par ce regard. Il demandait seulement l'heure, pas la Lune.

Saloperie de mémoire ! Il avait encore eu une absence, et pas des moindres. Blaine ne s'était jamais "absenté" une journée entière, jamais. Quelques minutes, quelques heures au maximum. Mais une journée...

Un poids tomba dans son estomac. Il perdait le contrôle. Bientôt, il "partirait" pendant plusieurs jours, il le savait. Peut-être même qu'il finirait par partir définitivement, sans revenir. Une vague d'angoisse s'inséra en lui, frôlant chaque muscle, chaque veine, chaque os, laissant une puissante impression de froid. Il perdait le contrôle sur lui-même.

Puis, il entendit un gémissement derrière lui, quelque chose d'à peine humain. Toute son angoisse retomba et son poul s'accéléra d'un coup sous l'effet d'une dose d'adrénaline. Blaine se tendit, prêt à l'attaque, et se retourna.

À ses pieds était étendu ce qui devait probablement être un homme... Ou plutôt seulement une masse de graisse humaine.

Dans tous les cas, l'homme était bien mal en point. Le sang partait du coin de sa bouche et de son nez, venant colorer le goudron d'une nouvelle teinte bordeaux.

Blaine recula, surpris. Mais qu'est-ce que ce mec foutait à moitié mort sur le sol ?

Il se retourna pour regarder Kurt, complètement ahuri.

"C'est toi qui as fait ça ? Demanda-t-il"

Si Blaine était ahuri, Kurt le fut encore plus.

"Quoi ? Mais... Mais non !"

Blaine regarda le jeune homme en face de lui. Il semblait partager entre la peur et l'incompréhension. Cette incompréhension accentuant peut-être même sa peur. Chaque fibre de son être tremblait et sa carotide sursautait sous sa peau. Son cœur battait à un rythme à la limite du possible.

La seule chose que put penser Blaine devant ce tableau fut "pourquoi ?"

Second gémissement. L'homme revenait peu à peu à lui.

Le regard de Kurt fut traversé par un éclair de panique et son corps entier secoué d'un énorme frisson. Il posa ses prunelles azures sur Blaine qui ne comprenait toujours rien.

"Blaine, je t'en prie, supplia Kurt à voix basse. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux faire de moi mais... Pas ici. Il faut s'éloigner. Je t'en supplie."

Blaine haussa un sourcil. Ce qu'il voulait faire de Kurt ? Mais il ne voulait strictement rien faire de lui !

"Je ne supporterai pas ça une deuxième fois, continua le jeune homme"

"C'est toi qui as fait ça ? Demanda encore le bouclé, ignorant royalement les supplications de Kurt"

Nouveau gémissement. Pour le coup, Kurt laissa échapper sa panique.

"Blaine arrête ! C'est toi qui l'a frappé, ne fais pas exprès parce que tu veux me terroriser ! Je le suis suffisamment comme ça, d'accord ?"

Le cœur du brun eut un raté. Il l'avait frappé ? Lui ? Il ne voulait pas y croire, il n'avait pas fait ça ! Pas encore !

"Blaine ! S'exclama Kurt avec une voix paniquée. Je n'appellerai pas la police. Je t'en prie !"

_Police ?_

Le sang de Blaine ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il rassembla tous les morceaux. Humain tabassé, trou de mémoire, de sa faute, ex-prisonnier, police. De nouveaux mots s'ajoutèrent à la liste : les résultats de l'addition. Récidiviste. Prison.

Non !

Non, Blaine ne retournerait pas là-bas, pas dans cet endroit maudit encore pire que l'enfer. La mort y serait presque préférable.

Nouveau gémissement.

Blaine sentait son cœur battre la chamade, sa raison lui crier de fuir. Sa vie avait été détruite une fois, par quelque chose de similaire, il ne laisserait pas l'histoire se répéter. Il ne renoncerait pas à sa liberté, aussi pourrie soit elle.

Blaine regarda le corps et fit ensuite promener son regard alarmé sur les alentours. Quelques toxicos, une bande de mec complètements bourrés. Personne ne s'intéressait à eux, personne n'arriverait à donner d'informations cohérentes aux flics. Il était encore temps de se barrer.

Blaine chopa le bras de Kurt qui hoqueta de surprise et de peur, s'attendant à recevoir un coup. Mais rien ne vint. Le bouclé se contentait de tenir son bras et de regarder partout autour d'eux.

Ils avaient besoin d'une cachette, d'un endroit couvert où ils pourraient rester jusqu'à ce que les flics débarquent, ramassent le gorille et que l'affaire se tasse.

Il n'y avait rien. Rien. La rue ressemblait à toutes les autres, une succession de maisons miteuses et de squats où il n'y avait aucune chance de se cacher. Blaine sentit une goutte de sueur roulée dans son dos et il passa la main dans ses cheveux. Il devait faire vite, à tout moment les choses pourraient dérapées pour lui. Pour eux.

Le bouclé trouva alors son salut. Une petite cabane recouverte de lierre qui tombait en ruine. La planque parfaite.

Il tira sur le bras de Kurt qui s'était figé au contact de Blaine, n'osant même plus respirer. Le châtain laissa échapper une plainte mais l'autre garçon ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il voulait atteindre cette cabane, et vite. Et Kurt viendrait avec lui.

Bien sûr, ce dernier était un boulet dans cette fuite, Blaine le savait. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser là, attendre que le mec sur le sol se réveille et lui mette une raclée, ou alors que les flics le ramasse. Kurt ne survivrait pas en prison. Il n'avait pas la dureté nécessaire, il se ferait bouffer. Une fourmi contre une armée entière. Une fourmi gay. Il était tout simplement hors de question pour Blaine de laisser Kurt aller en prison, surtout pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis.

Blaine avait des valeurs, un sens de l'honneur inébranlable. S'il y avait bien une chose que lui avait appris son père, c'est qu'il fallait toujours assumer les conséquences de ses actes. C'était en tous cas ce qu'il avait dit quand il avait foutu son fils à la porte.

Il traina donc Kurt sur une vingtaine de mètres, tirant souvent sur son bras pour que le garçon accélère l'allure. Après ce qu'il lui parut une éternité, il atteignit la porte, l'ouvrit et balança Kurt à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Avant d'y entrer lui-même, il balaya la rue du regard. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué sa course et aucun flic en vue. La situation n'était peut-être pas aussi désespérée.

Il referma la porte sur le monde extérieur et les plongea, Kurt et lui, dans une légère obscurité tranchée seulement par une lame de lumière provenant d'un trou de la planche qui recouvrait la fenêtre. L'endroit était vraiment lugubre, même pour Blaine.

Kurt s'était assis en tailleur, le dos au mur et avait pris sa tête entre ses mains. D'où il était et malgré le manque de luminosité, le bouclé devinait que le garçon tremblait. Surement sur le coup du choc. Il était en sécurité maintenant que Blaine l'avait éloigné de l'homme... Probablement un agresseur. Blaine avait remarqué les cheveux en bataille de Kurt, ainsi que le trou dans son blazer. Sans aucun doute, l'homme l'avait attaqué.

Les épaules de Kurt se secouaient par intervalles irrégulières. Blaine mit un moment à comprendre que le garçon pleurait.

Un grand malaise l'envahi. Il n'avait jamais aimé voir les gens pleurer, même avant son passage en prison. Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour les réconforter, ni quoi faire. Alors maintenant, après que la prison l'ait changé, il était encore plus indécis. Il aurait pu se rapprocher de Kurt, seulement s'asseoir à ses côtés et peut-être même poser sa main sur son épaule pour le réconforter. L'ancien Blaine l'aurait fait. Le Blaine en prison lui aurait demandé méchamment de se la fermer. L'actuel ne savait pas quoi faire, tiraillé entre ses deux personnalités.

Il opta pour aucune, préférant jouer la carte de l'ignorance. Il se tourna vers la porte et chercha un petit trou dans le bois qui lui permettrait de surveiller la rue. Malheureusement, il n'en trouva pas. La porte était totalement mitée mais pas assez pour que Blaine puisse voir quoi que ce soit. Il soupira et s'assit à son tour sur le sol, contre l'entrée, à l'opposé de Kurt qui pleurait toujours.

"A... Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu... tu vas me faire à.. À moi ? Hoqueta ce dernier entre deux sanglots"

Blaine fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi le garçon était-il persuadé qu'il lui voulait du mal ?

"Mais de quoi tu parles ?"

Le châtain releva son visage trempé de larmes vers Blaine et le dévisagea avec méchanceté. Le temps de la peur était aboli, il allait avoir à se battre.

"Ne fais pas celui qui ne s'en souvient pas pour que je baisse ma garde. Je sais que tu seras prêt à tout pour que je me taise."

"Pour que tu te taises sur quoi ?"

Cette fois-ci, Kurt fixa Blaine dans les yeux malgré la pénombre. Il observa bien ses prunelles vert-noisette, les sonda, les fouilla, cherchant la froideur qu'il avait déjà pu y voir. Seulement, elle était partie. La froideur. Il ne restait plus qu'une grande incompréhension, des questions, un peu de méfiance mais aussi un soupçon de peur. Le châtain fixa ces prunelles pendant une longue minute, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la tête du bouclé.

Petit à petit, il sentit sa peur diminuée, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un soupçon de vigilance plus que justifié. Blaine avait été en prison, il l'avait menacé, presque tué un homme, juste là-bas, à quelques mètres. Bien que la peur de Kurt avait été mise en veille, il se devait de rester méfiant. Blaine l'avait menacé, lui aussi. Même si de tout ça il semblait n'en garder aucun souvenir. Mais dans tous les cas, il restait quelqu'un de potentiellement dangereux.

"Kurt, pour que tu te taises sur quoi ? Insista Blaine."

Dans sa voix, l'intéressé percevait de l'angoisse. Une angoisse dissimulée mais profonde, qui devait lui tordre l'estomac en tous sens.

"Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? demanda Kurt"

Le visage de Blaine se ferma et il tourna la tête vers la porte, cherchant à fuir le regard de Kurt. Il regarda une nouvelle fois le bois pour y trouver une petite ouverture vers l'extérieur qui lui permettrait d'observer le dehors. Il ne voulait pas que Kurt sache pour ses trous de mémoire. Il ne voulait pas. Personne ne devrait être au courant. Personne, jamais. C'était SA faiblesse. La sienne. La seule. Personne ne devait jamais connaître l'unique faiblesse de Blaine Anderson. Jamais.

"Bien sûr que je me souviens de tous, cracha-t-il sans regarder Kurt. Je suis pas un malade, tu sais."

Kurt décroisa les jambes, fixant les cheveux bruns de l'autre garçon. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas voir son visage, il savait que Blaine lui mentait. Ce n'était pas sa voix, ni son attitude qui le trahissait. Non, c'était un excellent menteur. C'était la logique qui le rendait incohérent. Bien sûr qu'il ne se souvenait de rien, Kurt avait été stupide de poser la question.

Sa peur envolée, le châtain se leva, traversa les mètres qui les séparaient et s'assit à côté de Blaine. Ce dernier se tendit en entendant le jeune homme se rapprocher et glisser à sa gauche. Il ne détourna pas la tête de la porte, lui tournant toujours le dos.

"Tu mens, Blaine, déclara simplement Kurt."

Blaine posa son front sur la porte froide et soupira. Ces trous de mémoire devenaient répétitifs et endurant. Il avait tellement peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire pendant ses "absences". Un autre meurtre, une autre victime, un autre séjour en prison. Blaine ferma les yeux et une unique larme roula sur sa joue. Presque instantanément, il l'essuya d'une geste discret pour ne pas que Kurt s'en rende compte.

_Ressaisis-toi Anderson, merde._

Il prit une profonde inspiration, se forgea un visage de glace puis se retourna pour regarder Kurt qui le fixait avec des yeux remplis de... Pitié ?

Oui, c'était ça. De la pitié, de la compassion. Non, Blaine ne voulait pas de ça. Il n'avait besoin de la pitié de personne, il contrôlait. Il essayait de contrôler. Il n'acceptait pas qu'on le regarde de cette façon. Pas de pitié.

Le visage de Kurt se fissura devant le retour des yeux vides de Blaine, devant son visage froid. Il revoyait le Blaine qui avait frappé Josh. Il se recula.

Blaine eut un sourire en coin. Le contrôle. Il reprenait le contrôle, Kurt avait peur de lui.

"A quoi tu joues ? murmura Kurt, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il devait avoir peur ou pas devant les yeux intimidant de Blaine."

"Je ne joue pas, Hummel, fit Blaine avec sa voix la plus dénuée de tout sentiment. Je contrôle."

Kurt haussa un sourcil. Il contrôlait ? Il contrôlait quoi ? Il n'y avait rien à contrôler ! A part lui, peut-être... C'était ça ce que voulait dire Blaine ? Qu'il le contrôlait, lui, Kurt Hummel ?

Blaine sentit des fourmillements l'envahir et il ferma les yeux, se délectant de la sensation familière. Il redevenait enfin le Blaine impitoyable qu'il avait forgé en trois ans. Cette sensation de puissance, de contrôle... Elle lui avait tellement manqué. Il redevenait enfin lui.

Il se leva et Kurt sursauta. Blaine eut un nouveau sourire en coin face à cette réaction.

Kurt se cola contre la porte, se demandant s'il devait partir ou non. Pourquoi Blaine l'avait-il amené ici ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas frappé en public comme il l'avait fait pour Josh ? Pourquoi semblait-il changer de personnalité toutes les dix minutes ? Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ?

Blaine s'éloigna dans la pièce, se frottant les mains, se délectant toujours des fourmillements qui parcouraient tout son corps.

Kurt prit alors une décision.

Il n'était pas faible. Toute sa vie avait été un combat, du début jusqu'à ce jour. Il s'était battu contre lui-même pour assumer qui il était, il s'était battu à la mort de sa mère pour ne pas sombrer, il s'était battu pour atteindre ses rêves, il s'était battu à la mort de son père, il s'était battu à la mort de ses rêves pour continuer à avancer. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait cesser la bataille. Il n'allait pas rester là, assis sur le sol, à attendre que Blaine se décide enfin à lui régler son compte.

Le bouclé lui tournant toujours le dos, Kurt se leva, doucement, sans faire de bruit. Il glissa jusqu'à la poignée de la porte. Il allait l'ouvrir quand Blaine se retourna.

"Non !"

Kurt ne perdit pas une seule seconde. Il appuya sur la poignée, poussa la porte avec force et se mit à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce qui était d'ailleurs un peu le cas.

Blaine paniqua. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'enfuir. Il le fallait, pour lui comme pour le garçon. Ils devaient tous les deux attendre que tout se calme, Kurt n'était-il pas capable de comprendre ça ? Parce que s'il arrivait à s'enfuir, ce serait en prison qu'il finirait sa course.

Kurt sortit de la cabane mais fut aveuglé. La nuit n'était pas encore tombée et la lueur rosée du soleil couchant percuta son iris habitué à l'obscurité avec violence. Il grogna et mit sa main pour se protéger. Mais trop tard.

Il sentit un bras musclé s'enrouler autour de sa taille et le tirer en arrière. Il essaya alors de crier à l'aide, pour que quelqu'un vienne le chercher mais une main puissante s'écrasa sur ses lèvres. Kurt se débattit autant qu'il put, agitant ses jambes, ses bras. Mais rien n'y fit. Blaine était battit comme Hulk, rien de ce qu'essaya le châtain ne fonctionna.

Sept secondes plus tard, il était de retour dans la cabane.

D'un coup de pied, Blaine claqua la porte et plaqua Kurt contre la cloison de bois, le tenant par le col.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, hein ? Tu veux nous envoyer tous les deux au trou ou quoi ? grogna-t-il entre ses dents."

Kurt fixait avec peur les deux prunelles vert-noisette qui le fixaient avec rage. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, son haleine lui caressait le visage et Kurt avait peur de respirer.

Blaine regarda les yeux azurs de Kurt, l'un après l'autre. Ce mec avait réellement un problème avec la sécurité et tentait des escapades suicidaires.

"Je.. Je ne, bégayait Kurt. Je ne veux pas que... Que tu me tues."

Blaine ne se recula pas, se contentant de regarder encore et encore chaque petit rond bleu devant lui. Cependant, ses traits se détendirent et il sentit sa colère faire place à l'incompréhension.

Pourquoi Kurt croyait que Blaine allait le tuer ?

Voyant le léger changement sur le visage de l'autre, Kurt continua :

"Tu as été en prison, et tu m'as dit que tu fer..."

Blaine plaqua Kurt contre la cloison une deuxième fois. Ce dernier comprit, au vue du visage tendu du bouclé, qu'il avait dit quelque chose de mal.

"Comment tu sais que j'ai fait de la prison ? demanda Blaine en serrant des dents."

"Tu... Tu me l'as dit, répondit Kurt qui commençait à étouffer."

Toute trace de rage partit du visage de Blaine qui se recula et lâcha Kurt. Ce dernier se plia en deux tentant de reprendre son souffle et de calmer les battements frénétiques et désorganisés de son cœur.

Blaine ne pouvait pas quitter Kurt des yeux. Le bouclé lui avait dit qu'il avait fait de la prison. Il lui avait dit pendant un de ses putains trous de mémoires qui lui pourrissaient la vie. Mais qu'avait-il dit d'autre ? Qu'avait-il révélé à Kurt qu'il aurait dû garder pour lui ?

"Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre ? demanda Blaine"

Kurt ne prêta pas attention à sa question. A vrai dire, il avait mieux à faire que satisfaire toutes les envies de Monsieur Blaine Anderson. Il préférait reprendre ses esprits d'abord.

Mais apparemment, Blaine n'était pas de cet avis.

"Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre ? s'énerva Blaine en prenant Kurt par les épaules pour le forcer à le regarder."

Ainsi, Kurt se retrouva à regarder encore une fois les iris colorés de Blaine.

"Je ne sais rien d'autre, tu n'as rien dit ! s'exclama Kurt qui commençait à en avoir vraiment ras-le-bol des sautes d'humeur de Blaine pour penser à avoir peur."

Blaine lâcha Kurt et le poussa légèrement. Quel soulagement ! Il ne savait rien d'autre. Rien d'autre ! Rien de son passé, rien de ses raisons, rien de rien. Le néant. Blaine contrôlait.

"Faut te faire soigner mon vieux, cracha Kurt"

Blaine se retourna vers lui. Il n'était pas malade. Non, pas malade du tout. Il n'avait rien. Il contrôlait. Contrôlait tout.

"T'a rien à me dire, Hummel."

Kurt lui lança un regard remplit de colère. Blaine le faisait sortir de ses gonds.

"Qu'est-ce que je fiche ici ? demanda Kurt avec rage"

"Tu. Restes. En. Sécurité ! articula Blaine, détachant chaque mot pour que ça rentre bien dans la cervelle de moineau de son interlocuteur."

Kurt haussa un sourcil.

"C'est vrai que je suis en sécurité, ici, avec toi qui veux me faire la peau, ironisa Kurt."

Blaine soupira. Kurt le saoulait avec sa rengaine.

"Fous-toi bien ça dans le crâne, Hummel. Si tu es ici, c'est pas pour que je te batte, Ok ? C'est pour te foutre en sécurité, putain !"

Cette annonce eut l'effet d'un coup de massue sur la tête de Kurt.

"Me mettre en sécurité ?"

"Mais bien sûr, t'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?!"

Blaine s'assit sur le sol et s'adossa à un mur, en ramenant ses jambes près de lui. Il posa son menton sur ses genoux, fatigué. Cette journée l'avait fatigué. Kurt le fatiguait.

"Pourquoi ? demanda le châtain toujours debout de l'autre côté de la pièce."

Blaine grogna et jeta un regard mauvais à Kurt sans répondre. Il ne voulait pas répondre. A vrai dire, il n'aurait pas su quoi dire. Peut-être était-ce à cause du fait que Kurt était gay, ou alors de son code d'honneur que Blaine ressentait le besoin de le protéger. Mais ça, jamais il ne l'aurait admis à voix haute. Alors, il ne répondit rien.

Kurt n'essaya même pas d'interpréter son silence. Il s'assit à son tour, au beau milieu de la pièce, fixant Blaine qui regardait la poussière volée dans le mince filet de la lumière qui était de moins en moins intense secondes après secondes.

"Tu comptes me garder là combien de temps ? demanda Kurt en brisant le silence."

Blaine soupira et regarda le jeune homme avec agacement. Ne pouvait-il pas se taire de temps en temps ? Juste le temps qu'il se repose, qu'il fasse le poing, qu'il relâche la pression. Non ? Juste un peu...

"Assez longtemps pour que dehors, le calme soit revenu et qu'on ne se préoccupe plus de ce mec."

Kurt acquiesça. Il pensa à Carole, qui devait surement commencer à s'inquiéter en ne le revoyant pas revenir. Une idée lui traversa alors l'esprit.

Il regarda Blaine, toujours en train de fixer ses grains de poussières.

"Est-ce que je peux envoyer un message ? Osa-t-il demander."

Blaine sursauta;

"Un message ? Pour quoi faire ? fit-il suspicieux."

"Pour prévenir ma belle-mère que je ne rentrerai pas cette nuit."

Blaine sonda Kurt. Il ne voyait rien sur son visage qui pourrait trahir un mensonge. Juste une attente, l'attente de sa réponse. Mais Blaine était partagé. Il ne connaissait pas Kurt, pouvait-il réellement avoir confiance en lui ? Et s'il en profitait pour envoyer un message à la police ?

Devinant le trouble de Blaine, Kurt proposa :

"Tu peux surveiller ce que j'envoie si tu veux"

Le bouclé hésitait. Il avait la forte impression que le châtain essayait de le rouler en beauté.

_Si tu surveilles, il n'y a aucun risque... Et puis sa putain de belle-mère pourrait très bien rameuter les flics s'il ne donne pas signe de vie..._

"Ok. Mais je surveille."

Kurt sourit, se leva et s'assit aux côtés de Blaine qui se décala légèrement. Il n'avait envie d'aucune proximité.

_**Message à: Carole.**_

Carole,

Je suis désolé, je préviens tard mais je ne rentrerai pas ce soir. Je passe la nuit chez Monsieur Schuester, on doit travailler sur le programme des régionales et sur qui chante quoi. Il y a du travail crois-moi.

Tu as un bonjour de Will.

Bonne soirée. Je t'aime. K.

Blaine lut, lut et relut le message une bonne vingtaine de fois, cherchant des sens cachés, tentant de lire entre les lignes pour savoir si Kurt n'envoyait pas autre chose que ce qu'il paraissait en réalité. Mais il ne trouva rien. Rien du tout. Seulement un message banal d'un fils à sa mère. Enfin, dans le cas présent, sa belle-mère.

Il laissa Kurt appuyer sur le bouton envoie et balança sa tête en arrière. Kurt le regarda faire, fasciné par ses longs cils bruns qui se fermaient.

"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, Hummel ? demanda Blaine doucement sans rouvrir les yeux."

Kurt ne répondit pas, mais préféra changer de place. Il voulait laisser Blaine dormit tranquillement. Et peut-être qu'un petit somme ne lui ferait pas de mal à lui non plus.

* * *

Kurt se tordait les mains d'ennui, toujours enfermé dans la cabane. La nuit était tombée et il n'avait plus osé parler après que le noir fut installé. De plus, il soupçonnait Blaine de s'être endormi.

Mais en attendant il était là, en plein milieu de la nuit, à ne pas vraiment savoir quoi faire. Il ferma les yeux, tentant lui aussi de plonger dans les brumes voluptueuses du sommeil, mais rien ne venait. Et une partie de lui avait peur de s'endormir. Pour deux raisons. La première : il angoissait à l'idée de baisser la garde dans un lieu tel que celui dans lequel il se trouvait, en compagnie de quelqu'un d'aussi peu sûr que Blaine. La deuxième : il avait très peur de rêver de son agression de la journée. La vivre une fois avait été amplement suffisant, il ne souhaitait pas revivre la scène encore.

Donc il était là, à attendre que le temps passe.

Pensant Blaine endormi, il commença à chantonner doucement. Au moins, le temps lui semblerait moins long en chanson.

_Never knew, I could feel like this,_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_But I love you, until the end of time_

_Come what may, Come what may_

_I will love you, until my dying day_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

_And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather,_

_And stars may collide_

_But I love you,_

_Until the end of time_

_Come what may, Come what may_

_I will love you, until my dying day_

_Oh come what may, come what may_

_I will love you , I will love you_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Come what may, Come what may_

_I will love you_

_Until my dying day_

Peu importe le nombre de fois où Kurt chanterait cette chanson, peu importe où, ni quand. Cette chanson le ferait toujours pleurer, rappelant à son souvenir son rêve envolé. Pas celui de Broadway. Un autre, peut-être encore plus profond et encore plus vital.

"Ça y est la Castafiore a terminé ? Se moqua Blaine."

Kurt sursauta.

"Je te croyais endormi, fit-il en fixant l'endroit où il pensait que Blaine se tenait"

On ne voyait vraiment plus rien dans cette cabane.

Blaine ricana.

"Tu me croyais assez stupide pour dormir alors que tu es dans la même pièce que moi ? Tu es fou ! J'aurai peur, soit que tu m'étrangles, soit que tu te barres, soit que tu me sautes dessus."

Kurt faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre langue.

"Mais comment tu sais que je suis...?"

"Oh je t'en prie, le coupa Blaine. Seul un aveugle pourrait passer à côté du fait que tu es gay."

Kurt ne pouvait pas vraiment le contredire, il avait toujours tout fait pour afficher sa différence au reste du monde. Il fut juste surpris que Blaine décide de le protéger tout en sachant qu'il était attiré par les garçons. Après tous, les gens d'ici étaient tellement bornés.

"Pourquoi tu acceptes de me parler alors ? Demanda Kurt"

Cette fois-ci, Blaine ria de bon cœur, comme il n'avait plus rit depuis longtemps. Il avait oublié la sensation que ça procurait.

"Ne t'en fais pour ça Kurt. Je joue dans le même camp que toi"

Kurt haussa un sourcil.

"Je crains d'avoir mal compris... Fit-il."

"Je suis gay, aussi, expliqua le bouclé."

Elle fait peur la nuit, de par son obscurité, mais en fin de compte elle nous protège tous. Il se murmure des choses, tard le soir, dans les ailes de sa noirceur profonde. Des choses qu'on ne dirait pas en plein jour.

C'était le cas pour Blaine, il ne lui aurait jamais avouer qu'il était gay en plein jour, mais dans la sécurité de la nuit, c'était plus facile.

Enfin, ce n'était pas plus facile pour Kurt de faire rentrer l'information dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas possible, il avait toujours été tout seul dans cette ville. Le seul gay à s'accepter. Enfin, peut-être même le seul gay tout court.

"Tu... Tu es vraiment gay ?"

"Bah ouais. Ça te surprends ?"

"Un peu ouais..."

Blaine ricana une nouvelle fois. Il savait que de l'extérieur, il ne ressemblait pas à un gay. Enfin, surtout depuis qu'il avait abandonné ses nœuds papillons. Il sourit en repensant à l'époque où tout était plus simple, où il sortait avec_ Lui _en cachette même si tout le monde le savait sans le dire à haute voix.

"Je pensais être le seul... Murmura Kurt. Je pensais que dans tout Lima il n'y en avait pas un comme moi, et que ça ne changerait jamais."

"Pourquoi croire une chose pareille ? Demanda Blaine en fronçant les sourcils."

"Parce qu'ici je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme moi... Jamais"

"C'est que tu es passé à côté. J'en ai connu plusieurs."

Kurt haussa un sourcil, comprenant que Blaine était originaire de Lima. Et que, même dans cette ville du fin fond de l'Ohio, il avait réussi à rencontrer d'autres gays.

"Eh bien aucun d'eux n'était à McKinley, soupira Kurt."

Il ressentit une pointe de douleur dans son cœur. De douleur mêlée a de l'espoir. C'était peut-être seulement dans son lycée que les gens étaient des homophobes en titre. Mais dans les autres, il n'était pas impossible que cette guerre gay/hétéro n'existe pas. Kurt serait alors juste tombé au mauvais endroit.

... Et Come What May ne serait pas impossible.

"Tu étais où au lycée ? Demanda-t-il a Blaine"

L'intéressé hésita. Il s'était déjà ouvert à Kurt plus qu'il ne l'avait fait avec quelqu'un depuis de nombreuses années. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir encore plus se dévoiler, il craignait qu'une question entraine une autre question qui impliquerait une réponse gênante que Blaine ne voudrait pas donner. Le mieux à faire restait surement le silence.

"Blaine ? Le relança Kurt"

Le bouclé se mordit la lèvre inférieure. La question était simple : dans quel lycée avait-il étudié ? Et la réponse tout aussi facile : la Dalton Academie. C'était tout, juste le nom d'un établissement scolaire, pas le journal intime du garçon.

Blaine soupira, ne sachant quoi décider. En plein jour, il aurait éludé la question, cherchant à dévier la conversation vers autre chose ou tout simplement à fuir. Mais c'était la nuit, il était bloqué. Il n'existait plus aucune échappatoire. Si la nuit permettait de se sentir plus libre de se livrer, elle enfermait également les gens dans son étreinte. Le garçon n'eut donc pas vraiment le choix, la nuit décida pour lui.

"La Dalton Academie."

Kurt fut énormément surpris.

"Vraiment ? J'ai connu des gens là-bas, des Warblers."

Blaine se tendit en entendant le nom de la chorale dans laquelle Il était.

"Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'affinités avec eux... Mais j'aimais bien Jeff et Nick, ils étaient simples et faciles à vivre."

Les muscles de Blaine le faisait souffrir tellement ils étaient tendus. Et le nom des anciens Warblers de la même promotion que lui n'arrangea pas l'affaire.

"En réalité, le seul que je n'aimais pas était Sebastian."

Douleur. Tempête. Rage. Pleurs. Dévastation. Manque. Amour.

Voici toutes les émotions qui se livraient une bataille sans merci pour la domination du cœur de Blaine. Il n'avait pas prononcé ce nom depuis trois longues années, même en rêve. Il s'était promis de tourner la page à jamais, de ne jamais redire ce prénom si dévastateur. Et pourtant il était là, sorti de la bouche d'un autre que Blaine connaissait depuis même pas une semaine.

Le garçon sentit son pouls s'accélérer, ainsi que son souffle et il eut l'impression de recevoir un poignard dans le cœur. Il se brisait en mille morceaux. Encore une fois.

"Blaine ? Appela Kurt qui entendait le souffle du garçon s'intensifié"

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. S'il avait parlé, il aurait seulement pu dire ce qu'il pensait, le seul nom qu'il voyait derrière ses paupières closes.

Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian.

Tout son être était à vif, il cherchait de l'air. De l'air. Il avait besoin d'air. Quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui l'empêchait de respirer. L'oxygène restait bloqué à sa trachée.

Blaine se tourna sur le côté et vomit.

Il vomit toutes ses tripes, mélangeant les déchets qu'il rejetait au sel de ses larmes silencieuses.

Saloperie ! Kurt... Blaine avait envie de l'étrangler, de voir la vie quitter ses prunelles océans. Il voulait le voir souffrir comme il souffrait. Il voulait que ce soit lui qui le blesse. Lui et personne d'autre. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Mais pour qui se prenait-il pour déterrer un tel tourbillon de souffrance ? Blaine avait mis tellement de temps à l'enterrer ! De quel droit Kurt venait le détruire alors que Blaine lui avait probablement sauvé la vie en le mettant en sécurité ?

Enfin, il n'était plus en sécurité à présent. Si Blaine ne s'était pas mis à vomir, Kurt serait déjà étendu sur le sol. Mort.

Seulement ce n'était pas possible. Blaine vomissait à long trait, tentant d'évacuer ce trop-plein de sentiment en lui, cette douleur qui le sciait de toute part.

Bien sûr, Kurt ne comprit pas. Il ne comprit pas que si Blaine était malade, c'était par sa faute. Que c'était le nom de Sebastian, ce chanteur gay égocentrique qui avait tenté de faire de sa vie un enfer, qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Alors il se leva et s'approcha de Blaine, souhaitant innocemment lui apporter un soutien moral pendant que le bouclé vomissait tripes et boyaux. Plus la distance entre les deux se faisait courte, plus l'odeur nauséabonde assaillait les narines de Kurt en de violentes attaques. Mais le châtain ne se découragea pas. Il devait quelque chose à Blaine, ce dernier l'avait mis à l'abris. Et bien que, selon Kurt, le bouclé était complètement dérangé, il lui était redevable. Sa main eu du mal à trouver l'épaule de Blaine dans le noir, mais elle finit par s'y poser.

"Ne me touches pas ! Hurla Blaine."

Kurt retira vivement sa main et trébucha en arrière. Il tomba assis par terre, dans le noir, totalement désorienté.

Blaine se passa la main sur le visage. Il tomba à genoux. Tout remontait d'un seul coup. Les souvenirs qu'il avait tentés de garder emmurés en lui. Sa voix, son parfum, son rire. Sebastian... Le simple fait de penser son nom provoquait en lui des spasmes insoutenables dans tout le corps. Il avait mis tant de temps à ériger tous ses murs pour se protéger de tout ça et voilà que tout lui sautait à la figure. Comme ça, par hasard, à cause d'un garçon qu'il connaissait depuis seulement une semaine. A cet instant, Blaine regretta presque de l'avoir sauvé. S'il s'était enfui, laissant Kurt seul face au gorille, il n'aurait pas eu à être là, enfermé avec lui, avec ce prénom qui dansait derrière ses paupières.

Kurt tendait l'oreille. Il entendait le souffle irrégulier de Blaine. Il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé mais il voulait l'aider.

"Blaine ? Appela-t-il"

Le bouclé ne lui répondit pas, ne bougea pas. Tout ce que Kurt entendait de lui était sa respiration qu'il tentait de contrôler. Il l'appela alors une seconde fois mais sans succès.

"De quel droit... Oses-tu... Prononcer son nom ? demanda soudain Blaine, toujours sans bouger, fixant le sol qu'il ne pouvait même pas voir."

Kurt fronça les sourcils. De qui parlait-il ? Sebastian ? Blaine connaissait Sebastian ? Après tout, c'était logique. Il venait de lui avouer qu'il avait été à la Dalton Academie et Sebastian faisait partie des Warblers, il était tout à fait probable qu'ils se connaissent.

"Tu parles de Sebastian ? demanda Kurt"

Blaine émit un gémissement en se tordant en deux à l'écoute de ce prénom.

Un gémissement qui n'échappa pas à Kurt, qui eut alors la réponse à sa question. C'était bien à cause de Sebastian que le bouclé était dans un tel état... Mais pourquoi ?

"C'était ton ami ? demanda le châtain."

Dans sa douleur, Blaine ricana. Qu'est-ce que Kurt pouvait être naïf...

"C'était mon petit-ami"

La bouche de Kurt forma un "O" de surprise. Il se maudit pour avoir parlé de lui. Sebastian et Blaine devaient être ensemble quand le leader des Warblers a été tué, ce qui expliquerait la douleur de Blaine.

"Toutes mes condoléances... Souffla-t-il"

Au début, Blaine ne fit pas attention à la remarque. Il préférait se complaire dans sa douleur plutôt que d'écouter ce que lui disait Kurt. Cependant cette phrase, cette simple phrase de trois mots fit son chemin jusqu'au cerveau de Blaine qui se concentra sur le dernier mot. Condoléances... Sebastian ne pouvait pas...?

"Condoléances ? Demanda le bouclé d'une voix dénuée de sentiments"

Alors, Kurt eut envie de mourir sur place. Il avait toujours été gaffeur mais jamais à ce point-là.

Blaine ne savait pas que Sebastian était mort. En trois ans, personne ne l'avait mis au courant. Et c'était lui, Kurt, un presque inconnu, qui lui balançait la triste vérité à la figure.

"Sebastian est mort. Il y a trois ans. Un meurtre. Personne n'a jamais vraiment su ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là..."

Ce fut comme si le cœur de Blaine s'était arrêté. Le jeune homme avait souffert dans sa vie mais jamais il n'avait souhaité mourir à ce point. Il avait eu le cœur brisé en morceaux, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était possible que les morceaux se brisent à leur tour en miettes. Il ne pensait pas que son estomac pouvait faire autant de nœuds. Il ne pensait pas qu'il voudrait à ce point attraper son cœur et se l'arracher à main nue.

À quoi servait-il qu'il se batte à présent ? Que valait sa vie si Sebastian n'existait même plus ? Comment pouvait-il vivre dans un monde où Sebastian ne respirait plus ? Ça faisait trois ans, trois ans qu'il mourrait à petit feu et maintenant il savait pourquoi. Parce qu'un salaud avait osé ôter la vie à l'être le plus parfait que la Terre ait jamais connue.

De l'intérieur, il était détruit. Ce n'était pas comme si une tornade l'avait dévasté, il aurait presque préféré. C'était l'apocalypse. La fin du monde. Sa fin.

Pourtant de l'extérieur, il restait impassible. Son visage était de glace, son regard toujours baissé qui fixait le noir absolu, ses mains plaquées sur le sol, son corps qui restait de marbre. On aurait pu le prendre pour une statue. Aucune émotion ne paraissait chez lui.

Kurt ne pouvait pas voir ça. Il devait être dans les alentours de 3 heures du matin et le soleil était encore loin de se lever. La nuit persistait, et la pénombre avec. Tout ce qui lui indiquait l'état dans lequel se trouvait le bouclé était sa respiration. Profonde, régulière, lente. Comme s'il dormait. La châtain n'osait pas parler, de peur de déclencher une crise d'hystérie mais d'une certaine façon, la réaction de Blaine l'inquiétait. Le garçon était en état de choc, c'était évident, Kurt le devinait rien qu'au son de son souffle.

"Blaine ? Tenta Kurt avec beaucoup de douceur dans sa voix"

Cependant, le garçon ne l'entendit pas. Il était retiré au plus profond de lui-même, nageant dans un océan de douleur, de rage et d'amour qu'il ne contrôlait plus. Il revoyait tous les moments passés avec le seul amour de sa vie. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, leur premier baiser, la première chanson que Sebastian lui avait chantée, tous les petits rendez-vous secrets qu'ils se donnaient parce que Blaine n'assumait pas leur relation. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait regretter à présent. Il donnerait tout pour faire revenir Sebastian et se promener dans la rue le tenant par la taille, pour montrer fièrement leur amour aux gens. Mais ce n'était plus possible, parce que Sebastian était mort, tué.

Blaine sentait qu'il s'enfonçait, qu'il se perdait lui-même en perdant sa raison de vivre. Il était emporté, il avait trop mal et aucune ancre n'était là pour qu'il puisse s'y accrocher. Toutes les émotions étaient trop fortes, il deviendrait fou. Et puis, une se détacha du lot. Il s'y accrocha, corps et âme et reprit le combat. Le combat pour ne pas devenir fou. Plus il s'y accrochait, plus l'émotion s'intensifiait. Il sentit qu'il commençait à sortir la tête de l'eau. Alors il s'y accrocha encore plus férocement. Il s'agrippait de toutes ses forces à une seule et unique émotion : la haine. Une haine meurtrière pour celui qui l'avait privé de son Soleil.

"Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda Blaine en serrant les dents"

Kurt se tordit les doigts.

"Personne ne sait réellement... Je crois qu'il s'est fait battre à mort dans un parking tout prêt de la Dalton Academie. Mais on n'en a pas trop sûr parce que l'agresseur était mineur."

Blaine sentit ses forces l'abandonner quand il comprit. La haine qui le rendait fort se retourna. Elle se retourna sur lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas se haïr comme il aurait haï quelqu'un d'autre. Le désir de vengeance n'existait plus et sans ça, la haine n'était plus assez puissante pour qu'il puisse tenir.

Alors, Blaine sombra.

_Flash-back_

Blaine était dans une salle rectangulaire, assis sur une des trois chaises qui entouraient l'unique table qui était aussi l'unique meuble de l'endroit. Les murs étaient teint d'une couleur grisâtre et la seule lumière provenait de la lampe au-dessus de lui, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre.

Blaine se sentait seul et désemparé. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi la police était venue frapper chez lui. Il était dans son bain et il les avait vu arriver par la fenêtre. Ça ne l'avait pas inquiété, il avait pensé qu'ils étaient venus pour son frère et ses problèmes de drogues.

Mais ce fut lui que son père appela, pas Cooper. Alors Blaine était sorti de la salle de bain en vitesse après s'être rhabillé et avait traversé toute la maison pour rejoindre son père et les deux policiers sur le perron. Une fois arrivé, il avait remarqué le visage blême de son père et les expressions dures des représentants de l'ordre. Ces derniers lui avaient demandé s'il était bien Blaine Anderson. Il avait acquiescé et les deux hommes l'avaient arrêté. Pour meurtre.

Au début, Blaine avait cru à une mauvaise blague. Pourtant, il était bien là, dans cette affreuse salle, attendant que les deux agents de la brigade criminelle viennent lui poser des questions. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il pourrait leur répondre. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de la veille. Encore un de ses trous de mémoire insupportable.

La porte de la salle s'était ouverte, laissant passer les deux policiers qui l'avaient interpellé.

Blaine avait passé l'heure la plus éprouvante de sa vie. On l'accusait d'avoir tabassé à mort un jeune garçon sur un parking de grande surface la nuit dernière. Le corps avait été retrouvé le matin même et les vidéos des caméras de surveillance le pointaient du doigt. Bien sûr, Blaine avait tout nier en boucle mais une part de lui avait extrêmement peur. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Il avait alors demandé à voir la vidéo.

C'est avec grand plaisir qu'un des deux agents sorti son portable et enclencha la vidéo pour la montrer à Blaine.

Au début, le garçon distinguait très mal la scène. Il faisait nuit et la caméra avait filmé selon un angle étrange. Puis, petit à petit, il s'était habitué et avait réussi à voir ce que la police voyait sur ces images. Il y avait bien un homme en tabassant un autre. Il n'avait jamais vu un tel niveau de violence. Ensuite, il remarqua les cheveux de l'agresseur. Bouclés, comme les siens. Mais la scène était courte et tout se déroulait très vite. À la fin, Blaine n'était sûr de rien et continuait à croire à son innocence. Cependant, un des agents remonta la vidéo jusqu'à un moment précis avant de faire pause. L'agent sourit en regardant l'écran avant de tendre le téléphone à Blaine qui s'en saisit avec appréhension.

Il vit ce qu'il craignait de voir. Son visage, déformé par la fureur mais totalement reconnaissable. Blaine ne pouvait plus nier. C'était lui le meurtrier, même s'il ne s'en souvenait pas lui-même.

_Fin du Flash-Back._

_Blaine Anderson. Tu as tué le seul grand amour de ta vie. Sans même t'en rendre compte._

* * *

**_Note de l'auteur:_**

Et voilà ce 4ème chapitre! J'espère très sincèrement qu'il vous a plu! On en apprend beaucoup plus sur Blaine et sur ce Lui qui est en réalité Sebastian. Ainsi que ce qui s'est passé entre eux...  
Alors? Surpris? Pas surpris? Vous vous en doutiez? Bref, comme d'habitude laissez-moi une review pour me dire vos ressentis!  
Encore un grand merci aux personnes qui me suivent! Et à bientôt!


	5. descent into hell

**Hello everybody!  
Je suis vraiment désoléééée du retard! Le chapitre était fini en début de semaine mais étant en internat je ne peux pas poster en semaine, d'où le retard. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez!  
En tous cas, voilà ce fameux chapitre 5! :)  
J'espère que vous aimerez.  
**

**JE TIENS A RAPPELER QUE CETTE FICTION EST UNE FICTION M! **

**Un grand merci à toutes vos review qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir :)**

**Amande: Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je suis contente de t'avoir surprise avec le passé de Blaine :) Quant à ses trous de mémoire, on en saura plus plus tard :) Ainsi que sur les raisons qui l'ont poussés à faire ce qu'il a fait à Sebastian... Le mystère continue :)**

**Nemaja: En réalité, il y a une raison pour laquelle Blaine n'a rien su de son crime... On en saura plus plus tard également. :)**

**Bleikaide: Merci énormément pour ta review!Les sentiments et les réactions de Blaine ont été très difficiles à écrire, je suis très touchée que cette partie là t'ait plu! :)Crois-moi, je ne suis pas fan de Seblaine également, et Sebastian est un personnage qui me sort par les yeux. Mais n'oublions qu'on est dans la tête de Blaine lorsqu'il parle de lui, alors peut-être qu'il n'est pas ce qu'il semble être... Et Blaine a une très bonne raison d'avoir tué Sebastian, elle arrivera surement dans trois chapitres :) Je laisse traîner le mystère avant :)  
**

**La petite lili: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'on es lu et appréciée :) ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise et que la révélation sur Sebastian t'ait surprise! La suite arrivera probablement la semaine prochaine :) Et merci pour le compliment, c'est vraiment adorable :3**

**Voilà pour les remerciements :)**

**Je n'oublie pas ma beta, Brookey20 qui fait vraiment un super travail! Merci à elle :)**

**Allez voir les écrits de Luper et Nemaja, ça vaut le détour :)  
**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5**

De l'autre côté des Etats-Unis, Santana Lopez fermait sa valise pleine à craquer, réalisant le cliché du "je m'assois sur la valise pour qu'elle se ferme". Elle grogna un bon coup, une dernière fois et claqua le clapet pour verrouiller ses bagages. Une fois fait, elle soupira et dégagea ses longs cheveux bruns de son visage recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Toujours assise sur la coque de plastique, elle tira son portable de sa poche pour vérifier si elle avait un message ou un appel manqué. Mais ce fut une déception. Kurt n'avait pas essayé de la joindre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale. 10h34. Kurt aurait déjà dû appeler depuis la veille. Elle composa son numéro et posa sa tête dans sa paume, attendant que le bip laisse la place à la voix claire de son ami.

_Bonjour, Kurt Hummel à l'appareil. Si je ne réponds pas, c'est surement que je suis occupé. Alors laissez un message après le bip et je vous rappellerai_.

Santana soupira. Ce n'était pas le genre de Kurt de ne pas répondre au téléphone.

_Bip !_

"Allô, Kurt ? C'est San' ? Tu étais censé m'appeler tu te souviens ? Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas ?"

Elle marqua une pause, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que son ami lui réponde.

"En tous cas, continua-t-elle, rappelle-moi. A n'importe quelle heure. De nuit, comme de jour. Même si c'est l'apocalypse. Ok ?"

Nouvelle pause.

"Bon... Salut Kurty. J'espère que tu vas bien."

Elle raccrocha alors, inquiète. Il se passait des choses dans Lima, des choses mêlées à Kurt. Pourtant, Santana n'arrivait pas à comprendre. La ville avait toujours été calme, sans rien de passionnant à vivre. Toute son adolescence, la jeune femme s'était ennuyée ferme. Bien sûr, il y avait eu le lycée, les cherrios, les mecs... Mais la seule chose qui avait fait de sa vie un conte de fée avait été Brittany. Sa belle blondinette qu'elle aimait tellement que son cœur avait mal sous la pression de tout cet amour. Elle lui donnerait tout, elle détruirait tout pour elle. Elle pourrait donner sa vie, arracher son propre cœur si Brittany le voulait, si elle en avait besoin pour vivre. De toute façon, vivre sans elle n'avait aucun sens. Elle préférait mourir plutôt que d'être privée de son seul moteur.

Elle commença à chantonner sa chanson. Celle à laquelle elle pensait tout le temps dès que Brittany hantait ses pensées.

_For you_

_There'll be no more cryin'_

_For you_

_The sun will be shinin'_

_And I feel it when I'm with you_

_It's all right_

_I know it's right_

_And the songbird keep singing, like they know the score._

_And I love y..._

"San' ! Hurla Rachel en poussant la porte de l'appartement. Je suis rentrée ! J'ai eu ton message, c'est quoi cette histoire avec Kurt ?"

Elle passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte mitoyenne à la chambre de la jeune Latina et au salon.

Santana sourit en voyant le visage de sa vieille amie. Depuis qu'elle l'a connaissait, elle avait beaucoup changé mais tout en restant fidèle à elle-même. Même la célébrité n'avait pas réussi à la détourner de qui elle était.

Rachel fut surprise du tableau qu'elle trouva en rentrant dans la chambre parfaitement rangée de sa colocataire. Rien que le fait qu'elle soit rangée était anormal...Mais le plus surprenant restait tout de même Santana, assise sur une énorme valise noire pleine à craquer.

"Tu pars ? Demanda Rachel"

Depuis que Santana et Brittany s'étaient fiancées, la petite diva redoutait ce moment. Elle savait qu'à un moment où un autre son amie Latina la quitterait pour partir vivre avec l'élue de son cœur. Rachel se retrouverait alors seule. Dans un appartement qui avait pourtant compté trois habitants. Elle pourrait demander à Brody de venir bien sûr, mais elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête à franchir ce cap-là avec lui. Parce que malgré tout, elle n'avait jamais pu totalement oublier Finn.

Heureusement, Santana secoua négativement la tête, ce qui détendit son amie.

"Non, je fais juste un petit retour aux sources avec Brittany. On a décidé de retourner à Lima."

Rachel fronça les sourcils. S'il y avait bien une chose qui caractérisait Rachel Berry, après son incroyable talent et sa hargne sans équivalent, c'était bien son intelligence. Alors, son cerveau n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour assembler les morceaux ensembles.

"Tu pars pour Kurt ? Demanda-t-elle"

Santana secoua la tête. Elle était consciente que son amie était en pleine ascension et que rien, absolument rien, ne devait la détourner de son but ultime. Il valait mieux qu'elle reste en dehors de l'histoire "Kurt". Santana avait fait une erreur en lui envoyant un message, mais elle comptait bien réparer ça.

"Non, non ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Je l'ai eu au téléphone tout à l'heure, tout à l'air de bien se passer pour lui et Carole."

Mentir. Santana Lopez savait parfaitement bien mentir. Elle avait de l'expérience. Combien d'années avait-elle passées à se mentir à elle-même et à mentir aux autres, se persuadant que coucher avec Puckerman la rendait parfaitement heureuse et que Brittany était seulement sa meilleure amie ? Une meilleure amie canon mais seulement une meilleure amie.

Rachel la crut. Elle pensait savoir déceler le mensonge chez tout le monde mais Santana mentait tellement bien qu'elle ne le détecta pas.

"D'accord... Fit-elle seulement. Bon ! Je vais devoir aller m'entrainer, j'ai une audition dans pas longtemps et je dois me préparer pour mes partiels de danse. Il ne nous laisse pas un instant à nous dans cette école !"

Sur ce, Rachel envoya un baiser imaginaire à Santana qui la gratifia de son plus beau sourire.

"Travaille bien, little Berry."

La petite diva lui rendit son sourire et sortit de la pièce en sautillant.

Santana descendit enfin de sa valise sur laquelle elle était encore perchée et s'approcha de la fenêtre, guettant l'arrivée de Brittany qui ne devrait plus tarder. Elles avaient leur avion dans une heure et demie.

Santana et Brittany avait décidé de ne pas tout de suite aller à Lima. La Latina voulait d'abord aller chez sa grand-mère, pour lui parler.

Il y avait quelques années, quand Santana avait annoncé son homosexualité à sa grand-mère adorée, cette dernière l'avait rejetée, ne voulant même plus entendre parler de sa petite fille. Mais, après tout ce temps passé loin l'une de l'autre, peut-être qu'elle avait trouvé la manque de Santana. Peut-être que maintenant, elle trouverait l'amour nécessaire pour accepter sa petite-fille.

Ainsi que Brittany.

Santana savait qu'elle risquait gros en emmenant sa fiancée avec elle, mais elle ne se voyait pas partir sans elle. Elle avait trop besoin de soutient.

* * *

_**DIX JOURS PLUS TARD.**_

Les doux rayons orangés du soleil commencèrent à caresser la petite ville de Lima dans l'Ohio. Tout paraissait calme, exactement comme d'habitude. Les oiseaux commençaient à chanter, les volets fermés ne tarderaient pas à se rouvrir et chaque habitant dans cette ville reprendrait sa semaine. Ce serait pour beaucoup d'entre eux un lundi comme les autres, rythmé par la routine que la vie leur avait fixé.

Tout semblait semblable.

Pourtant, en dix jours, beaucoup de choses avaient changées.

6 :59 :57

6 :59 :58

6 :59 :59

7 :00 :00

Quelque part dans la ville, un réveil sonna, tirant du sommeil son propriétaire qui aurait bien dormi un peu plus après cette nuit agitée.

Kurt se redressa et replaça par automatisme quelques mèches indisciplinées à leur place. Il s'étira et frotta ses yeux. Il était prêt à parier qu'ils étaient ornés de deux poches bien bleues. Il n'avait pas assez dormi, il le sentait rien que dans la rigidité de ses membres et le picotement de ses yeux. Il espéra que son fond de teint parviendrait à cacher les horribles cernes.

La respiration régulière à côté de lui attira son attention.

Pour une fois, le visage de Blaine semblait serein. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas pendant toute une partie de la nuit. Le garçon avait été agité de furieux cauchemars et s'était réveillé en sursaut plusieurs fois, réveillant Kurt par la même occasion. Des larmes avaient coulé en cascades le long de ses joues mais il avait semblé ne pas y faire attention. Il avait juste regardé autour de lui comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un l'attaque. Kurt avait tenté de le calmer mais rien n'y avait fait, il n'avait même pas réussi à le faire parler. Dix jours que Blaine n'avait plus prononcé un seul mot. Dix jours qu'il avait sombré. Dix jours que Kurt se sentait impuissant.

En tous cas, ce manège avait duré toute la nuit. Comme toutes les autres nuits d'ailleurs.

Kurt détailla les traits paisibles du brun. Ça changeait de le voir ainsi, sans peur, sans haine, sans angoisse. Juste Blaine, dans toute son innocence.

Kurt balança les couvertures et glissa doucement ses pieds dans ses chaussons pour ne pas réveiller l'autre garçon. Il sortit ensuite de la chambre, faisant attention à ne pas faire craquer le parquet.

Sur le pas de la porte, il se retourna. Il sourit faiblement à la vue de Blaine enroulé dans les couvertures. Même si la léthargie du garçon commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant ce visage respirant l'innocence.

Mais qu'avait bien pu faire ce garçon pour aller en prison ? Il ressemblait à un ange, ainsi...

Il était heureux que Blaine soit là, il n'aurait pas supporté de le savoir errer dans les rues dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait après cette fameuse nuit dans la cabane.

Il arrivait encore à Kurt d'en rêver, de cette nuit-là. Ce weekend avait été le plus éprouvant de toute sa vie.

Une ombre passa dans les yeux du garçon quand il revit en pensée les événements de cette fois-là.

Après son énorme gaffe, il avait préféré s'enterrer, se faisant le plus petit possible pour laisser Blaine assimiler l'information. Tout le reste de la nuit, il s'était maudit pour avoir laissé sortir ça. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi coupable et il aurait tout donné pour remonter le temps et tourner sept fois la langue dans sa bouche avant de parler.

_Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Kurt..._

Peut-être. Mais cela n'empêchait pas le châtain de ressentir cette culpabilité qui l'avait rongée jusqu'au matin.

Et elle s'était encore accrue quand la lumière avait inondé l'habitacle par le même petit trou de la planche clouée à la fenêtre. Un rayon de soleil s'était posé sur le corps de Blaine, et Kurt s'était rendu compte des dégâts qu'il avait causé.

Le brun était agenouillé sur le sol, les paumes reposant dans la poussière et les yeux fixés sur la terre. Il ne bougeait pas, seul le faible haussement régulier de ses épaules indiquait à Kurt qu'il respirait toujours. Ce dernier sentit son estomac faire des nœuds à cette vue. Dire que tout ça était de sa faute...

Il s'était finalement levé après avoir passé une heure à attendre que Blaine esquisse le moindre mouvement, mais en vain. Finalement, il s'était dirigé vers lui et avait posé la main sur son épaule, avec un peu d'appréhension, s'attendant à une réaction violente de la part du bouclé. Mais à sa grande surprise, il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, ne semblant même pas remarquer son contact.

Il l'avait appelé, d'abord doucement puis avec plus d'insistance lorsqu'il avait constaté la passivité totale de Blaine.

Au bout d'un moment, le brun avait semblé se rendre compte de sa présence et avait bougé. C'était la première fois depuis la terrible annonce qu'il s'autorisait un mouvement.

Kurt s'était longuement tâté. Que devait-il faire ? Partir et laisser Blaine dans cet état ? Tenter de faire revenir le garçon à lui-même et de le faire sortir ?

Au final, il avait décidé qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser Blaine qui finirait par se remettre et recommencer à errer dans les rues.

Il avait pensé à l'emmener chez lui, mais le bouclé lui paraissait réellement instable. Et comment expliquerait-il à Carole qu'il ramenait un ex-prisonnier à la maison alors qu'il était censé passer la nuit avec Monsieur Schue à travailler pour le Glee Club ?

Il avait une nouvelle fois regardé le bouclé, à genoux sur le sol, les yeux dans le vague. Une autre pointe de culpabilité l'avait traversé.

Ce fut cette dernière petite pointe qui l'avait décidé. Cette pointe aussi petite qu'elle était douloureuse. De toute façon, tout était de sa faute, il fallait qu'il paye les conséquences de sa gaucherie.

Au diable Carole.

Au diable la sécurité.

Au diable les excuses.

Blaine rentrerait avec lui.

Après avoir pris cette décision, il s'était agenouillé aux côtés du brun et lui avait demandé de le suivre. Il avait cependant dû faire face à l'indifférence de Blaine pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Mais pas une fois il n'avait songé à laisser tomber.

Blaine rentrerait avec lui.

De gré ou de force.

Il avait finalement réussi à faire bouger le bouclé mais s'était vite rendu compte que ce dernier était dans l'incapacité de marcher par ses propres moyens. Kurt l'avait presque porté pendant tout le voyage.

Arrivé chez lui, le châtain avait dû affronter une Carole complètement dépassée en voyant son beau-fils ramené un inconnu à la maison. Mais Kurt avait menti : il lui avait dit qu'il avait récupéré Blaine sur la route, juste après un accident de voiture, en sortant de chez Monsieur Schuester. Carole l'avait cru.

Kurt regarda Blaine qui dormait toujours, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller. Ils devaient tous les deux partager le même lit puisqu'il n'y en avait pas d'autres de libre, la chambre de Finn étant devenue une sorte de dépotoir depuis son départ. De toute façon, Kurt était à peu près sûr que Blaine ne s'en était même pas rendu tellement il semblait déconnecté de la réalité.

Dix jours après tous ses évènements, il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Jamais il n'aurait pu laisser Blaine errer dans les rues. Il n'aurait surement pas survécu à une journée dehors.

Dans son sommeil, Le bouclé eut un petit sursaut et ses sourcils se rejoignirent en signe d'inquiétude. Kurt soupira. Il savait ce que ça voulait dire : un nouveau cauchemar.

Il serait bien resté là, attendant que Blaine se réveille en sursaut, comme toujours. Pour qu'il ne soit pas seul. Mais Kurt avait une séance de Glee Club aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait pas en rater encore une. En dix jours, il en avait sauté trois et la dernière fois qu'il s'était montré à McKinley, il avait senti que le moral de ses troupes était au plus bas. Il devait remonter tout ça.

C'est donc à regret qu'il referma la porte derrière lui, laissant Blaine seul avec ses songes, et qu'il descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner

_**7h41**_

_Une voix. Une seule. Encore et toujours la même. Il l'appelait. Mais pas comme il l'appelait avant. Non. C'est bien plus puissant, bien plus méchant, bien plus haineux._

_C'était l'envie d'une vengeance._

_Blaine tournait, tournait, tournait dans la pièce noire qu'il s'était forgée en lui-même et dans laquelle il se trouvait emprisonné._

_La voix continuait à dire son prénom. La voix de Sebastian._

_Blaine. Blaine. Blaine._

_A chaque accentuation, à chaque souffle que Sebastian faisait, son cœur se blessait encore davantage. Parce que Sebastian souffrait. Parce que rien que les deux petites syllabes qu'il répétait inlassablement respiraient la souffrance._

_Tout tournait trop vite, la voix, le noir. Blaine ne pouvait plus respirer. Ne pouvait plus penser._

Il cria.

Il ouvrit les yeux, trempé de sueur de la tête au pied. Ses boucles brunes étaient collées à son front et il sentait des gouttes rouler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Mais il commençait à être habitué.

Il enfonça la tête dans l'oreiller et respira l'odeur vanille-cannelle avec laquelle il se réveillait depuis quelques jours, peut-être une dizaine mais il en avait perdu le compte. L'odeur sucrée pénétra ses narines et il inspira profondément. L'odeur qui se dégageait des plumes.. Il n'y avait plus que ça qui le rattachait à la réalité.

Depuis des jours entiers il croyait mourir. Il sentait son cœur battre mais chaque battement le faisait souffrir. Un cœur en miette comme le sien ne pouvait pas espérer battre normalement. Les miettes essayaient de se recoller entre elles mais chaque pulsion les brisait une nouvelle fois. Un cercle sans fin, une punition mythologique.

Les connections nerveuses de son cerveau restaient intactes mais Blaine nageait dans un océan de souffrance embrumée. Il ne pouvait plus penser, ne savait plus. Chacune de ses idées ou images se perdaient au fin fond de son esprit avant même qu'il ne les comprenne. C'était un peu comme si son cerveau n'assimilait qu'une seule et unique chose : la douleur.

Il essaya de se concentrer sur ce qu'il y avait autour de lui mais il n'y parvint pas, étant enfermé dans ce nuage de brume. Mais après tout, ça l'importait peu. Plus rien ne comptait sur cette Terre depuis que Sebastian ne la foulait plus.

Une pointe de violente douleur le transperça. Rien que le fait de penser son prénom le torturait.

Il se haïssait pour ce qu'il avait fait, il n'était pas conscient de ses actes mais ça ne changeait rien au résultat final. Sebastian était mort. Mort. Par sa faute.

Sa haine le consumait, le brulait avec une ardente flamme qui enflammait tout sur son passage. La seule et unique chose qui lui restait était ce dégoût de lui-même. Monstre.

Il se répugnait. Il ne supportait plus ses mains qui avaient ôté la vie de façon monstrueuse. Il ne pouvait plus vivre avec ses pieds qui avaient tabassé sans pitié. Même son visage le dégoutait. Il revoyait en boucle dans ses cauchemars cette affreuse vidéo qui se mettait inlassablement en pause sur le même gros plan. Celui de son visage respirant la haine et l'euphorie du meurtre. Même son propre esprit lui donnait envie de vomir. Il était seul dans sa tête et bien qu'il ne se souvienne de rien, personne ne lui avait dicté ses actes. Il était coupable.

Il enfonça encore plus son nez dans l'oreiller, de façon à respirer l'odeur vanille-cannelle plus intensément.

En fin de compte, c'était la seule chose qui le faisait tenir. Cette odeur qui lui rappelait que malgré la douleur, malgré la haine, il était toujours en vie. Que le monde réel existait toujours. Que dehors, rien n'avait réellement changé.

_**8h03**_

Kurt poussa la porte de la salle de chant, trouvant tous ses élèves au complet. Très bien, ils avaient du pain sur la planche.

Il les salua rapidement et sorti les photocopies de la partition de _Skyscraper._ Quelques jours auparavant, les élèves s'étaient mis d'accord sur cette chanson, la trouvant parfaitement adaptée à leur situation.

A son grand plaisir, les discussions n'avaient pas été très longues. Depuis son arrivée, Kurt avait senti le rapprochement des élèves. Joy et Gladys ne se prenaient plus le bec comme avant et avaient même accepté les auditions pour le solo d'entrée avec joie. Un moyen de se mesurer l'une à l'autre sans se bouffer le nez.

D'ailleurs, les auditions étaient pour ce soir. Kurt savait qu'il donnait les partitions un peu tard mais il voulait aussi par-là juger de la capacité de ses élèves à être performants au pied levé.

_Tu es pire que la NYADA, mon pote !_

"Kurt ? demanda Gale, un garçon qui parlait très peu."

"Oui ?"

"Eh bien, avec les autres, on s'est dit qu'on aimerait bien faire cette chanson là au régionales... »

Il se leva et tendit trois feuilles de papier au châtain. Des partitions.

"_Keep holding on_... chuchota-t-il. Avril Lavigne ? C'est plutôt déroutant comme choix... Et ça sort un peu de notre ligne de conduite. On avait dit le come-back non ?"

"Oui... Mais cette chanson nous représente tellement. On est une famille, même si on a encore du mal à s'accepter les uns les autres. Alors on s'entraide. Et pendant notre come-back encore plus."

Kurt ne connaissait pas vraiment la chanson. Il l'avait entendue comme ça, à la radio, sans s'y intéresser d'avantage. Ce n'était pas le style de chanson qu'il avait l'habitude d'écouter. Il était plutôt branché classique de Broadway. _Come what may_, _Memories, Don't rain on my parade_… Mais en parcourant la partition, en lisant les paroles, il comprit pourquoi cette chanson tenait à cœur aux élèves. C'était une hymne à l'entraide, à l'amour, à l'amitié. Lui-même pouvait se revoir dans ses mots, à cause de toutes ses années lycées que ses amis l'avaient aidé à passer.

Elle les représentait tous. C'était leur amitié incarnée autant qu'une promesse qu'ils se faisaient à chacun. En fin de compte, c'était la chanson parfaite pour eux.

Et la mélodie était entrainante et se calerait parfaitement après la chanson de Demi Lovato.

En fin de compte, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. S'en était même une assez bonne.

"C'est d'accord ! S'exclama-t-il. Mais par soucis d'équité, il y aura d'autres auditions pour cette chanson. Bien sûr, la personne qui aura préalablement gagné le solo d'entrée ne pourra pas se présenter une seconde fois, alors je vous conseille de bien réfléchir."

Kurt fut alors envahi par un flot de questions qui le submergèrent rapidement.

"Quand auront lieu les auditions ?"

"C'est des auditions mixtes ?"

"Donc on ne choisit pas de soliste principal pour toutes les chansons cette année ?"

"Est-ce qu'on fonctionne sur le même principe que pour les auditions de _Skyscraper _?"

Kurt leva une main au ciel pour demander la parole. À ce geste, tous les élèves se turent.

"Donc comme vous l'avez compris, nous n'aurons pas de soliste principal pour ces régionales mais trois. Chacun avec sa chanson. Et oui ce sont des auditions mixtes, même si pour _Skyscraper_, je préfère être honnête avec vous, je privilégierai les filles. Et oui, elles fonctionneront de la même façon : vous n'avez pas le choix de la chanson, vous interpréterez _Keep Holding on..._ Je crois avoir répondu à toutes les questions...

"La date ? Demanda Thomas."

Kurt pencha la tête sur le côté, en pleine réflexion.

"Mh... Surement la semaine prochaine. On dit mercredi pas de cette semaine mais de la semaine d'après ?"

Tous les élèves approuvèrent. On était lundi. Ce délai leur laissait précisément 8 jours pour se préparer.

"Est-ce que Blaine chantera avec nous aux régionales ? Demanda Joy"

Kurt soupira. Depuis la fois où Blaine avait chanté _Teenage Dream_, les jeunes ne parlaient que de lui. Et il n'arrivait pas à leur faire comprendre que le bouclé ne reviendra pas, même s'il représenterait un atout de taille pour l'équipe.

Il avait abandonné l'idée de convaincre Blaine d'intégrer la chorale. Il s'était rendu compte que c'était une entreprise vouée à l'échec dès le départ parce que Blaine ne voulait pas. Et peut-être qu'il refusait parce que les New Direction avaient été les concurrents de Sebastian il n'y avait pas si longtemps…

De toute façon, vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait à ce moment-même, Kurt ne se faisait plus d'illusions.

Ils se débrouilleraient sans lui.

Kurt se demanda alors ce que pouvait bien faire Blaine. Il devait dormir, comme tout le temps. Surement faire un autre affreux cauchemar... Il se sentit coupable de ne pas être avec lui. Le bouclé traversait surement une des pires épreuves de sa vie et il était seul.

_**9h33**_

Blaine se retourna dans le lit. Encore une fois.

Depuis une heure il n'arrivait plus à trouver le sommeil, ce qui lui permettait de penser. Le problème c'est qu'il ne voulait pas penser. Parce qu'il pensait mal, et que son cœur ne le supportait pas. Parce qu'il pensait à Sebastian.

Bon sang, cette foutue blessure lui faisait un mal de chien. Les blessures physiques qu'il avait déjà endurées n'étaient rien en comparaison. Il pouvait toujours se soigner lorsque ce n'était qu'une plaie. La cicatrisation se faisait rapidement. Mais là, cette torture intérieure que subissait son corps entier était insoutenable. Il ne contrôlait pas cette douleur. Mais il avait tellement besoin de contrôle...

Il se retourna de l'autre côté et fixa la photo en face de lui, sur la table de nuit. Elle représentait Kurt beaucoup plus jeune, peut-être dans les alentours de dix ans, entouré d'un homme et d'une femme. Au vue des ressemblances physiques, il s'agissait de ses parents.

C'était grâce à cette photo que Blaine avait compris que Kurt l'avait amené chez lui. Il avait mis une semaine entière à s'inquiéter d'où il était.

En réalité, il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il avait pensé, ni même ce qu'il avait fait pendant une semaine entière. Mais la seule chose qui le rassurait, c'était qu'il savait que ce n'était pas encore les effets d'un autre trou de mémoire. Blaine savait les reconnaitre maintenant, il pouvait donc assurer que ça n'en était pas un.

Blaine pivota sur lui-même. L'amour qu'il lisait dans les trois paires d'yeux de la photographie lui déchirait le cœur.

Il en avait ras le bol de souffrir. Pourquoi avait-il à vivre avec ce putain de trou au fond de lui ? Pourquoi à chaque battement de cœur, censé le faire vivre, il se sentait mourir ?

Et pourquoi toute cette souffrance n'était pas réelle ? Pourquoi toute cette souffrance n'était-elle pas physique ?

Alors, Blaine eut une idée. Quelque chose dont il avait déjà entendu parler. Une amie de son frère en était morte à la longue. Mais s'il le faisait juste une seule fois...

Si ça lui permettait de se sentir mieux...

_**9h35**_

Kurt était assis dans l'auditorium à pianoter sur son téléphone sans réel but. Il attendait que les techniciens finissent de tout mettre en place pour les auditions mais ça avait l'air de prendre plus de temps que prévu. Des problèmes techniques d'après ce qu'il avait compris...

En tous cas, il s'ennuyait ferme.

Il entendit des pas arrivés derrière lui mais ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner. Ce devait être encore un des techniciens qui venait lui dire qu'ils auraient encore du retard.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il était pressé mais il aurait aimé pouvoir boucler ces auditions dans la matinée… Ils avaient tout de même encore une chanson à écrire et il comptait mettre cette semaine à profit pour la travailler

"Kurty ! fit une voix qu'il connaissait bien."

Il n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas être ici ! Il posa son téléphone brutalement sur la table en face de lui et s'empressa de se lever et de se retourner vers la personne qui venait de parler.

"Mon Dieu San', mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? S'exclama-t-il."

La jeune Latina le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle. Elle était contente de revoir Kurt. Il lui avait manqué, et parler par téléphone ou par message n'était tout de même pas la même chose que de pouvoir le serrer contre soi.

Elle se recula et examina son visage. Elle remarqua immédiatement les poches bleuâtres sous les yeux bleus de son ami et ses traits plus tirés que d'habitude. Elle ne fronça pas les sourcils mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être inquiète à l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas le genre de Kurt de se laisser aller. Et ses cernes montraient un manque de sommeil. Pourtant, Santana savait à quel point le châtain insistait toujours pour avoir ses dix heures quotidiennes de sommeil.

Comme quoi, elle ne s'était pas trompée. Quelque chose de louche se tramait à Lima.

"Tu as cru que je resterai loin avec tous les trucs bizarres qui t'arrivent en ce moment ? Voyons Porcelaine, tu me connais mieux que ça."

Kurt avait tout raconté à Santana. Cette nuit dans la cabane, Blaine et sa léthargie.. C'est vrai qu'il aurait dû se douter qu'elle rappliquerait rapidement.

"Britt' est dans le coin ? demanda-t-il."

Santana lui fit un grand sourire.

"Bien sûr ! On doit t'annoncer quelque chose d'ailleurs, mais ce soir... En attendant, je crois qu'elle voulait aller à la fourrière pour trouver une femme à Lord Tublington."

Kurt rit. Brittany serait surement toujours aussi folle et Santana aura toujours cette petite étincelle d'amour dans les yeux quand elle parlera d'elle.

_**9h40**_

Blaine se leva. Il se sentait mal. Très mal. Ses jambes avaient du mal à le porter et chaque fibre de son être semblait fragile, sur le point de s'écrouler.

Il poussa la porte qu'il savait être celle de la salle de bain. Durant ces derniers jours, Kurt l'avait quand même forcé à se laver, il avait donc été contraint d'utiliser la baignoire.

Il savait ce qu'il cherchait. Mais il ne savait pas s'il en trouverait. Kurt était un homme mais un homme différent des autres. Ça ne l'étonnerait même pas qu'il n'en ait pas.

Au pire, Blaine prendra autre chose. De toute façon, il était décidé. S'il fallait qu'il descende dans la cuisine, il le ferait.

Son corps lui faisait mal. Ce putain de trou à la place de son cœur le rendait incapable de penser correctement. Comme si son cerveau réfléchissait à l'envers, comme si toutes les idées se mélangeaient entre elles, comme si c'étaient-elles qui dirigeaient Blaine et non le contraire.

Si Blaine arrivait à mettre la main sur ce qu'il cherchait, il savait que ce tourbillon infernal s'arrêterait. Qu'il serait alors capable de se contrôler lui-même.

Il parcourra la salle de bain d'un regard fiévreux. Une tonne de produit de beauté sur le lavabo, un gel douche et trois shampoings différents sur la baignoire.

_Merde, où est ce que Kurt l'a foutu ?_

Ses muscles se bandèrent et il senti une nouvelle énergie circuler dans ses veines. Mais cette énergie était de trop, elle circulait dans son sang, poussant contre les parois de ses veines. Il avait besoin de la laisser s'échapper.

Il commença à fouiller, avec une rage dont il ne s'en serait pas cru capable. Le désespoir lui donnait des ailes.

Blaine ne ressemblait plus à rien. Même plus à un être humain. Il se faisait lui-même pensé à l'état de Cooper quand il était en manque et que tous ces médicaments et ses seringues avaient disparues. Souvent parce que Blaine les jetait dans les toilettes. Il revoyait encore son frère penché sur la cuvette, brassant l'eau de ses mains, tentant de récupérer les précieuses pilules qui se désagrégeaient de plus en plus. En tentant de récupérer la merde qui était devenue le centre de sa misérable vie, ruinée par la drogue.

_Non. Non tu n'es pas ton frère. Tu n'es pas Cooper. Tu ne cherches pas la même chose. Tu cherches juste un moyen de contrôler. _

_**9h43**_

Les auditions avaient commencées. Joy était la première à passer. Là, sur cette grande scène, debout, toute seule, avec seulement ses cordes vocales comme arme pour se défendre, elle ressemblait un peu à Rachel.

Les premières notes débutèrent et Kurt remarqua le sourire de Santana. Il devina que ce milieu-là, celui de la musique, lui avait manqué et que beaucoup de souvenirs lui revenait en mémoire. Même si elle était maintenant danseuse dans une grande boite, elle ne chantait plus ou alors seulement dans sa salle de bain. Alors, peut-être même se revoyait-elle chanter _Valerie_...

La voix de Joy collait vraiment parfaitement au morceau, elle l'emmenait dans l'univers de Demi avec une extrême facilité. La douleur était palpable. Kurt aurait presque pu penser que Demi avait voyagé jusque dans le corps de Joy et que c'était elle qui chantait.

Mais Kurt cherchait plus. Il cherchait plus qu'une splendide imitation. Il voulait de l'interprétation, il voulait que cette fille chante avec ses tripes, avec son propre passé et puise dans ses propres blessures pour rendre la chanson sienne.

Les notes dansaient d'une façon parfaite sur la musique. Chaque soufflement était à sa place, chaque raclement de voix était juste, même les sentiments étaient là. Mais ce n'étaient pas ceux de Joy, c'étaient ceux de la chanson.

A la fin, Kurt était, d'un côté enchanté et de l'autre un peu déçu. Joy avait mis la barre très haute de par la justesse de sa voix mais il manquait un peu de la personnalité que Kurt recherchait.

En tous cas, Santana en avait pris plein les yeux. Cette chanson était vraiment une perle musicale. Mais elle ne se sentait pas touchée comme quand c'était Little Berry qui chantait par exemple, ou alors simplement, elle n'était pas aussi bouleversée par cette interprétation que par l'originale. Elle retrouvait bien tous les sentiments mais la Latina avait seulement l'impression d'avoir écouté une copie.

_**9h46**_

Blaine ouvrit un énième tiroir. Il transpirait légèrement, l'effet du désir intense se faisait de plus en plus sentir. Ses mains tremblaient fortement et ses gestes devenaient de moins en moins précis.

Il fouilla parmi une quantité impressionnante de cotons et de coton-tige. Il doutait de trouver ce qu'il cherchait ici. De toute façon, c'était ici ou nulle part. Blaine avait tout fouillé, la salle de bain était devenue un terrain de guerre. Alors ce tiroir, ces cotons étaient son dernier espoir.

_Et si Kurt n'en avait pas ?_

C'est alors qu'entre deux paquets de coton, enfermé dans une pochette transparente, il le trouva.

_**9h47**_

C'était maintenant au tour de Gladys. Kurt attendait beaucoup d'elle. Il l'avait vu chanter sur _Because of you_, et elle avait chanté avec une justesse incroyable mais surtout avec son cœur. Elle avait mis une part d'elle dans cette chanson qui devait surement représenter quelque chose à ses yeux ou qui devait lui rappeler sa propre vie. Il espérait qu'elle serait capable de refaire la même chose avec _Skyscraper_.

"Ils sont bons tes élèves, Kurt, déclara Santana. Pas autant que moi mais ils se défendent."

Kurt sourit alors que la musique débutait.

Gladys ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Elle devait être parfaite. Elle voulait ce solo. Il fallait qu'elle gagne, il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives. Et puis, elle avait énormément travaillé sur cette chanson, sur ces paroles. Elle avait même lu une biographie complète de Demi Lovato pour apprendre son histoire et pouvoir mieux cerner la chanson. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas se planter.

Elle commença à chanter, en pensant à chaque nuance de sa voix, à chaque raclement de gorge, à chaque dose de puissance.

Kurt l'écouta avec attention. Sa voix était juste, splendide, se mariant avec la musique de façon parfaite. L'expression de son visage était douloureuse. Tout semblait y être.

Sauf cette étincelle de personnalité.

Gladys chantait à la perfection, mais peut-être trop. Elle semblait tellement vouloir bien faire qu'elle en oublia l'essence même de la chanson.

Kurt savait qu'il n'en avait pas choisi une facile, mais il avait cru que Joy ou Gladys serait à la hauteur.

A la fin de la chanson, il lui apparut qu'il s'était trompé.

_**9h50**_

Le rasoir.

Blaine l'avait enlevé de son étui et le gardait dans sa paume ouverte, comme s'il avait peur de réellement le toucher. Comme s'il avait peur que le rasoir ne l'attaque.

Il regarda son poignet blême, les petits vaisseaux bleus qui couraient sous sa peau, chaque petit renflement qu'ils créaient. Il sentait toujours ce trop-plein d'énergie qui courait dans son sang et qui ne demandait qu'à être délivré. Il sentait encore ce trou dans sa poitrine qui lui faisait mal à en crever et qui pourtant n'était même pas réel.

Il regarda son autre main, celle tenant le rasoir.

_Tu y es._

_Contrôle._

_**9h51**_

Kurt se leva pour applaudir. Les deux chanteuses avaient donné la meilleure d'elles-mêmes, mais ça n'avait pas suffi. Kurt se trouvait bien embêté, surtout qu'elles étaient les seules à se présenter pour cette audition. Les autres élèves avaient été trop impressionnés par la querelle entre les deux filles et leurs voix puissantes pour se présenter.

Mais du coup, Kurt était dans de beau draps.

La lumière commença à se tarir sur scène après que Gladys fut retournée dans les coulisses.

"Attendez !"

Jodie, une fille de première année, plutôt grassouillette et timide déboula sur la scène en catastrophe.

"Jodie ? demanda Kurt."

Elle se planta, debout, comme ces deux prédécesseurs.

"Je veux auditionner, fit-elle sûre d'elle."

Kurt haussa un sourcil. Jodie était timide, plus que ce que Kurt avait déjà connu. Jamais il ne l'aurait cru capable de se présenter et surtout pas contre Joy et Gladys...

Santana le regarda, plutôt surprise. Il était vrai que Jodie n'était pas un stéréotype de la beauté et que, le plus souvent, les chorales essayaient de mettre leurs atouts vocaux mais également physiques en avant. Et Jodie ne correspondait pas vraiment au second critère. Mais on était au Glee Club, dirigé par Kurt. Chacun avait sa place, et chacun avait sa chance. Kurt était déjà passé par le jugement des autres, par le rejet. Et c'est seulement dans les New Directions qu'il avait réussi à trouver sa place et à se faire accepter pour ce qu'il était.

"Je t'écoute, l'encouragea-t-il avec un hochement de tête qui se voulait rassurant."

Il se rassit et Santana l'imita, plutôt surprise mais également rempli de fierté. Kurt restait Kurt, malgré toutes les années qui étaient passées.

_**9h52**_

Blaine tendit son poignet et sorti une lame du rasoir. Il se coupa légèrement le pouce pendant l'opération mais ça ne lui avait pas fait mal. La petite goutte de sang roula sur son pouce, jusque dans sa main, traçant une ligne rouge et chaude sur sa peau.

Il empoigna la lame et la serra de façon à l'avoir bien en main. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il devait trouver le cran de le faire.

_Sebastian._

La mention de ce nom provoqua une autre vague de douleur et un nouveau courant d'énergie dans ses veines. Il fallait qu'il laisse tout ça sortir. Il le devait.

Il enfonça la lame pour la première fois dans se peau fragile. Ce n'était même pas une réelle coupure, juste une éraflure, une égratignure. Mais le sang en perlait tout de même.

Une première entaille pour n'avoir pas été assez courageux pour assumer son amour pour Sebastian devant les autres.

_**9h53**_

Dès les premières notes, Kurt fut envouté.

La voix de Jodie n'était pas la plus belle du Glee Club. Elle était simple, douce, sans vraiment beaucoup de puissance, sans raclement rauque, sans toutes les petites choses qui faisaient que les voix de Gladys et Joy se distinguaient des autres.

_Skys are criyn'_

_I am watchin'_

_Catching teardrops in my hands._

Kurt eu la chair de poule. Rien que ces premières notes respiraient la douleur. Mais pas celle de la chanson originale. Celle de Jodie. Elle ne chantait pas l'histoire de Demi, elle ne racontait pas son retour sur le devant de la scène après avoir vaincu ses démons. Elle racontait sa propre histoire, celle que Kurt ne connaissait pas. Mais celle qu'elle illustrait à travers les paroles d'une autre. Comme si la chanson avait totalement changé de sujet.

_**9h54**_

Une piqûre. Voilà ce que Blaine ressentait. Des légers picotements sur une ligne de deux centimètres.

C'était sa première coupure, un peu timide d'ailleurs. Mais Blaine se sentait déjà un peu mieux. Il commençait à ressentir de la douleur réelle, de la vraie. Pas celle du trou dans sa poitrine. L'énergie battant contre les parois de ses veines commençait à se libérer par petites coulées. Il pouvait enfin recommencer à respirer réellement. Il commençait à faire sortir sa douleur intérieure par de la douleur extérieure.

Il retrouvait le contrôle sur son propre corps. Il aimait ça, le contrôle.

_**9h55**_

Kurt en prenait plein les oreilles et plein dans le cœur.

C'était la seule chose qu'il savait.

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like a made of glass_

_Like a made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Il avait envie de se lever et de prendre cette jeune fille, juste là, en train de chanter toutes les blessures de sa vie, dans ses bras.

Tous les poils de son corps étaient debout. Une autre larme vint accompagner la première.

_**9h56**_

Blaine enfonça la lame une nouvelle fois et la fit glisser juste à côté de la première entaille. Il l'a fit un peu plus longue, un peu plus profonde que la précédente et la douleur se fit plus intense. Le froid du métal se mêlait à la brulure de sa blessure et à la tiédeur de son sang. Le mélange était plutôt déroutant. Mais Blaine se sentait tellement mieux. Il ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière de bien-être, tout en serrant les dents à cause de la douleur. Il referma sa main et le filet de sang s'étala dans sa paume close en suintant par ses doigts.

C'était une deuxième entaille pour ses putains trous de mémoire.

Il extériorisait. Enfin.

_**9h57**_

_Like a Skyscraper_

_Like a Skyscraper._

Les notes de piano s'arrêtèrent et Kurt sécha les larmes sur ses joues. Il avait tout ressenti, la douleur, la force. Cette fille ne savait peut-être pas chanter comme Gladys et Joy mais elle savait interpréter. C'était décidé. Les auditions étaient terminées. Jodie avait gagné.

Santana serra la main de Kurt. Il tourna la tête et remarqua qu'elle aussi pleurait. Il pensa que cette chanson devait la toucher autant que lui. Elle n'avait pas vécu la même chose que lui lors de son coming out mais ça n'avait pas été plus facile pour autant. Qui savait ce que serait devenue Santana Lopez sans les New Directions et surtout, sans Brittany ?

_**9h58**_

Blaine dessina une troisième entaille, un peu plus près des veines que les deux autres. Un seul faux mouvement et c'était une de ses veines qu'il foutait en l'air. Un seul faux mouvement et il était mort. Heureusement, sa main resta ferme et la lame garda une trajectoire régulière.

Une troisième entaille pour avoir été le monstre qui a tué Sebastian.

La douleur était délirante, elle irradiait dans tout son bras, remontant vers son cerveau et inondant son corps et sa tête. Il serra les dents mais la douleur était délicieuse. Il ressentait enfin. Physiquement. Pas seulement mentalement.

Il posa la lame tachée de sang sur le rebord du lavabo et observa les trois entailles.

Encore une bien placée, sur les petites veines en dessous de sa peau et il s'en irait pour de bon. Il n'aurait pas à continuer de vivre dans cet état, avec cette douleur et cette culpabilité qui le rongeait.

La tête lui tourna ensuite un peu, à cause du sang qui s'échappait délicieusement de son bras. Dans quelques minutes, s'il ne faisait rien, il tomberait dans les pommes.

Il attrapa un coton dans le tiroir et s'en couvrit le bras, exerçant une légère pression pour comprimer le sang. Le coton s'imbibant rapidement d'hémoglobine, il dut le changer trois fois.

Puis, le sang s'arrêta, le filet se fit moins important, jusqu'à se transformer en quelques gouttes qui roulaient encore en dehors des veines de temps en temps, chassant les dernières particules de l'énergie que Blaine avait libérée.

Il passa son poignet sous l'eau. Le liquide pénétra dans les plaies et le piqua fortement. La douleur était agréable mais pas assez forte à son goût.

Il pensa à la petite fiole d'alcool à 90 qu'il avait repérée pendant ses recherches. De toute façon, il fallait qu'il désinfecte, il n'avait pas stérilisé la lame avant de se couper.

Il s'empara de la bouteille et versa quelques gouttes d'alcool sur les coupures.

La chaleur rentra dans son bras en une vague de douleur à peine supportable. Une morsure féroce qui lui fit presque perdre la tête. Mais c'était ce que Blaine recherchait.

_**10h05**_

"Je ne sais pas toi, fit Santana, mais moi j'ai préféré la dernière. Elle m'a mis les poils."

Kurt hocha la tête. Il était d'accord avec son amie, celle qui méritait de gagner était Jodie. Et puis, les deux autres pourraient toujours tenter leur chance sur _Keep Holding on._

En tous cas, il avait trouvé sa première soliste, et il en était content. Les régionales approchaient à grand pas et pour la première fois depuis ses débuts de professeurs, Kurt sentait qu'ils travaillaient tous réellement pour gagner.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de l'auditorium et quelque chose heurta Kurt de plein fouet.

Un corps humain.

Deux bras l'enlacèrent et une petite voix lui dit bonjour à l'oreille.

_Brittany !_

Kurt l'enlaça très fort à son tour. Il était vraiment heureux de revoir sa vieille amie.

"Pas trop fort, Kurt ! protesta la petite blonde. Tu vas faire mal à Jack et Derek !"

"Jack et Derek ? demanda-t-il en se reculant."

Brittany prit ses deux seins en coupe par-dessus son T-shirt et les présenta au garçon.

"Je te présente Jack, dit-elle en levant son sein droit. Et voici Derek, continua-t-elle en mettant cette fois-ci en avant son sein gauche. C'est Santana qui les a appelés comme ça. Elle dit même qu'elle préfère Derek parce qu'il est plus généreux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a donné mais ils ont des secrets tous les deux."

Kurt fut pris d'un fou rire. Brittany ne changerait jamais. Le monde autour d'elle pouvait devenir monstrueux, plongé dans le noir, elle resterait toujours elle-même. Et cette part d'innocence, que d'autres prenaient pour de la stupidité, ne partirait jamais.

"Britt' ! protesta Santana en passant son bras derrière les hanches de sa petite-amie. Je t'avais dit que c'était notre secret !"

Son ton se voulait plein de reproches mais elle captura tout de même les lèvres sucrées de la blonde en un doux baiser.

Le cœur de Santana explosait à chaque fois qu'elle embrassait Brittany. Des milliers de papillons volaient dans tout son corps et ses jambes devenaient du coton. Jamais elle ne se lasserait de cette sensation. Jamais elle ne cesserait d'aimer Brittany. Elle était la seule chose qui rendait son monde merveilleux.

"Kurt ! lança-t-elle lorsqu'elle se sépara de Brittany. Ce soir, on mange chez toi !"

"Hein ? Quoi ? Pardon ?"

Santana et Brittany ne pouvait pas venir chez lui. Avec Blaine, il préférait recevoir personne. Bien que le bouclé semblait calme, Kurt n'était pas totalement sûr qu'il garderait le même comportement en présence d'autres personnes.

Mais au regard que lui lança la Latina, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

"On mange chez toi. Britt' et moi avons quelque chose à t'annoncer !"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, s'empressa d'ajouter la blonde, je ne suis pas enceinte. Lord Tublington refuse de nous donner ses spermatozoïdes."

Elle fit la moue et Santana, ainsi que Kurt partirent dans un grand éclat de rire que Brittany ne comprit pas. Face à l'expression aussi déroutée qu'adorable qu'arborait la petite blondinette, Kurt proposa :

"Group hug !"

Les trois amis se resserrèrent, chacun passant ses bras sur les épaules des deux autres. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas partagé de câlin groupé. Et bon sang qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien !

_**10h05**_

En Amérique, aux Etats-Unis, plus précisément dans l'Etat de l'Ohio, dans la petite ville de Lima, dans une petite maison de banlieue, dans une salle de bain. Tout parait normal n'est-ce pas ? Rien de plus banal que tous ses lieux. Que pourrait-il bien se passer d'horrible ?

Mais que me direz-vous si je vous avoue que cette salle de bain était souillée de sang ? Que me direz-vous si je vous dis qu'au milieu de tout ce sang, il y avait un corps. Un corps qui ne bougeait pas, qui avait heurté le sol après une perte de conscience de son propriétaire. Juste sur l'abdomen, il y avait de l'alcool à 90, qui attaquait petit à petit les tissus du T-shirt dont était habillé ce corps. Le poignet gauche était la source du fleuve de sang. Les plaies n'étaient pas très ouvertes, elles avaient été soignées. Mais dans la chute, les tissus s'étaient déchirés et le sang recommençait à s'échapper de l'organisme par de petites coulées.

Que me direz-vous si je vous dis que personne ne sait encore qu'il n'y a peut-être plus personne à l'intérieur de ce corps ?

L'Amérique, les Etats-Unis, plus précisément l'Etat de l'Ohio, la petite ville de Lima, cette petite maison de banlieue, cette salle de bain. Est-ce que tous ces lieux vous paraissent toujours aussi banals à présent ?

* * *

**Note d'auteur:**

**Je vous avais prévenu, cette fiction est bien une fiction M!  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et j'imagine que vous me détestez pour cette fin :)... En réalité il y a deux suites à cette fiction à partir de là. Je ne suis pas encore parfaitement décidée, je compte me baser sur vos review pour me décider!  
Comme promis, un peu plus de Glee Club et de Brittana. D'ailleurs, j'espère que ma Brittany vous a convaincue :) **

**En tous cas merci de votre lecture et laissez une review! **


	6. Bip

**Bonjour tous le monde! Voici donc ce chapitre 6 :)**  
**J'ai cru comprendre que la plupart d'entre vous sont partis se pendre après avoir lu le 5ème chapitre. **  
**Je m'excuse donc d'avance pour le suivant! ^^  
**

**Merci à ma béta, Brookey30, et également à toutes les personnes qui laissent des reviews, qui m'ajoute en favoris ou qui me suivent! Je ne serai rien sans vous. Vous êtes tous des amours 3**

**Bisous et bonne lecture!**

_**Réponses aux guest reviews:**_

**_Amande_: Je suis heureuse que les passages de scarification t'aient plut! C'était un vrai défi, donc merci :) Pour ce qui es de Brittany et de Santana, eh bien, je pense que Brittany restera telle qu'elle est! Cependant je vais creuser le personnage de Santana! Je suis contente que ma San' te plaise :) Et la fin eh bien... Eh bien je te laisse lire ce chapitre pour en apprendre plus sur l'avenir de notre Blaine! Merci encore pour ta review :)**

**_Nemaja_: Merci encore pour ta review! Elles sont toujours adorables :)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 **_

Lorsque Kurt tourna dans un petit quartier de la ville inconnu à Santana, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais su où Kurt habitait. En réalité, avant leur colocation à New-York, ils ne se parlaient pas vraiment ou seulement dans le cadre du Glee Club.

Il se gara et descendit sans adresser une seule parole aux deux filles. En fait, il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quittés McKinley.

La Latina fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas le genre de Kurt d'être renfermé. Il était plutôt semblable à Rachel sur ce point de vue-là, bien que son trait de caractère ne soit pas aussi poussé que chez la petite diva.

Même Brittany n'avait pas compris pourquoi, lorsqu'elle avait raconté comment Lord Tublington avait réussi à se battre contre deux chats de la mafia, Kurt n'avait pas réagi.

Santana se demandait si cette attitude n'était pas de leurs fautes. En effet, elles s'étaient invitées et la brune avait remarqué qu'il n'avait pas l'air enchanté. Mais tout de même, de là à ne plus leur parler... Ça serait exagéré.

En tous cas, elle ne dit rien de ce qui lui passait par la tête et prit la main de Brittany. Les deux fiancées se regardèrent avec une douce tendresse qui provoqua un frisson délicieux dans tout le corps de Santana.

Ne voulant pas se laisser distraire par la beauté qui lui tenait la main, elle détourna les yeux et croisa les prunelles vides de Kurt.

En avançant vers lui, toujours la main dans celle de Brittany, elle examina le visage de son ami. Il était plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, ses traits plus tirés et le vide dans ses yeux laissa place à une ombre. Une ombre d'appréhension, de peur presque...

Santana ne comprit pas. Qu'est-ce que Kurt pouvait bien redouter ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il cachait quelque chose dans sa maison...

C'est alors que Santana comprit. Lorsqu'elle monta l'ultime marche du perron.

Kurt ne voulait pas d'elles chez lui. Mais pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas les voir.

A cause de Blaine.

Santana n'avait pas oublié cet ex-taulard qui représentait la raison principale de sa venue à Lima. Chaque fois qu'elle voyait les cernes, la peau pale et les traits fatigués de son ami, le nom de Blaine dansait derrière ses paupières. Parce que tout ça était de sa faute.

Elle regarda une nouvelle fois le visage de Kurt et ressentit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait plus ressentit depuis longtemps. Cette envie de frapper, de descendre quelqu'un.

Toute sa jeunesse elle avait été une salope avec les gens, autant pour se protéger elle-même que pour protéger ses amis ou Brittany. Mais lorsqu'elle avait retrouvé l'amour de sa vie, cette part d'elle s'était enfouie. Parce qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de la protéger, parce que la blondinette était toujours à ses côtés. Et ce, à jamais.

Son dernier coup d'éclat devait remonter à la fois où elle avait chanté à la NYADA, quand elle avait découvert le petit job de Brody.

Mais après, tout avait roulé comme sur des roulettes. Brittany était venue la rejoindre, Rachel n'avait plus fait de malheureuse rencontre, elle avait trouvé ce travail de danseuse... Tout allait pour le mieux. La seule bête noire de ses quatre années à New-York était le départ de Kurt, juste un an après leur emménagement. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle ne pouvait pas tabasser quelqu'un pour faire revenir Burt et guérir ceux qui l'aimait.

Alors Snixx s'était endormie, elle s'était roulée en boule tout au fond de Santana et avait hiberné toutes ses années.

Mais Santana sentait que l'hibernation était fini, elle la sentait déployer ses ailes dans son corps, elle la sentait se glisser dans ses membres, dans son cerveau et reprendre le contrôle, elle sentait cette part de haine, de peur et d'insécurité avec laquelle elle avait vécu durant toute sa jeunesse. Snixx revenait, plus forte que jamais.

_Rebonjour ma vieille_.

Santana sourit tristement quand elle pénétra dans l'entrée. Ce simple petit couloir résumait à lui tout seul l'histoire Hummel-Hudson.

Des photos. Juste des petites images figées dans le temps qui semblent ne rien dire quand on appuie sur le bouton de l'appareil. Le petit flash qui aveugle un peu et qui capture l'instant unique. Un petit instant qui parait banal sur le moment.

Mais en regardant toutes les photos, Santana devinait que tous ces clichés valaient plus que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer.

Dans un coin, on voyait un grand homme en uniforme qui ressemblait énormément à Finn. Son père.

A côté, Carole beaucoup plus jeune, souriante, entourée d'un homme et d'un nouveau-né. Tous les trois étaient assis dans un fauteuil beaucoup trop étroit pour les accueillir tous les trois. La famille Hudson au complet. Carole, Finn, son père.

Sur le mur d'en face, une très belle jeune femme, les cheveux dans le vent dans un champs de blé qui souriait à se fissurer les zygomatiques. Ses yeux... Le même bleu que Kurt. En regardant bien, on retrouvait aussi le même nez et la même forme de menton. Sa mère.

À droite, un anniversaire. Kurt soufflait ses six bougies entouré de Burt et de sa mère. Les visages étaient transfigurés de bonheur, les yeux pétillaient, et même les années n'avaient pu altérer l'éclat de joie qui se dégageait de la photographie.

Un peu plus loin, un mariage. Celui d'une Carole plus vieille que les précédentes et d'un Burt plus âgé que lorsque son fils avait six ans. L'amour. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait à dire sur le cliché. L'amour.

Et puis tout au fond, Burt, seul. Le regard un peu fuyant, une clé à molette dans ses mains pleines de cambouis.

Le regard de Santana glissa sur une multitude d'autres photos. Finn avec Kurt. Finn et sa mère. Kurt et son père. Carole et Kurt. Burt et Finn. Tous les quatre ensembles.

Santana s'attarda sur la dernière photographie. Carole, Burt, Finn et Kurt. La famille Hummel-Hudson.

Au final, ils avaient souffert plus qu'on ne l'aurait cru de prime abord. Les cadavres s'entassaient, les uns après les autres.

La jeune femme ignorait complètement comment ils avaient tous pu survivre à la mort. Chacun d'entre eux avait perdu un être cher. Kurt, sa mère et son père. Carole, ses deux maris. Finn son père et son beau-père... Santana les admirait tous d'une certaine façon. Parce qu'ils avaient eu le courage de surmonter tout ça et d'avancer, de continuer à vivre même avec les fantômes qu'ils devaient traîner.

Santana n'en aurait surement pas été capable.

Elle sera un peu plus fort les doigts de sa petite amie, comme si, par cette simple pression, elle empêchait la faucheuse de s'approcher d'elle. Comme si en lui tenant la main, elle la garderait auprès d'elle pour toujours.

"Bon, vous venez ?"

La voix de Kurt tira Santana de ses pensées plutôt sombres et porta son regard sur le garçon. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté McKinley que Kurt disait quelque chose.

Santana traina Brittany par la main et suivi Kurt dans son salon. Elle s'assit et regarda autour d'elle. Étrangement, toutes les photos avaient été bannies de ces murs. Le temps qu'elle réalise que Kurt était parti, Brittany avait déjà commencé à monologuer sans que la Latina s'en soit aperçut.

"Je trouve que Kurt est bizarre, chuchota finalement Brittany à la brune."

Cette dernière ne releva pas. Kurt était parti, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

Elle délassa ses doigts de ceux de sa petite amie qui fit la moue. Santana lui adressa son sourire le plus réconfortant, pour que Brittany ne soupçonne rien.

"Toilettes, expliqua-t-elle."

Enfin... Ce n'était pas vraiment une explication. Plutôt un mensonge.

_Encore un, Santana. Ton karma te rattrapera un jour._

En tous cas, elle se leva et s'éloigna à petits pas pour éviter tout bruit. Elle ne savait pas où Kurt était et elle ne voulait pas avoir à justifier sa petite fouille de la maison.

Elle passa devant la porte de ce qu'elle devina être la cuisine et entendit des bruits de casseroles et de verres qui s'entrechoquaient.

_Au moins, tu ne risques pas de le croiser par surprise._

Elle s'éloigna de la porte encore plus précautionneusement et tomba devant un escalier de bois qui menait à l'étage.

Santana n'avait aucune idée de la géographie des lieux. Elle savait que Blaine dormait dans la même chambre que Kurt mais elle ne savait pas du tout où cette foutue chambre pouvait se trouver...

_Surement à l'étage. Toutes les chambres sont toujours à l'étage._

Elle posa son pied sur la première marche et grimaça quand le bois craqua. Elle s'immobilisa et tendit l'oreille. Les bruits venant de la cuisine ne s'étaient pas arrêtés et elle entendait Brittany se parler toute seule. Aucune alerte pour le moment, donc.

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de poser son deuxième pied à côté du premier. Cette fois-ci, le bois ne fit aucun bruit et Santana entama l'ascension de chacune des marches.

Heureusement, elle était forte pour ces jeux-là. Elle fut en haut en quelques secondes.

Elle se retrouva dans un nouveau couloir, sans vraiment savoir où aller. Prendre à droite, à gauche. Le temps était compté, Santana n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Kurt pouvait se rendre compte de son absence à tous moment.

Une affiche sur une porte blanche attira son attention. Une affiche pleine de couleur. La comédie musicale "Funny Girl". Plus de doutes possibles.

Elle s'approcha et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, en tendant l'oreille. Elle n'entendait plus rien. Pas de bruit venant du bas, pas de bruit venant de l'intérieur de la chambre. Elle colla tout de même son oreille contre le bois. Si elle n'avait pas su que Blaine y dormait, elle l'aurait cru vide.

Elle enclencha la poignée et poussa la porte qui fit un petit grincement sinistre. Mais elle n'y fit pas attention.

La pièce était vide, un peu en bazar, ce qui ne ressemblait pas à Kurt. Le lit était défait mais il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur.

Santana referma la porte derrière elle et examina chaque recoin en un regard.

Rien. Il n'y avait rien. Pas de Blaine.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Kurt lui avait bien dit qu'il avait accueilli le garçon dans sa chambre, il ne pouvait se trouver qu'ici.

Les prunelles brunes de la Latina accrochèrent un pantalon de jogging noir qui de toute évidence ne pouvait pas appartenir à Kurt. Il était complètement délavé et troué. Jamais son ami ne pourrait porter quelque chose comme ça. Santana était même sure qu'il préférerait ne rien porter du tout.

Elle avança dans la pièce et tendit l'oreille. Le silence régnait.

Se concentrant, elle essaya d'aiguiser son ouïe, comme lorsqu'elle était petite et qu'elle avait peur des monstres dans le noir.

Ploc, ploc, ploc.

Des gouttes d'eau. Cet endroit n'était pas aussi vide qu'il y paraissait.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la porte à côté du bureau. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir derrière. Une salle de bain, un placard... Elle se rapprocha et se concentra sur les gouttes régulières. Arrivée devant, elle sut qu'elle avait raison : le bruit venait de l'intérieur.

Elle agrippa la poignée et ouvrit très doucement. A chaque millimètre de plus, Santana sentait son cœur battre.

En fait, elle avait peur. Pas vraiment de Blaine, Kurt lui avait dit que le garçon n'était plus qu'un déchet humain. Non. C'était plus l'ambiance du lieu qui l'angoissait. Le silence troué seulement par ces oppressantes gouttes.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et poussa la porte d'un seul coup.

Tout ce qu'elle put faire, c'est de mettre la main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un cri quand elle aperçut ce qui se cachait réellement derrière la petite porte blanche de la chambre de Kurt..

* * *

Brittany était toujours en bas et jouait avec ses doigts. Elle s'ennuyait. Santana était partie aux toilettes, Kurt les avait laissé et elle ne savait pas quoi faire... Sa seule occupation était donc de se tourner les pouces.

Elle sifflotait quand Kurt entra dans la pièce, poussant la porte d'un coup de rein puisque ses mains étaient encombrées d'un plateau contenant trois grands verres.

"Je vous ai fait un petit cocktail maison que Carole m'a appris, déclara-t-il en posant la plateau sur la table."

Brittany regarda les trois verres remplis de liquide rose. Elle n'y connaissait vraiment rien en cocktail mais ceux-là ne l'attirait pas, mais alors là, pas du tout !

"Où est San ? demanda Kurt quand il remarqua l'absence de la brune."

"Partie aux toilettes, répondit simplement Brittany en fixant toujours les boissons avec un air suspicieux."

"Depuis combien de temps ? fit le garçon"

"Depuis qu'on est arrivé.. Enfin, depuis que je suis assise en tous cas."

Le cœur de Kurt lui tomba dans l'estomac.

Mais quel imbécile ! Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Il la connaissait pourtant ! Il aurait dû se douter que le fait que Santana ne l'inonde pas de question à propos de Blaine n'était pas normal ! Mais où avait-il la tête ? S'il s'était moins inquiété du fait que Blaine et les deux femmes puissent se retrouver dans la même pièce, peut-être qu'il se serait rendu compte du manège de Santana.

_Espèce d'imbécile, tu la connais pourtant !_

Bien sûr que Santana n'était pas aux toilettes. Elle était partie chercher Blaine.

Il tourna rapidement les talons et partit en courant sous les yeux effarés de Brittany qui se demanda si, au final, les cocktails n'étaient pas explosifs.

Kurt monta les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre et se précipita dans sa chambre. Il remarqua la porte de la salle de bain ouverte et s'y engouffra.

Avant de glisser dans une flaque rouge.

Et de lâcher le hurlement le plus affreux de tous ceux qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de pousser.

* * *

Brittany était en train de vider les verres dans un pot de fleur quand elle entendit le cri de Kurt, qui la fit lâcher un verre par terre. Les éclats se dispersèrent dans toute la pièce et elle se félicita d'avoir mis des chaussures. Elle qui avait failli venir pieds nus...

Elle posa les deux verres intacts sur la table.

Son petit cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle n'était pas habituée à avoir peur, normalement il y avait toujours Santana pour la protéger et la prendre dans ses bras pour lui souffler dans l'oreille que tout irait bien. Mais la brune n'était pas là et Brittany se retrouvait toute seule, dans cette grande maison dont elle ne se souvenait plus grand chose.

La curiosité l'emporta sur sa peur et elle suivit le chemin que Kurt avait déjà emprunté.

Au pied de l'escalier, elle regarda l'étage. Elle ignorait si Kurt y était monté, mais les bruits qu'elle entendait, principalement des paroles précipitées qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, la fit gravir chaque marche.

Plus elle montait, plus les voix devenaient claires. Elle reconnaissait clairement celle de Santana et celle de Kurt, mais les deux jeunes gens parlaient trop vite pour qu'elle comprenne quoi que ce soit.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte ouverte et passa son visage à l'intérieur. Elle se souvenait de cette pièce, elle y était déjà venue auparavant.

Elle rentra et poussa la porte de la salle bain. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle lui rappela vaguement un film d'horreur qu'elle avait regardé il n'y avait pas si longtemps.

D'abord, elle vit le rouge. Du rouge, partout. Partout, partout, partout. Et dans ce rouge, deux corps. D'abord celui de Kurt, trempé de sang, qui était penché sur un autre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. D'ailleurs, elle se demanda si ce n'était pas un mannequin de plastique, il était trop pâle pour être un vrai être humain. En voyant les poignets lacérés, elle comprit que la flaque de sang venait de là et que Kurt avait dû l'étaler en tombant dedans, éclaboussant les murs. Mais un mannequin ne saignait pas, si ?

Elle regardait avec attention ce qui se passait sous ses yeux quand elle sentir deux bras enlacer sa taille.

"Ne reste pas ici, Britt."

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Santana pour se retourner vers elle. La jeune femme avait du sang sur sa joue mais la blondinette ne trouva pas de trace de coupure. Elle en conclue que ce n'était pas le sien.

"Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur, d'accord ? Murmura Santana"

"Mais je n'ai pas peur !"

Et c'était vrai. Brittany ne ressentait aucune peur.

Ce spectacle n'était même pas réel pour elle. Elle n'avait jamais vu le garçon de plastique allongé dans le sang, Kurt semblait aller bien, Santana aussi. Et puis, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait quelque chose comme ça. On en voyait souvent à la télé.

La blonde se retourna pour regarder Kurt. Il murmurait toujours la même chose, le même prénom. Il avait pris une serviette de bain et la pressait contre les blessures du corps.

"Ne meurs pas, Blaine. Ne meurt pas. Pas toi. Pas encore."

Brittany aurait bien aimé faire quelque chose pour son ami mais sa petite-amie la prit par le bras et l'emmena dans le couloir, pour l'éloigner de tout ce sang, toute cette horreur.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà appelé les secours."

* * *

_Non. Non pas encore. Pas encore._

Kurt appuyait comme un forcené contre les plaies de Blaine, gardant un doigt sur sa nuque, cherchant inlassablement un pouls qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver. Ses doigts s'activaient, tâtant chaque parcelle de peau avec désespoir. Un pouls. Il devait y avoir un pouls.

Non, Blaine ne pouvait pas mourir. Il n'avait pas le droit.

En dix-neuf ans, Kurt avait rencontré la mort plus d'une fois. Elle hantait sa vie, planait toujours et toujours autour de lui. Les fantômes de ses parents le suivaient nuit et jour, lui rappelant l'importance de la vie et sa chance de pouvoir respirer.

Il avait appris à vivre avec, à profiter de l'instant présent et à surmonter sa douleur. Mais il ne survivrait pas à un troisième décès.

Même s'il ne connaissait pas beaucoup Blaine, Kurt s'était pris d'affection pour lui. Il voulait l'aider à surmonter le décès de Sébastian. Peut-être parce que lui-même était déjà passé par là.

_Je t'en prie Blaine, ne meure pas._

Mais l'ombre de la mort planait, tournoyant autour de cette flaque de sang tel un vautour prêt à fondre sur sa proie.

Les larmes dégringolaient de ses yeux, trempant ses joues, son T-shirt pour finalement se mélanger au sang de Blaine.

_Blaine, vis. S'il te plait._..

Et il y avait ce pouls que Kurt ne trouvait pas. Pourtant il tâtait sa nuque sans relâche, cherchant un quelconque soubresaut sous sa peau.

En vain.

Le poids sur ses épaules lui rappelait inlassablement la présence invisible du charognard qui attendait de fondre sur Blaine.

Dehors, il entendit la sirène de l'ambulance que Santana avait appelé.

Le vautour. Le vautour qui tournait encore et toujours. Juste au-dessus d'eux.

Je t'en prie, Blaine.

Il fixa le visage blême du bouclé à travers ses larmes. Blême comme la mort

Il souleva la serviette poisseuse de sang pour regarder les entailles. Trois entailles qui ne saignaient presque plus.

Mais était-ce trop tard ?

À la vue des plaies boursouflées, les larmes de Kurt redoublèrent.

_Mais pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?_

Kurt s'effondra sur le torse trempé. Comme pour empêcher le vautour de s'approcher...

* * *

Nuage. Plénitude. Déconnexion.

Un doux vent qui le portait, qui l'emmenait loin, loin, loin. Loin de tout ce monde pourri qui s'évertuait à l'anéantir petit à petit. Loin de toute cette peine, cette douleur, ce manque, cet amour. Loin de tout ce qui faisait mal. Plus de souffrance. Physique, morale. Peu importe. Il n'y avait plus de souffrance dans sa tête, dans son corps.

Mais avait-il seulement encore un corps ?

Il se sentait flotter, sans rien voir autour de lui. Il n'essaya pas de sentir ses doigts ou ses jambes : il savait qu'il n'en avait plus.

Il n'était plus dans la même dimension.

C'était donc ça ? La mort ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Tout devenait tellement simple. Plus de sentiments, plus de corps, plus de cerveau. Il n'y avait plus à réfléchir, plus à penser, juste à se laisser emporter par ce doux vent.

Autour de lui, des couleurs. Un mélange de couleurs qui se mélangeaient entre elles, qui semblaient danser au rythme de ses battements de cœur éteints. Du rouge, du jaune, du bleu. Et d'autres pigments qu'il n'avait encore jamais vus. La lumière, pourtant intensive, ne l'aveuglait pas. Elle se contentait de rentrer dans la danse des couleurs et créait de nouveaux mélanges encore plus déroutants et splendides.

Bip.

Le vent se transforma en spirale, en un ouragan féroce qui éloignait les couleurs et la lumière. Il se sentit aspirer vers l'arrière, sans pouvoir rien faire puisqu'il n'était plus rien. Il ne pouvait pas lutter puisqu'il n'était plus qu'une âme sans corps.

Les couleurs et la lumière s'éloignaient, toujours et encore, comme avalées par l'ouragan qui balayait tout sur son passage.

Bip.

Toute trace des magnifiques pigments disparut et il se retrouva dans un noir absolu, sans fin. Lui avait-on refusé l'accès au paradis ?

Bip.

Mais qu'était-ce ces bips incessants ? Un moyen de mesurer le temps en enfer ? Pour qu'il puisse comprendre qu'il en avait pour longtemps, coincé dans ce trou noir ? Pour le faire souffrir ? N'avait-il pas souffert assez de son vivant ?

Bip.

Quelque chose le secoua. Pas un vent, plutôt une décharge électrique qui le fit s'élever encore plus, s'éloignant de la masse d'air sombre impénétrable. Il s'élevait, encore et toujours. S'il avait été sur Terre, il aurait déjà atteint les étoiles.

Qui sait, peut-être qu'il montait finalement au paradis.

"Blaine..."

Il écouta. Avait-il rêvé, ou quelqu'un venait-il de murmurer son prénom ?

Il tendit l'oreille mais se heurta à l'implacable silence qui régnait dans ce nouvel univers. Il s'était trompé, il était seul. Et le resterait certainement.

Sa soudaine ascension s'était arrêtée aussi brutalement qu'elle avait commencé. Mais c'était toujours ce même noir qui l'entourait. Au final, il ne rejoindrait surement jamais les étoiles.

Une autre bourrasque souffla, portant avec elle des effluves de vanille et de cannelle.

De vanille et de cannelle.

Quelque chose se débloqua en lui. L'essence s'empara de son âme et remplit chaque parcelle de son être. Il n'était même plus lui, juste un petit bout d'âme rempli de vanille et de cannelle. Mais bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il se sentait bien comme ça. Il s'enroulait autour d'elle, autour de l'odeur persistante. Il se faisait un petit bout de paradis dans son enfer. Il reconnaissait l'odeur, elle la faisait avancée, elle l'empêchait de sombrer.

"Blaine..."

L'odeur s'intensifia et son cœur fit un bon.

Attendez... Son cœur ?

Bip.

Il reprit son ascension, encore plus haut, toujours plus haut. Il avait presque peur de ce qu'il pourrait trouver tout en haut de ce noir. La lumière peut-être ?

Bip.

Sans qu'il comprenne comment, son âme sembla traverser une épaisse couche de neige. Son esprit se glaça et il se figea pendant toute la traversée. Des milliers de picotements le traversèrent de part en part, le nombre intensifiant la douleur.

Mais pourtant, il n'était pas censé avoir mal.

Il sortit de cette couche de neige et le noir autour de lui changea. Il n'était plus profond. C'était seulement du noir, comme s'il avait seulement fermé les paupières.

Bip bip bip.

Les bruits autour de lui étaient de plus en plus distincts.

Il entendait le bruit régulier d'une machine, ce bip bip qui l'avait tiré de son univers de couleurs. Et puis, son oreille capta des respirations. Deux en tout.

"Blaine. Blaine, ouvre les yeux."

Il reconnaissait cette voix, bien qu'il fût incapable de poser un nom dessus.

Ses yeux ? Il avait des yeux ?

Il se concentra comme il l'avait déjà fait auparavant, pour reconnaître tous les endroits de son corps.

Il se sentit plonger dans ses bras, dans ses jambes et dans son tronc. Il avait tout récupéré. Il sentait mêmes les paupières fermées sur ses pupilles.

Son âme investie ses mains et une féroce douleur se fit ressentir du côté gauche.

Bi-Bip.

"Je vais rajouter une dose de morphine, dit une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas."

La deuxième respiration renifla sans rien répondre.

Il entendit un petit cliquetis puis un liquide chaud coula dans ses veines. Il tenta de lutter contre cette intrusion, jusqu'à ce que le liquide trouva son bras et fit disparaître petit à petit la douleur.

"Quand va-t-il se réveiller ? demanda la voix connue."

"Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Tout son corps est prêt à fonctionner, son cerveau est éveillé, il n'est même pas réellement dans le coma. Il devrait se réveiller."

"Pourquoi ne le fait-il pas ?"

"Parce qu'il n'est pas encore prêt je suppose."

* * *

Bip bip bip.

Kurt s'était assoupi au son de ce bip régulier qui apaisait toutes ses inquiétudes.

Parce que ce simple petit son, c'était le cœur de Blaine qui battait. C'était son pouls qui fonctionnait. C'était son cœur qui pompait le sang. C'était la vie qui coulait dans ses veines.

Le dossier du siège lui faisait mal. Il sentait son dos qui se plaignait de la torture qu'il subissait, le tirant du sommeil. Les fauteuils de l'hôpital ne seraient surement jamais confortables.

Il ouvrit les yeux, priant pour que ceux de Blaine fassent la même chose.

Malheureusement, quand ses prunelles encore endormies se posèrent sur le bouclé, elles constatèrent que le garçon dormait toujours.

Les médecins disaient qu'il n'était pas dans le coma, qu'il avait seulement perdu beaucoup de sang et que son corps avait besoin de repos. Ils lui avaient même dit qu'il était prêt à se réveiller, que toute la machinerie humaine fonctionnait et que c'était maintenant à Blaine de prendre la décision.

En clair, il n'y avait rien à faire à par attendre.

Mais Kurt avait du mal à leur faire confiance. Il était déjà passé par là, par ces sourires réconfortant qui disaient que tout allait pour le mieux, qu'il fallait seulement attendre. Seulement, à chaque fois, la personne était morte.

Blaine se sentait enfermé à l'intérieur de lui-même, son corps faisant de lui son prisonnier. Pourtant, tous ses sens étaient en éveil. Ouïe, odorat, touché. Ne lui manquait que la vue qu'il pourrait recouvrir dès que son esprit aura investi tous ses muscles. Malheureusement, il était bloqué, enclavé, museler. Il ressentait toutes les parties de son corps, même la fine couche de peau qui recouvrait ses paupières. Sans pouvoir les actionner.

Ses yeux bleus fixaient l'écran du moniteur avec lassitude. Blaine aurait déjà dû se réveiller, même les médecins ne comprenaient pas.

Il avait entendu deux chirurgiens parler dans le couloir. La conversation le hantait.

"Tu as bien tous vérifié ?"

"Oui, oui. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'est pas revenu à lui."

"Des scans ?"

"J'en ai fait faire dans la matinée puisque j'ai vu qu'il ne se réveillait pas."

"Alors ?"

"Parfaits. Activité cérébrale normale, pas de caillots de sang qui pourrait faire blocage sur des nerfs. Je ne comprends vraiment pas..."

"Il a fait un arrêt tout de même, comme il n'y avait plus beaucoup de sang dans l'organisme. Tu crois qu'il y aurait pu avoir des dégâts sur le cerveau ? "

"Non. Pas assez long comme arrêt. Et les scans nous l'aurait dit."

"Ça m'inquiète ce n'est pas normal."

"IRM ?"

"IRM, écho, scintigraphie…On peut toujours essayer…"

_Ce n'est pas normal._

L'hôpital n'avait jamais été clément pour Kurt. Et de toute façon comme on dit, jamais deux sans trois.

* * *

Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine, il sentait son rythme cardiaque autant qu'il l'entendait grâce à la machine qui lui agaçait les tympans.

Un petit pois. Blaine avait l'impression d'être reléguer a l'état de petit pois enfermé dans une boite de conserve.

Est ce qu'il était mort ?

Bip bip

Non, définitivement il n'était pas mort. Son cœur battait, son esprit pensait. Mort physique, mort cérébrale. Aucune de ces expressions s'appliquaient à lui. Il vivait et ça, il en était certain.

_C'est un autre combat, Blaine. Un autre. Et tu le gagneras. Encore._

Alors il s'agita. Un petit pois sauteur dans sa boite de conserve.

Il commença le combat le plus féroce de toute sa misérable vie. Un combat contre lui-même.

* * *

Carole l'avait forcé à quitter l'hôpital. Soit disant que son visage se décomposait d'heure en heure au chevet de Blaine et que l'air frais lui ferait du bien.

Mais l'argument qui l'avait convaincu avait été le Glee Club. Il ne pouvait pas les abandonner encore une fois.

Les visages déçus que les gamins avaient levés vers lui quand il leur avait annoncé qu'ils allaient devoir abandonner la chanson originale lui avaient pincé le cœur. Tous comptaient énormément sur cette chanson que Kurt leur avait promise. Mais ce n'était plus possible.

Il n'en avait plus le temps.

Il n'en avait plus l'envie.

Comment écrire une chanson sur un retour en force alors que Blaine s'enfonçait ?

* * *

Le bouclé était bien incapable de dire depuis combien de temps il était là, depuis combien de temps il se battait contre son propre corps pour récupérer ses muscles. Si seulement il pouvait au moins ouvrir les yeux...

Il se demanda si, au final, il n'était pas paralysé. Ça serait du déjà-vu dans le milieu médical.

Il préférait mourir pour de bon plutôt que de rester dans cet état. Il ne valait pas grand-chose mais il pensait quand même mérité mieux.

Il se concentra sur les odeurs, cherchant avidement la vanille-cannelle qui lui était devenu indispensable. Un ancrage pour ne pas tomber dans la folie.

Mais il ne la trouvait pas. Il sentait seulement toutes ces odeurs de médicaments.

Aucune trace de vanille.

Aucune trace de la cannelle.

Aucune trace de Sebastian.

Logique. C'est toi qui l'as tué.

Bip b-biiip-bip'

Après tout, il ne méritait peut-être que ça. De mourir.

* * *

"Carole ?"

Kurt sortait de McKinley, les cours étaient finis et il avait passé les deux heures les plus inutiles de sa vie. Les élèves, souhaitant quand même une chanson originale avaient voulu en composer une eux-mêmes. Un désastre. Leurs paroles n'avaient ni queue ni tête, et Kurt n'était pas d'humeur à les aider. Tout le cours, il était resté assis dans le fond de la salle à penser à Blaine, qui n'était toujours pas réveiller. Il le savait parce que sa belle-mère lui avait promis de l'appeler dès que le brun aurait ouvert les yeux.

C'est pourquoi il avait décroché avec empressement en voyant le nom de Carole s'afficher sur son écran.

"Salut Kurt."

Le garçon fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait Carole depuis quelques années maintenant et il savait quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Il connaissait le ton qu'elle employait.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Je pense que tu devrais venir à l'hôpital voir Blaine."

"Il s'est réveillé ?"

"Non. Mais viens. S'il te plait."

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle raccrocha, laissant Kurt complètement interdit en face de son téléphone.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il fourra l'appareil dans sa poche et fonça à sa voiture. Il claqua la porte et mis les deux mains sur le volant.

Et resta là, incapable de bouger, fixant la voiture verte garée en face de la sienne sans vraiment la voir.

En fait, sa vision ne lui montrait même pas des images du présent. Plutôt celles du passé. Celles de quand il avait appris pour la mort de son père. Il se souvenait que la voix de Carole avait les mêmes intonations.

Il tourna la clé et le ronronnement du moteur le ramena dans le présent. Peut-être s'emballait-il. Peut-être que Blaine allait tout à fait bien.

Pendant tout le chemin, les méninges de Kurt n'avaient pas arrêtés de tourner. Alors il avait chanté._ Come What May_. Cette chanson lui faisait toujours mal, mais elle le calmait aussi d'une manière tout à fait ahurissante.

Il gara la voiture sur le parking de l'hôpital. Dehors, il regarda ce grand édifice, imposant, magnifique d'une certaine façon, de par sa majesté. Certain voyant en ce grand monstre de béton un espoir. Celui de la dernière chance. Kurt n'y voyait que le reflet de la mort, le purgatoire des âmes avant le paradis ou l'enfer.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées noires. Ce n'est pas parce que son père et sa mère y étaient morts que tout le monde succombaient entre ses murs. Les hôpitaux soignaient les gens, pas le contraire.

_Courage Kurt._

A l'entrée de la chambre de Blaine, il trouva Carole, en grande discussion avec les deux médecins dont Kurt avait déjà surpris la conversation. Ils semblaient parler énergiquement. Une main sur l'épaule de Carole indiqua à Kurt que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Il s'avança et toussota légèrement pour signaler sa présence. Les deux hommes en blouse se retournèrent et leurs visages se fermèrent lorsqu'ils le virent.

"Oh. Monsieur Hummel..."

"Hummel-Hudson, corrigea-t-il"

Le plus petit des deux continua sans tenir compte de sa remarque.

"Nous avons demandé à votre belle-mère de vous appeler parce que nous pensons qu'il est nécessaire que vous soyez au courant le plus vite possible."

Le cœur du châtain battait très fort dans sa poitrine, à l'étroit dans sa cage thoracique. Quelque chose chez Blaine ne tournait pas rond. Quelque chose qui faisait qu'il dormait toujours, dans la pièce d'à côté.

Mais bon sang, il a seulement perdu du sang. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il resterait dans le coma pour ça ?

"En réalité, nous avons deux nouvelles à vous dire monsieur Hummel-Hudson, fit l'autre médecin qui monta dans l'estime du garçon juste pour avoir utilisé son véritable nom de famille. La première, est une bonne. La deuxième est une mauvaise."

Tellement cliché...

"Commencez par la bonne."

Le gentil médecin toussota.

"Eh bien, nous avons examiné les blessures de Blaine. Les emplacements des coupures, la profondeur... Et nos analyses ont révélé que Blaine n'a pas voulu se suicider. Ce n'était qu'une séance de scarification qui a mal tournée."

Un poids s'envola de l'estomac du châtain. Un poids dont il avait ignoré l'existence jusque-là mais qui était toujours enfoncé en lui. Savoir que Blaine avait voulu en finir avec sa vie l'avait en réalité rongé de l'intérieur plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. L'incompréhension, l'impuissance d'avoir pu le retenir. Tout ça l'avait bouffé.

Mais en fait, il n'en était rien. Blaine n'avait pas voulu la mort. D'accord, il s'était tout de même coupé intentionnellement, il avait tenté de se faire du mal. Mais il n'avait pas voulu en finir. Et rien que cette petite nuance soulageait Kurt.

"La mauvaise ? demanda-t-il."

Le grand médecin, le plus antipathique prit alors la parole. Kurt aurait voulu l'envoyer balader pour que ce soit le gentil qui lui dit mais il pensa qu'il devait quand même respecter une certaine éthique.

"Puisque le patient ne se réveillait pas, nous avons fait des examens plus approfondis. Une simple scarification ne pose pas ce genre de problèmes postérieurs. Nous avons donc fait une IRM de son cerveau pour tenter de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien clocher, puisque les autres scans, moins poussés, ne donnaient rien. L'IRM n'a rien révélé, on a donc effectué une scintigraphie pour étudier tous les organes et tenter de comprendre le problème."

Kurt avait grimacé au mot "patient". La compassion semblait impossible à ce médecin, qui préférait visiblement voir les gens qu'il soignait comme des patients et non pas comme des personnes à part entière.

"Cependant, ça n'a rien donné. On a alors fait des recherches, pour savoir si un cas comme celui-là c'était déjà déclaré."

La respiration de Kurt s'accéléra. Kurt n'y connaissait rien en médecine, ses connaissances s'arrêtaient au peu d'épisode de Grey's Anatomy qu'il avait regardé. C'est-à-dire à quasiment rien.

Et l'ignorance rendant la situation encore plus éprouvante.

"Et alors ?"

"On ne sait pas trop, répondit le gentil médecin. On sait qu'il y a eu un cas semblable au Tennessee. La jeune fille était blessée superficiellement mais elle est tombée dans le coma. Les médecins ont décelé bien plus tard, après qu'elle se soit finalement réveillée, un trouble bipolaire. Ce ne serait qu'une hypothèse cependant. Avez-vous déjà remarqué des comportements étranges chez Blaine ? Perte de mémoire, changement de personnalité, effacement, grande violence, propos incohérent, délires paranoïaques ?"

Kurt resta la bouche ouverte. Tous ces mots étaient trop pour lui, il ne les comprenait pas. Délires paranoïaques ? Non, non Blaine n'était pas fou. Fou de chagrin peut-être, mais sa santé mentale se portait parfaitement bien. Kurt ne pouvait tout simplement pas imaginer Blaine malade. Parce que des malades, de quelque maladie que ce soit, il en avait déjà vu passer. Et tous avaient fini enterré.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait nier la vérité. Parce qu'elle lui avait toujours sautée aux yeux, même dès leurs premières rencontres.

Changement de personnalité, violence injustifiée... Et ce trou de mémoire après avoir frappé Josh.

_Non. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Pas encore. Pas lui. Pourquoi ?_

Pourquoi ?

Le sort semblait s'acharner sur Kurt. Comme s'il frappait toutes les personnes de son entourage. Mais dans ce cas-là, quand viendrait le tour de Carole ? Et celui de Finn ? Santana ? Brittany ?

Et pour finir, lui-même ?

Il ressenti les battements d'ailes du vautour secouer l'air. Il entendit le souffle de la mort caresser sa joue, comme pour le narguer. Il aurait voulu l'arrêter, pouvoir faire quelque chose pour la retenir. Mais c'était encore plus difficile, encore plus impossible, que d'attraper de la fumée entre ses doigts.

"Monsieur Hummel ? demanda le médecin antipathique."

Kurt ne prit même pas la peine de le corriger une seconde fois. De toute façon, il était presque certain que le mec s'en fichait comme de sa première cravate de son nom de famille. C'était déjà beau qu'il en connaisse la moitié.

"Violences, changements de personnalité, perte de mémoire. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu remarquer chez lui."

Les deux médecins se regardèrent avec une expression étrange.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Carole qui s'était faite tellement discrète que Kurt avait presque oublié sa présence."

"Ces signaux ne sont pas bon. Parce que ça veut dire que nous avions vu juste. Il faudra attendre que Blaine se réveille, pour savoir à quoi on a réellement affaire. Peut-être une schizophrénie ou un trouble bipolaire… Si Blaine se réveille."

"Ce sont des trous de mémoire, pas une tumeur ! s'écria Kurt."

Le gentil médecin posa sa main sur son épaule et Carole enroula un bras autour de sa taille pour le calmer. Jusque-là, il avait toujours cru que ce qu'on disait à propos des contacts physiques dans les moments difficiles étaient faux. Pourtant, il devait bien reconnaître l'exactitude de cette soi-disant légende. Le bras de Carole et la main du médecin lui apportait un soutient, un bien dont il n'aurait pas soupçonné l'existence.

"Les trous de mémoire sont seulement un symptôme, expliqua le médecin. L'anomalie est d'ordre psychologique. Et il est tout à fait possible que Blaine n'ouvre plus jamais les yeux. Parce que, selon nos expériences, il serait enfermé à l'intérieur de lui-même. Un peu comme s'il n'avait pas accès à son corps. Il faut vous préparer à cette éventualité."

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues pâles de Kurt. Encore.

L'hôpital, le vautour allait lui enlever quelqu'un. Encore.

"Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? demanda Carole."

"Attendre. Peut-être qu'il reviendra à lui. Nous l'espérons. Nous savons qu'il n'est pas mort. Son corps fonctionne normalement, son activité cérébrale est normale. En réalité, il dort seulement. Mais s'il vient à ne jamais se réveiller, il nous faudra prendre des mesures exceptionnelles."

"Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par mesures exceptionnelles ?"

"Nous aviserons en temps voulu."

* * *

Kurt avait quitté Carole et les deux médecins. Tous les trois étaient en service et malgré l'horreur de la situation, la vie continuait et le travail les attendait. Sinon, ils pourraient ne pas finir leur mois, ils n'auraient pas assez d'argent. Ou seulement en mangeant des pommes de terre.

Penser à des choses aussi normales, aussi rationnelles, qui lui rappelaient que le monde tournait toujours, paraissait irréel à Kurt. Il ne pouvait concevoir que des gens sur cette planète pouvaient toujours être plongés dans leurs routines quotidiennes, s'occupant des corvées de la journée, pensant peut-être au repas du soir. Des personnes dont la plus grande question de leur existence serait "Je mange des carottes ou du cèleri, ce soir ?".

Eh oui. Même si Blaine dormait sous ses yeux, toute sorte de tuyaux relié à lui pour ses besoins vitaux, la vie continuait. Même s'il était comme mort, la Terre continuait de tourner.

Et le vautour, de tournoyer.

Lui était là, assis sur la chaise inconfortable, les deux coudes sur le lit immaculé, fixant les paupières du bouclé, attendant qu'un soubresaut de vie vienne lui prouver que l'hôpital n'était pas le trou noir qu'il avait cru. Pourtant, les secondes, les minutes, les heures passaient. Et toujours rien. Juste cette impression de regarder un cadavre sans vie.

Le garçon pensa que si Blaine n'avait pas été branché, s'il n'y avait pas ce bip régulier, il serait devenu fou. A ne pas savoir si Blaine vivait ou non. Parce que de l'extérieur, il paraissait mort.

Les médecins lui avaient dit que parler au malade dans ces conditions pouvaient se révéler favorable. Mais Kurt ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il ne lui avait jamais vraiment parler, ne connaissait aucun de ses centres d'intérêts. En fait, tout ce qu'il connaissait de Blaine était sa maladie et son amour pour Sebastian. Rien d'autre. Alors que pouvait-il lui dire ?

"Salut..."

Il regarda le visage pâle, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Blaine réagisse au son de sa voix. Pourtant, il aurait dû deviner que ce n'était pas un simple "salut' qui allait tirer Blaine du sommeil.

"Je sais qu'on se connait pas beaucoup toi et moi. Qu'on ne se connait en fait pas du tout. Tu dois juste savoir que je suis un chieur qui te veut absolument dans sa chorale... Je te rassure, quand tu te réveilleras, et que tu te seras remis de tout ça, je reviendrai à la charge !... Non, je rigole. Bien sûr que je rigole. Je te laisserai vivre ta vie quand même. Mais je voulais que tu saches que tu pourras rester à la maison. Peut-être qu'on rangera la chambre de Finn, pour que tu puisses t'y installer. Pas que je n'aime pas partager mon lit avec toi, mais sur du long terme, ça sera juste pas possible. Tu fous trop le bordel ! Et je crois qu'on a tous les deux besoin de notre intimité."

Il sourit, cherchant toujours un quelconque mouvement sur son visage. Juste une ombre de mouvement. Quelque chose qui lui prouverait qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un à l'intérieur.

* * *

"Tu fous trop le bordel ! Et je crois qu'on a tous les deux besoin de notre intimité."

Blaine avait envie de se battre, de frapper, de détruire, d'exterminer. Putain d'impuissance. La boite de conserve se resserrait autour de lui, il se sentait de plus en plus prisonnier. Et le petit pois sauteur avait de moins en moins la force de sauter.

Entendre Kurt l'avait complètement démoralisé. Parce qu'il entendait de la tristesse dans sa voix. Et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le supporter.

Premièrement parce que Kurt, même s'il était un emmerdeur né, borné et collant à souhait, ne méritait pas d'être triste. Il l'avait recueilli chez lui, et voilà qu'il restait à son chevet. C'était une personne tellement gentille que la tristesse ne devrait même pas exister dans son univers.

Deuxièmement parce que personne ne devait jamais être triste pour Blaine. Il était l'une des personnes les plus horribles de la galaxie, capable de tuer quelqu'un de sang-froid, à main nue, et de l'oublier après. Quelqu'un sans humanité, qui était devenue une machine sans âme derrière les barreaux.

Troisièmement parce que Blaine était déjà assez triste pour deux. Il était même assez triste pour une armée toute entière. Parce sa vie, sans se mentir, c'était de la merde.

De la merde à l'état pur. Il avait tout bousillé. A partir du moment où il était devenu gay, tout avait été envoyé en l'air. Et comme il était né gay, sa vie avait toujours été vouée à l'échec.

"Tu sais, continua Kurt, j'aimerai vraiment que tu te réveilles. Ici à Lima, je n'ai pas vraiment d'ami. San', Britt', Rach' et tous les autres. Lima est devenue trop petite, trop insignifiante pour eux. Il n'y a que moi pour rester ici. Et je me sens un peu tout seul. D'accord il y a Carole, mais quand on y pense, c'est comme si je restais vivre chez ma mère toute ma vie. Tu sais, un peu comme dans ses mauvais films ou le héros à 40 ans et vit toujours chez ses parents qui n'en peuvent plus de lui... Sauf que Carole ne me mettra jamais dehors. Et que je ne pourrai pas partir comme ça. Enfin bref. Si tu te réveilles, et que tu restes à Lima, on pourrait devenir amis ? Très sincèrement, je te trouve un peu bizarre (voir beaucoup même), mais mon petit doigt me dit qu'on pourrait bien s'entendre toi et moi. Mais pour ça, il faudrait que tu te réveilles."

Blaine sentit son cœur se serrer et entendit la machine avoir un léger soubresaut. Mais Kurt ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

Comment pouvait-il le toucher à ce point ? Lui. Lui, qui avait toujours érigé un mur autour de lui, pour se protéger des autres. Pour se protéger des émotions. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'en foutre comme de l'an quarante de ce petit monologue de Kurt ? Ce garçon avait quelque chose qui abaissait toutes ses défenses. Une seule personne avait réussi à faire ça en dix-neuf ans d'existence. Elle en était morte.

Blaine avait envie de crier, de dire à Kurt de se barrer, de l'oublier, de ne pas faire attention à lui parce qu'il ne lui apporterait rien. Il n'avait jamais réussi à être un bon ami. Les gens ne le supportaient pas. Pas étonnant puisqu'il ne se supportait pas lui-même.

"S'il te plait, j'aimerai tellement que tu réveilles. J'ai déjà perdu tellement de gens dans cet hôpital."

* * *

Kurt regardait toujours le visage tranquille de Blaine, plongé dans les bras de Morphée.

Il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer que derrière toute cette peau, dans sa tête, son cerveau ne fonctionnait pas normalement. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Blaine était malade, réellement.

Il ne pouvait pas nier la réalité. Parce que ce diagnostic expliquait bien des choses. Les trous de mémoire, la violence, les changements d'humeur, cette scarification…

Schizophrénie, trouble bipolaire. Il n'y connaissait rien, ne connaissait même pas la différence entre les deux. Les médecins avaient voulu lui expliquer mais il ne voulait pas entendre toutes les choses que ces maladies impliquaient. Encore une fois, ces connaissances se limitaient à la télévision.

Les médecins lui avaient dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas encore savoir ce qu'avait réellement Blaine, ni le degré du problème. Tant que Blaine dormait, il gardait son secret avec lui.

Kurt prit son téléphone. S'il n'avait pas voulu savoir sur le moment en quoi consistaient ces troubles, il était mu d'une curiosité, d'un besoin de savoir, puissant à présent. Il ouvrit internet et tapa « Schizophrénie » dans Wikipédia.

**La schizophrénie est une maladie mentale se développant généralement au début de la vie adulte.**

**Elle se manifeste principalement par un sentiment d'étrangeté, une bizarrerie, des intérêts étranges, ésotériques, voire un sentiment de persécution. Ceci peut aboutir au développement d'un délire paranoïde. On retrouve une désorganisation de la pensée et du discours.**

Un frémissement glacial agita Kurt. Sentiment de persécution, délire paranoïde. Toutes ses expressions lui faisaient froid dans le dos.

**La personne peut avoir des hallucinations, surtout auditives. Ces voix imaginaires (souvent les mêmes), parlent au malade pour commenter ses actes et ses choix.**

Il n'avait jamais rien remarqué qui aurait pu lui indiquer que Blaine n'était pas seul dans sa tête. Il lui avait toujours semblé normal. Mais peut-être que le terme d'hallucination couvrait aussi les pertes de mémoire.

**Cependant, les patients atteints de schizophrénie souffrent souvent d'autres maladies psychiatriques : dépression, troubles anxieux, addictions.**

**L'espérance de vie des personnes touchées est ainsi estimée inférieure de 12 à 15 ans à l'espérance de vie moyenne, à cause du risque plus élevé de problèmes de santé (lié à la pathologie et/ou à son traitement) et d'un plus fort taux de suicide.**

Suicide. Ce mot qui hantait Kurt. Parce qu'il le mettait en parallèle avec la scarification.

**Dans les cas les plus sévères – lorsque l'individu présente un risque pour lui-même ou pour les autres –, une hospitalisation sans consentement peut être nécessaire.**

Kurt avait l'impression d'avoir été projeté dans un film d'horreur ou d'angoisse, où le patient fou se retrouvait en pyjama blanc, sanglé aux barreaux de son lit. Normalement, ce genre de film l'ennuyait royalement. Mais là, le patient, c'était Blaine.

**Handicap psychique**.

Blaine. Handicap. Relier ces deux mots ensembles semblait être en dehors de la réalité.

Les doigts tremblants, il tapa « trouble bipolaire » dans le moteur de recherche, priant pour que cette maladie ne soit pas aussi terrible que la schizophrénie.

**Le trouble bipolaire (ou trouble maniaco-dépressif anciennement classifié sous les termes de psychose maniaco-dépressive ou maladie maniaco-dépressive est un diagnostic psychiatrique décrivant une catégorie de troubles de l'humeur définie par la fluctuation anormale de l'humeur, oscillant de périodes d'euphorie marquée (manie) à des périodes de dépression ou caractérisé par un état maniaque sans alternance de phases.**

Kurt s'était trompé. Rien qu'à cette première phrase, il avait compris que le trouble bipolaire ne serait pas un soulagement.

**Épisodes**** dépressifs durant lesquels l'excitation et la dépression sont ressenties en même temps. Ces événements sont souvent entrecoupés par des périodes de stabilité.**

Encore une fois, il retrouvait Blaine dans cette description. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

**Un état maniaque très intense peut conduire à des symptômes psychotiques tels que les délires et les hallucinations.**

Kurt frissonna quand son regard azur ce posa sur les mots « délires » et « hallucinations ». Il les retrouvait dans les deux maladies, ce qui ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : Blaine était bel et bien atteint de ses deux symptômes terrifiants.

**Les individus atteints de trouble bipolaire montrent des symptômes psychotiques qui peuvent être confondus avec ceux de la schizophrénie, un trouble mental grave.**

En effet, plus Kurt lisait, plus il se perdait, ne voyant pas vraiment la différence entre les deux maladies. Seules les voix hypothétiques semblaient n'être présentes que dans la schizophrénie.

**Des cas sévères peuvent inclure généralement de sévères épisodes maniaques impliquant un comportement dangereux du patient ou des épisodes dépressifs impliquant des idées suicidaires.**

Encore cette idée de suicide….

**Les troubles bipolaires peuvent donner lieu à la reconnaissance du handicap. Il est alors question de handicap psychique.**

Alors voilà. Voilà la conclusion de ses brèves recherches. Handicapé. Blaine était un handicapé mental, atteint d'une maladie terrifiante, aussi dangereuse pour les autres que pour lui-même.

* * *

Blaine sentait toujours l'odeur proche de lui, et la présence de Kurt. Il en conclue qu'en fait, cette vanille-cannelle était celle de Kurt, que c'était à l'odeur de Kurt à laquelle il s'était tant accroché.

Depuis plusieurs minutes, il ne l'entendait plus, bien qu'il savait qu'il était toujours là. Il entendait sa respiration.

Blaine en avait vraiment marre de cet enfermement, il devait se réveiller. Il ne pouvait décemment pas rester dans cet état toute sa vie.

Il se battu, encore plus férocement qu'avant. Il repoussa les limites de son esprit, frappant contre les parois pour trouver une fissure, une faiblesse où il pourrait se glisser. Il examina chaque recoin, explorant même des endroits inconnus.

Et puis il la trouva, la faiblesse.

Il entendit son cœur battre plus fort sur le moniteur et c'est avec une joie sans égale qu'il se faufila dans la très petite fissure, plongeant dans ses membres avec une euphorie sans égale.

Kurt releva la tête quand les Bip du moniteur s'emballèrent. Il verrouilla précipitamment son téléphone et appuya sur le bouton rouge pour appeler l'infirmière.

Une fois fait, il se pencha sur le visage de Blaine, toujours sans vie. Il examina tous les traits de son visage, sa bouche, ses yeux, les traits de son front, cherchant un quelconque mouvement.

Puis, une des paupières de Blaine sursauta.

Kurt n'en était pas sûr, et il avait peur de se faire des idées mais la joie inonda son corps.

Sa paupière sursauta de nouveau.

Cette fois-ci plus de doute.

Le vautour battit des ailes et sortit de la chambre d'hôpital.

"Aller Blaine, tu vas y arriver. Ouvres les yeux."

Les deux paupières s'actionnèrent cette fois-ci, et Blaine laissa échapper un gémissement guttural du fond de sa gorge. Kurt sautait de joie.

Puis, une paupière se souleva avec difficulté.

Blaine dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, mais au final, il réussit à faire apparaître à la lumière ses paupières vert-noisettes.

* * *

_**Note d'auteur:**_  
**Nous voici donc à la fin de ce 6ème chapitre qui dévoile ce sur quoi j'ai construit la fiction. Sur la maladie de Blaine. **  
**C'est vrai que ce chapitre ne contient pas beaucoup d'action ou quoi, mais c'est un chapitre indispensable. Et le petite partie théorique me semblait indispensable pour la compréhension de l'histoire.  
Pour ce qui concerne cette dernière, toutes mes infos proviennent de Wikipédia, et, étant donné que je ne suis pas en fac de médecine (enfin pas encore :p) il est plus que possible que j'ai fait quelques incohérences. Donc merci d'être tolérant par rapport à ça :) Dîtes vous que ça sert ma fiction :)**  
**Merci énormément d'avoir lu! J'attends vos avis avec impatience! Et j'espère que le prochain chapitre arrivera vite. Les publications risquent d'être un peu plus irrégulières étant donné que je suis en vacances dans une semaine et que je part en Angleterre trois semaines. Je laisserai surement des nouvelles sur l'avancé de mon chapitre sur mon Twitter: JJoke .N'hésitez pas à me suivre :)**  
**Gros bibi à tous et à bientôt pour la suite!**


	7. Run away

**Bonjour tout le monde!  
Alors, pendant tout le monde est en révisions bah moi je suis en vacances! J'en profite donc pour écrire, et écrire, et écrire :)  
D'où ce septième chapitre!  
Merci énormément de l'accueil que vous avez réservé au sixième d'ailleurs, je suis tellement heureuse de lire vos reviews!  
Donc, bonne chance à tous ceux à qui il reste l'SVT demain, pour le BAC!  
Et en attendant, pour les autres, bonne lecture.**

Comme toujours, merci pour les reviews, les followers et les favoris. Vous êtes tous géniaux!

Réponse aux guest reviews:

**_Amande_: merci pour ta review! J'aime d'ailleurs énormément lire tout ce que tu me laisses! Je suis désolé pour l'apnée du chapitre 6, en passant xD Merci de ton soutien, de toutes tes reviews qui me font toujours sourire. Je suis heureuse que ce que j'écris, ainsi que ma façon d'écrire, te plaise :) Et pour répondre à ta question, non Blaine n'a pas les deux maladies. Il a soit l'une, soit l'autre, mais puisqu'il était plongé dans le coma, les médecins ne pouvaient pas le savoir. Tu seras fixée dans ce chapitre-ci :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Un œil. Puis l'autre. Les pupilles qui se détendaient à cause de la lumière trop violente. Un gémissement. Un autre. Parce que ça faisait mal, malgré tout. Malgré la morphine, malgré l'allégresse de redevenir soi-même. Ca faisait mal.

Kurt restait là, assis sur sa chaise inconfortable, regardant toutes ces petites étapes avec admiration. Cet œil, ce gémissement... La vie. Blaine qui revenait à lui.

Il était complètement incapable d'expliquer ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Soulagement, peur.

Soulagement de le voir enfin revenir à la vie, de savoir qu'il n'était pas encore qu'une coquille vide, qu'il y avait bien toujours quelqu'un à l'intérieur.

Peur d'avoir à la confronter, cette maladie. De devoir lui annoncer qu'il n'était pas comme tout le monde. Qu'il était différent.

Et puis enfin, appréhension. De savoir à quel point la maladie était présente, de voir à quel point elle avait rongé son être. Si elle n'était encore qu'à un stade précoce ou si Blaine était définitivement fou.

Fou.

Comment annoncer à un homme à son point de rupture qu'il était fou?

Les iris vert-noisette cherchèrent un repère, dans toute cette lumière aveuglante. Kurt voyait ces yeux qui cherchaient à accrocher quelque chose, un ancrage, un roc.

Et puis enfin, le vert-noisette trouva le bleu océan.

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un moment, cherchant dans les yeux de chacun les réponses à leurs questions. Le vert-noisette qui cherchait à savoir où il était, pourquoi il était là, qu'est-ce qui s'était vraiment passé et surtout pourquoi Kurt était toujours à ses côtés. Le bleu océan qui mourait à petit de feu de l'intérieur, à cause de tout ce qu'il ignorait sur l'état mental de Blaine, à cause de cette scarification inexplicable, à cause de tout ce passé trouble, à cause de toutes les petites choses qui faisaient que Blaine restait un mystère.

Ils étaient chacun dans une autre dimension, les questions se bousculant dans leurs têtes. Une autre planète, un autre pays, un autre soleil, d'autres étoiles. Et puis ces yeux. Verts, bleus, rouges, marrons, violets, jaunes. Quel importance finalement? Tout ce qui importait, c'était qu'ils soient là, ces iris.

L'électrocardiogramme restait la seule chose qui les maintenait dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Qui empêchait d'oublier totalement la réalité.

Kurt détourna les yeux et regarda les courbes régulières sur l'appareil. Il profitait de cet instant, si pur, si parfait. Où chacun ne savait rien, où ils étaient juste heureux parce que Blaine était réveillé. Pas de maladie, rien. Seulement ces paupières qui avaient enfin daignées se soulever. Mais ça ne pouvait pas durer.

Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre dans le couloir. Après que Kurt ait appuyé sur le bouton rouge, les infirmières et les deux chirurgiens s'étaient précipités dans la chambre de leur cas médical le plus prenant du moment. Le petit mystère médical qui les faisait tous vibrer. Le cas médical. Pas un humain, pas une personne. Un cas médical.

Échevelés, les deux médecins pénétrèrent dans la pièce en trombe, et le plus détestable des deux poussa Kurt avec empressement pour pouvoir s'approcher d'un Blaine complètement désemparé. L'autre prit place de l'autre côté du lit et avait déjà sorti sa petite lumière de poche. Les infirmières quant à elles, s'occupaient de relever toutes les données que les machines branchées à Blaine avaient récoltées.

"Comment vous sentez vous?"

"Avez-vous mal?"

"Vous m'entendez?"

La tête de Kurt tournait. Trop de question, trop d'action. Il n'osait même pas imaginer l'état dans lequel était Blaine.

Et il faisait bien. Parce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu mesurer l'ampleur du désarroi du bouclé.

Il ne comprenait tout simplement rien. Il s'était réveillé, il avait mal au poignet, comme si une centaine de moustiques le piquaient en même temps et au même endroit. Il y avait eu cette lumière qui lui avait brûlé les yeux, qui avait voulu l'attaquer, le renvoyer dans son monde noir. Et ce bleu océan.

L'adjectif était bien choisi. Parce que Blaine s'y était noyé, il s'y était noyé mais cette noyade avait été son ancrage. Une façon de ne pas perdre pied, de se trouver un repère alors que tout autour de lui semblait vouloir l'agresser.

Il avait mis du temps à comprendre que cet océan, c'était en réalité Kurt. Il n'arriverait pas à expliquer le sentiment qui s'était emparé de lui quand il l'avait réalisé. Un pincement au cœur, une douleur dans la poitrine mais qui finalement, faisait plus de bien que de mal.

Mais un millième de seconde plus tard, cet océan s'était tari. Les yeux étaient partis et Blaine se retrouvait seul avec cette lumière qui l'aveuglait toujours autant. Autour de lui, il ressentait l'agitation plus qu'il ne l'entendait. On aurait dit toute une fourmilière qui s'activait. Mais qui s'activait à quoi?

Il entendait les paroles, il entendait le bruit, les gens qui lui parlaient, mais il ne pouvait pas leur répondre. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne comprenait rien.

Puis, une lumière encore plus puissante que les autres vint percuter son iris. Il ferma les yeux.

Une fois dans le noir, les sons se firent plus distincts. Le bruit devenait des mots, les mots des phrases. C'est ainsi que Blaine réussit à comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

"Il a de bon réflexes oculaires. Ce n'est donc pas un légume."

"Il n'a jamais été question de légume! protesta violemment Kurt. Et comment osez-vous dire ça devant lui?"

"Calmez-vous, monsieur..."

"Non! Non je ne me calmerai pas! Il est quoi pour vous hein? Un sujet médical? Mais vous savez ce que vous oubliez là-dedans? Vous oubliez la base même de votre métier! Blaine est une personne! Une personne, un être humain! Non pas un légume ou un cas médical! Ce n'est pas un sujet d'étude! Comportez-vous en médecins, merde!"

"Monsieur, si vous ne vous calmez pas, je vais vous demander de sortir..."

"Sortir? Ah ah, non mais laissez-moi rire! Vous croyez sincèrement que je vais vous laisser seuls avec lui? Mais qui sait ce que vous pourriez lui faire! Je sais que tous ce que vous voulez c'est lui charcuter le cerveau pour essayer de comprendre comment ça fonctionne là-haut!"

"Michelle? Faîtes le sortir, s'il vous plait."

Une femme posa sa main sur l'avant-bras du châtain, qui la repoussa avec colère.

"Je ne sortirai pas!"

Excédé, un des médecins l'attrapa rapidement par les épaules et le jeta dans le couloir avant de refermer la porte.

Kurt se retrouva devant cette vitre opaque, sans pouvoir savoir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur ni comment allait Blaine. Il l'avait laissé seul avec ces horribles médecins. Tout seul...

Il frappa violemment la vitre d'un coup de poing bien senti avant de se laisser glisser sur le sol, le dos contre la porte.

Il ne prêtait pas attention aux personnes qui passaient devant lui et qui le regardaient comme s'il était fou. Il ne l'était pas. Enfin si, fou de rage peut-être.

"Kurt, qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

Le garçon releva les yeux vers sa belle-mère et rencontra un visage complètement désemparé, et des yeux interrogateurs.

"Ils vont lui faire du mal, Carole..."

La femme s'accroupit devant lui et lui prit le menton en coupe.

"Tout va bien se passer, Kurt. Ils connaissent leur métier..."

Le garçon se releva brusquement, manquant de faire tomber Carole en arrière.

"Justement! Il le connaisse trop bien! Ils pensent que Blaine est un sujet d'étude, Carole. Ils vont creuser dans son cerveau pour essayer de comprendre ce qui cloche. Mais il est malade. Et j'ai regardé sur Internet, tu sais. On ne peut rien y faire. Qu'il soit schizophrène ou bipolaire, peu importe. Sa vie ne sera jamais plus la même. Il n'y a pas de remède à ces maladies. Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils essaient de trouver? Il n'y a rien à faire, seulement le laisser sortir de cet hôpital de malheur!"

"Calme toi, mon chéri, calme toi... Tout ira bien, tu verras."

Elle prit son beau-fils dans ses bras et passa sa main dans son dos. Elle n'aimait pas le voir ainsi. Le plus souvent, c'était elle dans cet état, c'était elle qui pétait des câbles parce qu'elle avait peur. Peur pour sa famille, pour elle, pour tout. Parce que d'une certaine façon, elle était aussi malade que Blaine.

Alors voir Kurt comme ça... Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait, elle le savait mieux que personne. Cette impuissance, ce besoin de faire quelque chose mais de ne pas pouvoir. Et puis cette peur. Cette peur qui prenait au tripes, qui remuait tellement de choses à l'intérieur, qui jouait avec tous les sentiments.

La porte opaque s'ouvrit et Kurt se dégagea rapidement des bras de sa belle-mère. Il regarda les deux médecins sortir, parlant entre eux, semblant ne même pas remarquer sa présence.

_Connards_, pensa-t-il.

Ce n'était pas son habitude d'être si vulgaire, mais là, il n'avait trouvé aucun autre nom pour les désigner.

Il s'engouffra dans la pièce avant Carole, qui voulait rester en retrait et laisser son beau-fils faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

Mais justement, Kurt ne savait pas quoi faire. Il voulait rentrer dans cette chambre, il voulait être là pour Blaine. Mais à présent qu'il était là, debout à l'entrée, Blaine allongé sur le lit, fixant le plafond, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Blaine tourna la tête vers lui et ces yeux rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois les siens. Mais ce n'était pas comme à son réveil. On aurait même cru que ce n'était pas les mêmes yeux. Il y avait ce voile qui cachait absolument tous les sentiments, qui rendait le vert-noisette aussi froid que de la glace. Ce voile que Blaine portait en permanence.

Une des infirmières posa sa main sur son avant-bras et Kurt tourna les yeux vers elle. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû.

Tout chez elle extériorisait la pitié qu'elle ressentait. Ce visage triste, ces yeux douloureux.

"Monsieur Hummel-Hudson?"

Il hocha la tête.

"Les médecins auraient voulus vous le dire eux-mêmes mais ils avaient un cas important à gérer aux urgences."

Les médecins n'avait pas dit grand-chose au bouclé. Il lui avait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé, qu'il s'était évanoui après s'être mutilé et qu'il avait perdu énormément de sang. Qu'ils avaient découvert quelque chose pendant ce coma mais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas lui dire réellement de quoi il s'agissait et que c'était pour ça qu'une autre personne, un autre médecin, passerait le voir dans la journée. Pour discuter avec lui, ils avaient dit.

Blaine s'en foutait. Il voulait seulement sortir de cet hôpital qui sentait comme la mort. Peu importe comment, il devait sortir. Il détestait cet endroit, et il détestait les médecins.

"Bien, commença l'infirmière visiblement mal à l'aise. Je dois d'abord vous prévenir qu'un autre médecin, le docteur Connor, viendra vous rendre visite dans la journée."

"Pourquoi? lança méchamment Blaine."

Kurt le regarda étrangement, mais le bouclé fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Il avait toujours envoyer bouler les gens, il n'y avait pas de raison que ça change maintenant.

"Eh bien... Il vient pour vous parler..."

"J'ai besoin de personne pour me faire la causette!"

"Blaine! protesta Kurt."

Le bouclé lui lança un regard noir qui déstabilisa le châtain. Ce vert-noisette là, teinté de fureur et de méchanceté, ne ressemblait en rien à celui qui s'était plongé dans le bleu océan quelques minutes plus tôt.

_Est-ce que ça compte? Est-ce que les changements d'humeurs comme ça, ça compte dans la maladie?_

"Quoi? Cracha Blaine. Je suis réveillé, je vais bien. Et tu crois que je suis dupe? Tu crois que je sais pas ce qu'ils veulent? Ils veulent me faire voir un psy! Un putain de psy qui voudra savoir pourquoi j'ai pris cette putain lame de rasoir et que je me suis taillé avec!"

Le cœur de Kurt se serra. Si seulement il savait...

"Eh bien, coupa l'infirmière. Il ne veut pas savoir que ça..."

Kurt jeta un regard noir à la femme qui se triturait les doigts. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'annoncer à Blaine qu'il était malade. En tous cas, pas comme ça. Et puis, ce n'était pas à elle de le faire. Kurt s'en chargerait.

Elle parut comprendre les intentions du châtain, jeta deux trois mots pour se congédier et parti précipitamment de la chambre, bousculant au passage Carole qui était toujours adossée à la porte.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire?"

La voix de Blaine. Ce n'était même plus une voix, même plus des mots. Seulement des jets de venin qui sortaient de sa bouche.

Kurt ferma les yeux et se mit à trembler. Comment lui annoncer? Comment lui dire qu'il ne tournait pas rond? Que ce psy qui allait venir voulait savoir à quel point il était fou?

_Il n'est pas fou, Kurt. Il est malade. Malade. Pas fou._

"Oh! Quelqu'un va me répondre, putain de merde?"

Le châtain fixa le visage de Blaine déformé par la colère et la haine. Etait-ce lui que Blaine haïssait à ce point?

"Blaine, tu..."

Il ne pouvait pas continuer. Les mots étaient là, dans sa bouche, dans sa tête. Ses phrases étaient construites, chacune d'elle avait été étudiée de façon à ne pas paraître trop brutale. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas les dire. Elles restaient bloquées à ses lèvres, ne pouvant pas franchir cette barrière. Parce que pour l'instant, ce n'était pas vraiment réel, rien n'avait pris forme. Mais s'il avouait tout, si les mots s'échappaient de leur cage, personne ne pourrait plus fuir la réalité. Elle serait là, prenante, déchirante.

"J'ai pas toute ma journée!"

L'expression de Blaine aida le jeune homme. Cette colère, cette haine, cette impatience. Beaucoup de personne se seraient arrêtées à tout ça, sans chercher à savoir ce que ça cachait. Mais Kurt la voyait. La peur. Même les plus épais murs de glace restaient transparents.

Il lui devait la vérité. D'une certaine façon, lui dire revenait à l'aider, n'est-ce pas? Parce que sinon, il ne pourrait pas se soigner, et sa maladie empirerait, sans qu'il le sache. Donc indirectement, Kurt participait à sa guérison.

C'est ça, Kurt. Allez, fait le maintenant. Dit lui tout. Dit lui.

"Blaine, tu es malade. Les médecins ne savent pas vraiment ce que tu as, ils hésitent encore entre la schizophrénie et le trouble bipolaire. C'est pour ça qu'un médecin va venir te voir. Il va évaluer... L'étendue des dégâts Trancher entre les deux maladies, savoir à quelle point elle est avancée et trouver quelque chose. Pour que tu ailles mieux."

Big Bang: explosion ayant marqué la naissance de l'univers.

Explosion. Le mot semblait tellement appropriés à la situation, même s'il ne l'était pas vraiment. En tous cas, pas en surface. Il fallait s'enfoncer dans les cœurs de chacun pour comprendre.

Carole: explosion de compassion, de pitié. Elle ne connaissait pas Blaine. Il avait vécu sous son toit, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Il passait son temps dans le lit de Kurt, à dormir, à ruminer pendant que la dépression l'enfonçait encore plus profondément dans son mal. Elle ne comprenait pas Kurt. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui unissait les deux garçons, pourquoi Kurt était si affecté par cette tragédie alors qu'il connaissait très mal Blaine. Mais elle était compatissante. Ça avait toujours été en elle, et son métier avait encore accentué cette facette-là de sa personnalité.

Kurt: explosion de soulagement et de tristesse. On pouvait trouver ça bizarre, que l'annonce d'une telle nouvelle puisse le soulager. Et pourtant, il se sentait tellement mieux de l'avoir laisser échapper. Ça le bouffait de l'intérieur, rongeait chaque fibre de son être. Mais la tristesse... Elle était tellement plus importante, elle le prenait aux tripes. Elle lui hurlait que Blaine était peut-être toujours là, mais que ça pourrait ne pas durer. Que la maladie pourrait finir par bouffer sa propre personnalité. Tristesse?... Peut-être de la peur, finalement. Une peur immense pour Blaine. Une peur que lui-même ne comprenait pas, et ne cherchait pas à comprendre.

Blaine: explosion. Tout court. Pas de sentiments, rien. Son coeur semblait s'être arrêté de battre, son cerveau ne réfléchissait plus. Ce n'était pas une explosion de sentiments, ça non. C'était l'explosion d'une bombe. Une bombe qui, il le savait, attentait à sa vie.

La naissance de l'univers? Faux, totalement faux. Cette explosion-là était plutôt synonyme de mort, ou presque.

_Blaine n'est pas encore six pieds sous terre_, pensait Carole.

_Il s'en sortira. Ce n'est pas mortel comme maladie. Ca ne peut pas l'être. Je ne le laisserai pas mourir_, pensait Kurt.

Quant à Blaine, il ne pensait plus.

"Je suis fou."

Fou.

La chair de poule balaya ses bras.

Il ne s'était jamais pencher sur ces maladies. A vrai dire, il s'en était toujours foutu. On n'y pense pas avant d'y être confronté.

Il s'était déjà demandé s'il était fou, bien sûr. Enfermé dans cette prison, avec ses trous de mémoires à répétition. Mais ce n'était pas le même genre de folie. Ce n'était pas une folie maladive. En tous cas, Blaine ne le voyait pas comme ça.

Mais peut-être que ça l'était après tous. Une folie maladive.

"Non, le reprit doucement Kurt. Non, tu n'es pas fou, ne crois jamais une chose pareille. Tu es malade. Pas fou."

Kurt eut le don d'irriter Blaine, qui préférait se cacher dans la colère plutôt que de se laisser abattre.

"Ta gueule, Kurt. Juste, ta gueule. Ta pitié, tu te la gardes pour toi. Et n'essaie pas de me ménager, ok? J'ai compris. Je suis fou. De toute façon, ça surprends qui dans cette salle, hein? Non mais dîtes le moi! Vous le saviez tous déjà. Qui aurait ces putains de trous de mémoires répétitifs? Qui se mutilerait et trouverait ça agréable? Hein? Qui? Qui? A part un malade mental? A part moi? Donc Kurt, ta gueule. Parce que je SUIS fou. Je ne sais même pas ce que tu foues là! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu devrais déjà t'être cassé en courant depuis un bail! Depuis que je suis dans ce putain d'hosto! Ou alors peut-être que ça t'amuses de me voir comme ça. Qui sait, c'est un petit fantasme Hummel? T'attends de te taper un fou, histoire de savoir ce que ça fait? Ça pourrait te faire une bonne expérience pour ton bordel de Glee Club. C'est pas comme ça qu'ils font les artistes? Il puisent dans leurs expériences perso?"

"Blaine, je ne suis pas sûre que... commença Carole."

"Non. Non, vous, taisez-vous! On se connait pas, d'accord? J'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est votre putain de prénom. Laissez-moi dans ma merde, laissez-moi tous seul. Vous ne savez pas qui je suis, vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai traversé et comment j'en suis arrivé là. Vous ne connaissez rien de moi. Alors ne jouez pas la femme compatissante à mon malheur, parce que c'est faux. Parce que vous vous en foutez. Et vous savez quoi? Je ne vous en veux même pas. A votre place, je m'en foutrai aussi."

"Blaine, recommença Carole."

"Non. Sortez. S'il vous plait, cassez-vous."

Voyant qu'elle ne lui obéissait pas, Blaine cria:

"MAIS CASSEZ-VOUS, BORDEL DE MERDE!"

Carole jeta un coup d'œil à Kurt, qui restait là, debout, sans rien dire simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. La violence des paroles de Blaine l'avait touché profondément.

Sa belle-mère finit par passer la porte et la refermer derrière elle, laissant les deux garçons seuls.

"Qu'est- ce que tu foues là, Kurt? Pourquoi tu te casses pas toi aussi? Tu devrais. T'a pas besoin de ça, tout comme je n'ai pas besoin de toi."

Kurt ne répondit pas. Il pesait les paroles de Blaine, pour savoir s'il pensait réellement ce qu'il disait ou pas.

Silencieusement, il s'assit sur cette chaise inconfortable sur laquelle il avait passé tant de temps au chevet de Blaine.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ressentait? Curieusement, il ne le savait plus. Il se sentait seulement étrangement calme, de ce calme froid qu'on ne prévient pas, qui vient quand on s'y attend le moins.

"Tu mens, Blaine, déclara-t-il juste."

Il ancra son regard dans celui du bouclé, toujours aussi sombre et furieux. Toujours aussi blessé, bien qu'il essayait de le cacher.

Blaine ricana méchamment.

"T'en sais quoi Hummel? Je te dis que je suis un déchet humain. Vrai. Je te dis que ta foutue mère n'en a rien à faire de moi. Vrai. Je te dis que toi tu n'a rien à foutre ici. Vrai. Je te dis que je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Vrai."

"Tu mens, répéta seulement Kurt."

C'était une première pour Blaine. Que quelqu'un s'accroche comme Kurt le faisait. Normalement, les gens fuyaient, comme Carole l'avait finalement fait. Mais Kurt Hummel, qui pouvait semblé fragile au premier abord, n'était pas de la même trempe.

"Tu mens, continua Kurt, parce que tu n'es pas un déchet humain. Il y en a des déchets humains, j'en ai connu plus jeune. Il y en a, ce sont des montres tu sais. Ceux qui me pourchassaient au lycée. A leur manière, ce sont des monstres aussi. Alors crois-moi, je sais ce qu'est un déchet humain. C'est une personne sans cœur, qui n'en a rien à faire des autres. Et je sais que toi, tu n'es pas comme ça."

"Tu ne me connais même pas."

"Et puis, continua Kurt comme si de rien n'était, Carole s'inquiète à propos de toi. Tu as peut-être l'impression qu'elle joue, parce qu'elle ne te connait pas, parce que vous ne vous êtes jamais parlé. Mais Carole a un cœur immense, elle s'attache facilement aux gens. Contrairement aux autres, elle n'a pas de carapace. C'est pour ça que tous l'affecte. C'est pour ça que ce qui t'arrive l'affecte. Parce que c'est... Une éponge. Oui, c'est ça, une éponge."

"Bientôt tu vas me dire qu'elle s'appelle Bob? Se moqua Blaine."

Kurt ne prêta pas attention à sa remarque.

"Et bien sûr que si. Bien sûr que si j'ai quelque chose à faire ici. Et ce quelque chose, c'est toi Blaine. Parce que je m'inquiète à propos de toi. Et que tu le sais, parce que ça se voit. Je suis transparent Blaine, on voit tous ce que je ressens. Alors si tu ne me crois pas, regarde-moi dans les yeux et tu verras. Les mots peuvent mentir, mais les yeux ne le peuvent pas."

Blaine hésita. Il savait que Kurt attendait qu'il lève la tête pour croiser son regard. Il voulait vraiment lui prouver qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. Mais au fond, Blaine savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de preuve, il le savait déjà...

Voyant que le bouclé ne daignait pas le regarder, Kurt continua son monologue:

"Et saches que tu as besoin de moi. Ta maladie.. On ne va pas se voiler la face, d'accord? Parce que ça ne servirait à rien. Ta maladie est horrible. Elle te mangera peut-être, elle enlèvera peut-être tout ce qu'il y a en toi. Elle te changera surement. C'est pour ça que tu as besoin de moi. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui t'accrocher. Tu as besoin d'une ancre. Sinon tu vas dériver Blaine. Et un jour, tu ne te retrouveras plus..."

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et une tête passa dans l'entrebâillement. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, surement.

Il rentra dans la chambre et toussota légèrement pour s'éclaircir la voix.

"Hum, hum... Bonjour les garçons. Je suis le docteur Connor et je viens voir Blaine. Lui et moi allons parler un peu..."

Kurt sentit Blaine se tendre à côté de lui. Au moins, il ne lui balançait pas des infamies à la figure, ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Son petit discours avait peut-être réussi à la calmer, finalement.

Voyant que le châtain ne souhaitait pas bouger de sa chaise, le docteur se sentit obligé d'insister.

"Seulement lui et moi. En tête à tête, on peut dire."

Comprenant qu'il n'avait plus sa place ici, Kurt se leva à regret et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Blaine. Comme il l'avait senti, toute trace de colère avait quitté son visage. Il semblait juste très réticent et un peu apeuré.

Kurt aurait voulu resté avec lui.

"Je m'en vais, déclara-t-il finalement."

Et c'est à regret qu'il sortit et ferma la porte opaque.

* * *

_**Message de: San'**_

Comment va Blaine? S.

_**Message à: San'**_

Il est enfin réveillé mais est déboussolé. Il a complètement pété un câble quand il a appris pour sa maladie. Ça se comprends... En tous cas, il est avec un psy en ce moment. Je pense qu'on sera fixés sur ce soir sur la maladie et son stade. K.

_**Message de: San'**_

Ca va aller Kurt, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là au cas où, d'accord? N'hésite pas à m'envoyer un message ou à m'appeler. S.

_**Message à: San'**_

Merci... Mais d'ailleurs, où es-tu? Je ne t'ai pas vu après la... "Découverte". Je suis parti à l'hôpital dans l'ambulance et je ne t'ai plus revu. K.

_**Message de: San'**_

Je suis avec Britt'. On est bien. Ne t'en fais pas. S.

_**Message à: San'**_

San'? Tu es sûre que ça vas? K.

_**Message de: San'**_

Ne t'en fais pas. Vraiment. S.

_**Message à San'**_

San'? K.

Ne recevant plus de réponse, Kurt grogna et verrouilla son téléphone. Il se demandait bien où est-ce que la brune avait encore bien pu fourrer son nez. Elle pourrait ralentir sur les bêtises quand même, ce n'était pas le moment. Mais Kurt sentait venir l'embrouille à des kilomètres.

_Elle ne changera jamais..._

Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas entraîné Brittany avec elle.

Il soupira et rangea son portable dans sa poche.

Ça allait bientôt faire une heure et demi que Blaine et le médecin était enfermés dans cette chambre, sans que Kurt puisse y rentrer. Selon lui, c'était une attente encore pire que de la torture.

Il avait peur. Tellement peur. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. En fait, si, il savait, mais il ne pouvait juste pas se l'avouer. Parce qu'une partie de lui-même espérait toujours que les médecins se soient trompés, et que Blaine n'était pas malade.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, et Kurt se leva de son siège, en alerte. Le docteur en sortit et la referma derrière lui, doucement.

"Alors? demanda Kurt."

"Doucement, doucement, mon garçon..."

Mais les nerfs du châtain étaient à bout.

"S'il vous plait!"

"Très bien, très bien... Bon, mon diagnostic n'est pas à cent pour cent fiable. La maladie n'est pas encore très développée, j'ai donc du mal à vraiment la situer."

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Je pense que c'est un trouble bipolaire. Mais encore une fois, je n'en suis pas certain. Vous savez, les maladies mentales, ça ne marchent pas comme les autres. On ne peut pas passer des tests puis savoir tout de suite de quoi il retourne. C'est long, souvent douloureux. Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas diagnostiquer de schizophrénie parce que Blaine n'entends pas de voix et que je l'ai vu en période stable. C'est pendant ses périodes de crises qu'on peut vraiment savoir. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, je penche pour un trouble bipolaire."

"Sur quoi vous basez-vous?"

"Ses changements d'humeurs surtout. Ce n'est même plus être lunatique, c'est plus que ça. Il peut passer du rire aux larmes ou de la joie à la dépression en quelque seconde. Mais encore une fois, ce n'est pas encore très bien dessiné. Il n'est qu'en début de maladie."

"Vous en êtes sûr?"

"Certain."

"Ça va empirer?"

Le médecin passa les doigts dans ses cheveux qui commençaient à grisonner sur les tempes.

"C'est trop tôt pour le dire. La maladie peut rester telle qu'elle est pendant longtemps, peut-être toute sa vie. Tout comme elle peut empirer dans trois jours, une semaine, un mois, un an, dix, jamais."

"Donc en gros, vous ne savez rien de plus qu'avant?"

Le médecin fronça durement les sourcils devant le ton accusateur de Kurt.

"Je sais tous ce que je suis en mesure de savoir, mon cher ami. Je fais mon travail correctement, si c'est ce qui vous importe. Sur ce, j'ai d'autres patients, donc si vous voulez bien m'excuser..."

Le docteur le contourna et Kurt se retrouva une nouvelle fois seul dans ce couloir triste, devant cette porte opaque qu'il avait à présent peur de pousser. Il savait ce qu'il y avait derrière. Blaine. Mais pas le même Blaine que celui qu'il avait laissé. D'accord, il savait qu'il était malade, mais le verdict n'était pas vraiment certain. Au fond de lui, il y avait toujours ce fol espoir que tous ça ne soit qu'une énorme erreur. Mais il n'y avait plus de doutes maintenant. Donc ce qu'il y avait derrière cette porte avait changé. Ce n'était plus Blaine. C'était Blaine malade.

_Ça ne change rien._

_Si. Si, ça change quelque chose. Ça change mon regard, ça change ma façon de le voir. Et je ne veux pas qu'il comprenne ça. Que je le vois différemment. Il ne doit pas le savoir. Je ne devrai même pas avoir cette vision différente._

_Mais tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher..._

_Oh, tais-toi. Je n'ai pas besoin de me parler à moi-même pour savoir ce que je ressens._

* * *

C'était dur à accepter. Mais d'une certaine façon, il avait toujours su que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui. Ces trous de mémoire... Jamais il n'aurait cependant cru qu'il était malade. Fou, oui. Mais pas de façon maladive. Pas de maladie.

Pourtant, il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Trouble bipolaire. Étrangement, quand le médecin lui avait dit ça, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser à de la géographie. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être con parfois.

Allongé sur ce lit qui n'était pas le sien, les yeux fixés sur les leds au-dessus de lui qui lui brûlaient la rétine, il essayait de comprendre. D'intégrer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il fouilla dans son cerveau, cherchant une quelconque bête qui lui bouffait les neurones. Mais il ne trouvait rien. Bien sûr qu'il ne trouvait rien. Parce que sa maladie n'était pas quelque chose de solide, pas quelque chose de physique. Non. C'était beaucoup plus vicieux que ça. C'était à l'intérieur de lui, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour s'en débarrasser. Des médicaments, lui avait dit le médecin. N'importe quoi. Aucun médicament au monde ne pourrait jamais le soigner. Il était condamné à garder ce fantôme dans sa tête.

Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas malade. Pas du tout. En sondant son corps, il n'y trouvait rien d'étranger, tout avait l'air de très bien fonctionner. Normal. Ce n'était pas physique.

C'était en lui. Fantôme vicieux qui s'accrochait à son âme sans qu'on ne puisse jamais le trouver.

Sans pouvoir l'expliquer, il restait étrangement calme. Tristesse, peur, angoisse. Tous ses sentiments étaient loin. Acceptation, calme, incompréhension. Ces trois émotions étaient les seules présentes dans son cœur.

_Est-ce que c'est normal? Est-ce je ne devrai pas être horrifié?_

Il cherchait la peur, fouillant chaque recoin de son être, sans parvenir à mettre la main dessus. Parce qu'elle était inexistante.

_Qu'est-ce Sebastian penserait de tout ça?_

Il n'arrivait pas à sortir le garçon de sa tête. Son visage, ses yeux, son rire. Il était sans cesse là, le hantant, lui rappelant tous les jours, à chaque heure, minute, seconde, que c'était de sa faute s'il n'était plus là.

Culpabilité. Enfin une émotion qu'il reconnaissait. Une vieille amie, en somme.

Qu'est-ce Sebastian aurait fait s'il avait su? Est-ce qu'il serait resté près de lui ou aurait-il fuit? Son amour aurait-il été assez fort pour surmonter sa maladie? Ou se serait-il retrouver seul. Comme il l'était maintenant.

Seul. Il y avait beau avoir tout ce personnel hospitalier, tous ces gens qui voulaient l'aider, il se sentait plus seul que jamais. Ce n'était pas de médecins dont il avait besoin. C'était quelqu'un qui l'aimait. De la famille, des amis... Mais il n'avait rien de tous ça, il avait toujours éloigné les gens. Pourtant, il ne regrettait rien. Une part de lui souffrait de cette solitude, mais il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Si personne ne s'attachait à lui, personne ne souffrirait par sa faute. Parce qu'il était incapable de ne pas blesser les gens. Quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il arrive, il les blessait.

Sebastian en était l'exemple extrême.

Kurt. Il y avait Kurt qui semblait s'accrocher à lui, qui semblait vouloir l'aider. Ce mec devait être suicidaire, ou fou lui aussi. Il devrait envisager des tests, histoire de vérifier. S'accrocher à Blaine était la chose la plus stupide qu'on ne puisse jamais faire. Pourtant, Kurt était là. Blaine savait qu'il était encore dans cet hôpital, attendant surement le droit de venir dans sa chambre.

Vanille-cannelle.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas compris avant? C'était pourtant tellement évident. Évident que c'était l'odeur de Kurt, et qu'inconsciemment il s'était accroché à lui.

Mais il ne se laisserait plus avoir. Il n'avait besoin de personne, et surtout pas d'une stupide odeur pour continuer à vivre. Vivre. A quoi se résumerait sa vie à présent? Un flot continuel de culpabilité, de tristesse, de médicament, de ce sentiment d'avoir échouer sur toute la ligne. La sensation de ne pas appartenir à ce monde, de ne pas avoir sa place sur cette planète. Un Outsider. C'est ce qu'il était, mais dans le sens extrême du terme.

Peut-être qu'au final, il aurait dû appuyer sur cette lame. Il aurait dû sectionner les petites veines bleues au lieu de se promener autour. Il avait failli en mourir, sans avoir souhaité le suicide. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, ça aurait été plus facile, de mourir. Tout plutôt que de vivre cette vie de merde.

L'évidence le frappa. S'il n'avait pas peur, s'il n'angoissait pas pour son futur, c'est parce qu'il n'envisageait pas de vivre. A aucun moment la possibilité de vivre ne l'avait effleuré. Pourquoi continuerait-il à se battre? Pourquoi laisserait-il sa vie empirer? Parce que c'est ce qu'elle ferait. Elle empirerait. La maladie le boufferait, les trous de mémoires deviendraient réguliers. Jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse en hôpital psychiatrique bourré de médicaments inefficaces. S'il continuait, ça serait sa dernière demeure, il le savait. Alors pourquoi vivre? Pourquoi s'infliger ce calvaire, alors que la mort serait tellement plus douce?

Son poignet le piquait. Mais pas de cette douleur qu'il avait ressenti en se réveillant, la morphine avait enlevé toute sensation physique. Ce n'était même pas un mal, c'était un besoin. Un besoin de ressentir encore cette lame froide sur sa peau. De ressentir encore ce mélange de douleur et de soulagement. De se sentir voler loin de toute la merde sur Terre. Loin de lui-même. De dire au revoir à la vie d'un coup de lame et d'accueillir la mort à bras ouvert, comme une vieille amie.

Il bougea ses doigts, pour soulager la sensation de piqûre. Bientôt. Bientôt il laisserait tout ce trop-plein de sentiment s'échapper de lui, il laisserait l'énergie se libérer en même temps que le sang.

Bientôt, il mourrait.

"Blaine?"

Tournant la tête vers la porte entrouverte, il croisa le regard de Kurt, qui semblait hésiter à pénétrer dans la pièce.

Le brun lui aurait bien dit de se casser, comme il l'avait déjà fait plus tôt dans la journée, mais il ne s'en sentait pas la force. Il n'eut même pas le courage de lui répondre.

Pourtant, le châtain rentra dans la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui. Un pas. Un autre. Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait? De savoir si Blaine n'allait pas lui sauter dessus et le mordre à la gorge? Rentrer dans une de ses phases psychotiques et le rouer de coups comme il l'avait pour Sebastian?

Non. Non Kurt ne savait pas pour Sebastian, ne pouvait pas savoir. Comment aurait-il pu l'apprendre? Lui-même ne le savait pas avant de recoller les morceaux du puzzle. On ne lui avait jamais dit, le procès n'avait pas traîné. En peu de temps, il avait été déclaré coupable et foutu derrière les barreaux sans connaitre le nom de sa victime. Il n'était même pas sûr que ce soit légal, mais il devait bien y avoir une raison à ce silence...

"Comment tu vas? demanda Kurt."

Blaine lui lança un regard mauvais, toujours sans lui répondre. Comme s'il allait dire à Kurt qu'il avait envie de sauter de joie et que la vie était magnifique.

Il vit le malaise s'installer sur le visage du châtain, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas. Tout ce à quoi il pensait était cette lame. Vivement qu'il puisse se l'enfoncer dans le bras...

"J'imagine que c'était une question débile.."

_Non, sans blague?!_

"J'ai croisé le docteur en venant. Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait tout expliqué de A à Z."

_Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire?_

Il espérait qu'ils le laisseraient sortir assez tôt, il ne supporterait pas longtemps la sensation de picotement dans son poignet, ni le battement de son sang contre sa peau. Son sang qui ne demandait qu'à s'échapper de son organisme et rencontrer l'air libre.

"Tu n'es pas tout seul, tu sais. Je vais t'aider. Quand ils te laisseront sortir de l'hôpital, tu viendras chez moi. Carole est en ce moment même en train de nettoyer la chambre de Finn. Demain, elle sera parfaite pour que tu t'y installes."

Blaine le regarda bizarrement. Vraiment? Dans sa maison? Mais pourquoi ce mec ne pouvait-il simplement pas le laisser crever et vivre sa vie? Il pouvait le ramener chez lui, rien ne changerait. Blaine se suiciderait, où qu'il soit. S'il devait le faire dans cette même salle de bain, il le ferait. En plus, il savait où était rangé de rasoir.

"Blaine, réponds moi..."

_Pourquoi faire, hein? Si je ne parle pas, peut-être que tu te lasseras et que tu te casseras. Tu sauveras ton joli petit cul avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Tu me laisseras crever tranquille et continueras ta vie de rêve. J'ai pas besoin de toi, t'a pas besoin de moi. Tu n'as surtout pas besoin de moi. Alors casses-toi, putain. C'est pour ton bien_.

Il essayait le plus possible de faire passer tous ces mots par ses yeux, fixant le bleu pour que le message rentre. Pour qu'il parte, qu'il le laisse seul. Il ne lui apporterait jamais de bien dans sa vie, jamais. Seulement des emmerdes. Et qui sait ce qu'il serait capable de lui faire pendant ses trous de mémoire. Et s'il le tuait, lui aussi?

Blaine détourna les yeux et se remit à fixer les lampes au-dessus de son lit. La douleur que ça lui faisait dans les yeux lui provoquait d'agréables sensations. Il frémit d'impatience en réalisant que la douleur de la scarification allait être encore plus belle, encore plus forte, encore plus libératrice.

"Je ne partirai pas, tu sais."

Le bouclé soupira. Mais quand est-ce qu'il allait enfin lâcher le morceau?

Il se retourna dans son lit, de façon à tourner le dos à Kurt et ferma les deux, feignant le sommeil. Il n'avait pas envie de dormir, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour faire partir l'autre garçon.

Il entendit la chaise racler le sol et des pas s'éloigner. Kurt devait en avoir marre de lui, ce qui n'était pas plus mal.

"Je reviendrai, chuchota le châtain avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir de la chambre."

_Et quand tu reviendras, je serai mort._

* * *

Kurt ferma la porte avec précaution, pour ne pas faire de bruit. Lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi mais le silence lui semblait à présent primordial.

A part celui de Blaine.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Plus tôt dans la journée, le bouclé s'était montré agressif, à la limite de dépasser les bornes. Pourtant, seulement quelques heures plus tard, il semblait vide, résigné à quelque chose que Kurt ignorait. Au final, le garçon préférait presque le Blaine provocateur. C'était toujours mieux que d'avoir un corps sans âme devant lui.

Kurt savait très bien que c'était la maladie. Ça ne s'appelait pas trouble bipolaire pour rien. Bipolaire. Deux pôles. Blaine était passé de violent à passif, de la rage à l'ignorance. Et voir cette manifestation de la maladie blessait le châtain.

Il s'assit sur la chaise, près de la porte et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à supporter un Blaine malade, finalement... Il savait qu'il avait dit à Blaine seulement cinq minutes plus tôt qu'il n'allait pas partir, qu'il allait rester. Il avait voulu paraître convainquant. Mais au final, il n'en était pas si sûr. Il ne savait pas si mentalement, il arriverait à le supporter. Voir Blaine dans ce lit blanc, dans cet hôpital de malheur…

D'ailleurs, pourquoi s'intéressait-il tellement à lui? Pourquoi son sort le préoccupait-il tellement? Il ne le connaissait pas. Ou presque pas. Personne ne s'intéresse à un inconnu sans raison, il n'y avait bien que lui pour faire ça.

Tout ça pour sa voix, pour le Glee Club. Dire que tout avait commencé avec une porte, avec son nez en sang. Si on lui avait dit qu'il aurait fini à l'hôpital, à se tordre les doigts d'inquiétude à cause d'un garçon bipolaire, il ne l'aurait pas cru.

L'odeur d'hôpital était omniprésente. Elle chatouillait ses narines, soulevait son estomac. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester cette senteur. Ce mélange d'antiseptique et de mort. Sa mère, son père et maintenant Blaine. Voilà à quoi ça lui faisait penser. A la mort. A la maladie. A la tristesse.

Il devait sortir d'ici, il devait s'enfuir de ce lieu maudit. Il avait besoin de respirer, il étouffait dans cet endroit. La mort l'oppressait, le vautour battait des ailes. Il fallait qu'il sorte, qu'il goutte l'air pur, qu'il s'échappe pour un moment.

Il se leva et couru. Couru sans vraiment savoir où il allait. Il savait juste ce qu'il fuyait. L'hôpital, la maladie, les souvenirs, la tristesse, la mort.

Il courut à travers les couloirs, rentrant dans toutes les personnes qui avaient le malheur de croiser sa route. Il ramassa au passage quelques insultes, mais il n'en tint pas compte. C'était comme s'il n'existait plus rien autour de lui, plus rien à part cette odeur oppressante, à part ses jambes qui couraient toujours plus vite, ses pieds qui foulait le sol immaculé toujours plus rapidement.

Il rentra presque dans la porte de sortie, plus qu'il ne la poussa. Mais ça importait qui?

Dehors. De l'air.

Il inspira longuement. Du nez, de la bouche, pour que la mort s'échappe de son nez. Il fallait qu'il se purifie, qu'il se débarrasse de tous ce qu'il y avait de trop en lui. Qu'il oublie.

Il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

Pourquoi faisait-il ça? Pourquoi s'infligeait-il ça pour un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui, de toute évidence, le méprisait. Il souffrait, ça c'était une chose certaine. Mais pour quoi? Pour Blaine. Il s'obligeait à rester dans cet hôpital, au chevet d'un parfait inconnu. Était il masochiste? Peut-être qu'il aimait souffrir après tout. Quelle idée de promettre des choses impossibles ?

Mais il ne le supporterait pas. Il se sentait impuissant, étouffé. Il devait partir, fuir, laisser tout ça derrière lui. Il devait fuir Blaine et sa maladie. Il devait fuir cette vie dont il ne voulait pas. Il n'avait jamais voulu revenir à Lima, il voulait New-York. Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas le droit à ses rêves lui aussi? Pourquoi Broadway devrait être inaccessible? Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas le droit de vivre?

Il savait ce qu'il avait promis. Il savait que peut-être, il n'arriverait plus à se regarder dans un miroir pendant quelque temps s'il faisait ça. Il n'avait jamais rompu une promesse. Mais il y avait une première fois à tout.

Il se leva, pris d'une nouvelle détermination et couru à sa voiture. Il pénétra dans l'habitacle et mit le contact.

C'était maintenant. Il disait au revoir une bonne fois pour toute à Lima. Il était Kurt Hummel, et ici, il se sentait comme un moins que rien. Il avait besoin des lumières des projecteurs pour exister, il avait besoin de faire entendre sa voix pour avoir l'impression d'être quelqu'un. Et ce n'était pas dans cette ville de malheur qu'il y parviendrait;

Il tourna la clé et le moteur ronronna. Kurt se promis que lorsqu'il arrêtera de ronronné, il serait à New-York, garer devant la NYADA, pour aller les prier de le reprendre.

Il s'engagea sur la route.

Et Carole dans tout ça?

Elle s'en sortirait sans lui. Elle allait mieux, Kurt ne l'entendait plus pleurer, elle avait repris son travail. Et la connaissant, elle n'abandonnerait pas Blaine comme lui le faisait. A deux ils arriveront peut-être à soigner leurs blessures.

_Tu es égoïste Kurt._

Lui? Égoïste Non, toute sa vie il avait été au service des autres. Toute sa vie il s'était fait passer au second plan. Ce n'était pas de l'égoïsme, c'était de penser un peu à lui.

C'était une fuite. Une fuite de tout ce qui lui faisait peur. De son avenir à Lima, de Blaine, de la maladie, de tous ce qui lui rappelait la mort. C'était quand la dernière fois qu'il avait été heureux? En tous cas, pas à Lima.

Il alluma la radio et ouvrit les fenêtres en grand, cherchant à prendre un bol d'air, à faire envoler toutes ses pensées sombres.

Mais ça faisait tellement de bien. De tout envoyer en l'air. De laisser derrière lui tout ce qui faisait mal. Il allait retrouver Rachel, il allait retrouver son appartement New-Yorkais, le milieu artistique. Il allait se retrouver lui. Loin de la maladie, loin de ses peurs. Ses rêves. Il ne devait penser qu'à ça à présent, c'était tout ce qui importait.

Il enfonça le CD dans le lecteur et appuya sur le bouton aléatoire.

La musique lui ferait du bien. Elle resterait à jamais l'amour de sa vie, elle ne le laissait jamais tomber. C'était son monde, c'était ce qui lui permettait de se sentir mieux. Sans elle, il était à moitié vivant.

_Come What May_

Kurt hésita à passer la chanson. Encore et toujours cette chanson. Pour lui, elle était devenue plus que des notes, plus que des paroles sur des partitions. _Come What May_ n'était plus qu'une simple chanson. C'était un rêve inaccessible, qui lui tournait dans la tête et qui le faisait pleurer le soir, dans le noir. Elle était devenue tellement importante qu'il refusait de la chanter devant quelqu'un. Si un jour il devait la chanter en public, ce serait en duo. Mais encore un duo impossible, parce que ce n'était pas à Lima qu'il trouverait quelqu'un d'autre. Et il ne voulait pas n'importe qui, il ne gâcherait son rêve pour rien au monde. Et partager un duo sur _Come What May_ revenait à partager beaucoup plus que quelque parole.

Mais encore un fois, Lima était un obstacle à ce rêve. Les gens étaient trop fermés d'esprits, c'était trop petit et il était tout seul.

Il décida de laisser la chanson.

Les notes qui passaient, les cordes dans le fond, le piano... Chaque seconde donnaient des frissons à Kurt.

_Never kwew, I could feel like this._

_Like I've never seen the sky before._

Il aimerait tellement ressentir ça un jour. Se sentir presque dépendant de quelqu'un. L'aimer comme un fou, et que cet amour soit réciproque. Il voulait se donner, comme il ne s'était jamais donné à personne. Il rêvait de ces films romantiques, de ces histoires où tout finit bien.

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

De ces histoires où tout finit sur un baiser.

_Seasons may change_

_Winter to spring_

_But I love you_

_Until the end of time_

Est-ce quelqu'un dirait ça de lui un jour? Est-ce qu'il changera le monde d'un autre garçon, est-ce qu'il deviendra son univers?

_Come what may, come what may_

Quoi qu'il arrive...

_I will love you_

_Until my dying day_

Et voilà. Voilà que les larmes coulaient de ses yeux, inondant son visage. Voilà que ce frisson froid familier lui parcourait la peau, partant de sa tête, envahissant tout son corps. Voilà pourquoi il aimait tellement cette chanson. Mais voilà aussi pourquoi il en souffrait.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect place_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seems such a waste_

Sa vie? Il aimerait qu'elle ne soit pas un déchet. Pourtant, il n'y pouvait rien. Il l'avait perdu, il l'avait jetée aux orties en laissant Broadway et New-York derrière lui. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un, il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui rendrait son monde parfait, qui serait son soleil même sous la plui.

_It all revolves around you_

Et il avait besoin que le monde de quelqu'un tourne autour de lui. Il avait besoin d'amour.

_And there's no mountain to hide_

_No rives too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

Mais voilà. Il était gay. Personne ne chanterait jamais cette chanson en pensant à lui. Jamais il ne partagerait de sa chanson. Il était gay, il était seul. Il était condamné à dire au revoir à ce rêve là aussi s'il restait à Lima.

_Storm clouds may gather,_

_And stars may collide_

Si tout s'écroulait autour de lui, il n'y aurait plus rien. Il n'aurait rien à quoi se raccrocher.

_But I love you_

_Until the end of time_

C'était une promesse. Toute cette chanson était une promesse, que deux êtres se faisaient. Une promesse d'amour, à jamais. Alors voilà son rêve. De partager cette promesse avec quelqu'un. Un garçon qui était tout son monde, qui l'aimait aussi. Il avait rêvé la scène tant de fois. Son mariage, avec l'amour de sa vie. _Come what may_ comme chanson d'entrée. Le duo qui valait plus que tout au monde, plus que tous les voeux qu'on peut faire devant un prêtre à l'église. Cette chanson, chaque note, chaque mot, chaque harmonie. C'était de l'amour. C'était l'amour transformé en musique.

Mais il était gay, il habitait à Lima, dans l'Etat de l'Ohio. Il croyait quoi? Qu'un jour, un garçon magnifique et parfait arriverait dans ce coin paumé des Etats-Unis et tomberait follement amoureux de lui? Non. Non, jamais. Il avait besoin d'un endroit plus grand, où il ne serait pas seul, où il y aurait d'autres gens comme lui. Il avait besoin de New-York. Resté à Lima signifiait enterré ce rêve au fin fond de lui, et mourir seul.

_Come what may, come what may_

_I will love you, I will love you_

Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il arrive...

Il ne risquait pas de lui arriver quelque chose s'il restait là.

Il arriva à une intersection et stoppa sa voiture. D'un geste de la main, il essuya les larmes sur son visage.

Deux choix s'offraient à lui. Il pouvait faire demi-tour, retourné à cet hôpital de malheur pour souffrir. Ou alors, il pourrait prendre l'autre direction, celle de l'aéroport, celle de New-York, celle de ses rêves, celle de son bonheur. Celle de _Come what may._

Le choix n'était pas long à faire...

Carole gara sa voiture sur le parking de l'hôpital. Après qu'elle ait fini de nettoyer la chambre de Finn, elle avait reçu un coup de fil d'une infirmière, lui disant que Blaine était apte à sortir si elle était prête à s'en occuper. Bien sûr qu'elle allait prendre soin de lui. Qui pourrait laisser tomber un garçon comme lui? Malade et seul? En tous cas pas elle. Et elle savait que Kurt était de son avis.

Elle chercha du regard la voiture de son beau-fils sur le parking mais ne la trouva pas. Peut-être s'était-il garé plus loin.

Arrivée devant la chambre de Blaine, elle croisa l'infirmière qu'elle avait eue au téléphone. Celle-ci semblait complètement paniquée et était pendue au téléphone. Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, Carole se précipita vers elle.

"Madame?"

L'infirmière la regarda, les yeux pris de panique.

"N'entrez pas dans la chambre, s'il vous plait."

"Pourquoi? demanda Carole en fronçant les sourcils."

"Blaine fait une crise. Il est en pleine hallucination, vous ne pouvez pas entrer, j'attends les médecins."

Carole regarda autour d'elle, guettant les médecins qui n'arrivaient pas.

"Je suis infirmière, dit-elle, laissez-moi entrer."

Voyant que l'infirmière devant elle ne se poussait pas, elle la contourna et ouvrit la porte.

Le spectacle qu'elle découvrit lui fendit le cœur.

Blaine était sur le lit, les mains attachées par des menottes que le personnel médical lui avait surement mises. Il bougeait dans tous les sens, cherchant à s'enfuir, allant même jusqu'à entailler ses poignets. Il murmurait précipitamment des choses que Carole ne comprenait pas. Sa langue bougeait trop vite dans bouche, tout son corps était recouvert de sueur, ses boucles collaient à son front. Même ses yeux semblaient totalement fous.

"Blaine... murmura-t-elle en s'approchant doucement."

"Je... Je... Partir. Partir. Sebastian... M'attends... Kurt... Mort... Partir. Frapper."

La femme sentit une boule dans sa gorge et son estomac se serrer. Blaine était en plein délire, il ne savait même plus ce qu'il disait.

Elle posa sa main sur le front du garçon, repoussant quelques mèches bouclées imbibées de sueur et il se révolta sous sa paume.

"QUE PERSONNE NE ME TOUCHE! hurla-t-il."

Carole sursauta en arrière, surprise et effrayée.

Blaine se débattait encore plus, ses yeux se révulsaient, il tirait férocement sur ses menottes.

"LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR D'ICI!"

Tentant de reprendre contenance, Carole essaya de calmer le garçon.

"Blaine. Blaine, c'est moi. La mère de Kurt. Tu sais, Kurt?"

"CASSE-TOI JE VAIS TE BUTER!"

"Blaine, Blaine, s'il te plait. Essaie de te souvenir. Kurt. Tu te souviens de Kurt? Un grand garçon aux yeux bleus."

"Yeux bleus?"

Blaine arrêta de se débattre momentanément, et ses yeux fouillèrent la pièce, à la recherche de quelque chose que lui seul savait.

"Oui, insista Carole, reprenant courage. Oui, Kurt a les yeux bleus!"

Elle espérait que Blaine revenait à lui.

"Vanille? Cannelle? Il est où l'océan? Sebastian devait m'emmener voir l'océan."

Carole ignorait complètement qui pouvait bien être ce Sébastian, mais elle devina que Blaine pensait à Kurt quand il parlait d'océan.

"Il va arriver. Il n'est pas loin, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je... Je vais l'appeler, d'accord? Je vais l'appeler."

"Sebastian, chuchota Blaine."

Carole prit son téléphone et composa rapidement le numéro de téléphone de son beau-fils. Un bip, deux bip...

_Réponds, réponds..._

_Bonjour, Kurt Hummel à l'appareil! Si je ne réponds pas, c'est surement que je suis occupé. Alors laissez un message après le bip et je vous rappellerai._

Bip!

"Kurt? C'est Carole. Il faut que tu reviennes à l'hôpital...Blaine a... Un problème. Je pense qu'il a besoin de toi. Donc viens vite, s'il te plait."

Elle raccrocha et regarda Blaine qui s'était finalement calmé et avait fermé les yeux. Carole se demanda s'il dormait.

* * *

Blaine avait mal à la tête et au poignet. Mais pas du même mal dont il souffrait quand il s'était réveillé de son coma. C'était plutôt le genre de douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir dans la prison, quand on l'attachait à son lit avec des menottes et qu'il avait tiré dessus.

Tout ça était plutôt bizarre.

Il essaya de lever le bras vers lui, pour pouvoir prendre son poignet dans une main et le soulager en le frottant, mais il rencontra un obstacle. Son avant-bras était attaché par….

_Une menotte !_

Il tira sur le deuxième bras et constata qu'il était lui-aussi attaché.

Il regarda autour de lui, paniqué. Non, si jamais on l'avait renvoyé dans la prison, il n'y survivrait pas.

Son cœur battu moins vite lorsqu'il reconnut la chambre pâle d'hôpital.

_Mais pourquoi m'ont-ils attaché ?_

Il tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs mais n'y parvint pas. La dernière chose qu'il avait en mémoire était le visage de Kurt quand celui-ci avait quitté sa chambre.

_Oh non…_

L'électrocardiogramme à côté de lui se mit à biper un peu plus vite, et son corps entier trembla.

Bien sûr. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Ça commençait à faire un moment que les trous de mémoire n'avaient pas frappés, mais bien sûr qu'ils étaient toujours là. Ils ne le lâcheraient jamais. Jamais. Ils faisaient partis de lui, tout comme ce fantôme imprenable. Sa maladie. Ils étaient même une partie de la maladie. Et il devrait vivre avec, il n'avait pas le choix.

Son cœur se calma. Si. Si, il avait le choix. Celui de vivre ou de mourir. Et il avait pris sa décision. Dès qu'il le pourrait, il enfoncerait la lame de rasoir dans son bras pour dire au revoir au monde.

A quoi bon stresser pour de simples trous de mémoire quand on sait qu'il ne nous reste plus longtemps à vivre ?

Il enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller, profitant de ce simple confort.

_C'est un de tes derniers…_

* * *

_Note de l'auteur:_

Voilà pour ce 7ème chapitre, toujours à l'hôpital donc. Ceux qui n'aiment pas, rassurez-vous, c'était le dernier! Le prochain changera de cadre :)

Alors? La réaction de Blaine? Celle de Kurt?

En fait, je suis vraiment incertaine sur ce chapitre, c'était assez compliqué pour moi. Donc si vous pouviez me laisser votre avis, me dire ce qui cloche ou ce qui est bien, ça serait cool. En plus le chapitre n'est pas passé sous mon oeil expert de ma béta donc voilà...

Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je posterai le suivant. Samedi, je pars pour deux semaines et demi en Angleterre, et bien que j'aurai accès à Internet, je ne sais pas du tout si je pourrai poster ou pas. En tous cas, sachez que je compte bien profiter de la traversée pour avancer dans l'écriture :)

Je travaille aussi sur un OS en parallèle... Surprise, surprise, je vous en dirai plus quand il aura pris plus de forme :)

En tous cas, gros bibi tout le monde! Et laissez des reviews, sinon je vous rattraperai et vous tirerai votre avis par la force! :D


	8. The world is grey

**Bonjour tout le monde :)**  
**Premièrement, désolé de ce retard énorme! Avec mes vacances en Angleterre et l'OS "I really hate you my love", j'ai pris du retard. Au moins, l'OS vous a permis de savoir que j'étais toujours vivante! Breeef, passons :)**  
**Voici donc le chapitre 8, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Sachez que j'ai souffert d'un syndrome de la page blanche pour ce chapitre, que j'ai d'ailleurs réécrit en entier après avoir appris la mort de Cory. **  
**Je voulais absolument rendre hommage à ce formidable acteur, chanteur et enfin, être humain. Sa disparition m'a fait un choc. Vraiment. J'ai donc décidé de lui rendre hommage à travers ce chapitre, d'où la présence de Finn. Ce sera cependant le seul chapitre je pense où vous verrez le personnage, je tiens à vous prévenir.**  
**Je tiens à remercier Florine, pour la tooonne de review qu'elle m'a laissé! Sache qu'elles m'ont toutes énormément touchées. Alors merci :) **  
**Merci aussi aux autres, qui reviewe, qui follow et qui favorise la fiction. Ça compte énormément pour moi.**

**Sur ce, enjoy! **

_**Réponse aux guests reviews: **_

**Amande: Je suis désolée de te causer autant de réactions devant Come What May xD Je ne le fais vraiment pas exprès, mais c'est vraiment plaisant de voir que ce sont mes mots qui ont provoqué ça chez toi! Oui, Kurt est malmené dans la fiction, au même titre que Blaine :) Sa "fuite" n'était d'ailleurs pas prévue mais il y a un moment où je me suis dit qu'il devait péter un câble que c'était normal parce que n'importe qui aurait péter un plomb! Merci pour ta review et ton soutien permanent!**

* * *

**_CHAPITRE 8_**

C'est facile de se perdre.

Mais il y a plusieurs façons de l'être.

D'abord, par choix ou par obligation. Parce qu'on veut fuir une réalité ou alors parce qu'on n'a pas le pouvoir de l'empêcher.

Puis, il y a le sens propre et le sens figuré. Quand on perd son chemin ou quand c'est dans notre tête qu'on s'est perdu.

Et enfin, on peut se perdre quelque part et se perdre soi-même.

Kurt n'était pas encore sûr de ses préférences.

Une histoire tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il ne s'en souvenait pas très bien, elle devait remonter à son enfance. Vu le type d'histoire, c'était bien possible. Il avait dû la lire, ou voir le dessin-animé, ou alors simplement la rêver.

Qu'importe, elle était là.

C'était la bataille d'une licorne contre un dragon. La bataille était féroce, mais une grenouille magique alliée à la licorne avait renversé la tournure du combat. Bien entendu, avec son aide, la licorne avait gagné.

Kurt soupira. Il avait toujours aimé les histoires d'enfants, les contes de fées. Petit, il était accro aux Disney, son préféré restant sans doute_ la belle au bois dormant._

Si seulement sa vie pouvait être aussi simple que dans les contes. Il y aurait une méchante, mais qui ne faisait pas vraiment peur et surtout le prince charmant. Son prince charmant. Il viendrait l'embrasser dans la plus haute tour, après avoir terrassé la sorcière et ils vivraient heureux pour toujours et auraient beaucoup d'enfants.

Kurt posa sa tête sur le volant, et serra ses doigts autour. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit à cette vie facile lui? Pourquoi tout devait toujours être compliqué?

Il releva la tête et regarda devant lui. Il s'était arrêté sur le bas-côté de la route. A mi-chemin entre l'aéroport et l'hôpital. Il était parti sur un coup de tête, sûr de lui. Mais maintenant, il n'était plus sûr de rien du tout.

Sur le siège passager, son téléphone vibra avant que la sonnerie ne se déclenche. Le châtain ne prit même pas la peine de regarder. C'était surement Carole qui l'appelait pour la douzième fois consécutive.

Il ne voulait pas lui parler, ni même entendre sa voix. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le touche en plein coeur par sa souffrance parce qu'il savait que s'il l'entendait parler, il resterait à Lima.

Il n'était pas sûr de partir, mais pour l'instant, il voulait encore avoir le choix. Était-ce trop demandé?

Le portable s'arrêta, avant de vibrer une autre fois. Carole avait laissé un message vocal. Encore.

Kurt l'entendait d'ici.

_"Kurt? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Où es-tu? Reviens à la maison je m'inquiète!"_

Enfin, il imaginait que ce serait un truc comme ça...

Il resta quelques secondes à regarder la route devant lui avant que son téléphone ne se remette à sonner.

_Étrange... Carole n'appelle jamais coup sur coup._

La curiosité le poussant à prendre le téléphone, il s'en apparat. Sur l'écran, ce n'était pas la photo de Carole qui s'affichait, mais celle de Finn.

_Finn?_

Kurt avait très peu de nouvelles de son beau-frère, voir même pas du tout. Il était en Afghanistan, et les conversations téléphoniques coûtaient une fortune. C'est pourquoi ils ne s'échangeaient que quelques lettres par an.

Kurt décrocha, trop curieux pour décliner l'appel.

"Allô, Finn?"

"Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre, espèce de débile freloqué."

Kurt sourit en entendant le mot "freloqué'. Il datait de l'époque où ils étaient encore tous heureux. Finn avait un jour fait une remarque sur sa tenue, encore extravagante comme pas mieux et agrémentée d'une tonne de petites breloques. Mais seulement voilà, Finn ne connaissait pas le mot "breloque", ou en tous cas, pas très bien. C'est pour ça que "breloque" était devenu "freloque" et Kurt un espèce de décile freloqué.

"Un jour je t'achèterai un dictionnaire, Finn, répondit Kurt en souriant."

Il entendit son beau-frère rire à l'autre bout du combiné.

"Bon, ne tournons pas autour du pot, commença Finn. Tu sais que Maman m'a appelé en me disant que tu avais soi-disant disparu, qu'elle ne savait pas si tu t'étais fait enlevé ou si tu avais fait une fugue et que tu ne répondais pas à ton téléphone. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

Kurt se renfrogna.

"Si tu m'as appelé que pour ça, tu peux aller te faire brosser!"

"Kurt! On est de la même famille tu te rappelles? On est frères! Et entre frères, on s'entraide! S'il te plait, laisse-moi t'aider..."

Le châtain baissa les yeux et fixa ses doigts qui dessinaient les motifs sur volant. Il avait envie de tout lui dire, de lui dire à quel point c'était dur de rester à Lima, d'avoir abandonné New-York pour une vie qu'il ne voulait pas. Mais voilà, s'il était là, c'était en partie à cause de Finn. Parce qu'il avait fui à l'autre bout de la planète en laissant Carole seule, obligeant Kurt à revenir. Et le châtain savait que s'il lui avouait tout, Finn se sentirait mal

"Tu ne peux pas m'aider, Finn. Tu es de l'autre côté de la planète."

Il entendit Finn soupirer à l'autre bout du fil.

"Ça peut faire du bien de parler. C'est même toi qui m'a appris ça. Qu'il fallait toujours extérioriser."

_C'est vrai,_ pensa Kurt.

Le châtain se souvenait de sa première année de Glee Club, quand il avait rencontré Finn et que tout le monde croyait que c'était lui le père du bébé de Quinn. C'est Kurt qui lui avait conseillé de tout avouer aux parents de la belle blonde, c'est vers lui que Finn s'était tourné.

Dire qu'il avait le béguin pour lui à ce moment-là. Si Kurt n'était pas si mal, il en rigolerait.

"C'est compliqué à expliquer, c'est long... tenta d'esquiver Kurt."

"On me l'a fait pas, Freloque. J'ai tout mon temps."

Le châtain soupira.

_"On n'est jamais capable de s'appliquer ses propres conseils"_. C'était une citation qu'il avait lue dans un livre dont il ne se rappelait plus le titre. En fait le livre était minable, il ne se souvenait que de cette phrase. Elle l'avait marqué, et à ce moment-là, il se rendit compte à quel point elle était vraie.

"D'accord..."

Il savait que son récit blesserait surement Finn. Mais peut-être méritait-il un juste retour des choses? Il savait que c'était mal de penser ainsi, et qu'il ne devrait pas lui en vouloir mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Il y aurait toujours cette petite rancœur, cette jalousie aussi. Celle de savoir Finn loin alors que lui était bloqué ici.

Il partit alors dans le récit de tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours, commençant par sa visite à Monsieur Schuester et à sa découverte de ce qu'était devenu le Glee Club. Finn n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Schuester, alcoolique? Ce n'était pas possible.

Ensuite, Kurt lui raconta sa rencontre avec Blaine, comment le destin l'avait traîné dans cette salle de chant avec lui et l'avait forcé à chanter _Teenage Dream_. Et comment Kurt était tombé amoureux de sa voix et avait couru après comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comme si c'était le seul moyen pour lui qu'il se sente vivant.

"Kurt, je crois que tu es sincèrement fou à propos de la musique, tu le sais ça? avait répondu Finn"

Le châtain n'avait pas relevé et continué à déballer son histoire. C'était plus facile de parler sans s'arrêter. Comme ça, il réfléchissait moins.

Il avait donc enchaîné sur comment il l'avait retrouvé, Josh, et puis cette nuit dans la cabane. Comment il avait ramené Blaine chez lui et...

"Attends, attends. Tu as ramené ce malade chez toi?"

Kurt tiqua. Finn traitait Blaine de malade sans même savoir que c'était vrai. Sans même se douter de la portée de ses paroles.

"Ne dit pas ça, Finn."

Kurt entendit son beau-frère ricaner dans le combiné.

"Voyons Kurt, ouvre les yeux! Ce garçon a un problème, c'est évident."

Kurt ferma les yeux, contrairement au conseil de Finn. Les paroles de son ami le blessaient, sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi. De toute façon, depuis le tout début c'était ainsi. Kurt souffrait sans qu'il soit capable de comprendre pourquoi tout ça l'atteignait à ce point. Il se savait être un cœur de guimauve mais pas avec les inconnus.

_Blaine n'est pas un inconnu. Plus._

Mais comment pouvait-il ne plus être un inconnu alors que Blaine et Kurt se connaissaient à peine. Alors que leurs véritables échanges se comptaient sur les doigts de la main?

_Peut-être parce que de découvrir quelqu'un se vidant de son sang dans sa salle de bain, ça rapproche..._

Kurt ne comprenait rien. Il y avait quelque chose chez ce garçon, quelque chose qui faisait que Kurt se souciait de lui. Quelque chose qui faisait que si Kurt venait à le perdre, il se sentirait anéanti. Une autre goutte d'eau dans le vase. Une goutte d'eau qui ferait peut-être tout déborder.

Il était peut-être destiné à ça. A être fou lui aussi.

"Finn... Ne parle pas de lui comme ça, murmura Kurt."

Pendant quelques secondes, le châtain entendit la respiration régulière de son beau-frère. Le connaissant, il était en train de retourner toutes les informations dans sa tête pour trouver la solution. Pour trouver ce que Kurt ne voulait pas lui dire.

"Continues ton histoire, fit seulement Finn."

Alors Kurt continua là où il s'était arrêté. Il reprit sur la découverte de Blaine dans la salle de bain, veines ouvertes, à moitié mort. Il s'était attendu à une réaction de la part de l'autre garçon, mais Finn ne disait toujours rien. Il n'y avait plus que son souffle régulier dans le combiné.

Puis, il avoua pour la bipolarité. Il entendit un hoquet dans le téléphone, mais Finn ne fit pas de commentaire. Toujours pas...

Alors, vint le moment crucial. Celui où il devait parler de sa fuite mais surtout, des raisons de sa fuite. La partie qui impliquait implicitement Finn. Celle qui le blesserait.

_Il ne mérite pas ça._

_Il a voulu savoir. Il en paye les conséquences._

Kurt prit une grande inspiration. De toute façon maintenant, il avait commencé. Il devait finir.

"Je suis rentré dans sa chambre. Il n'était vraiment pas bien ça se voyait. D'un côté, il venait d'apprendre qu'il était malade, d'une maladie mentale en plus. Ça m'a fait étrange d'entrer dans cette pièce. Il y avait un telle tension. Mais plus que ça, c'était quelque chose qui se dégageait de Blaine. Un mal-être, une infinie tristesse et... une résignation que je n'ai pas comprise. J'ai essayé de lui parler, pour rompre cette drôle de sensation mais il ne m'a jamais répondu. Alors je lui ai fait une promesse, que je voulais vraiment tenir. Je lui ai dit que je ne le laisserai pas tomber, quoi qu'il fasse. Ça paraissait simple sur le moment. Naturel. Il était là, allongé paisiblement dans son lit et c'était naturel de rester, de lui dire que je ne laisserai pas tomber. Et puis, je suis sorti. Une fois dans l'hôpital, quelque chose m'a accroché l'estomac. Un mal-être, une sensation de trop plein. Je déteste l'hôpital, tu le sais bien. Depuis... Depuis Papa. En tous cas, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'ai eu un trop plein de tout. De la situation, de ma vie, de rester coincé à Lima. Alors je suis parti, j'ai sauté dans ma voiture."

Silence...

"Finn? Tu es toujours là?"

"Tu voulais aller où Kurt?'

Il y était. Ses prochains mots, ses prochaines phrases avoueraient à son beau-frère ce que sa fuite en Afghanistan avait causé. Comment ça avait rendu Kurt malheureux comme les pierres.

"Je voulais aller à New-York..."

Nouveau silence.

"Pourquoi? demanda Finn avec une voix étrange."

Kurt prit une grande inspiration et resserra sa prise sur le téléphone.

_Courage._

"Parce que je haie Lima. J'ai toujours détesté cette ville, du plus loin que je m'en souvienne. Petit, personne ne voulait jouer avec moi parce que je chantais trop. On me trouvait bizarre parce que je regardais des comédies musicales plutôt que des dessins-animés. Et puis j'ai grandi, et quelque chose c'est imposé à moi. J'ai essayé de le cacher de tout le monde, de mon père, de moi-même. Mais à quoi bon? C'est une partie de moi aussi importante mon cœur. Je suis gay. Mais tu sais, être gay n'est pas dur en soi une fois qu'on l'a accepté. Ce qui est dur, c'est de le faire accepter aux autres. Et à Lima, personne n'est capable de ça. De comprendre. Alors qu'à New-York, la ville est immense, il y a beaucoup trop de gens pour que qui que ce soit se préoccupe des autres. Là-bas, c'est la liberté. Et l'amour aussi. Jamais je ne trouverai quelqu'un ici, c'est tout simplement impossible. Mon âme sœur est à New-York, Finn. En restant ici je me prive de tous mes rêves. Broadway, l'acceptation, l'amour... J'ai l'impression que je ne pourrai être quelqu'un que là-bas, qu'ici je suis à moitié mort.

Kurt s'arrêta, les larmes aux coins des yeux. Il n'avait jamais formulé tout ça à voix haute, se contentant de retourner ses misères dans sa tête sans jamais les partager.

On dit que parler de ses problèmes aide, que c'est un premier pas vers les solutions. Foutaises! Kurt se sentait encore plus mal qu'avant.

Quel impact avait eu ses paroles sur son beau-frère? Comment réagirait-il en comprenant qu'il était la raison de tout ça?

Finn était quelqu'un de fort, mais seulement dans la moyenne. Il n'avait jamais vraiment souffert. Bien sûr, il avait perdu son père quand il était encore bébé mais il était trop jeune pour le réaliser. D'accord, il avait perdu son beau-père mais il avait fui. Il avait préféré ignorer la réalité en partant à l'autre côté de la planète.

Finn était quelqu'un de fort... Pour la fuite. Alors Kurt ne savait pas comment il pourrait réagir devant de telles paroles qui lui balançaient la vérité à la figure. Qui lui montraient toutes les conséquences de ses actes.

"C'est de ma faute... murmura-t-il"

Simple constatation. Comme s'il ne l'avait pas vraiment réalisé avant. Mais Kurt savait que Finn était conscient de tous ce qu'il laissait derrière lui en partant. Il savait qu'abandonner Carole la rendrait encore plus malheureuse, que Kurt n'était pas heureux à Lima. Il savait qu'il brisait deux destins.

Mais c'était facile d'enfouir des choses comme ça. De les enterrer jusqu'à ne plus y penser. Continuer sa vie en ignorant ceux qu'il avait blessés.

Kurt n'était pas fou. Il savait pourquoi les lettres se faisaient rares de la part de Finn...

Alors admettre cette réalité à voix haute était blessant. Ça piquait de toutes parts, des frissons secouaient son corps. Kurt pouvait facilement l'imaginer.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir dire quelque chose de réconfortant à Finn. Lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Mais ça l'était.

'Finn, ça va aller.."

"Non, non ça ne va pas aller. Je suis un connard, un vrai connard! Un salop de vous faire vivre ça. De TE faire vivre ça. De quel droit je suis parti? Hein? De quel droit? J'aurai du rester avec Carole à Lima. Tu devrai à présent être à New-York sur les planches aux côtés de Rachel dans Funny Girl!'

'Attends, comment tu sais que Rachel est dans Funny Girl?"

"Parce qu'Internet existe, tu sais. Et que j'aime surveiller ce qu'elle fait."

_Finchel n'est donc pas mort..._

"Mais on s'en fiche de Rachel là, continua Finn. On s'en fiche, on ne parle pas d'elle. On parle de toi qui veux te casser à New-York et de ma connerie d'il y a trois ans."

Il se tu, et le silence s'installa. Kurt ne savait pas quoi dire, que pouvait-il répondre à ça?

"Tu sais, reprit Finn, si je pouvais je rentrerai. Je reviendrai auprès de Carole et tu pourrais retourner à New-York et vivre pleinement ta vie. S'il le faut, si c'est que tu avais voulu, je me serai même occupé de Blaine. Il n'a pas l'air méchant. Seulement, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus. Je suis trop engagé dans cette guerre pour qu'ils me laissent partir..."

Kurt le savait ça, que Finn était coincé là-bas maintenant. On ne quitte pas l'armée comme ça.

"Ecoute Kurt... Je ne veux pas t'influencer dans ton choix, je ne veux pas te forcer encore une fois. Mais tu sais, je sais ce que c'est de déserter, je sais ce qu'on ressent. La honte qui te bouffe le cœur à chaque seconde. Crois-moi, c'est une des choses les plus horribles. La honte. C'est un sentiment dont tu ne te débarrasse jamais. Et même si en journée tu arrives à l'oublier, elle revient la nuit dans tes rêves, pour achever de te persécuter. Tu ne peux plus te regarder dans le miroir parce que tu ne t'y reconnais plus, tu détestes ce que tu es devenu, tu détestes ce que tu as fait. Chaque chose bien que tu fais, chaque petit bonheur, chaque moment de joie est entaché par ça. C'est comme une cloche dans un coin de ta tête qui sonne pour te rappeler qui tu as laissé derrière toi et les conséquences de ta fuite. Kurt... Je te connais, je sais qui tu es. Tu es l'une des personnes les plus fortes que je connaisse. Je sais que tout ça est dur, je sais que je peux paraître égoïste en disant ça Kurt et complètement hypocrite mais... Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Les gens biens font des erreurs, c'est normal. Mais il y en a des plus grosses, qui transforment quelqu'un de bien en une autre personne. Une demi-personne rongée par la honte et le remord. Et je ne souhaite ça à personne, même à mon pire ennemi. Même à ce foutu Brody! Alors encore moins à toi."

Kurt renifla. Il avait oublié le moment exact où il s'était mis à pleurer mais ça lui importait peu.

Une tempête faisait rage dans sa tête. Trop de sentiments qui se bousculaient, se battant pour la domination... Colère, honte, frustration, tristesse, manque, envie.

"Ne te perds pas, Kurt... Ne reproduit pas les erreurs de ton imbécile de beau-frère, Freloque."

Au surnom, Kurt sourit à travers les larmes, émettant un son entre le sanglot et l'éclat de rire. Finn le perçut et rit doucement au bout de fil.

Ils restèrent un moment tous les deux comme ça, chacun de son côté de planète, tenant le téléphone. Finn écoutant les pleurs de Kurt et Kurt le souffle de Finn qu'il avait du mal à percevoir à force de pleurer.

Le temps s'était arrêté. Ils se sentaient tous les deux proches l'un de l'autre comme ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Physiquement ils n'avaient jamais été aussi loin alors que psychiquement, ils étaient plus proches que jamais. Comme une communion.

On peut dire ce qu'on veut sur la famille. On peut dire que les liens du sang sont les fondateurs de ce lien étrange et puissant. Kurt et Finn savaient que c'était faux.

_"On ne choisis pas sa famille."_ Encore un autre diction qui se révélait être faux. Ils avaient choisis leur famille, ils avaient choisis d'être frères. C'était le même genre d'amour, peut-être juste un peu différent. Le leur était peut-être plus fort que pour la plupart des frères.

"Je t'aime Finn, murmura Kurt dont les sanglots se calmaient."

"Je t'aime aussi espèce de débile freloqué."

Kurt sourit et sécha les larmes sur son visage.

"Tu dois vraiment parler à Rachel, tu le sais ça? Elle t'aime encore, j'en suis sûr. Enfin, Santana en est sûre, elle me l'a dit. Brody n'est rien qu'un figurant dans la vie de Rach'. Toi tu es le personnage principal."

"J'y penserai fréro, j'y penserai..."

"Je t'interdis d'y penser! Prends ton courage à deux mains et vas-y. Tu n'as rien à perdre mais tout à gagner. Tu as Rachel à gagner."

"Et toi alors? demanda Finn. Tu comptes faire quoi?"

Kurt fronça les sourcils.

"Faire quoi pour quoi?"

"Tu restes ou tu pars?"

Kurt savait la réponse à cette question. Il la savait depuis le début, bien qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il ne pourrait pas vivre en ayant laissé ceux qu'il aimait derrière lui. Même pour Blaine il en serait malade.

Kurt Hummel connaissait bien Kurt Hummel.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il se sentait prêt à rentrer chez lui. Son pétage de câble avait remué trop de choses en lui, trop de questions. Il avait besoin de rester éloigné un moment de tout le bordel qu'était devenue sa vie, pour pouvoir faire le point et repartir sur de nouvelles bases.

Il savait ce qu'il voulait pour le futur. Il veillerait sur Carole, comme il l'avait toujours fait, en gardant un œil sur Blaine. Il ferait tout pour aider le garçon, il l'accompagnerait à l'hôpital, lui ferait prendre ses médicaments. Il serait son ami. Et parallèlement, il continuerait à aller au Glee Club et il mènerait les New Direction à la victoire aux Régionales et ensuite aux Nationales. Et il arriverait peut-être à convaincre Blaine de les rejoindre, d'embarquer dans cette aventure avec lui et de faire profiter tout le monde de la voix splendide que le ciel lui a donné.

"J'ai besoin de temps avant de pouvoir rentrer à la maison mais... Je reste."

Il aurait presque pu entendre le sourire de Finn à l'autre bout du fil.

"Je suis fier de toi, Kurt."

Le cœur du châtain se gonfla dans sa poitrine. Rendre quelqu'un fier pouvait faire tellement de bien parfois.

"Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait Finn. Merci. Sans toi je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait"

"Ne me remercie pas. C'est moi qui te dit merci de ne pas répéter les erreurs de ton stupide beau-frère. Et je m'excuse. D'être parti. Je m'excuse."

"Tu es pardonné, souffla Kurt."

"Je t'aime, Bro.'"

"Je t'aime, aussi."

Sur ce, Kurt et Finn raccrochèrent, heureux d'avoir parlé l'un avec l'autre, d'avoir eu cette conversation qui leur permettrai d'avancer tous deux dans leurs vies et qui avait changé quelque chose au niveau de leurs liens.

Ils n'étaient plus des beaux-frères. Ils étaient frères à présent.

* * *

Kurt enclencha la clé dans la voiture et le moteur ronronna.

Il venait d'appeler Carole, pour lui dire qu'il allait bien, qu'il avait seulement besoin de prendre du recul par rapport à tous ce qui c'était passé et que tout irait bien. Il avait ensuite appelé Santana pour lui demander s'il pouvait dormir chez elle pour cette nuit.

"Britt' et moi on vit dans un hôtel tu sais... Mais pas de soucis, ramène tes précieuses fesses, ici!"

Kurt n'avait pas d'affaires de rechanges avec lui, mais ils avaient convenus avec Santana et Carole que cette dernière préparerait un sac avec des affaires pour une semaine que la Latina irait récupérer. La châtain ne se sentait toujours pas capable d'affronter Carole, même si entendre sa voix ne l'affectait pas.

L'hispanique lui avait laissé l'adresse de son hôtel. Kurt connaissait bien Lima, ce n'était pas un problème pour s'y rendre.

Il tourna le volant pour s'engager de nouveau sur la route.

En chemin, il pensa à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, son pétage de plomb, sa conversation avec Finn...

Finn. Comment lui en vouloir désormais? C'était le garçon le plus gentil et le plus serviable que le monde connaissait. Quelqu'un d'honnête et droit. Même s'il avait peur de certaines choses.

Certains ont peur du noir, d'autre de la mort.

Il gara sa voiture devant l'adresse indiqué par Santana. Le bâtiment n'était pas du grand luxe, Kurt grinça des dents. Eh bien oui, Kurt restait Kurt malgré tout et l'esthétique était une part de lui. Même l'esthétique des hôtels.

Il sortit de la voiture, rentra dans la réception et ne rencontra personne.

Dans un autre hôtel, Kurt se serait inquiété, mais vu l'état de celui-là il ne s'en préoccupa même pas. Santana lui avait donné le numéro de la chambre et il savait marcher. Trouver une chambre d'hôtel ne devait pas être bien compliqué!

En effet, il ne mis que quelques minutes à frapper à la porte numéro 5 * et Brittany n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour venir lui ouvrir.

"Kurt! Santana m'a dit que tu arrivais, entre!"

Elle se poussa de la porte et Kurt pénétra dans la chambre d'hôtel sommaire, avec un grand lit recouvert d'un monticule de vêtement. Santana et Brittany n'étaient pas des fées du logis et le ménage leur passait au-dessus de la tête.

"Comment tu vas Kurt?"

Le garçon se tourna vers la blonde et rencontra ses grands yeux bleus inquiets. Il lui raconta alors tout ce qu'il s'était passé après qu'ils aient découvert Blaine dans sa flaque de sang jusqu'à sa conversation avec Finn.

La blondinette ne décrocha pas un mot pendant tout le monologue de Kurt. Elle semblait réfléchir.

"Tu sais, tu as bien fait de rester, dit-elle finalement."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça? demanda Kurt."

La blonde lui offrit un immense sourire, qui réchauffa le cœur fatigué de Kurt comme un millier de rayons de soleil.

"Réfléchis Kurt! Blaine est gay et toi aussi. Tu es sexy, lui aussi. Tu crois réellement que tu es obligé de t'exiler à New-York pour trouver quelque chose que tu trouverai peut-être ici?"

Kurt secoua la tête. Lui et Blaine? Non, ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible.

"Britt', je suis désespéré mais je ne me jetterai pas les bras du premier gay venu."

"Blaine ne te plait pas?"

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était même pas une alternative à envisager, Blaine était malade et Kurt trop perdu pour envisager quoi que soit. D'accord, Blaine était plutôt pas mal mais il ne s'y était jamais penché.

Heureusement pour lui, Santana débarqua dans la chambre telle un ouragan, balançant son sac qui alla rejoindre les montagnes de vêtements sur le lit double. C'était une parfaite distraction pour Brittany.

"Santana! s'écria la blonde en prenant la Latina dans ses bras."

Santana l'enlaça et laissa courir son nez dans la chevelure de sa fiancée. Elle avait toujours adoré son odeur.

_En parlant de fiancée, il y en a un qui n'est toujours pas au courant._

"Eh d'ailleurs Kurt! Britt' et moi on a quelque chose à t'annoncer. On aurait voulu le faire dans les règles de l'art, avec un diner sympa et tout et tout mais étant donné les circonstances, c'est un peu mort."

Kurt leva un sourcil. Il se souvenait que les deux filles lui avaient déjà parlé d'une nouvelle qu'elles devraient lui annoncer mais avec tous les évènements "Blaine", ça n'avait finalement pas pu se faire et tout le monde avait oublié.

"Nous allons nous marier! Cria Brittany en frappant dans ses mains et en entama une petite danse de la joie."

Elle fut immédiatement suivie de Kurt, qui s'empressa de prendre les deux filles dans ses bras.

Il voyait déjà les deux robes de ses amies. Qu'elles le veuillent ou non, c'est lui qui les confectionneraient. Il voyait bien Santana dans une belle robe fourreau, épousant ses formes avec un décolleté qui la mettrait en valeur. Une robe qui ferait ressortir son côté sauvage. Alors que pour Brittany, il voulait quelque chose de plus fluet, moins moulant mais qui la mettrait tout de même en valeur. Son côté enfantin ne devait surtout pas être oublié dans sa tenue de mariage.

Pour le lieu, il voyait grand. Un vieux château ou un manoir. Il y en avait un pas très loin de Lima et il était splendide! Kurt l'aménagerait à sa façon et tout sera parfait.

Pour la musique, il embaucherait le Glee Club! Au moins, ils feront des économies sur ça.

"Je vous promets que vous aurez le mariage le plus beau! Tellement beau que même les princesses seront jalouses."

Il se plongera dedans, corps et âme. Parce que ce sera au moins une chose qui apporterait une étincelle de joie à sa vie, qui le distrairait de tout ce qu'il devait supporter autour.

Comme quoi tout n'était pas noir, ou tout n'était pas blanc. Contrairement aux idées reçues, Kurt voyait le monde en gris. Parce que rien n'est parfait, tout comme rien n'est totalement mauvais.

"Je sais que ton petit cerveau grouille d'idées bien guimauve mon petit Kurt mais tu dois savoir que tu n'es pas le seul sur le coup!"

Kurt se recula. Qui pouvait-il y avoir d'autre? Pas que le garçon pensait que les deux filles n'avaient personne dans leurs vies mais il était tout de même étonné.

"Qui?"

"Ma grand-mère, sourit Santana."

Battement de cœur raté. La grand-mère de Santana? Mais pourtant elle l'avait rejetée en apprenant que Santana était gay!

"Tu te souviens des messages où je ne voulais pas te dire où j'étais? demanda Santana"

Evidemment que Kurt s'en rappelait. Il avait encore cru à une magouille de la part de la Latine, espérant qu'elle n'ait pas entrainé Brittany dans quelque chose de louche.

"Eh bien j'étais chez ma grand-mère."

"Comment est-ce possible?"

Kurt n'y comprenait plus rien.

"Attends, dit Brittany en s'enroulant autour de la brune. On va t'expliquer."

_**FLASH BACK**_

Une blonde et une brune. Comme pendant leur enfance.

Jamais l'une sans l'autre, toujours main dans la main, envers et contre tous. Alors ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait changer. Pas maintenant qu'elles étaient toutes les deux devant la maison de la Grand-mère de Santana.

La brune tremblait. Elle se souvenait des derniers moments qu'elle avait passés ici. Une étrangère. C'est ce qu'elle était devenue ce soir-là, quand elle avait avoué son homosexualité. Une étrangère qu'on avait méchamment jetée dehors.

Ca faisait des années qu'elle n'était plus venue ici. Elle avait fini par se persuader elle-même qu'elle était orpheline, qu'elle n'avait plus que Brittany et que ça lui suffisait amplement.

Pourtant, elle était là, attendant que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir la porte où elle venait juste de frapper.

La blond resserra ses doigts autour des siens, pour lui dire qu'elle était là, que quoi qu'il arrive elle serait toujours là.

Alors, devant cette porte qui fut celle de la maison où elle se sentait le plus chez elle, commença son enfer personnel.

Elle ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux la poignée qui avait commencé à tourner. Puis, la poignée finit sa course et la porte s'ouvrit finalement sur sur le visage encore plus vieilli de sa grand-mère.

"Santana?"

L'interpellé ne répondit pas, restant tétanisée devant le regard gris de sa grand-mère?

"Santana? L'appela à son tour Brittany."

Elle tourna la tête vers la blonde et croisa son regard bleu azur, s'y plongeant, cherchant en eux le courage qui lui manquait. La blonde resserra ses doigts sur les siens et Santana se sentit mieux. Elle n'était pas seule.

Alors, elle osa tourner la tête et rencontrer le regard surpris de sa grand-mère.

"Bonjour, dit-elle simplement."

Que pouvait-elle dire d'autre? Bonjour grand-mère? Abuelita? Elle ne savait même pas si elle avait encore le droit de l'appeler comme ça.

La vieille femme ne l'invita pas à entrer, mais ne la chassait pas non plus, ce qu'elle traduisit comme un encouragement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda la plus âgée."

Santana vit bien qu'elle ne savait pas où poser les yeux. Elle n'osait pas regarder sa petite fille en face, baladant son regard sans savoir où le fixer. En tous cas, surtout pas sur les mains entrelacées des deux fiancées.

"Je voudrais t'annoncer quelque chose, commença Santana en rougissant fortement."

Sa grand-mère attendait qu'elle continue, qu'elle laisse échapper la bombe. Mais la brune ne s'en sentait pas capable

Et ça, la blonde s'en aperçut...

"Nous somme fiancées, déclara-t-elle comme si elle annonçait la météo."

La regard gris de la vieille femme jeta des éclairs. Une tempête dans les nuages.

"Pardon?"

Enfin, elle regarda Santana dans les yeux, d'une façon tellement dure, tellement dégoûtée que la Latina eut envie de pleurer.

"Oui, fit Brittany continuant son massacre. Nous nous aimons, nous allons nous marier et..."

"Stop! Stop! Stop! s'écria la grand-mère? Je ne veux pas en entendre plus. Toi, la blonde, tu restes dehors. Santana. Entre. Il faut qu'on parle."

Sans avoir eu le temps de dire 'ouf', Santana se retrouva tirée à l'intérieur et Brittany seule sur le pas de la porte.

Sa grand-mère l'entraîna dans la cuisine où elle l'assit de force sur une chaise.

"Mais à quoi tu joues?"

Étrangement, sa voix était radoucie et ses yeux ne ressemblaient plus à deux petits orages, ce qui surprit Santana.

"Je ne joue à rien!"

"Je croyais que c'était seulement une période, que tu reviendrais dans le droit chemin."

Santana baissa les yeux, murmurant cependant:

"Il n'y a pas de droit chemin en ce qui concerne les choses aussi compliquées que l'amour."

La vieille femme d'assit brutalement sur la chaise en face d'elle.

"Voyons Santana! Je ne comprends pas! Tes parents t'ont bien élevée, en accord avec la religion. Tu sais que ce que tu fais n'est pas bien. Alors pourquoi tu continues? Pourquoi tu t'obstines? Qui veux-tu défier?"

"Je ne veux défier personne, chuchota Santana. Mais on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux."

"Rectification. On ne choisit pas le garçon dont on tombe amoureuse."

"Garçon, fille... Le sentiment reste le même?"

La grand-mère soupira, sans répondre. Elle se leva et fit les cent pas et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

"Comprends-tu que tu ne peux pas être ma petite fille si tu ne changes pas?"

"Dans la religion ne dit-on pas d'accepter autrui avec ses qualités comme ses défauts?"

Santana commençait à se sentir plus sur la défensive. Quoi qu'en dise sa grand-mère, son amour pour Brittany était plus fort que tout, plus fort que son rejet et que la tristesse qu'il lui causait. C'était cet amour qui lui donnait la force de combattre. Brittany valait la peine que sa grand-mère apprenne à la connaitre, qu'elle l'accepte et qu'elle accepte le fait qu'elles s'aimaient plus que tout.

"Etre gay n'est pas une défaut, c'est une tare."

Tare. Le mot frappa la jeune Latine en plein cœur. Parce que c'était une insulte dirigée contre elle, mais aussi contre Brittany et contre l'amour presque sacré qu'il y avait entre elles.

"Tu insinues que si j'aime Brittany, je ne vaux rien?"

Un éclair de peine traversa les yeux de la plus âgée.

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.."

"Non, mais tu l'as sous-entendu."

Le silence s'installe entre les deux femmes, seulement rompu par le bruit des pas de la grand-mère sur le carrelage brillant.

Plus personne ne parlait, ni ne savait qui dire. Où les menait cette discussion au final?

"S'il te plait abuelita... Tu sais que je t'aime."

La concernée serra les poings. Mais pas de rage. Seulement à cause de la confusion crée par ses simples mots dans son esprit.

"Je ne peux pas t'aimer si tu restes comme ça, soupira-t-elle"

"Tu ne peux pas où tu ne veux pas?"

Lorsque sa grand-mère ferma les paupières, un soupçon d'espoir naquit dans le cœur de Santana? Quoi qu'elle en dise, sa grand-mère l'aimait.

Elle se leva et, sans prévenir, prit sa grand-mère dans ses bras. Cette dernière accepta son étreinte sans rechigner, même si elle ne lui rendit pas.

Santana savait qu'il faudrait du temps pour que tout redevienne comme quand elle était petite.

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK.**_

"Après ça, je suis retournée la voir. J'essaie de faire en sorte qu'elle m'accepte et qu'elle accepte Brittany. C'est difficile mais on progresse et on continuera comme ça jusqu'à ce que tout soit comme avant. Elle m'a même dit qu'elle voulait s'occuper de ma robe de marier et qu'elle voulait que je porte le diadème que toutes les Lopez ont à leur mariage."

Kurt regarda Santana avec tendresse. Il était heureux pour elle. Il savait très bien à qu'elle point elle aimait sa grand-mère. Etre rejetée l'avait détruite.

Pourtant, toute cette histoire envoyait un pied acéré dans le cœur du garçon. Connaîtrait il un jour le même destin? Un amour aussi puissant? Un mariage magique? Il en doutait. Et ça faisait mal. Très mal.

Pourtant, son sourire le cachait bien.

"Et tes parents? demanda Kurt."

Le visage de Santana se ferma.

"Il m'ont foutus dehors il y a des années. Ils ne sont pas près de me revoir, crois-moi."

Comme quoi, certaines blessures ne se cicatriseraient jamais...

* * *

**_TROIS JOURS PLUS TARD_**

Blaine regardait autour de lui, les yeux brûlant. Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit, il ne reconnaissait rien.

Recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, roulé en boule, comme un petit garçon voulant se protéger, il examinait tous les coins de la chambre.

Un lit double, un bureau vide, une armoire avec quelques vêtements qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Il reconnut sa boîte verte sur un monticule de T-shirt. Sa boîte verte. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là? Qui y avait touché? Il ne l'avait pas sortie de son sac, il en était sûr. D'ailleurs, où était son sac?

Il regardz partout dans la pièce mais ne trouva aucune trace de son East pack noir.

Quelqu'un s'était permis de déranger ses affaires, de l'amener dans un endroit inconnu.

Blaine se roula en boule contre un mur. Tout ça ressemblait bien trop à la prison.

Ses yeux fiévreux se posèrent sur la boîte verte qui semblait l'appeler. Il voulait la prendre, il voulait la toucher, la lire, l'ouvrir. Il voulait retrouver ce petit brin de vie qui lui appartenait. Mais voilà, traverser cette chambre inconnue lui faisait trop peur. Comme si des bras pouvaient sortir de sous le lit et l'entraîner en enfer. Comme si des hommes pouvaient survenir de nulle part et le tabasser. Le tabasser en l'appelant Bouclette. Comme en prison.

Est-ce qu'on l'avait renvoyé là-bas? Mais pourquoi? Qu'avait-il fait? Il ne se souvenait de rien. Il y avait bien un visage qui se promenait derrière ses paupières, un bleu constant qui ne partait jamais. Et un nom...

Ce n'était pas le nom auquel il était habitué et il ne souffrait pas quand il l'entendait. C'était seulement très doux, un petit cocon qui se formait autour de lui. Il avait envie de se blottir dans cette bulle et de ne jamais en sortir, d'y rester, d'y vieillir et finalement d'y mourir.

Kurt.

L'océan.

Le regard de Blaine fouilla encore une fois la chambre et il tomba sur un cadre accroché au mur. Il y reconnu Kurt et Carole, ainsi que deux autres hommes qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Il fixa le regard du châtain. C'était un océan de joie, son sourire était splendide. Jamais Blaine ne l'avait encore vu comme ça, sans une ombre sur son visage qui altérait ses couleurs et ses émotions. Il avait l'impression que ce n'était plus le même garçon.

Sous ses yeux bleus, il se sentait protéger. Il sentait la bulle se raffermir, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il regarda la chambre, fixa longuement le dessous du lit et décida que si Kurt le regardait, rien ne pourrait lui arriver.

Et il voulait vraiment récupérer sa petite boîte de fer verte.

Il se leva donc, surveillant la photo de Kurt des yeux.

_Tu ne me laisseras pas tomber, hein? Tu me le promets qu'il ne m'arrivera rien?_

Les yeux de papier glacés de Kurt continuaient de lui sourire, sans aucune réaction. Ce qui était plutôt normal puisque c'était une photo. Mais il y avait dans ce regard quelque chose de rassurant, de protecteur. Et dans ce sourire une promesse que Blaine traduisait comme une réponse à sa question.

Il murmura un timide merci et fit trois pas dans la pièce.

Ses yeux effrayés balayaient l'endroit frénétiquement, à la recherche du moindre mouvement, de la moindre chose anormale. Puis, il reposa son regard sur Kurt et avança encore un peu plus.

Son cœur battait, plus vite qu'il ne l'avait peut-être jamais fait. La peur lui enserrait l'estomac, l'empêchait de respirer correctement, comme si sa cage thoracique c'était rétrécie et que ses poumons s'en retrouvaient bloqués.

Pourtant, il parvint jusqu'à sa boîte qu'il attrapa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il la serra contre lui et déposa un doux baiser dessus. Cette boîte, c'était toute sa vie maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien.

Il se laissa glisser contre le mur et se roula en boule, la boîte contre lui. Il la serrait comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse de toute sa vie, comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un ne lui vole.

"Blaine?"

La porte s'ouvrit et le brun se colla au mur, terrorisé, comme s'il voulait se fondre aux briques pour se cacher.

Il sera sa boîte encore plus férocement contre lui.

"Blaine? Répéta la voix."

Son souffle s'accéléra, en accord avec les battements de son cœur.

Une main apparut sur la porte, suivie bientôt d'une tête puis d'un corps entier. Le cœur de Blaine se calma instantanément et il se sentit entourer d'un cocon protecteur.

Vanille, cannelle, océan.

Kurt ouvrit ses yeux en grand lorsqu'il découvrit Blaine recroquevillé sur le parquet, une goutte de sueur coulant le long de sa tempe, une boîte en fer verte dans ses bras. Ses yeux semblaient fous, à la fois terrorisés, admiratifs et rassurés. Tant d'émotions contradictoires qui se battaient dans le feu de sa pupille.

Cette vision brisa le cœur du châtain. Mais il avait pris le temps de réfléchir à tout ça, il avait pris le temps de s'y préparer. C'était pour des moments tels que ceux-là qu'il avait voulu prendre du recul. Mais maintenant, il était prêt.

Il s'approcha de Blaine, doucement, ne voulant pas lui faire peur. Mais curieusement, le garçon ne semblait plus avoir peur, sa bouche s'étirait même en un doux sourire de reconnaissance et ses jambes avaient glissées sur le sol au lieu d'être serrées contre lui.

Kurt s'assit à côté de lui sans rien dire, sans que Blaine ne réagisse. Le bouclé ne le quittait juste pas des yeux, continuant à le regarder comme si il était tout pour lui, comme s'il était la chose la plus importante de sa vie.

"Comment tu vas Blaine? murmura Kurt"

Le bouclé ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui adresser un sourire radieux, ce qui déstabilisa Kurt. Il n'était pas habitué à voir un Blaine comme ça. Il n'avait vu que la face violente et désespérée de Blaine, pas celle où il était doux comme un agneau. Cette maladie pouvait vraiment transformer quelqu'un du tout au tout.

"Je suis désolé d'être parti, tu sais... continua-t-il"

Blaine haussa un sourcil.

"Parti? Mais Océan, tu n'étais pas parti. Tu étais là, regarde."

Il pointa son doigt vers le mur d'en face. En suivant la trajectoire, Kurt tomba sur une vieille photo qui datait d'avant le mariage de son père avec Carole. Elle les représentait lui, son père, Carole et Finn..

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre à ça. Son cœur saignait de voir Blaine comme ça, mais en même temps, il ressentait une grande douceur dans son cœur qui émanait du brun.

Il savait que ce n'était pas lui, que ce n'était pas Blaine qui était assis à côté de lui. C'était quelqu'un d'autre, une autre personnalité que la maladie lui avait fabriquée. C'était dur de réaliser une chose pareille. C'était dur de comprendre qui était Blaine, surtout pour lui qui ne l'avait jamais connu sans cette maladie.

Mais en regardant le garçon à côté de lui, une expression calme sur un visage souriant, il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer que ce même garçon avait attenté à sa vie quelques jours plus tôt. Pourtant, un coup d'œil à son poignet, toujours enfermé dans un bandage blanc lui prouvait le contraire.

Carole l'avait prévenu quand il était arrivé. Blaine était tout à fait instable, passant des larmes à la colère en quelques secondes. Elle ne lui avait cependant pas parlé de cet état si étrange dans lequel était le bouclé.

"Dit, tu restes pour de vrai maintenant, Océan?"

Kurt regarda Blaine. Océan... Il devait surement l'appeler comme ça à cause de ses yeux. Mais une chose était sûre, jamais le véritable Blaine Anderson ne l'appellerait ainsi.

"Oui je reste, fit-il doucement. Je ne partirai plus, c'est promis."

Blaine pencha la tête sur le côté en caressant la boîte.

"Je suis où? demanda-t-il en regardant la chambre."

Kurt haussa un sourcil. Ça faisait trois jours que Blaine était ici et il ne savait toujours pas?

_Ou alors c'est peut-être sa crise qui lui fait oublier._

"Je suis encore en prison? Je n'aime pas la prison, tu sais. Les gens font peur et ils sont méchants avec moi. Du coup, je suis méchant avec eux aussi mais je ne veux pas l'être. Je n'ai juste pas le choix. Mais moi je ne veux pas être méchant avec toi. Alors Kurt? Je suis en prison? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? Est-ce que tu pleures?"

Kurt essuya la larme qui roulait le long de sa joue. Voir Blaine ainsi était déchirant. Son attitude étrangère et puis ces paroles... Ces paroles dans lesquelles Blaine se livrait un peu plus.. Le châtain savait que le bouclé avait fait de la prison, parce qu'il l'avait laissé échapper une fois dans pendant une de ses crises. Mais Kurt savait que le vrai Blaine ne voudrait pas en parler, qu'il ne lui aurait même pas dit. Alors il avait l'impression de le trahir, de prendre les informations derrière son dos et de profiter de son état de faiblesse.

Et puis, ce qu'il disait, ces paroles, comment il parlait de la prison... Comment il parlait de son passé derrière les barreaux... Kurt avait l'impression d'avoir devant lui un petit garçon effrayé que la vie avait malmené. Un petit garçon qui n'avait jamais rien demandé alors que la vie s'était acharnée sur lui.

"Je... Je ne pleure pas, Blaine. Ne t'en fait pas."

"C'est l'océan qui déborde?"

Kurt devait sortir. Il devait pleurer, laisser toutes les larmes qu'il tentait avec peine de ravaler. Cette naïveté, presque enfantine, à l'opposé de ce qu'était Blaine ne l'arrangeait pas. Elle lui donnait envie de prendre le brun dans ses bras, de la serrer contre lui, de lui dire que tout irait bien et de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Seulement voilà, il ne se le permettrait pas. Parce que ce n'était pas vraiment Blaine en face de lui, c'était un autre garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas, qui existait seulement à cause de cette maladie. Et il savait que jamais, au grand jamais, le véritable Blaine n'aurait accepté que Kurt fasse ça. De toute façon, il n'aurait jamais dit de telles choses.

"C'est ça Blaine, c'est l'océan qui déborde. Je dois aller... Je dois aller... Nettoyer l'océan. D'accord? Pour ne plus qu'il déborde. Ok? Je... Je reviens plus tard."

Le regard de Blaine se voila.

"Tu pars?"

"Non. Je reviens Blaine, je vais nettoyer l'océan. Mais regarde, je... Je suis là, sur la photo. Tu vois?"

Blaine tourna la tête vers la photo et sourit. Oui, Kurt était prêt de lui, sa bulle de protection ne partirait pas tant qu'il y avait les océans pour veiller sur lui.

"Oui! Je vois!"

Alors, Kurt se leva et, jetant un dernier regard à Blaine qui fixait la photo, il ferma la porte derrière lui.

Il laissa alors ses larmes couler. Il pensait s'être suffisamment préparé, il pensait qu'il serait assez fort pour supporter. Maintenant, il était évident qu'il ne l'était pas.

Il pensa à Finn. Il comprenait de mieux en mieux sa fuite.

_De toute façon, que je sois fort ou non, je ne partirai pas. Jamais je ne m'enfuirai. J'ai fait une promesse et il y a trop de choses ici._

"Ça vas Kurt?"

Le châtain tourna la tête vers Carole, debout dans le couloir, le regard inquiet. Elle était restée dans ce couloir tout ce temps, s'attendant à entendre des cris ou des pleurs. Ou alors à entendre seulement Blaine élever la voix s'il n'était pas en crise. Elle était extrêmement surprise de n'avoir entendu aucun bruit provenant de la chambre, comme si les deux garçons étaient restés à parler gentiment. Elle y avait presque cru.

Mais Kurt sortant de la pièce en pleurs lui avait indiqué le contraire.

Le châtain s'avança vers elle et elle le prit dans ses bras.

"Il t'a dit des choses affreuses, c'est ça? murmura Carole à son oreille."

Kurt secoua la tête.

"Non.. Non, bien au contraire. Il était en crise mais... Doux comme un agneau. Il m'appelait Océan, il souriait tout le temps. On aurait dit un petit enfant, c'était tellement... Étrange et triste en même temps. J'ai déjà vu Blaine en crise mais là... Ce n'était vraiment plus lui. Je crois que je le préfère quand il hurle et qu'il insulte tout ce qu'il y a autour de lui. Ça lui ressemble plus que cette... cette attitude. J'ai eu l'impression que Blaine avait disparu."

Carole serra son beau-fils contre elle et posa son menton sur son épaule.

"Ça va aller Kurt, tu n'es pas tout seul."

Elle avait peur que Kurt reparte, qu'il décide cette fois-ci de s'en aller parce qu'il ne se sentait pas assez fort. Mais Carole savait que c'était faux. Kurt était la personne la plus forte qu'elle connaissait, le châtain n'était juste pas conscient de cette force qui sommeillait au fond de lui. Il ne croyait pas en lui, il se sous-estimait. Et ça rendait Carole dingue.

"Je sais.. Je sais.."

Ils restèrent un moment là. Les larmes de Kurt se tarirent vite, dans les bras chauds de Carole, c'était plus facile. Il ne se sentait plus seul, il savait qu'ils étaient deux à combattre ça. Et il savait que Santana et Brittany ne les laisseraient pas tomber. Puis, Finn le supportait d'une certaine façon.

Il n'était pas seul, et ça faisait du bien de le savoir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant?"

"Je vais aller au Glee Club, déclara Kurt pris d'une soudaine pulsion. Je vais aller au Glee Club et... Je crois que je vais chanter."

Carole ouvrit grand ses yeux, à cause de la surprise. Ça faisait des années que Kurt n'avait plus chanté en dehors de cette maison, devant quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.

"Tu es sûr? demanda-t-elle."

Le châtain se détacha d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux, sûr de lui.

Il ne savait pas d'où venait cette idée. C'était seulement une envie qu'il avait, presque un besoin. Vous savez, comme une pulsion. Parfois on sait ce qu'il faut faire, sans savoir pourquoi. C'est juste quelque chose qui est là, enfoncé dans nos crânes sans qu'on puisse l'enlever.

Il allait aller au Glee Club, il allait chanter quelque chose et il se sentirait mieux. Il en était certain.

Il déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de Carole, sans lui répondre. Il n'en avait pas besoin.

* * *

Kurt poussa la porte de la salle de chant, et découvrit les élèves assis sur leurs tabourets, se racontant tous les ragots du lycée. Kurt se rappelait bien cette époque. Les histoires de cœur, d'amitié... Ça lui manquait parfois.

Quand ils le virent entrer, tous les élèves tournèrent la tête vers lui, surpris. A vrai dire, il avait raté beaucoup de cours et les élèves désespéraient de le voir revenir, pensant qu'ils les avaient abandonnés parce qu'ils étaient une cause perdue.

Sans leur laisser le temps de parler, sans écouter leurs éclats de voix lui demandant où est-ce qu'il était passé pendant tout ce temps, Kurt donna des partitions au pianiste effaré. Il vint ensuite se placer au milieu de la salle et fit taire les élèves d'un mouvement de la main.

"Ecoutez. Je sais que j'ai été beaucoup absent ces derniers temps, mais ma vie n'est pas facile. Je vous promets cependant de faire de mon mieux pour l'avenir. Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber, croyez moi. On travaillera pour ses régionales, il nous reste trois semaines. C'est bien suffisant pour monter notre numéro et le répéter. J'imagine en plus que pendant mon absence vous avez cherché la dernière chanson qu'il nous manquait et que vous l'avez trouvée. Non Gladys, on en parlera après. Pour le moment, je voudrai chanter une chanson que je dédie à un... Ami à moi."

Sur tous les visages, une expression ahurie était apparue. Kurt Hummel, leur chanter une chanson? C'était quelque chose d'incroyable pour eux, surtout qu'aucun ne l'avait jamais entendu chanter pour de vrai. Seul l'écho de ses prouesses vocales étaient parvenu jusqu'à eux."

Kurt fit un signe de la main vers le pianiste, pour lui indiquer qu'il allait commencer.

_There was a time, I used to look into my father's eyes_

Ça faisait bizarre d'entendre le son de sa voix résonner encore une fois dans cette grande salle où il avait si souvent chanté.

_In a happy home, I was a king I had a gold throne_

C'était tellement vrai... "Dans une heureuse maison, j'étais un roi, j'avais un trône en or". Quand tout allait encore bien, quand ils étaient encore quatre.

_Those days are gone, now the memories are on the wall_

Partis... Tout était parti. Son père, Finn, le bonheur. Ne subsistait de cette époque que les quelques photos dispersés un peu partout dans la maison.

_I hear the sounds from the places where I was born_

_Up on the hill, across the blue lake,_

Le piano commençait à accélérer, sa voix devenait plus puissance. Tout commençait.

_That's where I had my first heartbreak_

_I still remember how it all changed_

_My father said_

_Don't you worry, don't you worry child_

_See heaven's got a plan for you_

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now_

_Yeah!_

C'était là que la chanson prenait son sens. C'était là qu'il la chantait pour Blaine. Pour lui dire qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter, qu'il n'était pas seul. Il aurait pu la chanter devant lui, il ne s'en sentait juste pas capable. Mais un jour, un jour il le ferait. Il lui dirait tout ça.

_Don't you worry, don't you worry child_

_See heaven's got a plan for you_

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now_

_Yeah!_

Le piano dansait, les notes s'enchainaient, entrainant Kurt dans un tourbillon de sentiment.

_There was a time, I met a girl of a different kind_

_We ruled the world, thought I'll never lose her out of sight,_

_We were so young, I think of her now and then_

_Still hear the song reminding me of when_

Il ne connaissait peut-être rien de l'histoire entre Sebastian et Blaine, mais il osait croire que c'était comme ça que tout s'était passé. Qu'ils avaient vécus une belle histoire d'avoir et que la vie avait fini par les séparer.

Il espérait par-là que Blaine comprendrait, qu'il comprendrait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui quoi qu'il arrive.

_Up on the hill across the blue lake,_

_That's where I had my first heartbreak_

_I still remember how it all changed_

_My father said_

_Don't you worry, don't you worry child_

_See heaven's got a plan for you_

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now_

_Yeah!_

_Ooh ooh ooh oh!_

_Ooh ooh ooh oh!_

_Ooh ooh ooh oh!_

_See heaven's got a plan for you_

Sa voix n'était plus la même, il allait chercher chaque note au plus profond de lui-même, faisant sortir de sa bouche ces petites merveilles qu'on appelait de la musique.

_Don't you worry, don't you worry child_

_See heaven's got a plan for you_

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now_

_Ne t'inquiète pas, ne t'inquiète pas.._

_Yeah!_

_Ooh ooh ooh oh!_

_Ooh ooh ooh oh!_

_Ooh ooh ooh oh!_

_Yeah!_

_Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien..._

* * *

**_NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:_**

**Nous voilà donc rendu à la fin de ce chapitre! Moins dramatique que les autres, il faut bien que l'histoire et le Klaine avance. On n'y est pas encore pour le couple, patience, ça viendra... **  
**J'espère en tous cas qu'il vous a plu!**  
**Je voulais demander: Est-ce que vous voudriez les traductions des chansons? Parce que c'est vrai que je ne les choisis pas au hasard et que les paroles ont un sens dans l'histoire.**  
**Je ne sais pas quand arrivera le chapitre 9. Je repars en vacances pour deux semaines, donc attendez vous à avoir encore du délai. Vraiment, je suis désolée pour ça mais vous comprenez qu'écrire une fiction demande du temps, surtout si on ne veux pas faire n'importe quoi. Et aussi que l'inspiration est quelque chose qui ne se commande pas.**

*** J'ai choisi le numéro 5 pour la chambre d'hotel de Santana et Brittany en hommage à Cory, encore une fois. C'est le numéro du maillot de foot de Finn dans Glee.**

*** La chanson utilisée est "Don't you worry child", reprise par Gavin Mikhail. **

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre! J'attends, comme toujours, vos reviews avec grande impatience! (On a dépassé les 50, vous êtes tous des amours :D)**

**RIP CORY MONTEITH**


	9. Could you destroy me?

**Coucou tous le monde!**

**Je vous ai encore fait attendre, pardonnez moi, je suis incorrigible!  
**

**Je n'ai pas énormément de choses à dire, pour une fois. Donc je vous épargne mes paragraphes de débuts de chapitres :)**

**Merci beaucoup cependant à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, qui suivent cette fiction et qui la mette en favori. Ça compte énormément pour moi, ce petit monde que je construis n'existerait pas sans vous.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me soutienne aussi sur Twitter. J'ai rencontré des gens incroyables. Ils se reconnaîtront :)**

**Merci à ma bêta, Brookey20! Elle a fait un super travail mais en raison de son emploi du temps chargé, elle rend son tablier! Merci à elle d'avoir eu le courage de corriger mes interminables chapitres!**

**Cependant, si quelqu'un est intéressé par ce rôle de bêta, la porte est ouverte!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Blaine était assis dans le canapé, zappant les chaines sans vraiment faire attention aux programmes. Une façon d'occuper ses mains.

On ne se doute pas de la sensation que ça fait d'avoir ses mains pour soi, de savoir ce qu'on fait, de savoir qu'on contrôle. Qu'on se contrôle soi-même. Blaine savait ça. Et il en profitait. Il savait qu'il pouvait repartir à tout moment et devenir quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, qui n'était pas lui.

Les crises commençaient à s'espacer. Ça faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il était dans cette maison, à suivre un traitement intensif, autant psychologique que médicamenteux. Un psychiatre venait trois fois par semaine, pour "parler" soi-disant. Tout ce que Blaine savait, c'est qu'il lui aurait bien mis son poing dans la figure.

Si les séances ne l'aidaient pas, les médicaments commençaient à faire effet. Selon le docteur, leurs rôles étaient de réduire les crises, mais aussi d'éviter la perte de mémoire. Ce n'était pas courant qu'un bipolaire ne se souvienne de rien.

Blaine n'avait pas encore expérimenté les médicaments en pleine crise. Sa dernière remontait à une semaine, avant qu'il ait commencé le traitement. Mais des brides de mémoires lui revenaient. Par exemple, ce qui s'était passé avant que Kurt et lui ne se retrouve dans cette cabane, avec un homme - Josh, lui semblait-il - à terre.

Il avait beau se souvenir de tous ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là, ça restait dur à encaisser. Ses souvenirs restaient brumeux, voilés, comme si ce n'étaient pas les siens. Il ne parvenait pas à se reconnaître. Cet homme en frappant un autre, allant même jusqu'à menacer Kurt de... Oui, presque de mort... Ce n'était pas lui tout ça.

D'autres brides lui revenaient. Quelques souvenirs de sa crise à l'hôpital, une autre qu'il n'arriverait pas à dater mais qui s'était passée chez Kurt...

A chaque fois, Blaine avait peur. Il ne parvenait pas à se placer en tant qu'acteur, seulement spectateur. Il se sentait faible, incapable de prendre le contrôle de son propre corps. Il aurait presque préféré être possédé. Au moins, il aurait su que le problème était extérieur. Dans le cas actuel le problème, c'était lui.

Il zappa une nouvelle fois, tombant sur la BBC.

Politique, scandale financier, mort de quelques personnalités d'Amérique, people...

Il soupira. Un jour il comprendrait pourquoi le monde ne tournait pas rond... Un jour...

Il éteignit la télévision, préférant faire face à un écran noir plutôt qu'à tout ce lot de conneries. Les gens n'étaient-ils pas assez malheureux? Avaient-ils vraiment besoin de connaitre les malheurs des autres?

En tous cas, la question ne se posait même pas pour lui.

Carole entra dans la pièce, un grand sourire aux lèvres, un plateau dans les mains. Grand verre de jus d'orange, quelques tranches de cake aux fruits et un petit carré de chocolat pour finir. Blaine savait pourquoi elle garnissait autant son plateau: pour tenter de cacher les deux petites pilules orange, coincées entre le chocolat et le cake.

Il ne s'en plaignait pas. C'était toujours mieux qu'un verre d'eau.

"Tu ne trouves rien à la télévision? demanda Carole."

Blaine haussa les épaules.

"Ils ne passent vraiment que de le merde, c'est affligeant à voir..."

Carole tiqua face au vocabulaire du brun, mais ne dit rien. Elle commençait à être habituée.

Au moins, Blaine avait abandonné les insultes. Deux semaines qu'il était ici maintenant, et une semaine et demie que Kurt était rentré. Ils commençaient tous les trois à trouver un équilibre, fragile, mais un équilibre tout de même. Blaine semblait mieux supporter leur présence, même s'il préférait rester seul la moitié du temps. L'autre moitié, il la passait avec Kurt. D'après ce que Carole avait vu, les deux garçons s'entendaient bien. Enfin, bien... Disons que Blaine supportait Kurt mieux qu'il la supportait elle.

Cependant, elle voyait des améliorations de ce côté-là. Blaine était plus présent dans la maison. Le seul endroit où Carole pouvait lui concéder un peu de solitude était sa chambre. Elle avait consciencieusement tout rangé, nettoyé, prenant bien soin de ne laisser aucun objet dangereux dans le peu de mètres carrés où Blaine dormait. Elle n'avait pas oublié ses tendances suicidaires.. C'est pourquoi elle gardait un œil sur lui lorsqu'il était en dehors de la chambre et quelques pièces, dont la cuisine, lui étaient interdites d'accès.

C'était d'ailleurs une situation dure à gérer pour Carole. Elle travaillait et, depuis quelque temps, Kurt s'investissait corps et âme dans le Glee Club. Leurs emplois du temps à tous les deux étaient remplis et il arrivait parfois qu'aucun des deux ne puissent rester à la maison avec Blaine. Auquel cas, ils l'enfermaient dans sa chambre, le seul endroit vraiment sûr pour lui. Carole se souvenait de ses hurlements les premières fois, de ses insultes... Elle avait eu tellement, tellement de mal. Son cœur se brisait à chaque cri et aucun d'eux ne pouvaient sortir de sa tête pendant la journée.

Séquestration. Elle détestait ce mot, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence.

_C'est pour son bien._

"Bon, c'est l'heure de prendre ton traitement..."

Blaine grogna mais s'empara tout de même du verre de jus d'orange et des médicaments. Il fourra les pilules dans sa bouche, prit une gorgée de jus et avala le tout.

Comme à chaque fois, Carole était surprise. Elle s'attendait à plus de rébellion venant du garçon. Mais il commençait à se calmer. Les premiers jours dans la maison avaient été durs. Il ne sortait presque jamais, refusait catégoriquement de voir Carole et, bien que Kurt était le seul à pouvoir mettre un pied dans sa chambre, il le renvoyait balader.

Mais tout ça se calmait... Même lorsqu'ils l'enfermaient, il ne hurlait plus.

_C'est pour son bien_, se répéta Carole.

"Tu sais que ce soir on a des invités? demanda-t-elle."

"Hein, de quoi? Articula le bouclé avec une part de cake dans la bouche."

"Santana et Brittany. Tu ne les as jamais vues, il me semble. A votre seule rencontre tu étais... inconscient."

Le garçon ricana avant de fourrer une autre part de cake dans sa bouche sans rien dire.

"En tous cas, elles viennent manger. J'espère que... enfin que tu.. Que ça se passera bien..."

"Que je resterai civilisé, c'est ça? Railla Blaine"

Carole ne répondit pas. Parce qu'il avait touché dans le mille.

Une clé tourna dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée et la tête de Kurt ne tarda pas à faire son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte. Carole soupira. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas à répondre à la question.

"Bonjour tout le monde, lança Kurt en balançant son sac sur un canapé libre, avant de finalement le reprendre et de s'asseoir à sa place."

Il paraissait renfrogné.

"Ta journée s'est mal passée? demanda Carole pendant que Blaine avalait toutes les parts de cake une par une."

Kurt soupira.

"Si. Si, bien. Mais les gamins du Glee Club sont pas croyables. Tu sais que j'ai fini par _donner Keep Holding on_ à Gladys? Eh bien Joy fait la tête. Je pense que je vais lui offrir la troisième chanson mais encore faut-il qu'on la trouve! Je leur ai dit qu'on abandonnait l'idée de faire une chanson originale pour les Régionales mais ils s'entêtent! On se retrouve avec des trucs complètement loufoques! Encore plus que _Trouty Mouth_ de Santana à l'époque..."

Blaine écoutait toujours les comptes rendus des journées de Kurt avec attention. Il les considérait un peu comme l'animation de sa journée.

"Vous ne devez pas avancer, alors? demanda Carole."

Kurt haussa les épaules.

"Comme on n'est plus qu'à un mois du concours, on commence les chorégraphies. Merci, ils sont doués en dance... En tous cas, meilleurs que Finn avec ses deux pieds gauches palmés! Mais sans une troisième chanson on n'y arrivera jamais"

"Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas y arriver, le rassura Carole. Tu y arrives toujours!"

Kurt grogna.

"J'espère..."

Sa belle-mère se leva.

"Bon, je vais commencer à faire le dîner Tu n'as pas oublié que Santana et Brittany venaient ce soir, Kurt? Très bien... J'ai pensé qu'en attendant, toi et Blaine vous pourriez sortir. Ça te dirait Blaine?"

L'interpellé avala une bouchée de cake de travers.

On ne l'avait jamais laissé sortir de la maison depuis qu'il était arrivé, même en compagnie de quelqu'un. Il était soi-disant, "trop instable".

"Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée, Carole? demanda Kurt en fronçant les sourcils."

"Bien sûr! Allez-vous amuser un peu, le pauvre il va finir par perdre sa peau mate s'il ne voit pas le soleil."

Elle sourit à Blaine, qui ne lui rendit pas. Elle ne s'en préoccupa pas: un sourire sincère venant de Blaine, c'était demander la lune à un lutin du Père Noël.

Cette proposition de sortie était mûrement réfléchie. Cette culpabilité qui la rongeait a chaque fois qu'elle voyait Blaine, enfermé dans cette maison comme dans une cage, devenait impossible à gérer. Elle avait autant besoin que Blaine de cette sortie.

"Bon... Capitula Kurt. Tu viens? dit-il à Blaine. Je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de ton manteau, il fait encore chaud dehors."

Le bouclé s'empara du verre de jus d'orange qu'il vida d'un trait avant de rejoindre Kurt qui s'était déjà levé de son fauteuil et avait récupéré les clés de sa voiture dans la coupelle à côté de la porte d'entrée.

"A tout à l'heure Carole! fit Kurt"

"A tout à l'heure, les garçons."

Ils passèrent tous les deux la porte et se dirigèrent en silence vers la voiture. Blaine s'installa, regardant autour de lui.

Ça faisait du bien de sortir un peu de la prison douillette que représentait la maison des Hummel-Hudson pour lui. Il avait peur de devenir finalement fou en restant enfermé. Enfin... Plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Kurt et lui s'était déjà entrepris avec ça. Une dispute de courte durée, mais qui avait marquée leurs deux esprits... Sous un accès de rage inexplicable, Blaine avait hurlé qu'il était fou, que rien ne le changerait et que Kurt ne pourrait rien y faire. Il pourrait essayer de le coucouner comme il le voulait, c'était fini pour lui! Que de toute façon, ce qu'il voulait, c'était en finir avec la vie et ne plus voir son visage. Kurt avait répondu en claquant la porte en sortant de la chambre...

Le jour suivant, Carole et Kurt avaient ratissés tous les coins de la maison où Blaine avait accès pour enlever tout objet qu'il pourrait détourner en arme contre lui-même.

Blaine soupira et regarda son poignet. Malgré tout, il la sentait, l'énergie qui pulsait inlassablement contre ses fines veines, demandant à être libérée. Elle était tellement violente que ça lui faisait presque mal. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire pour se soulager...

Il avait toujours l'intention de quitter cette vie, de rejoindre Sebastian dans le néant. A moins que lui soit relégué aux enfers.

C'était pour ça. Toute cette immense mascarade. Blaine savait que Carole pensait qu'il s'adaptait, que son état mental se stabilisait, qu'il reprenait goût à la vie avec ses cookies, ses cakes et ses verres de jus d'orange. Elle pensait que Blaine allait mieux. Qu'il y avait un espoir pour lui.

Seulement voilà. La prison façonne les gens, comme elle l'avait façonné, lui. Elle lui avait appris à mentir, à jouer la comédie, à savoir se faire discret et malin pour arriver à ses fins. C'était ce qu'il faisait. Il se faisait discret.

Pourquoi? Parce que Carole lâcherait la bride si elle pensait qu'il allait mieux, elle ferait moins attention.

Il ne supportait pas de sentir tous ces sentiments. Manque, culpabilité, honte. Cette impression de ne plus s'appartenir. C'était trop pour lui, il avait dépassé son quota de souffrances.

Alors peut-être que s'il jouait le bon rôle, il parviendrait à mettre un pied dans la cuisine pour voler un couteau.

Et en finir avec tout ça.

"Où est-ce que tu veux aller? demanda Kurt en mettant le contact."

Blaine ne répondit pas.

"Je pensais... commença Kurt, hésitant. Je pensais que... Que peut-être tu aimerais faire un tour à la... Dalton académie...?"

Le cœur de Blaine manqua un battement.

La Dalton Academie. Son ancien lycée, le berceau de sa jeunesse, de son histoire avec Sebastian. Était-il vraiment prêt à y retourner? En avait-il seulement envie?

Qu'y aurait-il là-bas? Des gens qui se souviendraient de lui? Il en doutait, trop d'années étaient passées. Par contre, il était prêt à mettre sa main au feu qu'il y avait un nom qui n'avait pas été oublié. Un nom qui avait marqué toutes les mémoires.

Surtout celle de la chorale.

Celle de son charismatique leader regretté.

Sebastian Smythe.

Accessoirement assassiné par son petit copain de l'époque, Blaine Anderson.

Des frissons lui parcoururent le dos, partant de la nuque jusqu'à la chute de ses reins. Les gens connaissaient-ils le responsable de ce crime? Savait-il que c'était lui qui l'avait tué? Et si c'était le cas, connaissaient-ils seulement toute l'histoire?

"Pourquoi tu penses que je voudrai aller là-bas? demanda Blaine."

Kurt se tortilla sur son siège, mal à l'aise.

"Eh bien... Je sais que tu as été là-bas et puis... Tu sais. Il y avait Sebastian aussi et je pensais que... Enfin que tu préférerai te rendre là-bas plutôt que sur sa tombe."

Kurt se serait donné des baffes.

_Mais quel idiot, mais quel idiot! Ton tact tu l'as gagné dans une pochette surprise à Pâques ou quoi?_

Blaine frissonna encore. Tombe. Sebastian. Dire que c'était à cause de lui que Kurt pouvait mettre ces deux mots dans la même phrase.

Il se sentait comme de la merde quand il pensait à ça. Son estomac se tordait dans tous les sens et son cœur battait la chamade. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était planter ses doigts dans son torse pour en extirper son cœur déchiqueté. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le donner à Sebastian, échanger sa vie contre la sienne.

Mais voilà. C'était impossible.

"Tu veux y aller alors? demanda Kurt, le sortant de ses pensées morbides."

"Pourquoi pas? fit Blaine, qui regretta ses paroles à la seconde même où elles étaient sorties de sa bouche."

Kurt sourit. Il était content que Blaine accepte. Ça faisait un moment que cette idée lui trottait dans la tête et à vrai dire, ça lui tenait vraiment à cœur.

Il n'arriverait pas à expliquer pourquoi il le voulait tellement. C'était comme si une petite voix lui soufflait à l'oreille que Blaine avait besoin de ça, de relier avec son passé pour pouvoir avancer. Quoi de mieux que de relier avec Sebastian pour pouvoir aller de l'avant? Il avait peut-être seulement besoin de faire son deuil...

Dans la voiture, aucun des deux ne parla. Blaine sentait son estomac se serrer à chaque mètre que la voiture parcourait. Parce qu'à chaque mètre, il se rapprochait de la Dalton académie. Et de Sebastian, d'une certaine façon.

Kurt ne pouvait pas se douter de ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du brun. Il pensait simplement que c'était la tristesse qui mettait Blaine dans cet état, le faisant se ronger les ongles en se tortillant sur son siège.

Il ne se doutait pas qu'il y avait un autre sentiment là-dedans.

La culpabilité.

Après plus d'une demi-heure de trajet silencieux, Kurt gara la voiture sur le parking de la Dalton Academie, coupa le contact et regarda Blaine.

Ce dernier était totalement tétanisé. Il regardait les bâtiments familiers devant lui, les élèves qui passaient dans leurs blazers marines et pantalons marron que Blaine avait si souvent portés.

Ses mains tremblaient, il sentait sa peau se recouvrir d'une pellicule de sueur. Était il vraiment prêt pour ça? Était il vraiment prêt à faire face à son passé, son histoire avec Sebastian, son crime? Pouvait-il seulement le supporter?

Une partie de lui ne voulait qu'une seule chose: partir, courir, s'enfuir. Loin d'ici, loin de ce monde, de cette vie, de cette putain de culpabilité qui lui enserrait les entrailles. Son sang pulsa dans ses veines et il jeta un coup d'œil aux cicatrices sur son poignet. Si seulement...

_Anderson, tu es lâche._

Cette pensée lui brisa le cœur, et il regarda les petites veines bleues courir sous sa peau. Était ce de la lâcheté de vouloir s'en aller? De vouloir partir retrouver Sebastian?

_C'est de la lâcheté de vouloir mourir pour ne pas faire face à son passé et à ses erreurs. Je te croyais plus fort que ça..._

Blaine releva la tête et fixa encore une fois la lourde porte de son ancienne école, celle qu'il avait poussée tant de fois. En prison, il avait appris à ne pas être lâche, à toujours faire face aux autres. Aux autres, mais à lui-même?

"On y va, chuchota-t-il, à peine assez fort pour que Kurt l'entende."

Le châtain sourit. Il savait que Blaine ne reculerait pas à la dernière seconde. C'était encore la petite voix qui lui avait dit.

_Tu tournes schizo, fait gaffe._

Il s'empara des clés sur le contact et ouvrit la portière. Il se retourna, pour voir si Blaine suivait le mouvement. Le garçon était déjà dehors.

Kurt n'avait jamais mis les pieds à la Dalton Academie, ou presque. Une seule fois, en fait. Il en gardait un souvenir horrible.

C'était sa première rencontre avec Sebastian, d'ailleurs.

Ça remontait à la période qui suivait son coming out, quand tout McKinley semblait le détester, quand Rachel avait tous les solos à la chorale et que son père semblait plus proche de Finn que de lui. Kurt avait voulu changer, il avait voulu repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Il avait besoin d'un endroit où on le comprendrait, où personne ne le jugerait. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, la Dalton Academie remplissait les critères.

Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier...

_**FLASH BACK**_

Kurt poussa la porte de la Dalton Academie. L'édifice était splendide, rien à voir avec McKinley. Les plafonds étaient hauts, les sols faits de parquet, les portes sculptées.

_C'est ton chez-toi ça, Kurt. Ça te ressemble._

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, le châtain rentra dans l'école.

Les garçons passaient à côté de lui, lui adressant un sourire ou un bonjour. Personne ne le méprisait ou le jetait contre les casiers. D'ailleurs, Kurt ne voyait pas de casiers... Cette école était définitivement parfaite.

A part peut-être cet affreux uniforme qu'ils portaient tous. Enfin, avec un peu d'accessoires, Kurt pourrait en faire quelque chose de potable.

Il monta un escalier de pierres en colimaçons, aussi impressionnant que magnifique. Décidément, il en prenait plein les yeux.

_Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as perdu ton temps à McKinley?_

Il avait monté une dizaine de marches quand quelqu'un le héla.

"Eh, toi!"

Il se retourna et se retrouva face à un garçon, un peu plus grand que lui, les cheveux châtains relevés de façon désinvolte à l'aide d'un peu de gel et un sourire craquant aux lèvres.

_Kurt.. Aurais-tu dit craquant?_

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Sebastian Smythe, fit le garçon avant de tendre la main vers Kurt"

Une main que Kurt s'empressa de serrer.

"Kurt Hummel, déclara-t-il avec son plus beau sourire"

_Dieu, que ce mec est canon dans son uniforme!_

"Kurt Hummel? J'ai entendu parler de toi!"

"Ah.. Euh.. Vraiment?"

Sebastian acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

"Oui. Tu fais parti des New Direction de McKinley, non?"

Kurt fit oui de la tête et Sebastian parti dans un grand rire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu cherches le grand amour parmi la multitude de gays qui étudient ici ou tu espionnes?"

"Oh non non, je n'espionne pas! S'empressa d'assurer Kurt. Je viens voir si cette école est faîte pour moi."

Sebastian continuait de sourire, avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

Envie, désir, amusement.

Kurt était finalement mal à l'aise sous ce regard insistant. Il avait l'impression d'être un bout de viande que le garçon voulait dévorer.

"Je vois... fit Sebastian. Je pourrai te présenter les Warblers mais en fait, je ne le ferai pas!"

Son grand sourire commençait sérieusement à effrayer Kurt. Ce n'était plus un sourire poli, ou même amical. C'était autre chose, quelque chose de malsain, quelque chose que Kurt ne comprenait pas.

Et la lueur dans ses yeux ne changeait toujours pas...

"Euh... Pourquoi? demanda-t-il"

Sebastian ria.

"Tout simplement parce que tu es bien trop sexy pour que je prenne le risque de t'approcher des autres! Qui sait, il y en aurait peut-être un que tu préférerais à moi!"

_Ok, cette conversation est carrément bizarre..._

"Oh, eh bien..."

Mais qu'est-ce que Kurt pouvait bien répondre à ça? Il avait en face de lui un des mecs les plus sexy de la planète, apparemment gay, et qui semblait vouloir lui sauter dessus. Sauf que toute cette situation le mettait mal à l'aise. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était se cacher dans un trou de souris pour n'en sortir que quand Sebastian serait parti bien loin.

"D'accord je comprends, fit Sebastian qui partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Tu as déjà un copain, et tu te sens mal de le tromper!"

"Oh non, non, je n'ai pas de copain, je suis..."

"C'est bon Kurt, le rassura Sebastian en montant une marche vers lui. J'ai un copain moi aussi, mais qui s'en préoccupe? Pas moi en tout cas, ce gars est un boulet. Rien ne nous empêche de nous amuser. Tu sais, deux mecs sexy comme nous peuvent faire des étincelles si on les met tous les deux dans un lit..."

_Kurt, il est temps de partir, ce mec est malade._

"Euh vraiment, je ne suis pas intéressé."

"Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu avais vu mon... Engin, déclara Sebastian en montant encore une fois une marche vers Kurt"

"Je dois y aller désolé"

Kurt tourna les talons et continua à monter les marches sans prêter attention aux ricanements de Sebastian dans son dos. De toute façon, Kurt n'en avait que faire des ricanements d'un mec pareil. Premièrement, il traitait son copain de boulet. Deuxièmement, il le trompait sans aucune honte. Troisièmement, il n'avait aucun scrupule à avoir des relations avec un garçon déjà pris.

Kurt ne comprendrait jamais les gens pareils. Le véritable amour avait-il vraiment disparu de la surface de la Terre?

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK.**_

Kurt regarda Blaine, toujours en admiration devant les bâtiments. Était il avec Sebastian à l'époque? Est-ce que c'était de lui dont Sebastian parlait en disant "ce gars est un boulet"? Kurt ne l'espérait pas. De ce qu'il avait pu voir de Blaine, lorsqu'il lui avait appris pour la mort du Warbler ou pendant ses crises, Sebastian comptait énormément pour lui. Souvent, il l'appelait dans son sommeil, ou il parlait de lui lorsqu'il faisait une crise.

Kurt n'en avait jamais parlé à Blaine. Il sentait bien que cette histoire était quelque chose de tabou pour le bouclé.

Kurt savait que Sebastian était un vrai connard, mais imaginer qu'il avait pu traiter Blaine de cette façon le révoltait.

"On rentre? demanda le bouclé avec une voix qu'il tentait malgré tout de maîtriser"

Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à arrêter les tremblements dans sa voix. A chaque fois qu'il s'agissait de Sebastian, son corps se révoltait contre lui-même. Des émotions plus fortes les unes que les autres s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête et il se savait plus ce qu'il se passait.

Amour, culpabilité, désespoir, haine.

Haine?

D'où venait ce sentiment? Blaine avait l'impression qu'il était là depuis longtemps, sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Parce que ce n'était pas de la haine contre lui-même. C'était de la haine contre Sebastian.

Comment était-ce possible?

Blaine se souvenait parfaitement de la relation qu'il entretenait avec le Warbler. Une relation cachée, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que les gens soient au courant. Sebastian avait été d'accord avec ça, bien qu'il lui avait avoué que ça lui faisait mal de se cacher...

Mais malgré ça, il y avait tout cet amour entre eux, ses baisers secrets, ses étreintes dans une salle de classe vide, des moments un peu trop intimes sous la douche... Ils étaient fusionnels, Sebastian était l'homme parfait. Attentif, toujours à l'écoute, avec un humour sans pareil.

Alors, d'où venait cette haine?

Blaine avait beau fouiller, il ne comprenait pas.

_Ce sont les médicaments qui te font perdre la tête._

Oui.. C'était surement ça.

Il pénétra, suivi de Kurt, dans le grand hall du bâtiment.

Tout était comme dans son souvenir. Les murs, les décorations, les chaises, les élèves en uniformes qui passaient inlassablement. Rien n'avait changé. Blaine regardait comme un enfant qui rentre dans un parc d'attraction.

Kurt, quant à lui, ne pouvait pas quitter Blaine des yeux. Il le voyait s'émerveillé, regarder autour de lui comme si tout était nouveau. Il avait l'impression de lui avoir offert sans le savoir le plus beau des cadeaux. Ses yeux vert-noisettes brillaient, et un sourire illuminait son visage. Un sourire... Kurt en voyait si rarement.

Le châtain souriait lui aussi. Parce qu'il avait rendu Blaine heureux.

Pendant plus d'une demi-heure, ils déambulèrent dans toute l'école. Ils ne se parlaient pas. Kurt sentait que c'était un moment que Blaine devait partager avec lui-même. Mais il était content d'être là, en tant que spectateur. Ce visage émerveillé faisait naître de magnifiques choses en lui, qui le faisait sourire comme jamais. Il ressentait une joie sans égale, une envie de ne jamais voir ce sourire se faner et un besoin d'avoir ses yeux constamment posés sur Blaine.

Son petit cœur battait à la vitesse de l'éclair tellement la joie était forte.

Puis, Blaine arriva devant une porte en bois. Son sourire disparut et ses yeux se voilèrent. Un voile que Kurt avait déjà vu des millions de fois sur son visage, celui qu'il portait presque en permanence. De la tristesse, du manque, de la mélancolie, de la douleur.

Le bouclé posa sa main sur la porte, et celle-ci s'ouvrit. Elle n'avait jamais fermée correctement.

Alors, la salle de chant apparut.

Il ne venait presque jamais ici pendant sa scolarité. C'était Sebastian le Warbler, pas lui. Mais cette pièce respirait son ancien petit ami comme s'il y était encore. Blaine pouvait le sentir, comme si son fantôme tournoyait autour de lui. Il sentait sa présence, comme une ombre de sentiment, un vent qui soufflait tout autour de lui, portant ressentiment, haine, tristesse. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il ressentait lui. C'était les sentiments de Sebastian.

La salle était vide. Blaine en était heureux. Il n'aurait pas voulu avoir à faire face à un Warbler. Surtout si le Warbler en question l'avait reconnu. Que ce serait-il passé si ça avait été le cas?

Que savaient les gens au juste? Savaient-ils que c'était lui l'assassin?

_Surement pas.. Tu ne le savais pas toi-même. Kurt est au courant de la mort de Seb, mais pas de l'identité du meurtrier. Personne ne sait..._

Kurt...

Blaine se retourna vers lui. Il n'était pas encore rentré avec lui, et ses yeux océans semblaient le sonder, comme pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Mais il ne disait rien, et Blaine l'en remerciait.

Pourtant, il était content qu'il soit là. Il n'aurait jamais voulu se retrouver totalement seul dans cette pièce, comme si la présence d'une autre personne pouvait éloigner les fantômes qu'il sentait flotter autour de lui. Enfin... Surtout un en particulier.

Le bouclé se détourna de Kurt et ses yeux balayèrent la pièce...

...Avant de tomber sur une photo encadrée.

Son cœur cessa de battre. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas vu?

Sebastian.

Son visage était exactement le même que dans ses souvenirs. Un petit sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres, une lueur cachotière dans le regard, ses cheveux châtains toujours impeccablement mis...

Autour du portait, plein de petits mots avaient été accrochés. Des amis étaient venus le remercier, lui dire qu'ils l'aimaient et qu'il allait leur manquer.

Son cœur saignait. Ce n'était pas de la même façon que ses poignets, ce n'était pas la même douleur. Il n'y avait pas cette délivrance que Blaine recherchait tant. Il n'y avait que de la douleur, à chaque battement. Il n'y avait pas de contrôle. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Il subissait, c'était tout.

Pourtant, malgré la douleur, malgré tout le sang qui s'écoulait à l'intérieur de son corps, il ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux du visage de Sebastian. C'était tout ce qu'il restait. Des photos. Ses yeux ne s'animeraient plus jamais, il ne sourirait plus. Et tout ça à cause de lui.

Le fantôme tournait autour de lui. Encore et toujours, semblant vouloir le faire culpabiliser encore plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Comme s'il lui soufflait "regarde ce que tu as fait", à l'oreille.

Un liquide chaud coula de ses yeux. Blaine se demanda si c'était le sang qui sortait enfin de son corps. Quand la première goutte tomba sur ses lèvres, un gout de sel emplit sa bouche.

Il ne saignait pas, il pleurait.

Kurt restait en retrait, regardant Blaine pleurer son petit ami en silence, tout en caressant la photo des doigts. Une partie de lui voulait partir, laisser Blaine seul pour qu'il puisse pleurer Sebastian. L'autre lui disait que le bouclé avait besoin de lui, qu'il était fragile derrière ses allures de gros dur et qu'il devait rester là. Même si c'était à 5 mètres. Même s'il ne disait rien.

Kurt croyait cette seconde partie.

En voyant Blaine dans cet état, il pria pour que Sebastian ait joué franc jeu avec lui. Qu'il ne l'ait pas trompé. Ce garçon ne méritait pas ça...

"Je veux partir... murmura Blaine"

Kurt s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

Le bouclé ne réagit pas à ce contact alors que pourtant, il réchauffait son cœur douloureux. Et chassait le fantôme de Sebastian qui tournoyait.

"Alors on y va, chuchota Kurt"

Blaine se retourna et ses yeux larmoyant rencontrèrent les océans de Kurt. L'odeur vanille-cannelle vint lui chatouiller les narines. Et il eut envie de pleurer encore plus.

Kurt ne savait plus quoi faire. Il n'avait jamais vu Blaine dans cet état, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu pleurer en dehors de ses crises. Or, il savait que Blaine était parfaitement lucide. Et il n'était pas habitué à ça.

Il s'était rendu compte que Blaine se "civilisait", qu'il acceptait sa présence et que ça commençait à aller mieux. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que le garçon pourrait se laisser aller à pleurer devant lui.

Blaine ne se préoccupait plus de savoir que Kurt le voyait dans cet état. A ce moment, il en avait juste de marre de cette carapace, de refouler sans cesse ses sentiments. Il n'en pouvait plus, c'était plus qu'il pouvait en supporter. Le sang battait contre ses veines et il eut presque envie de se les ouvrir avec les dents.

Le fantôme de Sebastian revenait, encore et toujours, malgré la présence des océans et de la vanille-cannelle. Rien ne changeait, rien ne changerais jamais. Qu'il soit à la Dalton Academie ou pas, ce fantôme le suivrait partout, lui rappelant à tout heure son crime. Il ne supporterait pas ça, il se supporterait pas ça...

Kurt cherchait quelque chose à dire, quelque chose à faire. Il avait envie de prendre Blaine dans ses bras mais il avait trop peur de sa réaction.

Il n'eut pas le choix.

Le visage de Blaine se ferma, devint dur comme du roc, et ses larmes arrêtèrent d'un coup de couler. Ses yeux se cadenassèrent de l'intérieur, devenant seulement deux miroirs de haine et de colère.

"Blaine? Blaine ça vas?"

Kurt posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Blaine et ce dernier eut un bond en arrière. Son visage se teinta d'une cruauté que Kurt n'avait encore jamais vue. Une cruauté, une colère, une haine.

"CASSE-TOI, CONNARD! JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR! hurla Blaine"

Kurt sursauta.

Et il comprit.

Une nouvelle crise...

"Blaine, Blaine écoute-moi, c'est Kurt."

"Casse-toi. Tu ne comprends donc pas? Casse-toi où je te jure que je vais te faire du mal."

Son expression était glaciale et ses yeux voilés se posèrent sur Kurt. Le châtain eut froid dans le dos.

Blaine était dangereux. C'était une certitude, ce n'était pas une petite crise comme les autres. Celle-ci était beaucoup plus féroce, beaucoup plus violente que les autres.

Il sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Quoi faire? Se défendre? Les muscles saillant sous les bras du brun lui indiquaient qu'il n'était pas de taille. Fuir? Il ne pouvait pas laisser Blaine seul dans un lycée et surtout dans cet état. Il pouvait frapper sur n'importe qui...

"Blaine, c'est Kurt. Kurt."

Tout à coup, Blaine prit sa tête dans ses mains et se la frappa contre les murs. Il parlait, murmurait des choses que Kurt ne comprenait pas.

Puis, il l'entendit pleurer.

Blaine pleurait en se frappant la tête contre les murs.

Kurt s'approcha, espérant que de violent et dangereux il était passé à déprimé et inoffensif.

"Blaine?"

Le bouclé tourna la tête vers lui et Kurt eut peur une nouvelle fois. Parce que ce qu'il voyait dans les prunelles vert-noisettes, ce n'était plus de la haine, c'était du désespoir.

"Kurt, Kurt, murmura Blaine en se rapprochant du châtain qui n'osait plus bouger."

Ses yeux étaient fous, regardaient partout, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui le terrifiait.

Puis, il se jeta sur Kurt, l'enserrant dans ses bras, comme un enfant se blottissant dans les bras de sa mère après un cauchemar.

Le châtain ne respirait plus. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Mais en entendant les pleurs de Blaine contre sa nuque, il sut ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

Il enroula ses bras autour de Blaine et le serra contre lui. Pour le protéger. De quoi, il n'en était pas sûr. De ses crises, de sa maladie, de ses démons qui le dévoraient.

Ses démons... Kurt savait ce que c'était d'avoir des démons. Il avait les siens. Mais ceux de Blaine lui faisaient peur. Il craignait qu'ils lui fassent faire des choses terribles. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir les effacer de l'esprit du bouclé, pouvoir l'exorciser.

Parce qu'il savait que si la maladie y était pour beaucoup, ce qui effrayait Blaine était d'un tout autre niveau. Quelque chose que Kurt ignorait. Mais quelque chose assez horrible pour le mettre dans cet état.

"Fait le partir, Kurt... Je ne veux plus de lui avec moi. Ca fait mal..."

Le médecin l'avait prévenu. Que Blaine pourrait délirer, mais ça n'était qu'à un certain stade de la maladie. Est-ce que ça s'empirait? Ou est-ce que ça avait toujours été comme ça?

"Qui veux-tu que je fasse partir, Blaine?... chuchota-t-il en passant sa main dans les boucles brunes."

"Sebastian, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Sebastian, fait le partir..."

Kurt réveilla Blaine, assoupis sur le siège passager.

Il avait réussi à trainer le brun jusque dans la voiture, où il s'était endormi. Heureusement pour Kurt... Le garçon ne se serait pas vu gérer cette crise tout en conduisant.

"Mh.. Mh? grommela Blaine"

"Blaine, fit Kurt en le secouant une nouvelle fois. On est arrivé, il faut descendre maintenant. Tu sais bien qu'on a Santana et Brittany ce soir."

Kurt avait remarqué que parler du présent avec Blaine, faire comme si de rien ne c'était passé, l'aidait à revenir à la réalité après une crise.

"Ah merde, c'est vrai..."

Blaine s'étira et tenta de retrouver ses esprits. Il reconnut la brume familière dans son esprit, et le léger mal de crâne... Il avait encore fait une crise.

Il soupira tout en s'extirpant de la voiture. Il pensait que ça allait mieux, que les crises commençaient à disparaitre. De toute évidence, il s'était trompé.

_Fait chier._

Il voyait cependant une amélioration à tout ça. Il ne perdait plus la mémoire.

Oui, il se revoyait dire à Kurt de foutre le camp. Il se revoyait le menacer. Il se revoyait pleurer. Il se revoyait dans ses bras. Il se revoyait lui dire de chasser Sebastian.

Sauf qu'encore une fois, il n'était pas l'acteur de tout ça. Il n'était que le spectateur.

Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi hurler contre Kurt comme il l'avait fait? Pourquoi vouloir faire partir Sebastian de sa tête?

Blaine secoua la tête. Ce n'était que la maladie.

Il s'arrêta cependant sur une image. Celle de Kurt, l'entourant de ses bras et passant une main dans ses cheveux. La scène le déroutait. Il savait que s'il avait été vraiment lui-même, rien de tout ça ne se serait passer. Jamais il n'aurait laissé Kurt l'approcher, surtout pas mettre sa main dans ses cheveux. Mais au final, regrettait-il vraiment cet élan de faiblesse? Même s'il ne se rappelait pas des sensations, des odeurs, il pouvait facilement les imaginer. Son nez plongé dans la vanille-cannelle, comme s'entourant d'une carapace pour se protéger du monde extérieur. Il savait qu'il devait surement ressentir la même sensation que lorsqu'il était encore allongé dans le lit de Kurt, comateux, juste avant de se couper les veines. Protection. Sécurité.

Parfois, ça faisait du bien de se sentir en sécurité.

Blaine secoua la tête. Mais à quoi pensait-il? C'était du grand n'importe quoi. Tout ça, ce n'était pas lui, c'était l'œuvre de la maladie. Jamais il n'aurait voulu se protéger de Sebastian, jamais il n'aurait recherché de protection.

Parce que Blaine Anderson n'avait jamais besoin d'être protégé.

Il rejoignit Kurt à la porte d'entrée de la maison. Il était content que le garçon ne lui parle pas de sa crise. C'était comme une sorte de pacte silencieux entre eux. Ils n'en parlaient jamais, et c'était bien mieux comme ça.

Surtout que Kurt ne savait pas que Blaine retrouvait la mémoire. Le bouclé était persuadé que si jamais il l'apprenait, il voudrait lui aussi jouer au psy.

Merci, mais non merci.

Santana gara la voiture devant la maison des Hummel-Hudson et retira la clé du contact.

"On y va? demanda-t-elle à sa fiancée."

Brittany était magnifique. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon lâché, qui laissait s'échapper quelques mèches blondes qu'elle avait bouclées. Ses yeux bleus étaient rehaussés d'un peu de maquillage et ses lèvres rendues brillantes par le gloss qu'elle y avait mis.

Santana n'avait envie que d'une chose: de la renverser sur la banquette arrière et saccager ce maquillage par des millions de baisers fiévreux.

"Bien sûr qu'on y va, répondit Brittany en sortant de la voiture."

Santana l'imita, et c'est toutes les deux qu'elles sonnèrent à la porte de leur ami. Kurt vint leur ouvrir, les prit dans ses bras et les invita à entrer.

La latina était toute excitée d'être là. Elle allait annoncer son mariage avec Brittany à Carole. Oh, elle ne doutait pas que Kurt lui avait déjà dit, mais elle voulait vraiment lui annoncer elle-même. Même si elle le savait déjà. Elle avait tellement d'estime pour cette femme...

"Entrez! Carole est dans la cuisine. Je dis à Blaine de descendre et on pourra commencer."

_Ah oui... Blaine. Je l'avais oublié celui-là._

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Pourtant, elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Enfin, jamais vu vivant...

En tous cas, elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas net chez ce garçon. Kurt lui avait dit qu'il avait fait de la prison, qu'il était bipolaire, qu'il sortait avec Sebastian avant que ce dernier meurt...

Peut-être était-ce à cause de ce dernier point que Snixx grondait. Santana connaissait Sebastian. Et elle ne l'aimait pas. Ce n'était pour elle qu'un simple oiseau chanteur égoïste et malhonnête. Alors elle s'imaginait que Blaine était de la même trempe pour pouvoir tomber amoureux d'une telle personne...

Elle suivit Brittany dans le salon pendant que Kurt montait à l'étage. Carole s'avança vers elles et prit Brittany dans ses bras. La Latina elle, restait là à sourire devant ce tableau si attendrissant. Puis, Carole se détacha de la blondinette et prit la brune dans ses bras. Santana serra Carole contre elle, tentant par ce geste de lui faire passer toute l'admiration qu'elle ressentait pour elle. Pour avoir survécu à la mort de ses deux maris. Pour avoir réussi à supporter le départ de son fils. Pour accepter Kurt pour son toit et ne pas devenir folle à cause des manies du garçon. Pour recueillir un demeuré ex-taulard chez elle...

_Tiens, quand on a parle du loup..._

Kurt franchit la porte du salon, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Derrière lui, Blaine. C'est sûr qu'il avait meilleur allure que lorsque Santana l'avait retrouvé dans une mare de sang. Ses boucles étaient soigneusement coiffées et il était habillé d'un jean et d'un t-shirt blanc immaculé qui moulait son corps musclé.

"Blaine, fit Kurt, je te présente Santana et Brittany. Ce sont des amies de lycée."

Blaine s'avança vers les deux jeunes filles.

La blondinette avait l'air gentille. Gentille ou peut-être un peu niaise, il n'était pas encore bien décidé. Mais il aimait bien ce petit sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres.

Quant à la brune, elle paraissait être d'une autre trempe. Ses yeux noirs lançaient des éclairs et elle avait les lèvres légèrement pincées.

C'est vers elle que Blaine se tourna en premier.

Santana lui tendit la main. Il lui fallait une certaine dose de confiance pour faire la bise aux gens. Et cette confiance, elle ne l'avait pas en Blaine.

"Santana, se présenta-t-elle sèchement"

Blaine fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre que la jeune femme ne le portait pas dans son cœur.

"Blaine, répondit-il en lui serrant la main"

La poigne de la jeune Latine était ferme, plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Son visage était fermé et froid. Elle avait un peu la même expression que Blaine avait expérimentée en prison. Celle qui puait la méfiance à plein nez.

_Au moins, je sais à quoi m'en tenir..._

Il lâcha la main de la brune et se tourna vers la blonde. Cette dernière ne lui tendit pas la main, ni la joue, mais le prit dans ses bras.

Blaine s'apprêtait à la repousser quand il croisa le regard de Kurt qui semblait lui dire "s'il te plaît, prends sur toi."

Un regard vers Carole lui apprit qu'elle était dans le même état d'esprit que le châtain.

Sebastian. Couteau. Mort.

Blaine devait faire profil bas pour tromper leur vigilance. Et cela semblait dire qu'il devait supporter l'étreinte de cette jeune blonde.

"Je suis contente de te rencontrer Blaine, Kurt nous a beaucoup parler de toi quand il était chez nous! Mais il ne nous avait pas dit que tu ressemblais à ce mannequin rouge qu'on a retrouvé avec San' dans la salle de bain... En tous cas, tu es son portrait craché!"

Blaine n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cette fille était vraiment, mais alors la vraiment stupide! Kurt aurait pu lui dire quand même, histoire qu'il se prépare, mentalement parlant...

"Euh ouais... Fit-il. Cool de te rencontrer aussi"

Heureusement pour lui, Blaine savait mentir.

Mais il y en avait une qui connaissait encore mieux l'art du mensonge. Santana. Le ton badin du bouclé ne la trompait pas. Et elle n'aimait pas ce qu'il signifiait. Jamais elle ne cautionnerait que quelqu'un se paie la tête de Brittany. Surtout un ex petit ami de ce connard de Smythe.

Mais elle décida de ne rien dire... Pour l'instant.

Kurt ne remarqua rien, et sourit en voyant le comportement de Blaine. Il avait clairement demandé au bouclé de faire des efforts pour cette soirée et il était heureux de voir que Blaine prenait sur soi.

Car oui, prendre Brittany dans ses bras devait certainement être une épreuve pour lui, qui détestait tout contact avec tout le monde.

"Bon! S'exclama Kurt. On peut passer à table!"

Blaine posa sa fourchette et s'avachit dans sa chaise. Il croisa le regard réprobateur de Carole mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Déjà qu'il passait le repas le plus ennuyant qu'il avait jamais connu, il n'allait pas en plus se tenir comme à la table de la reine d'Angleterre.

Faire des efforts d'accord, mais il y avait des limites.

Santana parlait, parlait et parlait... Et Blaine n'écoutait pas un mot de ce que disait la Latina. Son mariage, il n'en avait vraiment rien à foutre. Il ne connaissait rien de cette grande brune avec ses grands airs qui semblait se prendre pour la première dame des Etats-Unis.

_Anderson, arrête de regarder la BBC, la politique commence à s'incruster dans ton esprit._

En réalité, les seules personnes qu'il prenait le temps d'écouter étaient Brittany et Kurt.

La première parce que les conneries qu'elles sortaient le faisaient bien rire. Lui qui ne se pensait pas vraiment intelligent devenait un petit génie à côté d'elle! Elle avait quand même demandé si le cocktail de Carole n'était pas explosif!

Le second parce que simplement il aimait le son de sa voix. Elle le calmait, lui permettait de rester sur sa chaise sans envoyer tout le monde balader à chaque phrase stupide.

Mais ça, jamais il ne l'admettrait.

"Mais arrêtons de parler de moi! Fit Santana, le tirant de ses rêveries"

_Eh bah, il était temps..._

"Parle-nous un peu de toi Blaine!"

Le bouclé se tendit sur sa chaise. Santana qui voulait en savoir un peu plus sur lui... Quelque chose clochait... Premièrement, elle ne semblait s'intéresser à personne d'autre qu'à elle et sa blonde de fiancée, et deuxièmement tout simplement parce que c'était clair qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture.

Quand il croisa les yeux de la brune, le malaise se confirma. Il y lisait cette méfiance dans ses yeux et... Du ressentiment?

"Y'a pas grand-chose a dire, fit sèchement Blaine, sur ses gardes"

Santana secoua la tête.

"Non, non. Parle-nous de toi! Tu en as vécu des choses dans ta vie, d'après ce que Kurt m'a dit!"

Blaine lui jeta un regard noir. Il avait raison, Santana ne voulait pas parler avec lui amicalement. Elle voulait qu'il parle de tout ce qu'il enterrait au fond de lui. La prison, Sebastian, sa maladie.

_Satan, tu peux aller te brosser pour que je t'en parle._

"Y'a rien à dire"

"Tu n'es pas très bavard. Ce n'est pas grave, tâta Snixx sait faire parler les gens"

_Snixx? Mais cette fille est schizo en fait..._

"J'ai pas vraiment envie de parler, Satan. Donc continue à bavarder sur ton mariage et je ferai semblant de m'y intéresser"

Kurt se tendit. En fait, il était tendu depuis que son amie avait commencé à questionner Blaine. Mais à quoi jouait-elle? Le bouclé se tenait depuis le début du repas, il avait accepté que Brittany le prenne dans ses bras, il acceptait cette soirée qui l'ennuyait profondément. Et Kurt n'aurait pas pu attendre mieux. Mais si la Latina commençait à le pousser à bout, Kurt doutait que Blaine puisse se contrôler...

Quant à Carole, ce n'était pas vraiment mieux. Elle avait peur que Blaine dérape si Santana continuait. Elle était pourtant tellement fière du comportement du garçon. La seule chose sur laquelle elle aurait pu dire quelque chose était sa tenue sur sa chaise mais sincèrement, elle n'aurait pas pensé avoir seulement ça à lui reprocher. Le garçon faisait des efforts considérables.

Santana sourit. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, ce taulard était exactement le même que Smythe! Cependant, même si elle était heureuse d'avoir raison, il y avait une chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas cautionner.

"Premièrement petit Blainou, tu ne critiques pas mon mariage, ok? S'il y a bien une chose dont je suis fière, c'est ça. Tu n'as pas idée de combien on s'est battu Brittany et moi pour en arriver là, d'accord?"

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire lui?

"Deuxièmement, quand je te demande de parler de toi, tu le fais. Tu vis sous le toit de Kurt, mon ami et accessoirement, tu sors de prison. Donc je m'inquiète tu vois? Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu n'es pas un dangereux criminel."

Kurt sentait l'orage venir. Il connaissait assez Santana pour savoir qu'elle ne lâcherait plus l'affaire maintenant que Blaine l'avait provoquée. Et de ce qu'il connaissait du bouclé, il ne se laisserait pas marcher dessus.

"Je sais pas ce que tu as contre moi, Satan, mais va falloir te calmer, d'accord? Depuis que tu es rentrée ici je me bats contre moi même pour pas t'envoyer balader à chaque phrases inutile que tu sors, c'est a dire a quasiment tout ce que tu dis. Tu pourrais me remercier. Et je pense pas avoir à me justifier en ce qui concerne mon séjour en prison. J'en suis sorti, j'ai purgé ma peine."

Santana claqua la langue et le cerveau de Kurt se mit à marcher à cent à l'heure. Il connaissait ce petit claquement, il savait parfaitement ce que ça voulait dire. Santana avait laissé la place à Snixx, et Blaine était dans le pétrin.

"Les gens ne changent pas. Ils sont soit bon, soit foncièrement mauvais. Il y a pas d'entre deux. Et toi, t'as fait de la taule. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire? Ça veut dire que les gens ont jugé que tu étais assez dangereux pour la société pour t'y enfermer. Les gens ne changent pas, le Hobbit. Alors toi non plus"

Blaine se leva brusquement, renversant son verre d'eau sur la nappe. Elle n'avait pas le droit de dire tout ça. Elle ne savait rien de lui, elle ne connaissait rien.

Kurt prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il avait deux options: s'interposer ou laisser faire.

Il connaissait Santana et avait toujours préféré la laisser régler ses affaires toutes seules. Parce qu'une fois qu'elle était partie, personne ne l'arrêtait,

Quand a Blaine, il connaissait son caractère bien trempé... Mais peut-être qu'il arriverait à le calmer...

"Blaine, rassis-toi, s'il te plaît, demanda calmement Carole qui semblait être la seule à garder son sang-froid."

Même Birttany n'en menait pas large...

Le brun tourna la tête vers elle, furieux.

"Pardon? Vous voulez que je me calme? Mais vous avez vu ce que Satan dit de moi? Elle parle de moi comme si elle me connaissait, comme si elle connaissait mon passé. Mais pour qui elle se prend?"

Il se tourna vers Santana.

"Tu ne sais rien de moi. Rien de me moi, de mon passé. Rien. Alors, la ferme. S'il te plaît la ferme. Tu as vu, je le dis gentiment. Alors, la ferme."

Santana se leva elle aussi et Kurt s'enfonça dans son siège. Quand Snixx s'y mettait, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. A part attendre que ça passe.

_Tu es lâche, Hummel._

_Que veux-tu que je fasse?_

_Je ne sais pas, bouge-toi les fesses avant que tout dégénère!_

"Tu crois que je ne sais pas pour Sebastian et toi? Cracha-t-elle. Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu es fou amoureux de ce putain de fantôme de Smythe? D'un mec égoïste, sans cœur et sans scrupule? Eh bien si mon grand, je suis au courant. Ah, tu fais moins la tête brûlée maintenant, n'est-ce pas? Je te sens pas. Je peux te le dire, même si j'imagine que tu es assez intelligent pour comprendre ça tout seul. Tu es tombé amoureux de Smythe. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire? Que tu es comme lui, un connard. Qui sait ce que tu viens foutre dans cette maison? T'a besoin de fric alors tu viens plumer Kurt? "

Blaine palissait à vue d'œil et il sentait ses jambes tremblées. Cette pétasse était au courant pour Sebastian et lui. Elle savait.

Blaine se sentait souillé. Sebastian, c'était son secret, personne ne devait être au courant. Kurt le savait, et Carole aussi surement. Mais par accident. Les autres n'avaient pas le droit de savoir. Pas le droit. C'était à lui, ça lui appartenait.

Sebastian lui appartenait encore.

"Ne parle pas comme ça de Sebastian, chuchota Blaine. Tu ne le connaissais pas."

Santana rit.

"Oh ne t'inquiète pas que je le connaissais. Je ne sais pas qui a tué cette crapule mais je lui dis merci. Il a débarrassé la Terre d'un con."

S'en fut trop pour Blaine. Il contourna la table, frappant sur la chaise de Kurt au passage.

Le châtain était totalement dépassé. La conversation avait pris une direction qu'il ne pouvait plus suivre. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à parler de Sebastian? Et pourquoi Santana l'attaquait sur ça? Elle n'avait jamais rien dit a Kurt par rapport à tout ça, elle ne lui avait jamais fait part de ses craintes.

Mais de toute façon, est-ce qu'il les aurait écoutées?

_Certainement pas. On ne juge pas quelqu'un sur ses fréquentations._

Même s'il savait que Blaine sortait de prison, même s'il ignorait le crime pour lequel on l'y avait envoyé, il savait que le garçon était quelqu'un de bien. Il n'avait rien à voir avec Sebastian, rien. Sebastian n'avait pas de cœur, pas de valeur. Blaine était son contraire. Il avait beau se cacher derrière des faux semblants, Kurt voyait sa sensibilité, sa fragilité. Même si ce n'était que pendant ses crises, il savait que ces traits de sa personnalité existaient. Et ça lui suffisait.

Blaine état complètement hors de lui. Comment cette pauvre fille osait parler de sa vie, de son passé, de Sebastian sans même savoir de quoi elle parlait?

Il arriva à la hauteur de Santana. Les deux se toisèrent, sans rien dire.

"Il serait peut-être temps d'y aller... Murmura Brittany"

Blaine ricana sans quitter la Latina des yeux.

"Tiens, pour une fois que la blondasse a une bonne idée, tu devrais l'écouter"

"Blaine! s'indigna Carole"

Santana explosa. Blaine avait franchi la ligne. Personne n'avait le droit de s'attaquer à Brittany.

Elle lui envoya son poing dans la figure, frappant la mâchoire comme elle avait appris à le faire pendant sa jeunesse. Puis, son pied vont frapper la cuisse du bouclé, sur le nerf.

_Personne ne touche à un cheveux de Brittany. Personne._

Mais qui était ce mec pour juger ainsi? Comment osait-il? Brittany était l'innocence incarnée, le contraire de ce faux jeton d'Anderson. Ce mec ne valait rien, rien! Il aurait presque mérité de mourir avec Smythe.

Blaine ne réagit pas, se battant contre son corps pour ne pas rendre les coups. Santana avait de la force, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Sa mâchoire lui faisait mal, il se demanda même si elle n'était pas déboîtée. De la force, mais aussi de la précision. Elle avait parfaitement frappé, sur le nerf de la cuisse. IL avait du mal à rester debout sur les deux jambes. Mais il ne pouvait pas la frapper. C'était une femme en face de lui, une femme. Il en avait déjà frappé, mais c'était finit. Cette période de sa vie était derrière lui.

Il revit le visage tuméfié de la gardienne de prison. Tous ces bleus, c'était lui qui les avait causés.

Kurt se jeta entre les deux, face à Blaine, les bras écartés en signe de paix. Il avait su dès le début que cette conversation était malsaine. Conversation? Un affrontement plutôt. Ca ne pouvait se finir que comme ça...

"Personne ne se bat sous ce toit! S'exclama Carole qui s'était mise debout à son tour. Alors Santana, tu te calmes tout de suite. Ça vaut aussi pour toi Blaine!"

Mais le bouclé ne l'écoutait pas.

"Tu peux me frapper, Satan. Je ne répondrai pas. Je n'en suis pas encore à frapper les femmes."

"Blaine, s'il te plait arrête, lui demanda Kurt en serrant les dents."

Santana haussa un sourcil et lança par-dessus l'épaule du châtain.

"Ah oui? Peut-être n'es-tu pas tombé aussi bas que ce que je pensais..."

"Santana, arrête. Tu me fais peur..."

La brune rompit le contact visuel avec son adversaire pour baisser les yeux vers Brittany. La blonde était toujours assise sur sa chaise mais la regardait avec une lueur de peur dans le regard.

Cette vision calma instantanément la grande brune. Jamais elle n'avait voulu effrayer sa fiancée.

"Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en se mettant à genou devant elle"

Elle lui prit les mains et déposa un doux baiser dans la paume. Brittany adorait les bisous dans le creux de la main.

"Je veux partir, San..."

"Décidément, elle est pas si débile que ça celle-là, déclara Blaine en ricanant"

Kurt, toujours debout en face de lui, lui intima de se taire avant que les choses ne dégénèrent encore plus. Le brun le regarda avec un air exaspéré mais n'ajouta rien.

Santana allait se relever pour donner une bonne correction à ce petit insolent mais Brittany lui enserra les mains.

"Aller, on y va, chuchota-t-elle en plantant ses yeux azurs dans le caramel des siens."

Santana ne pouvait pas résister devant cet air-là.

Elle sentit Snixx rentrer une bonne fois pour toute dans sa cage et s'y rendormir, attendant le prochain coup d'éclat...

Blaine mit deux doigts dans sa bouche pour simuler un vomissement devant ce spectacle. Kurt lui attrapa la main.

Les deux garçons se faisaient face, à seulement quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Blaine sentait le souffle de Kurt sur son visage, cette vanille-cannelle qui lui caressait doucement la peau. Il avait les yeux plongés dans les océans, noyés parmi les flots qui le suppliait de se calmer. Sa main était enserrée dans celle de Kurt, comme dans une étreinte brulante qui se resserrait toujours un peu plus.

Cette étreinte, il la retrouvait à l'intérieur de lui...

Menthe et poivre. Pourquoi Kurt ne l'avait-il jamais remarquée? L'odeur de Blaine? Son haleine, sa peau... Et ses yeux, avaient-ils toujours été aussi brillants et toujours aussi beaux?

"Nous allons partir, déclara Santana en brisant l'atmosphère que la proximité des garçons avait créée."

Kurt lâcha Blaine et se tourna vers ses deux amies.

"Je crois qu'il est temps... dit-il à Santana."

Cette dernière se tourna vers Carole, toujours debout, les sourcils froncés. Une onde de remords la parcourut. Elle aurait peut-être dû attendre d'autres circonstances avant d'attaquer Blaine si brutalement. Carole ne méritait pas de voir sa soirée saccagée par des stupidités pareil.

_Ce ne sont pas des stupidités. Kurt est peut-être vraiment en danger..._

Pour l'instant, Santana ne pouvait rien y faire, à son plus grand regret.

"Je suis désolée pour tout ça, Carole.. murmura la Latina."

Elle savait que c'était simplet comme excuse, mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Qu'elle regrettait? Elle aurait pu. Mais ça aurait été mentir et jamais, au grand jamais, Santana ne mentirait à une femme aussi adorable que Carole.

La femme lui fit un sourire, acceptant par ce geste ses excuses. Elle s'approcha d'elle, et la prit dans ses bras.

"Je suis contente de t'avoir vue Santana. Et toi aussi Brittany."

Elle se détacha des jeunes filles et balaya la table d'un regard. Avec toutes ces animations, elle ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Les verres étaient renversés, la nourriture sortie des assiettes et le plat complètement fichu.

"J'ai de la vaisselle, déclara-t-elle. Kurt, raccompagne Santana et Brittany. Et Blaine... Je ne sais pas. Occupe-toi. Tu trouveras peut-être quelque chose de sympa à la télévision à cette heure-là."

Le bouclé se dégagea de derrière Kurt.

A vrai dire, il n'avait pas envie de regarder la télé, ni de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était dormir et oublier cette horrible soirée.

Et il avait mal. A la cuisse et à la mâchoire, mais pas seulement. Il avait mal à cause des paroles de Santana à propos Sebastian. Qu'on l'attaque lui, ne l'atteignait pas. Il avait l'habitude et pour tout dire, il s'en foutait. Mais Sebastian était son point faible, son talon d'Achille, au même titre que cette bipolarité qui lui avait gâché la vie.

Sa culpabilité, voilà ce que Santana avait touchée.

Bien sûr, toutes les insultes de Santana à l'encontre de son ex petit-ami l'avaient beaucoup touchées. Mais à chaque fois, ce qui le faisait combattre, ce n'était pas une envie de défendre Sebastian. C'était sa culpabilité, encore et toujours. Il avait raillé le Warbler de la surface de la Terre. Tout ce qui restait, c'était son souvenir. Et il ne devait pas être entaché. Blaine avait fait assez de mal comme ça.

Sans un mot, il sortit de la pièce et monta les escaliers.

Avant, il jeta un coup d'œil dans la cuisine, et son regard tomba sur l'étalage de couteau de cuisine...

Il en aurait bien besoin d'un.

Kurt fit un timide sourire a Santana et la menait elle et sa fiancée vers la porte d'entrée. Comme a chaque fois, la Latina ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les photos sur les murs. Celles d'une famille unie.

Elle grinçant des dents en repensant à celui qui venait de monter les escaliers. Blaine. Il n'avait aucun droit d'être là, aucun.

"Britt' chérie, demanda-t-elle, ça te dérange de m'attendre dans la voiture?"

"Pas du tout"

Elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa fiancée et la regarda faire son chemin jusqu'à l'auto.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête Santana? Demanda Kurt une fois que la portière fut fermée sur la chevelure blonde"

Santana haussa les épaules.

"Je ne sais pas Kurt, je le sens pas..."

"Tu avais besoin de l'attaquer comme ça?"

Dans les yeux de Kurt, elle lût de la colère. Ce qui ne lui plut pas du tout.

"Tu le protèges maintenant? Tu ignores presque tout de lui et tu le protèges? S'indigna-t-elle"

Kurt balaya ses questions d'un geste de la main.

"Il n'est pas comme tu crois..."

"Ah oui? Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il est? Un petit garçon mal élevé qui demande seulement une éducation? Mais Kurt, ouvre les yeux! Ce gars est mauvais. Il était le petit ami de Smythe!"

"On ne juge pas les gens sur qui ils ont aimés. Ce n'est pas un choix qu'ils ont fait"

Santana balaya son argument d'un signe de la tête.

"Qu'importe! Il sort de prison, Kurt. De prison. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire? Qu'on l'a enfermé parce qu'il représentait un danger."

"Les gens ne vont pas tous le temps en prison parce qu'ils sont dangereux."

"Ils vont en prison parce qu'ils ont bafoué les lois. Kurt, tu es intelligent... Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'a fait Anderson pour se retrouver derrière les barreaux! Personne ne le sait! Il a peut-être violé une fille ou..."

"Blaine est gay, la coupa Kurt"

"Qu'importe. C'est peut-être un assassin. Tu crois que psychologiquement perdre son petit ami ne cause pas des dégâts? Peut-être que cette tragédie l'a forgé et qu'il s'est mis à tuer lui aussi!"

"Santana, arrête de regarder la télévision!"

Kurt commençait à en avoir marre. Blaine un assassin? Il y avait autant de chance que ce soit la vérité qu'il y ait des petits bonhommes verts sur Mars.

"Tu ne sais rien de lui, Kurt..."

"Toi non plus!"

Santana fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas l'entêtement de son ami. C'était lui normalement le plus réfléchis des deux, c'était lui le garçon prudent. Et maintenant, il hébergeait un étranger sous son toit, qui plus est tout juste sorti de prison. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Kurt de s'aveugler à ce point...

Et alors elle comprit.

Mais bien sûr, c'était tellement évident, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas compris avant?

"Kurt, dit-elle plus doucement. Ce n'est pas un mec pour toi."

"Hein? Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?"

Santana leva les yeux au ciel.

"Je sais pourquoi tu défends Anderson. Il te plaît. Je peux te comprendre, objectivement il a des beaux yeux, des beaux cheveux et il n'a pas l'air d'être trop mal foutu mais..."

"Santana, arrête, la coupa Kurt qui commençait à piquer un fard. Il n'y a rien entre Blaine et moi. Absolument rien. Si je l'aide, ce n'est pas parce qu'il me plaît, ou autre bêtises du genre, c'est parce qu'il le mérite. "

"A d'autre Hummel"

"Je te jure que c'est vrai."

Santana rit doucement, d'un rire jaune sans aucune joie.

"Qui essaies-tu de convaincre? Moi, ou toi-même?"

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et rejoint la voiture en quelques foulées.

Kurt, lui, était toujours planté sur le perron.

Santana se retourna une dernière fois avant d'ouvrir la portière.

"Méfie-toi Kurt. Méfie-toi de lui et ne t'arrache pas trop. Je vais trouver ce qu'il a fait. Et à ce moment-là, je ne voudrai pas que tu tombes de trop haut."

Elle rentra dans la voiture, laissant Kurt interdit.

Lui et Blaine ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, ni même envisageable. Il ne ressentait rien pour le brun, absolument rien à part ce besoin de l'aider et de le protéger. Comme le font les amis. Voilà, c'était ça, ils étaient amis.

Bien sûr Blaine était beau. Personne ne pouvait le nier. Mais c'était aussi possible d'avoir des amis beaux et de ne pas s'en enticher.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, doucement. Pour ne pas faire de bruit, comme s'il ne voulait réveiller personne. Aller savoir pourquoi.

Il passa devant la cuisine, balança un "bonne nuit" à Carole et monta à l'étage. Son esprit était dans le vague, ressassant encore et encore les paroles de Santana.

Il se sentait complètement paumé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Et si son amie avait raison? Et si Blaine était dangereux?

_Non, non il ne l'est pas. Ce n'est pas possible qu'il le soit._

Il avait beau tourner encore et toujours cette phrase dans sa tête, le doute s'insinuait. Et on ne se doute pas de ce qu'un doute peut engendrer.

Qu'est-ce qui avait mené Blaine à tout ça ? Pourquoi l'avoir enfermé derrière les barreaux ? D'accord, son vocabulaire laissait à désirer et il avait parfois des accès de violence mais Kurt était intimement persuadé que c'était la prison qui l'avait transformé comme ça. Ce n'était pas lui ça. Blaine était quelqu'un de doux, et de sensible au fond. En dehors de ses crises.

A vrai dire, il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question. Enfin si, au début. Mais avec la maladie, les crises, son départ, Kurt avait eu autre chose à penser.

_« Il sort de prison, Kurt. De prison. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire? Qu'on l'a enfermé parce qu'il représentait un danger."_ Le phrase ne voulait plus sortir de sa tête, elle tournait en boucle sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Quel crime Blaine avait-il commis ? Etait-il dangereux, finalement ?

Il passa devant la chambre du bouclé et colla son oreille à la porte. Il n'entendait rien, tout était calme. Comme toujours.

Ouvrir ou non?

Sans vraiment attendre d'avoir sa propre réponse, il tourna la poignée.

Blaine était allongé en travers de son lit, regardant le plafond. Kurt entra et referma derrière lui, constatant l'immobilité du garçon. Pendant quelques secondes, il eut peur. Un battement de cil vint calmer ses craintes.

Il s'approcha et s''assit le lit, à la hauteur du bouclé.

Quoi faire? Quoi dire? Rester là? Partir?

Blaine ne bougeait toujours pas, n'avait même pas semblé remarquer la présence du châtain.

Ce dernier fixa le corps étendu devant lui. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait pensé qu'il était magnifique. Mais ce n'était pas le moment et il n'était pas cet état d'esprit. Tout ce qu'il se demanda, c'est si les muscles de Blaine arrivaient à supporter toute la douleur qu'il portait.

Ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'à son visage et il eut la réponse. Apparemment pas.

Il retrouvait ce visage défait des débuts. Pourquoi rien n'y faisait? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à le soigner, à le rendre heureux? Quel genre de démons pouvait ronger un être à ce point?

Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, Kurt s'allongea face à Blaine. Alors enfin, le bouclé sembla remarquer sa présence et tourna son corps face au sien.

Ils étaient là, deux corps allongés l'un en face de l'autre, se regardant dans les yeux sans rien dire. Parce qu'il n'y avait plus de mot. Parce que Blaine ne pouvait pas expliquer, ne pouvait pas dire quel secret le tuait à petit feu. Parce que Kurt avait peur de demander, et qu'il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse.

Parce que tous les deux sentaient Blaine mourir et qu'aucun ne savait quoi faire.

Les océans s'ancrèrent dans le vert-noisette.

La vanille-cannelle se mélangea à la menthe poivrée.

C'était tout ce qui importait sur le moment.

Une unique larme roula sur la joue de Blaine. Kurt leva sa main et récupéra la petite perle salée sans que le bouclé ne réagisse. Il était bien trop fatigué pour cela.

Kurt détacha son regard des prunelles vert-noisette pour fixer la minuscule goutte d'eau sur son doigt. Comme s'il lui demandait de lui livrer ses secrets, de lui dire quelle douleur elle renfermait.

La larme roula autour de son doigt et tomba.

Le châtain baissa sa main et replongea son regard dans celui de Blaine, qui n'avait pas cessé de le fixer. Il le sonda, il se noya dans toute cette tristesse, cette douleur qu'il y lisait. Des vagues de souffrances qui déferlaient dans des iris.

"Livre-moi tes secrets, murmura Kurt qui ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute."

Mais il était trop tard, les mots étaient dits.

Rompant le charme, Blaine se releva et quitta le lit.

"Blaine... commença Kurt qui s'assit en tailleur"

"Pars. Fit simplement Blaine d'une voix dénuée de sentiments"

Le châtain se releva. Il ne pouvait pas partir, pas comme ça. Pas après avoir dit ça.

"Blaine, je... Je suis désolé, je.."

Le bouclé se retourna vers lui. Il se serait attendu à lire de la colère dans ses yeux, ou de la souffrance. Ce qu'il y vu le dérangea encore plus.

De la peur.

"S'il te plait, Kurt."

Le ton de Blaine, pourtant sans équivoque, restait calme, posé. Il se renfermait encore une fois de plus dans cette carapace que Kurt avait du mal à briser.

Kurt s'approcha de Blaine, qui ne recula pas. Il se planta à seulement quelques centimètres de lui.

Le visage du brun était indéfinissable. D'une froideur extrême qui trahissait pourtant une terrible peur.

La carapace se fissurerait-elle?

Kurt leva la main vers Blaine. Il avait besoin de le toucher, de lui montrer qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur, de personne. Parce que lui, Kurt, il veillait sur lui à présent.

Le brun se recula avant que la main n'ait fini son chemin.

Kurt laissa mollement retombé son bras le long de son corps.

"Bonne nuit, Kurt."

Le mot de la fin. Kurt avait tout foutu en l'air, encore une fois.

"Bonne nuit, Blaine, répondit-il simplement."

Il tourna les talons, ouvrit la porte et se retourna. Blaine était toujours debout, à le regarder, attendant surement d'être seul.

Kurt soupira. Après tout, il lui devait bien ça.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui.

_Blaine Anderson, quel secret emportes-tu avec toi ?_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Voilà pour ce chapitre! Je suis désolée s'il y a plus de fautes d'orthographes que d'habitude. Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, ma bêta n'est pas passée par là!  
**

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? La bataille Blaintana? J'ai adoré l'écrire! Et Sebastian?... Si vous avez réellement compris ce chapitre, il devrait y avoir quelque chose qui vous a parut étrange... Dîtes moi tout!**

**Comme promis, Blaine et Kurt se rapprochent. Je sais que vous commencez à vous impatientez mais il faut comprendre que je travaille avec deux personnages brisés. Donnez leur le temps de se réparer en douceur... Le Klaine n'en sera que meilleur.**

**J'espère que le prochain chapitre arrivera avant la rentrée! Je sais déjà tout ce que je vais y mettre, ça devrait donc être plus rapide :) **

**Deux mots pour le chapitre suivant:**

**Santana, Sebastian. (Non, oubliez tout de suite de Sebtana en romance, c'est pas option xD )**

**Laissez des revieeeeeeews!**

**(PS pour Higu: Ma vengeance bouillonne... Elle est en marche! xD)**


	10. Let the devil come out

**Oyé oyé braves gens!**

**Voici la suite de Come What May! Je l'avais promise pour avant la rentrée, c'est chose faite :)**

**J'ai vraiment été heureuse des reviews que j'ai reçues, vraiment! Vous me touchez et ça, il faut que vous le sachiez :) **

**Beaucoup d'entre vous ont trouvé Santana excessive Je comprends votre réaction mais croyez-moi, elle ne l'est pas :) Il y seulement certaines choses que vous ne savez pas...**

**Je tiens aussi à vous présenter ma nouvelle bêta, Higu! Sa fiction est géniale, mais genre vraiment quoi *-*. C'est ici : s/8911099/1/It-s-not-easy-to-be-me . Je vous ordonne d'y aller! :D  
En tous cas, merci à elle d'avoir corrigé, et de m'avoir fait rire avec tous ses petits commentaires :)**

**Sur ce,  
ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10**

Vérité.

Ils en cherchaient tous une différente.

Kurt voulait savoir comment Blaine en était arrivé là.

Blaine voulait savoir pourquoi sa vie était aussi pourrie

Santana en voulait une plus concrète. Elle cherchait ce genre de vérité qui peut briser une vie. En l'occurrence, qui en avait brisé deux.

Elle voulait tout savoir à propos de Blaine. Son enfance, son adolescence, sa vie, son crime, son emprisonnement. Elle voulait le connaître comme si elle était dans sa tête. Elle voulait tout.

La vérité.

Le mensonge peut éloigner les gens. La vérité peut les détruire.

Mais ça, Santana ne le savait pas. Pas encore.

Les cheveux dans le vent, elle arpentait fièrement les rues de Westerville, passant devant la Dalton Academie ainsi qu'un certain café qu'elle avait déjà fréquenté. Elle connaissait Westerville comme sa poche. Plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue...

Mais ce n'était qu'une mauvaise période de sa vie. Elle avait tourné la page de toute façon.

Elle n'aimait pas Westerville. Tout était trop sobre, trop sombre. Lima était une ville beaucoup plus joyeuse et animée que celle-ci... Et pourtant, Lima était ennuyante à souhait.

Les mains dans les poches, Santana se dirigea au poste de police le plus proche. Elle le connaissait bien, elle y avait passé plusieurs nuits

La devanture du commissariat n'avait pas changée. Toujours aussi glauque et aussi peu accueillante

_Comme toute cette ville de toute façon_, pensa la Latina.

Elle était dure avec Westerville. Mais elle avait ses raisons.

D'un pas sûr, elle gravit les marches du bâtiment et poussa la lourde porte. L'ambiance à l'intérieur était froide, glaciale. Dans tous les sens du terme. On allait bientôt se retrouver en décembre et Santana entendait la climatisation tourner à bloc. Mais malgré ça, il restait ce voile qui se déposait sur la peau de la brune à chaque fois qu'elle mettait les pieds ici, ce voile froid et malsain

"Bonjour mademoiselle, puis-je vous aider

Santana se retourna vers un homme frôlant la quarantaine, les tempes grisonnantes , mais avec un corps bien entretenu. Son visage marquait une certaine ressemblance avec Johnny Deep. En tout cas, il était aux antipodes des clichés sur les flics.

Un grand sourire charmeur aux lèvres, elle s'approcha de lui en roulant des hanches. Elle avait beau être gay jusqu'au bout des ongles, les autres ne le savaient pas. Et un peu de séduction pouvait mener loin...

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Santana Pierce, se présenta-t-elle en tendant la main au policier"

Elle préférait ne pas donner son vrai nom. Pour ce qu'elle était venue chercher, personne ne devait savoir qu'elle avait un casier judiciaire plutôt bien rempli

"Enchanté, fit le flic en lui serrant la main en retour. Agent Newton."

Sa main était chaude et rugueuse. Rien que dans cette poignée de main, Santana en apprenait beaucoup sur lui.

C'était un homme sûr de lui, qui n'avait peur de rien ni de personne. Son hygiène de vie était exemplaire et soignait particulièrement cette petite barbe de trois jours poivre et sel.

"Agent Newton, répéta-t-elle avec un sourire en lâchant la main du flic. Je viens chercher quelques renseignements."

Le policier croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et hocha la tête, écoutant attentivement.

"En réalité, continua Santana, je fais partie de l'équipe médical soignant Blaine Anderson. Est-ce que ce nom vous dit quelque chose?"

Le flic haussa les épaules.

"Sincèrement non. C'est une affaire ancienne?"

Santana réfléchit... Autant jouer la carte de l'ignorance totale.

"A vrai dire je ne sais pas. C'est justement la raison pour laquelle j'ai décidé de me déplacer ici. Monsieur Anderson est atteint d'un grave trouble de la personnalité, appelé bipolarité. Sa maladie a été constatée à sa sortie de prison. Or, il refuse de parler de ce qui s'est passé avant et nous avons besoin d'en connaître plus sur son dossier judiciaire pour pouvoir avancer dans le traitement."

L'agent Newton s'éloigna et passa derrière un comptoir blanc où trônait un ordinateur imposant. Il s'empara de la souris en passant l'autre main dans ses cheveux soigneusement coiffé. Santana s'approcha et s'adossa au comptoir, prenant bien soin de croiser ses bras sous sa poitrine pour mettre en valeur son décolleté.

"Le nom, vous m'avez dit? demanda l'agent sans relever les yeux vers Santana."

"Blaine Anderson."

Le flic tapa le nom dans la base de données.

Santana s'impatientait. Son estomac se tordait dans tous les sens, du fait de l'impatience et du stress. Elle voulait savoir. Elle allait savoir.

Anderson n'allait pas faire long feu. Elle allait découvrir ce qu'il avait fait pour être enfermé et elle espérait que c'était quelque chose de bien croustillant. Elle ne voulait pas le voir à moins de trois kilomètres de Kurt. Ce mec avait fricoté avec Sebastian, il était forcément pas net.

"Excusez-moi, je ne peux pas vous divulguer les informations, déclara l'agent en sortant Santana de ses certitudes."

"Pardon?"

Elle se redressa et planta son regard chocolat dans les yeux du policier.

"Ce dossier est particulier. Et de toute façon, je n'aurai pas pu vous dire quoi que ce soit. Tant que je n'ai pas d'attestation écrite de ce que vous avancez, je ne pourrai rien pour vous."

Santana donna un coup sur le comptoir de sa main. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

"Écoutez, c'est vraiment très important, c'est pour le rétablissement d'un patient.."

Le flic se redressa et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en fronçant les sourcils.

"Je suis vraiment désolé, mais j'ai besoin d'une lettre de votre direction..."

Santana leva les yeux au ciel et tourna les talons. Elle savait qu'il ne lui servirait à rien d'insister, ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'elle obtiendrait les infos.

"Au revoir! lança le flic dans son dos"

Elle répondit à peine et poussa la porte. Une fois dehors, le vent frais de cette fin d'octobre s'engouffra dans les vêtements légers qu'elle portait: une robe, une paire de collant avec des bottes et une veste. Pas vraiment de saison.

Elle enroula ses bras autour d'elle pour s'insuffler un peu de chaleur humaine et descendit les marches.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, c'était évident que ce flic ne pourrait pas lui donner d'informations sur Blaine. Les casiers judiciaires étaient protégés, surtout ceux des incarcérés...

Au moins, elle avait essayé. Mais maintenant, il fallait qu'elle trouve une autre solution.

Ses mains commençaient à bleuir avec le froid et elle les frotta ensemble. Ils avaient perdu presque dix degrés en un jour, presque incroyable.

Elle marcha pendant cinq minutes avant de tomber devant le café qu'elle avait croisé une petite heure auparavant.

D'apparence, c'était un endroit tout à fait normal, chaleureux et convivial. Fréquenté par beaucoup d'étudiants souhaitant travailler, le café avait une réputation studieuse. Si seulement les gens savaient ce qu'il s'y passait vraiment...

Elle n'aimait pas cet endroit, il lui rappelait trop de choses. Mais elle était frigorifiée et l'idée d'un chocolat chaud dans ses mains la faisait frissonner de plaisir.

Finalement, elle se décida et poussa la porte, ébranlant le petit grelot qui tinta à son entrée.

Le café était presque vide. Normal, les cours n'étaient pas encore terminés, tous les étudiants étaient encore en classe.

Elle s'avança vers le bar où elle commanda un chocolat chaud au barista et donna son nom. Le vrai cette fois-ci

Elle pensa que c'était bien la première fois qu'elle donnait son vrai nom dans ce bar.

Elle avança dans la file et récupéra sa tasse quelques mètres plus loin. Enroulant ses doigts fins autour de la tasse, elle s'assit à une table libre et but son chocolat chaud brûlant à petites gorgées, laissant entrer le liquide chaud dans sa gorge.

Elle laissa ainsi ses pensées vagabonder.

Elle avait fait fausse route en pensant trouver ses réponses ici. Elle n'avait pas mesuré combien ça pouvait être difficile d'accéder à un dossier, voir quasiment impossible. Elle n'avait aucun contact dans la police, ou alors seulement des mauvais contacts. Personne ne lui ferait confiance dans le milieu. D'une certaine façon, ils auraient tout à fait raison, elle cherchait ce dossier pour enfoncer Blaine, pour protéger Kurt.

Mais elle le devait. Elle devait le trouver, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Elle ne pourrait plus dormir sur ses deux oreilles tant qu'elle ne saurait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter la prison.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et son esprit flotta jusqu'à Sebastian.

Il avait fréquenté le garçon. Il était forcément aussi dangereux que lui... Si ce n'est plus. Sebastian ne s'était pas fait enfermé lui...

_Il l'aurait mérité._

_Mais dans ce cas-là toi aussi._

Elle prit une autre gorgée de chocolat chaud qui lui brûla l'œsophage. Qu'elle haïssait cette ville, cet endroit. Pourquoi y être entré ? Pour un chocolat chaud ou pour se remémorer de sombres souvenirs ?

_Tout est fini maintenant._

Elle vida son gobelet d'une traite, se leva et le jeta dans la poubelle la plus proche avant de franchir la porte et de retrouver le vent de novembre.

* * *

Monsieur Asher sonna à la porte des Hummel-Hudson.

Il appréhendait sa prochaine visite. Il venait voir un patient compliqué. A chaque fois qu'il pensait qu'il commençait à aller mieux, Blaine rechutait. Parfois il refusait de parler, parfois il divaguait sur des sujets sans importances. Asher était content de voir qu'il parlait, mais sincèrement, si Blaine continuait à parler du jus d'orange et des cookies, ils ne pourraient pas avancer.

Et le médecin avait seulement l'impression de se faire balader par plus intelligent que lui

Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de cas à gérer. Un bipolaire sortant de prison, c'était une nouveauté pour lui. Et pourtant, il avait vu beaucoup de choses dans sa carrière. Mais ce garçon semblait hanté par des fantômes, et sa maladie ne l'aidait pas à les surmonter.

Carole vint lui ouvrir la porte et lui fit un grand sourire.

Asher était doué dans son métier car il cernait rapidement les gens. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que cette jeune femme qui lui ouvrait chaleureusement la porte plusieurs fois par semaine était d'une force insoupçonnable, d'une empathie incroyable et d'une gentillesse sans égal. Il aimait beaucoup cette femme, son respect envers elle était infini. Et elle était jolie. Il devait s'avouer que si elle n'avait pas été une proche de son patient, il l'aurait bien invité à dîner.

Il lui serra la main et elle le fit pénétrer dans la maison

Il lui demanda si l'état de Blaine avait évolué.

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle lui parla des événements de la veille, d'une dispute avec une amie de son fils, de sa rechute alors qu'elle pensait qu'il allait doucement mieux.

Asher hocha la tête. Il avait déjà remarqué ça, les rechutes incessantes. Rien ne le surprit donc... Mais il s'inquiéta.

Devant la porte de la chambre du garçon, Carole le laissa seul. Depuis le début, il avait bien spécifié qu'il devait voir Blaine sans elle. Secret médical oblige.

Il frappa et ne fut pas surpris de ne pas recevoir de réponse. C'était le cas depuis le début de ses visites.

En pénétrant dans la chambre, il trouva Blaine, assit devant une fenêtre en regardant dehors. Il ne sembla pas remarquer sa présence.

Asher détailla ses traits. Sérénité, calme... C'était encourageant de voir Blaine comme ça. Il s'était habitué à voir un Blaine hostile et réticent à tout ce qu'il lui disait.

"Bonjour Blaine, dit-il."

Le garçon se retourna vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent. Les yeux vert-noisettes étaient vides, loin... Comme si Blaine était là tout en étant parti. Comme s'il s'était perdu quelque part, dans sa propre tête. Mais le psychiatre n'y prêta pas attention: il était habitué à ce genre de regard chez ses patients.

"Bonjour, dit seulement Blaine."

Le psychiatre sourit. Quand Blaine disait bonjour au début des séances, cela voulait dire que celle-ci allait être fructueuse.

Il s'avança et s'assit sur le lit, pendant que Blaine restait assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre sans le quitter des yeux.

"Tu te sens mieux? demanda Asher en croisant ses mains sur sa poitrine."

Le bouclé haussa les épaules.

"Comme d'habitude."

Bon, peut-être qu'il était disposé à parler, mais seulement le strict minimum.

"Raconte-moi Blaine, j'ai entendu dire que tu as fait une crise récemment... Les médicaments agissent ou non?"

Le brun haussa les épaules.

"Pas sur les crises en elles-mêmes, non..."

Asher fronça les sourcils.

"Sur quoi agissent-ils alors?"

Blaine enroula ses bras autour de ses jambes et posa son menton sur le dessus de ses genoux. Asher sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose que le garçon ne disait pas. Il avait assez de métier pour détecter même les plus infimes mensonges.

"Sur rien. Rien ne change..."

Le visage de Blaine se referma et il regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre.

Asher soupira. Il commençait à être à court d'idées avec Blaine, c'était bien la première fois qu'il tombait sur un patient aussi difficile. Il refusait catégoriquement de parler, de se livrer. Parler de ses parents, de son passé... Tout ça n'était pas possible. Et pourtant, le médecin sentait que la clef était là-dedans. Mais encore fallait-il qu'il trouve le chemin jusque-là sans que Blaine ne dresse de barrières.

Il y avait des démons dans le garçon, des fantômes qu'il fallait que le garçon exorcise. Il fallait qu'il se confronte à son passé, qu'il parle au lieu de tout garder enfoui. Enterrer les fantômes ne fait que les rendre plus forts et plus inquiétants.

"Blaine, tu sais que si tu ne me dis rien, je ne pourrai pas t'aider."

Le brun ne tourna même pas les yeux vers lui, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Le silence tomba dans la chambre. Asher aurait pu le briser, mais il savait que c'était au tour de Blaine de le faire.

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, finit par lâcher le garçon en un souffle."

Le psychiatre prit sa tête dans ses mains. Jamais il ne pourrait soigner ce garçon s'il ne coopérait pas. S'il ne réalisait pas qu'il avait besoin d'aide, ils n'avanceraient à rien.

"Blaine, demanda-t-il. Quand est-ce que tu te sens bien?"

La question était sortie de ses lèvres sans prévenir. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il la pose. Mais son instinct lui disait qu'il fallait qu'il sache, que c'était primordial pour le traitement.

Blaine baissa la tête et ses yeux se fixèrent sur le sol. Asher se douta qu'il était en train de réfléchir... Ou alors de le maudire et de se renfermer dans cette carapace impénétrable.

Les minutes passèrent, le silence s'installa. Mais pas un silence pesant comme parfois. Les deux attendaient seulement que la réponse sorte de la bouche de Blaine. Car elle allait le faire, c'était une certitude.

"Quand je dors sans faire de cauchemars. Quand j'arrive à ne plus penser à rien, quand j'oublie mon passé et que je m'oublie moi-même."

Asher fixa Blaine. Il avait déjà compris que des démons rongeaient le garçon, quelque chose de son passé qu'il ne parvenait pas à oublier, quelque chose à laquelle il devait sûrement penser en regardant par cette fenêtre les yeux dans le vide... Il en avait parlé à Kurt et à sa belle-mère mais aucun des deux n'avaient pu lui répondre. Kurt lui avait seulement dit que la mort de Sebastian, son ex petit-ami l'avait bouleversé... Mais ce qu'il voyait quand il regardait dans les yeux de Blaine ce n'était pas du deuil. C'était quelque chose d'autrement plus douloureux.

"Tu as besoin d'oublier?"

Les yeux vert-noisettes de Blaine croisèrent les siens une fraction de seconde avant de se reporter sur la fenêtre. Il semblait réfléchir.

"Non. Juste de ne plus être moi."

Asher frissonna. Il y avait quelque chose de plus dans cette simple phrase, un double sens qu'il ne saisissait pas. Quelque chose de sombre, de froid, de résigné.

Une décision.

"Je voudrais que vous partiez, fit Blaine en le regardant."

Le médecin leva les yeux vers lui avec surprise. Jamais Blaine ne lui avait demandé aussi directement de partir.

"La séance n'est pas finie tu..."

"Je n'en ai pas besoin de toute façon. Vous perdez votre temps avec moi, je suis un cas désespéré."

Asher voulait contrecarrer ses dires, il voulait rester, il voulait soigner ce garçon. Mais il ne pouvait pas aller contre les souhaits de ses patients, il ne pouvait pas les forcer à se confier. C'était dans son métier de se plier aux autres.

Il se leva et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son patient. Il arriverait à le soigner, il s'en faisait la promesse...

Il sourit doucement de la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Carole l'attendait dans le coin du couloir.

"Vous avez déjà terminé? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil de surprise."

Asher acquiesça.

"Il m'a demandé de sortir..."

Carole soupira et croisa ses bras en s'adossant au mur. Elle commençait sincèrement à s'inquiéter pour Blaine, rien ne semblait marcher... Et elle ne pourrait pas toujours rester derrière lui vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre... Un jour, elle baisserait la garde et le bouclé trouverait le chemin de la cuisine...

Elle qui pensait qu'il allait mieux. Le dîner de la veille et cette séance infructueuse de thérapie confirmaient le contraire. Blaine faisait semblant, il n'allait pas mieux. Il ne faisait que prétendre.

"Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour lui, confessa-t-elle..."

Asher s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son bras pour lui apporter son soutien. Il ne connaissait pas cette femme mais qu'est-ce qu'il l'admirait.

"Je pense qu'il a seulement un passé douloureux vous savez... Je pense qu'il est enfermé dans une spirale et qu'il n'arrive pas à en sortir."

Carole sourit ironiquement.

"Vous n'avez pas de traitements qui effacent les souvenirs alors?"

Asher regarda Carole avec empathie.. Il pouvait comprendre que la situation était dure et que c'était beaucoup à porter.

Si seulement tout était aussi simple.. Si seulement la science pouvait extraire toutes ces mauvaises choses des têtes des patients, le monde s'en porterait mieux. Parce que pour beaucoup, c'était le passé qui les hantait. Sans passé, plus de fantôme.

Ce dont avait réellement Blaine était d'avancer, d'oublier, de vivre dans le présent et non dans le passé. Pas dans ce passé qui le tuait à petit feu. Mais pour cela, il fallait encore qu'il en parle, qu'il puisse se décharger de tout ce qui lui comprimait le cœur.

Mais avant cela, il devait être capable de fouiller en lui, d'en ressortir les parties les plus sombres et de les exposer au grand jour. Il n'était pas encore capable de le faire, il était trop concentré dessus. Il fallait qu'il prenne du recul.

Il avait besoin de voir autre chose.

Il avait besoin de...

"Oh mon Dieu, je sais! s'écria le psychiatre"

Carole sursauta.

"Euh.. Qu'est-ce que vous savez?"

Asher se reprit, conscient que son attitude n'était pas réellement professionnelle. Mais il venait d'avoir l'idée du siècle.

"Blaine vit dans le passé, un passé que nous ne connaissons pas car il nous le cache. Il a besoin de s'ouvrir pour pouvoir tout décharger, pour soulager son cœur. Il se sentirait mieux s'il parlait. Mais il est comme enfermé dans une spirale qui tourne et tourne et tourne encore dans sa tête, ressassant tout ce qui fait qu'il est dans cette pièce assis à regarder par la fenêtre! Mais pour qu'il puisse s'ouvrir, il faut qu'il aille mieux, qu'il prenne du recul par rapport à ça. Si toutes ces idées noires lui restent dans la tête inlassablement, il les gardera enfouies et toute guérison est inenvisageable. Non, ce qu'il a besoin c'est d'oublier pendant un moment avant de revenir dessus avec un œil nouveau. Et je pense que ce garçon a besoin de répit."

Carole haussa un sourcil.

"Je crains de ne pas comprendre... Vous voulez quoi? Que je le drogue pour que ses souvenirs partent de sa tête ? »

Asher secoua négativement la tête.

"Non, il faut l'éloigner. Pas seulement mentalement, mais aussi physiquement. Être ici n'est pas bon pour lui. Il se rappelle des choses. Par exemple, il s'est scarifié dans la salle de bain de votre fils n'est-ce pas? Eh bien, vivre dans cette maison le lui rappelle inconsciemment et le ramène inlassablement à ce moment-là et aux raisons qui l'ont poussé à se taillader le poignet."

"Je ne comprends pas, vous voulez qu'il parte de chez nous? Mais il n'a nul part où aller!"

"Non! Ce dont il a besoin c'est d'un voyage! Il a besoin de voir autre chose, d'un endroit où il n'a jamais été. Il a besoin de renouveau."

"Vous avez dit qu'il devait justement affronter son passé..."

"Il a besoin de prendre du recul d'abord. Le passé lui fait trop peur pour le moment.. Ce sont des notions plutôt abstraites mais faîtes-moi confiance, c'est la meilleure chose à faire."

Carole était sceptique. Premièrement, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment le raisonnement du psychiatre. Deuxièmement, comment pouvait-elle payer un voyage? Elle était infirmière et Kurt touchait à peine un salaire de professeur... Ils arrivaient à vivre normalement, parce que Carole faisait attention mais payer un voyage... Elle ne trouverait jamais l'argent.

"Je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour offrir un voyage à Blaine, avoua-t-elle honteusement."

Le psychiatre la regarda. Il la trouvait adorable comme ça, une légère teinte rouge sur ses joues, ses yeux fuyants. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que ce n'était pas important, que tout irait bien, que Blaine s'en sortirait. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui promettre ça, et il était intimement persuadé que ce voyage était leur seule issue de secours. Ce n'était même plus une question de pouvoir ou pas, c'était devenu une obligation, leur seule alternative.

Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il offrirait lui-même cet argent, autant pour Blaine que pour cette femme dont il voulait chasser le regard triste.

"Il n'a pas besoin de partir de l'autre côté de la planète vous savez... Mais les vacances de novembre arrivent et peut-être qu'un tour dans une ville voisine assez jolie où il n'aurait jamais mis les pieds pourrait être bien..."

Carole hocha la tête. Elle commençait à comprendre. Blaine avait seulement besoin d'aller dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Carole pourrait payer ça, elle en était sure...

"Merci, fit-elle au médecin. J'en parlerai avec Kurt quand il rentrera.. Il est encore à l'école, mais je pense qu'il sera d'accord."

Asher hocha la tête de contentement.

"Je pense qu'il serait bien aussi que seul Kurt aille avec Blaine en voyage. J'ai cru comprendre que la présence de votre beau-fils l'apaise sensiblement. Même si ce n'est rien, c'est toujours ça de pris."

Carole hocha la tête... Elle comprenait, elle avait déjà remarqué que Blaine se comportait mieux en présence de Kurt.

"Très bien alors."

Joy se balançait au rythme de la musique dans ses oreilles. De droite à gauche, de gauche à droite. Avant, arrière. Ses lèvres bougeaient, suivant la musique sans pour autant chanter. Elle ne voulait rien gâcher, elle ne voulait pas sortir de l'état dans laquelle elle était pour des paroles qu'elle n'arriverait pas à chanter correctement. Elle n'aimait pas les improvisations. Seule la perfection pouvait sortir de sa bouche. Et la perfection demande du travail.

La chanson pris fin, et Joy cessa de se balancer. Elle s'empara de son Ipod pour changer de piste. Une autre qui lui parlerait, qui la ferait pleurer ou rire, qui lui donnerait envie de danser où de se morfondre dans son lit en pleurant. Enfin, plutôt de finir allonger sur la scène de l'auditorium où elle se dandinait.

C'était le pouvoir de la musique. C'était ce que provoquaient ces quelques paroles sur des petites notes chez elle. Et c'était pour ça qu'elle aimait ça. Elle aimait se sentir libre quand elle chantait, elle aimait savoir qu'elle pouvait tout faire, tout extérioriser sans qu'on ne lui en tienne rigueur.

Elle avait choisi la musique. Ou plutôt, la musique l'avait choisie sans vraiment lui laisser le choix.

Les notes de guitare résonnèrent dans ses oreilles et elle balança la tête.

_There you go  
(_Te voilà)

_You're always so right  
(_Tu as toujours tellement raison)

_It's all a big show  
(_Tout ça est un grand spectacle)

_It's all about you  
_(Tout est à propos de toi .)

C'était une chanson rythmée, qu'elle avait toujours appréciée. Elle lui avait donné envie de se battre, de se relever quand tout le monde la mettait à terre.

_You think you know  
(_Tu penses que tu sais)

_What everyone needs_  
(tu penses que tu sais de quoi tout le monde a besoin)

_You always take time  
_(Tu prends toujours du temps)

_To criticize me  
(_Pour me critiquer)

C'était tellement vrai... Les gens dans ce lycée étaient tous stupides. Eux, ceux du Glee Club, étaient traités comme des moins que rien. Jugés, moqués, insultés, ridiculisés.

_It seems like everyday  
(_C'est comme si tous les jours)

_I make mistakes  
(_Je faisais des erreurs)

_I just can't get it right  
(_je ne pouvais pas y arriver)

_It's like I'm the one  
(_C'est comme si j'étais celui)

_You love to hate  
(_Que tu aimes détester)

_But not today  
(_Mais pas aujourd'hui)

Joy aimerait pouvoir chanter ça au reste du monde. Elle aimerait leur montrer qu'elle était forte, qu'elle s'en fichait de leur avis.

_So shut up, shut up, shut up  
_(Donc, la ferme, la ferme, la ferme)  
_Don't wanna hear it_  
(Je ne veux pas l'entendre)

_Get out, get out, get out  
(_Dégage, dégage, dégage)

_Get out of my way  
(_Dégage de mon chemin)

_Step up, step up, step up  
(_Approche, approche, approche)

_You'll never stop me_  
(Tu ne m'arrêteras jamais)

_Nothing you say today  
(_Rien que tu puisses dire aujourd'hui)

_Is gonna bring me down_  
(Ne me détruira)

Joy dansait sur place, tournant sur elle-même et sautant un peu partout sur la scène de l'auditorium. Ses cheveux volaient autour d'elle, giflant ses joues et se collant à sa bouche qui mimait toujours les paroles de la chanson. Elle dansait, dansait, dansait. Comme si plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Plus rien.

C'était sa transe, c'était sa musique.

_There you go_  
(Te voilà)

_You never ask why  
(_Tu ne demandes jamais pourquoi)

_It's all a big lie_  
(Tout est un gros mensonge)

_Whatever you do_  
(Quoi que tu fasses)

_You think you're special  
(_Tu penses que tu es spécial)

_But I know, and I know  
(_Mais je sais, et je sais)

_And I know, and we know  
(_Et je sais, et nous savons)

_That you're not_  
(Que tu ne l'es pas)

Spéciaux? Oh oui, qu'ils pensaient tous être spéciaux, les footballeurs avec leur veste et les cheerleaders avec leur jupe plus courte que leur culotte. Ils se pensaient plus fort que tout le monde, soi-disant parce qu'ils étaient en haut de l'échelle sociale. Alors ils lançaient des slushies, poussaient les autres contre les casiers, martyrisaient les plus faibles. Le lycée... Une reproduction de la vie sociale. En pire.

Joy se souvenait parfaitement des morceaux de glace pilée glissant sur son visage, coulant, dégoulinant, pénétrant ses vêtements. Ca faisait mal. De toutes les façons possibles. Le froid brûlait, la peau piquait. Mais ça blessait sur un autre terrain. Humiliée. Joy s'était tellement souvent sentie humiliée...

_You're always there to point  
(_Tu es toujours là pour pointer)

_Out my mystakes_  
(Mes erreurs du doigt)

_And shove them in my face  
(_Et me les balancer au visage)

Dans son cas, c'était les slushies qu'on lui lançait à la figure, non pas ses erreurs. Les autres n'en avaient qu'à faire de ses erreurs. Tout ce qu'ils recherchaient, c'est qu'elle s'incline devant eux, qu'elle pleure en silence dans son coin.

_It's like I'm the one  
(_C'est comme si j'étais celui)

_You love to hate_  
(Que tu aimes détester)

_But not today  
(_Mais pas aujourd'hui)

_So shut up, shut up, shut up  
(_Donc la ferme, la ferme, la ferme)

_Don't wanna hear it_  
(Je ne veux pas l'entendre)

_Get out, get out, get out  
(_Dégage, dégage, dégage)

_Get out of my way_  
(Dégage de mon chemin)

_Step up, step up, step up_  
(Approche, approche, approche)

_You'll never stop me_  
(Tu ne m'arrêteras jamais)

_Nothing you say today_  
(Rien que tu puisses dire aujourd'hui)

_Is gonna bring me down_  
(Ne me brisera)

_Is gonna bring me down_  
(Ne me brisera)

Elle voulait hurler. Elle voulait leur hurler les paroles de cette chanson. Elle voulait leur balancer autant de slushies qu'elle avait reçus. Elle voulait faire mal, comme elle avait eu mal. Cette chanson était parfaite. Elle voulait une vengeance, elle voulait les blesser. Mais physiquement, à quoi ça servirait? A part devenir à son tour un tyran?

_Will never bring me down_  
(Ne me brisera jamais.)

Jamais on ne la briserait. Mais elle voulait les briser. Elle voulait les remettre à leur place. Elle voulait rétablir un équilibre dans ce lycée de fou.

Dans ce monde de fou.

_Don't tell me who I should be  
(_Ne me dis pas qui je dois être)

_And don't try to tell me what's right for me  
_(Et n'essaies pas de me dire ce qui est bien pour moi)

_Don't tell me what I should do_  
(Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire)

_I don't wanna waste my time_  
(Je ne me veux pas perdre mon temps)

_I'll watch you fade away_  
(Je te regarderai disparaître)

La musique ralentissait. Joy cessa de faire des bonds sur elle-même, se contentant de tourner, tourner, tourner encore. Le souffle erratique, elle continuait à articuler les paroles. Elle continuait à fermer les yeux et à les imaginer là, devant elle sur les gradins, la regardant triompher. La regardant triompher alors qu'elle devenait une star. Et qu'eux n'étaient rien.

_So shut up, shut up, shut up_  
(Donc, la ferme, la ferme,la ferme)

_Don't wanna hear it_  
(Je ne veux pas l'entendre)

_Get out, get out, get out  
(_Dégage, Dégage, Dégage)

_Get out of my way_  
(Dégage de mon chemin)

_Step up, step up, step up_  
(Approche, approche, approche)

_You'll never stop me_  
(Tu ne m'arrêteras jamais)

_Nothing you say today_  
(Rien que tu puisses dire aujourd'hui)

_Is gonna bring me down  
_(Ne me brisera)

La musique était repartie. Joy sentait la sueur recouvrir ses membres mais elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était la chanson.

_Shut up, shut up, shut up  
(_la ferme, la ferme, la ferme)

_Don't wanna hear it  
(_Je ne veux pas l'entendre)

_Get out, get out, get out_  
(Dégage, dégage, dégage)

_Get out of my way  
_(Dégage de mon chemin)

Step up, step up, step up  
Approche, approche, approche

_You'll never stop me_  
(Tu ne m'arrêteras jamais)

_Nothing you say today  
_(Rien que tu puisses dire aujourd'hui)

_Is gonna bring me down_  
(Ne me brisera)

Elle voulait leur chanter. Elle voulait leur hurler. Elle voulait, elle voulait, elle voulait.

Sur une note de la batterie elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait compris. Elle avait compris qu'elle le pouvait, qu'elle en avait les moyens. Elle pouvait prendre sa revanche comme ça. Elle avait enfin trouvé. Elle avait trouvé...

_Bring me down_  
(Me brisera)

_{shut up, shut up, shut up}_  
( {la ferme, la ferme, la ferme} )

_Won't bring me down_  
(Tu ne me briseras pas)

_{shut up, shut up, shut up}  
_( {Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi} )

_Bring me down _  
( Me brisera )

_{shut up, shut up, shut up}  
( _{Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi} )

_Won't bring me down  
( _Tu ne me briseras pas)

_Shut up, shut up, shut up  
_( la ferme, la ferme, la ferme)

La musique s'arrêta et Joy tomba à genoux sur le sol, des gouttes de sueur coulant le long de ses tempes. Elle avait trouvé, oh mon Dieu, elle avait trouvé.

Elle se leva d'un coup, arracha les écouteurs de ses oreilles alors que la chanson suivante s'enclenchait et éteignit son Ipod tout en quittant l'auditorium en courant.

Les autres devaient savoir, les autres devaient savoir qu'elle avait enfin tout réglé. Que ça ne servait plus à rien de s'inquiéter.

Ils l'avaient. Enfin, ils l'avaient.

Elle se jeta sur la porte et s'engouffra en courant dans le couloir, bousculant au passage quelques personnes et récoltant quelques insultes. Mais qu'importe, elle avait trouvé.

Devant la porte de la salle de chant, elle s'arrêta et reprit son souffle. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, elle ne pouvait pas entrer en hurlant dans la pièce. Surtout que Kurt devait y être, vu l'heure qu'il était.

Elle calma sa respiration mais les battements de son cœur ne pouvaient pas ralentir. Elle était trop excitée, elle avait tellement envie que tout le monde le sache.

Prenant une ultime respiration, elle poussa la porte et pénétra dans la salle.

Comme elle s'y était attendue, Kurt était déjà là, jouant avec des espèces de mannequins de bois miniatures avec leurs têtes collées dessus. Ça lui servait soi-disant à "visualiser les chorégraphies".

En tout cas, il n'était pas seul. Hannah, Freddy et Thomas étaient déjà assis sur les chaises, attendant le début du cours. Joy ne leur prêta aucune attention.

"Kurt?"

L'interpelé se retourna et sourit en reconnaissant son élève.

"Bonjour Joy, tu vas bien?"

La jeune fille lui sourit, entrelaça ses doigts sur son ventre et commença à parler à une vitesse hallucinante.

"J'étais dans l'autorium tout à l'heure et j'écoutais mon Ipod. Et puis, alors que j'étais en lecture aléatoire, je suis tombée sur _Shut up_, de Simple plan. J'imagine que tu connais, c'est un classique quand même. Bref, en tous cas je l'ai écouté et tout et tout et là, paf! Révélation! Les paroles, le rythme, tout était parfait! Tout est parfait! Alors là j'ai ouvert les yeux et je me suis dit "Ma cocotte, tu viens de trouver le morceau manquant de votre programme des Régionales". Oh me regarde pas avec cette œil sceptique, ce programme, c'est du génie quand on y rajoute cette chanson. Tu te rends compte ? Un ordre chronologique! Je suis même sûre qu'on peut jouer avec une mise en scène, les jurés vont adorer ça! Oh la, vu ta tête tu n'as pas tout compris. Bon, je t'explique. On personnifie le Glee Club en une seule jeune fille (oui c'est plus facile de prendre une fille étant donné que les solos seront chantés par des filles et que de toute façon, le Glee Club recense une majorité de fille). Bon, cette fille, elle se fait martyriser, je vais pas te faire une dissertation sur le pourquoi du comment, tu m'as comprise. Donc là, bam, c'est là qu'on commence notre show. Première chanson, la fille commence à se réparer, à grandir, à devenir plus forte et à se réparer. _Skyscraper._ Ensuite, maintenant qu'elle est debout, il faut qu'elle fasse en sorte d'y rester, il faut qu'elle continue d'être forte. _Keep Holding On_. Et enfin, une fois qu'elle est assez forte, elle se lève contre le monde entier et leur hurle leurs vérités à la figure. Elle devient plus forte que tout le monde et plus rien ni personne ne pourra l'atteindre. _Shut up_."

Joy ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de sourire. Elle avait trouvé LA solution, celle qui réglerait tous les problèmes de tout le monde. Ils avaient leur programme entier! Enfin!

Et accessoirement, elle avait son solo...

"Eh bien écoute Joy, on va soumettre cette proposition aux autres! Mais vraiment, elle m'emballe! J'aime beaucoup cette idée d'histoire dans le show. C'est vraiment génial! En plus je commençais à désespérer de trouver une chanson..."

Joy sourit et prit place à côté de Thomas. Elle avait hâte que les autres arrivent pour leur exposer son idée. Elle n'avait pas peur de l'échec. De toute façon, cette chanson était parfaite.

Kurt lui aussi souriait. Si côté personnel, sa vie était un peu compliquée, il semblait qu'il reprenait du poil de la bête dans son travail. Bien sûr, tout le mérite revenait à Joy mais il était vraiment heureux. Finies les heures la nuit à se tourner et retourner dans son lit à la recherche d'un titre de chanson.

Au moins un problème de régler dans sa vie. Pas le plus important certes, mais c'était tout de même ça de fait.

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, la cloche sonna et Kurt cessa de jouer avec les pantins de bois à l'effigie de ses élèves. Il était temps de rentrer dans le rôle du professeur.

Il se retourna et sourit. Voir tous ces élèves en face de lui, attendant qu'il parle, qu'il fasse quelque chose, qu'il leur donne les instructions de la journée était un sentiment qui le faisait se sentir vivant. Vivant, utile.. Ça changeait ses habitudes..

"Bonjour les élèves! Les salua-t-il en frappant dans ses mains."

Alors qu'ils lui répondaient avec enthousiasme, Kurt pivota sur ses talons, attrapa un Velléda noir sur le bureau et s'approcha du tableau.

Un directeur de chorale se devait de respecter la tradition instaurée par Monsieur Schuester des années auparavant. Le fait qu'il soit à présent en cure ne changeait rien.

Il attrapa le bord blanc du tableau par la main gauche et inscrivit en lettres capitales « SHUT UP. »

"Euh Kurt... Tu es censé nous demander de chanter, pas de nous faire taire, fit remarquer Sheyenn."

Kurt sourit et se retourna vers ses élèves.

"Je vous présente la dernière chanson du programme des New Direction pour les Régionales!"

Le silence se fit dans la salle, mis à part Joy qui trépignait d'impatience sur son siège.

"Je comprends pas là... Fit Jodie."

Ne tenant plus devant le manque de culture de ses amies, Joy se leva et se plaça à coté de Kurt.

"Simple plan, les amis! _Shut up_, c'est une chanson de Simple plan! Ne me dîtes pas que vous ne connaissez pas!"

Alors s'afficha enfin la compréhension sur les visages.

Joy partit ensuite dans ses explications, à peu près les mêmes qu'elle avait sorties à Kurt. Ce dernier l'écoutait sans vraiment l'écouter. Il pensait à la chanson en elle-même. Jamais une idée pareille ne lui serait venue, ce n'était pas son répertoire. Pourtant, cette chanson lui parlait à lui aussi. Autant maintenant que pendant ses années lycées.

Il aurait aimé la chanter, pouvoir se défouler sur les autres pour que son mal-être parte.

Une boule lui tomba sur l'estomac et il pensa à Blaine. C'était une autre sorte de mal-être maintenant, et hurler des paroles de chansons ne changerait rien. Il doutait même qu'une chanson appropriée à sa situation existe.

Il regardait ses élèves frapper dans leurs mains, leur visage enthousiaste, le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux pétillants. Leur joie de vivre, finalement.

A quand remontait cette expression sur lui?

Le visage de Blaine passa sur ses pupilles.

A quand remontait cette expression sur le bouclé? Sûrement à un long moment. Parfois, Kurt se demandait si ce garçon avait déjà eu un sourire sincère un jour, un éclat d'amour dans les yeux, une étincelle de joie, un rire franc et simple, un fou rire... Est-ce qu'il avait connu tout ça? Est-ce qu'il y avait seulement eu le droit?

Kurt l'imagina bébé. Il esquissa un petit sourire en imaginant son visage mat avec ses sourcils déjà un peu plus épais que la normale, ses boucles sauvages qui se voyaient à peine, le tout d'un brun plus foncé que la moyenne.

Il l'imagina enfant, ses yeux vert-noisettes remplis de curiosité, d'envie de découverte, de naïveté, d'insouciance. Il arrivait à le voir, à cinq ans, courir un peu partout, tomber, s'écorcher le genou et revenir vers sa maman en pleurant.

Il l'imagina à dix ans, les cheveux en bataille sur sa tête, quelques boucles lui tombant dans les yeux. Il l'imagina jouer au football avec les autres dans la cours de récréation.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, d'avoir le regard perdu dans ces multiples images qui s'imposaient à lui. Il sentait grandir en lui une boule de chaleur, de tendresse pour ce petit garçon qui gambadait joyeusement, attendant que la vie lui apporte sa chance.

Oui, il imaginait Blaine heureux. Mais jusqu'à quel âge pouvait-il aller? Quand est-ce que tout avait basculé?

"Kurt? Kuuuurt?"

Gladys passa sa main devant les yeux de son professeur, les yeux dans le vide, un sourire béat sur le visage. Elle se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien penser pour que ça le mette dans cet état. Un garçon peut-être? En tous cas, elle avait déjà aperçut cet air là sur le visage de Joy quand elle pensait au beau Jimmy de première. Elle se demanda si le beau Kurt Hummel pouvait penser à elle parfois... Son beau professeur de chant, talentueux, magnifique, super sexy... D'accord, avoir le béguin pour un de ses professeurs n'était sûrement pas la meilleure chose à faire, mais quand le professeur en question avait seulement quelques petites malheureuses années de plus, vous demandait de le tutoyer, de l'appeler par son prénom et possédait aussi un cul aussi sexy, c'était difficile de ne pas succomber.

Elle n'ignorait pas que Kurt était gay. Mais qu'importe! Il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis!

"Kurt, la Terre appelle Kurt!"

Le garçon releva les yeux en sursautant, comme sorti d'une transe et Gladys plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il avait les plus beaux yeux qu'elle avait jamais vus, de la même couleur que le ciel en plein été... Ou peut-être de la même couleur que la mer...

_On s'en fou, c'est pareil. Ses yeux sont splendides. Point._

"Oh, désolé Gladys. J'étais... Perdu dans mes pensées."

Kurt lui fit petit sourire timide. Les images de Blaine enfant ne voulaient pas quitter son cerveau. Elles étaient comme tatouées sur ses pupilles, l'empêchant de voir le monde qui l'entourait comme il le devrait.

Quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse, le brun ne sortait plus de sa tête. Kurt était trop impliqué maintenant.

Le reste du cours se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Joy interpréterait un solo sur _Shut up_. C'est à elle que revenait le mérite de cette chanson, ils ne pouvaient pas le lui refuser, bien que les garçons aient un peu grogné. Le fait que leur programme repose sur des solos de filles ne leur plaisaient que moyennement, leur côté macho en prenait un coup. Thomas avait demandé à avoir des auditions pour la chanson de Simple Plan, insistant sur le fait que de toute façon, elle était plus appropriée pour les garçons que pour les filles. Mais le regard incendiaire de Joy l'avait vite fait taire.

Kurt promit que la prochaine fois, les voix masculines seraient plus mises en avant.

Jimmy lui demanda s'il avait des nouvelles de Blaine. Le groupe ne désespérait pas de le voir rejoindre les rangs, ils avaient encore tous en mémoire le timbre velouté du garçon, et ses doigts dansant sur les touches du piano comme en ange caressant un nuage. S'ils l'avaient avec eux, la victoire leur était donnée sur un plateau

Kurt, mal à l'aise face à cette question délicate ne put mentir qu'à moitié. Il leur avoua avoir de brèves nouvelles mais qu'à cause de problèmes de santé graves, le bouclé ne pouvait pas les épauler.

Vérité. Un peu déformée, il est vrai, mais vérité tout de même.

Curieux, les élèves s'étaient enquis de son état de santé. Le châtain ne s'était pas étalé: il avait prétexté un virus qui le clouait au lit.

D'accord, c'était totalement un mensonge cette fois-ci. Mais il était hors de question que Kurt leur apprenne que leur héros de la chanson était à moitié fou.

_Bipolaire Kurt, pas fou! Malade mais pas fou! _

Après cet interrogatoire gênant, la séance put enfin débuter. Il leur fallu être autonomes, les solistes répétant leurs chansons, les autres leur chorégraphie pendant que Kurt mettait au point la dernière à l'aide de ses petits mannequins de bois. A la fin du cours, il leur demanda d'effectuer le début du programme devant lui, chanson et chorégraphie.

Assis dans l'auditorium, il souriait en regardant les élèves danser et chanter. Tout collait parfaitement, les solistes avaient leurs chansons en main, pas une seule fausse note ne sortait de leur bouche. Même les danseurs effectuaient les danses sans problème ?Jimmy s'autorisa un petit Flip arrière qui ravit Kurt. La figure brisait la symétrie de la danse, tout en la sublimant par cette touche de folie. Le châtain s'empara d'une feuille pour garder l'idée.

A la fin de la représentation, Joy monta seule sur scène pour interpréter sa chanson, qu'elle travaillait depuis près d'une heure et demie. Le résultat était parfait, Kurt se sentait presque insulté par la jeune fille à travers la chanson. Joy la vivait, bien plus que lorsqu'elle avait auditionné pour _Skyscraper_ ou _Keep holding on_. Cette chanson lui collait à la peau.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, tous sortirent de cours avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il leur restait une semaine avant les vacances et une autre après pour travailler avant les Régionales. Et ils comptaient bien travailler les quinze jours de repos.

Kurt était heureux. Il était sûr de leur numéro, la victoire ne pouvait pas leur échapper.  
Il attrapa ses clés sur le piano après que tous les élèves soient partis et ferma la porte derrière lui. Ils avaient bien travaillé, il en était heureux.

Dans le couloir, il salua quelques professeurs dont ils commençaient à retenir les prénoms.

Il faisait étonnamment froid dehors. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas Kurt. Son teint de porcelaine appréciait l'hiver, il en devenait plus blanc. Mais surtout, le froid l'empêchait de transpirer

Il entra dans sa voiture, enclencha le contact et en moins de dix minutes se retrouva devant chez lui.

Rentrer était une épreuve de chaque jour. Il avait promis à Blaine qu'il resterait, il avait fait ce choix. Et il ne regrettait rien, c'était sa destinée de rester l'aider. Ce n'était pas lui de tourner le dos aux problèmes. Mais ça restait dur de ne pas savoir comment il allait le retrouver à la fin de la journée. Déprimé, en colère ?

Cependant, il devait l'admettre, il s'était attaché à Blaine. Ce n'était plus pour lui qu'un simple inconnu qu'il hébergeait. Un ami? Kurt sourit en essayant de superposer le visage de Blaine avec le mot ami. Ça ne collait pas vraiment... Mais Blaine comptait pour lui, c'était certain. Il n'existait juste pas de mot pour définir leur relation.

Il ouvrit la portière et une bourrasque froide fouetta son visage. Carole sortit alors précipitamment de la maison en fermant la porte avec soin derrière elle. Elle trottina jusqu'à Kurt, qui refermait sa voiture sans quitter des yeux sa belle-mère. Il ne l'avait pas vu courir depuis...  
L'ai-je au moins jamais vu courir?

Un franc sourire s'afficha sur son visage... Avant de vite disparaître devant l'air étrange de Carole.

"Kurt! Dieu merci, tu es rentré!"

Le châtain fronça les sourcils.

"Carole? Pourquoi tu cours jusqu'à ma voiture? Tu as vu le froid qu'il fait? Quelque chose ne va pas? C'est Blaine, hein? Il a encore fait une crise?"

Carole secoua la tête, agitant les mains. Kurt n'aurait pas su dire si c'était pour se réchauffer ou si ce simple geste traduisait son empressement.

"Attends... Je... Je reprends mon souffle."

Kurt rit légèrement.

"Carole, tu as couru trente mètres, pas le marathon de New-York!"

Elle le fusilla du regard, tout en portant la main à sa poitrine.

"Je ne suis plus très jeune, mais il y eut un temps où je pouvais le courir ce marathon!"

Cette fois-ci, Kurt éclata de rire, un rire clair et sincère. Plutôt étrange sortant de sa bouche, il avait perdu l'habitude.

"Bon, fit-il plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire? Et pourquoi dehors avec ce vent? Je peux sentir mes oreilles devenir bleues.

Carole repoussa ses cheveux en arrière.

"Le psychiatre est passé aujourd'hui pour parler avec Blaine. La séance n'a même pas durée cinq minutes.."

"Bon ou mauvais signe? demanda Kurt sérieusement, les sourcils froncés"

_Arrête de froncer les sourcils, tu vas finir ridé!_

_Oh ta gueule!_

_Il fut un temps où tu étais poli... Et puis, tu as rencontré Blaine Anderson._

"On ne sait pas vraiment, reprit Carole. D'après ce qu'a dit le médecin, c'est plutôt une stagnation. En fait, Blaine serait enfermé dans une espèce de spirale infernale qui le ramènerait tout le temps à sa dépression. Il ne peut pas guérir en fait..."

"Tu veux dire qu'il va toujours rester comme ça? Il n'y a aucune amélioration envisageable?"

Kurt ne pouvait pas croire que cela était vrai. Blaine pouvait aller mieux. Il avait seulement besoin de temps...

"Oh non, je n'ai pas dit ça! C'est ce que j'ai pensé moi aussi. Mais en réalité, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué. Blaine serait enfermé dans une sorte de spirale parce que cette maison, cet endroit, cette ville lui rappellent des choses qui l'ont poussé dans cette dépression. Prends l'exemple de la salle de bain. C'est là qu'il s'est... fait du mal. Eh bien, chaque fois qu'il y retourne, inconsciemment il se remémore l'évènement et les choses qui l'ont déclenchées, comme un cercle vicieux."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire alors? Changer de maison?"

Carole secoua la tête.

"Non. Le psychiatre recommande seulement des vacances, dans un endroit qu'il ne connaît pas. D'après ce que j'ai compris, pour que Blaine aille mieux, il faut qu'il extériorise ses démons. Les garder enfermés ne fait que les rendre plus forts. Mais ils l'effraient trop pour l'instant. Il aurait besoin de prendre du recul pour pouvoir y porter un regard plus clair après je crois..."

Kurt hocha la tête. Il comprenait parfaitement le raisonnement de Monsieur Asher. C'était tout à fait logique.

Et sincèrement, il aurait accepté toutes les explications possibles, du moment que ce voyage pouvait permettre à Blaine de se rétablir. Ou en tout cas, d'aller mieux.

"C'est bien, fit Kurt. En plus, les vacances de Noël approchent. Tu as déjà pensé à une destination?"

Carole rougie.

"Pas très loin d'ici... Il suffit d'un endroit que Blaine ne connaît pas, tu sais. Pas besoin de l'emmener à Pékin, ou à Madrid, ou à Paris..."

Paris.

La ville de l'élégance, de la mode, de l'amour. Les bérets, les baguettes de pain, les croissants. Les peintres de Montmartre, la Tour Eiffel, la grandeur de l'arc de triomphe... Une balade sur la Seine en bateau-mouche.

Quel Américain n'a jamais rêvé d'aller à Paris? New-York était une ville magnifique certes, pleine de couleurs, de vie, de différences. Il y avait bien la statue de la liberté, l'Empire State Building, Central Park... Mais rien ne pouvait égaler l'élégance de Paris.

Cette ville représentait Kurt. La mode, l'élégance, le romantisme. Ces trois adjectifs pouvaient s'appliquer aussi bien à la ville qu'à lui. C'était pourquoi voyager là-bas avait toujours été un de ses plus grands rêves. Il avait même pris l'option "français" au lycée, contre l'avis de tout le monde qui lui disait que l'espagnol lui servirait plus. Certes, l'espagnol était plus parlé, mais rien n'équivalait la beauté de la langue française. Douce mais rugueuse. Monotone mais mélodieuse...

Paris.

Il essaya d'imaginer Paris sous la neige. Ce n'était pas une image commune. Habituellement, on imagine New-York en hiver et Paris au printemps. Kurt imagina la chute des flocons immaculés, effleurant la tour Eiffel, se déposant sur les barres de fer avant de doucement fondre et d'être remplacé par un autre, plus épais, plus résistant. Il imagina la Seine reflétant le ciel gris d'hiver. Il imagina le Champs de Mars recouvert d'une fine pellicule de neige laissant encore apparaître les têtes de brins d'herbe qui cherchent désespérément à attraper un rayon de soleil.. Il imagina les illuminations bordant les rues bondées de monde, les gens emmitouflés dans leur manteau à la recherche d'un cadeau de Noël de dernière minute...

Puis, dans la foule de gens, Kurt se vit, accompagné de Blaine. Tout les deux se tenant le bras, tentant de se réchauffer l'un et l'autre. Lui tenait des sacs dans sa main droite, et Blaine serrait un chocolat chaud dans la sienne. Tout les deux avaient les joues rougies à cause du froid, mais le sourire ne pouvait pas s'évaporer de leurs visages. Ils étaient à Paris, c'était Noël, il neigeait.

"Kurt? demanda Carole, le sortant de sa rêverie"

Le châtain releva les yeux. Sa belle-mère le regardait étrangement. Le vent qui sifflait dans ces oreilles ne paraissait plus aussi froid, les petites piqûres que l'air provoquait sur sa peau avaient disparues.

Lui et Blaine, marchant sur les dalles irrégulières de Paris le soir de Noël.

"Tu as eu une espèce... d'absence, s'inquiéta Carole. J'espère que ce n'est rien! Tu me dis si ça recommence d'accord? On ira aux urgences et.."

"Carole."

Sa belle-mère cessa de parler, mais jeta un regard de tendresse vers lui. Elle aimait tellement ce garçon et avait toujours peur pour lui. Qu'il se blesse, qu'il ne soit pas heureux...

"Tu sais que je t'aime, hein?"

Elle s'approcha et prit Kurt contre elle. Le garçon, plus grand qu'elle, passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et elle déposa un léger bisou sur la peau de porcelaine froide. La différence de température fit frémir Kurt.

"Pourquoi sortir en courant pour m'apprendre ça?"

Carole se détacha de lui et ancra son regard dans le sien.

"Je ne voulais pas que Blaine sache. Il aurait pu nous entendre dans la maison, il est en train de regarder la télé. Et je me suis dit que ce voyage pouvait être son cadeau de Noël! Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait lui offrir d'autre?"

"Tu ne m'as pas dit à quel endroit tu avais pensé?"

"Tu connais Winstontown? Il y a un lac là-bas, on pourrait louer un chalet en bois"

Kurt fit la moue. Troquer sa vision de lui et Blaine à Paris contre celle de lui, Blaine et Carole dans un chalet humide et mal isolé était une tâche éprouvante.

"Quelque chose ne va pas? Demande Carole"

Kurt soupira.

"Paris? Demanda-t-il"

"Paris quoi?"

"Oh un voyage à Paris pour Noël! Je sais que tu as envie d'y aller, tu en parles souvent"

Carole secoua la tête.

"Premièrement, je ne viens pas. Ce voyage, c'est seulement vous deux. Conseil du psy. Deuxièmement, je sais que Paris est ton rêve mais on n'a pas les moyens! Tu n'as même pas le salaire d'un professeur et moi j'ai mon salaire d'infirmière. Paris, ce n'est pas envisageable mon chéri..."

Ainsi donc, tout n'était qu'une question d'argent. Ce voyage était possible si Kurt arrivait à rassembler assez de fonds.

Il compta rapidement les maigres économies qu'il possédait et constata que Noël était dans trois semaines. Jamais il ne pourrait réunir assez d'argent!

Il pourrait faire un emprunt à la banque, mais son banquier risquerait de crisser des dents.

Non, jamais il ne trouverait l'argent, c'était une cause perdue d'avance.

Puis, une idée germa dans son esprit. Une idée qui prouvait à quel point son esprit partait à la dérive.

Paris. Lui et Blaine en haut de la Tour Eiffel.

C'était une idée à la Santana. Mais il était sûr de son Glee Club. L'idée était parfaite.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Carole avant de rouvrir la portière de sa voiture et de s'engouffrer dedans. Surprise, Carole frappa à la vitre. Kurt ne l'ouvrit pas. Il n'avait pas le temps. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer ce qu'il allait faire à Carole, ce n'était pas possible. Il ne voulait pas la mêler à des histoires potentiellement risquées. Mais surtout, il savait qu'elle tenterait de l'arrêter. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'arrêter Kurt était une entreprise perdue d'avance.

Kurt allait trouver cet argent. Il allait emmener Blaine à Paris. Ils passeraient tous les deux le plus beau Noël de leur vie. Qu'importe le prix, Kurt lui offrirait tout le luxe qu'il voudrait. Absolument tout.

Il n'y avait pas de prix pour que Blaine guérisse.

Kurt tourna la clé de contact et enclencha la première. Restée sur le bord de la chaussée, dans le froid, la bouche ouverte d'incompréhension, Carole le regarda s'éloigner, jusqu'à tourner au carrefour. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, elle n'avait pas compris ce départ précipité.

Une foule de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Mais elle connaissait son beau-fils. Ce n'était pas dans des moments d'adrénaline comme ça qu'il lui répondrait.

Kurt, quant à lui, appuyait un peu trop fort sur l'accélérateur, sans prendre compte de la signalisation.

Mais par chance, ce fut sain et sauf qu'il se gara dans le parking de McKinley.

_Tu vas l'avoir ton voyage Blaine, je te le promets._

* * *

Santana, installée devant son ordinateur, en était à sa dixième tasse de café de l'après-midi. Enfin... De l'après-midi et de la nuit, compte tenu du fait que l'horloge affichait vingt-trois heures.

Son ventre grogna, mais elle se contenta d'une gorgée de café noir. Son dernier repas remontait au matin. Mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre le temps de manger.

Elle cliqua sur une rubrique de fait divers datant de quatre ans, sans grand espoir. Ça faisait des heures qu'elle cherchait des informations sur Blaine. Elle avait tout écumé. Les dealers, les tueurs en série, les vols, les agressions, les viols... Rien. Le nom d'Anderson n'était mentionné nul part.

Elle se laissa tomber en arrière dans sa chaise, attendant que la page se charge. Elle porta la tasse de café a ses lèvres sans quitter l'écran des yeux, ni le petit sablier qui tournait sur lui-même indiquant le chargement.

Son ordinateur était une antiquité, elle devrait penser à le changer.

Enfin, la page s'afficha. C'était un article portant la mention "fait divers". Le titre lui tapa tout de suite dans l'œil.

_MEURTRE SAUVAGE DANS LE PARKING D'UNE GRANDE SURFACE_

Elle connaissait cette histoire.

C'était celle de Sebastian.

Elle entama la lecture de l'article avec empressement.

_Sebastian Smythe,16 ans. Un jeune garçon sans histoire, promis à un avenir brillant. Fin tragique pour ce jeune homme qui une semaine encore étudiait à la Dalton Academie, prestigieuse école privée de Westerville. Studieux, meneur de la chorale des Warblers, emblème de son école, Sebastian semblait avoir la vie dont tous les adolescents rêvent.  
Mais le rêve a pris fin dans la nuit du 8 juillet, la semaine dernière. Roué de coups à l'abri des regards, dans un parking de la zone commerciale de Westerville, le garçon a rendu son dernier souffle vers deux heures du matin. L'agresseur reste encore aujourd'hui inconnu. On ignore toujours pourquoi Sebastian a décidé d'aller faire une promenade dans le parking cette nuit-là. La police creuse la piste d'une personne de confiance qui aurait donné rendez-vous à Sebastian dans ce coin reculé du parking. Vengeance? Crime passionnel? Les forces de l'ordre poursuivent les investigations dans cette voie, ayant appris par les proches de la victime que Sebastian était volage. Petite-amie jalouse? Petit-copain trompé?  
Cependant, la police reste encore très vague sur l'enquête. Nous devrions en apprendre un peu plus dans les jours qui viennent._

Santana lu une seconde fois l'article et lu la date. 12 juillet 2010... Combien de temps Blaine était-il resté derrière les barreaux? Trois ans?

Elle relu l'article encore une fois. Est-ce que Blaine aurait été capable de faire ça? Sincèrement, Santana n'en était pas sure, il n'avait même pas eu le cran de la frapper elle, alors frapper celui dont il était amoureux... Non, Sebastian avait de nombreux ennemis, Santana était bien placée pour le savoir. Ce meurtre, elle l'avait toujours interprété comme un règlement de compte.

Dans le doute, elle copia l'article dans ses dossiers et s'envoya le tout par Email. Ainsi, elle pouvait l'avoir sur son portable à tout moment.

Elle éteignit l'ordinateur, englouti le reste de café et déposa la tasse dans l'évier de la cuisine. Sur le chemin menant de la cuisine à la chambre, elle attrapa une pomme dans la corbeille à fruits. Elle la porta à sa bouche et pensa que si elle continuait à se nourrir comme ça, elle perdrait du poids facilement. Elle porta sa main à son ventre et rencontra une surface totalement plate et musclée. Elle pensa à la robe de mariée que Kurt lui avait promis de confectionner. Pas question de prendre du poids alors qu'elle avait toujours son corps de mannequin.

Elle croqua dans la pomme, heureuse de savoir que les calories de la journée ne s'attarderaient pas dans ses cuisses, ses fesses ou son ventre. Elles n'étaient pas assez nombreuses.

Tout en mangeant, Santana se glissa dans sa chemise de nuit. Elle jeta ensuite le trognon préalablement enroulé de papier dans la poubelle de la salle de bain et s'allongea aux côtés de Brittany qui dormait déjà. La pauvre, elles n'avaient pas passé beaucoup de temps ensembles aujourd'hui.

Santana était trop obsédée par le duo Seblaine. Par Blaine. Elle avait passé sa journée sur Internet, traquant les infos. Elle avait tentée de contacter des journalistes, des policiers, des médecins.. Rien n'y avait fait. Elle ne savait toujours rien sur Anderson.

Elle repensa à l'article. Et si Blaine avait réellement quelque chose à voir dans ce meurtre? Et si c'était lui le meurtrier?

_Santana, il n'a même pas pu te frapper hier soir..._

Oui, de quoi est-ce qu'elle s'inquiétait ? Blaine n'avait pas assez de cran pour être un meurtrier.

En tous cas, cette journée d'investigation lui avait appris quelque chose. Ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était des preuves tangibles.

Ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était ce foutu dossier qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à dégoter le matin-même

Mais pour le moment, elle devait dormir. En tout cas essayer.

Elle se chassa l'article et ses idées morbides de la tête et enroula son bras autour de la blonde qui se serra contre elle. La latina enfouie son nez dans les cheveux de blés de sa fiancée et se laissa emporter par l'odeur jusqu'au pays enchantée ou elle et Brittany vivaient avec leurs licornes: le pays des rêves.

* * *

**Voila cette fin de chapitre!**

**Comme l'a très bien résumé ma bêta: C'est le prologue qui annonce les ennuis. **

**Cependant, comme il n'y a pas de Klaine dans ce chapitre *me frappez pas*, je réserve un peu de guimauve pour les chapitres suivants! Paris est la ville des amoureux, non? **

**Le Klaine ne tardera plus, je vous le promets! Mais encore une fois, comprenez que Blaine ne peut pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un en restant enfermé dans une chambre à regarder par la fenêtre... Mais les sentiments de Kurt se développent un peu plus dans ce chapitre, j'espère donc ne pas me faire incendier xD**

**Au prochain chapitre donc! Direction notre belle France!  
**

**Et bonne rentrée à tout le monde! :D**

**PS: Je redonne ici mon Twitter et mon ask, tout deux dédiés à CWM :) N'hésitez surtout pas!  
Twitter: /JJoke_  
Ask: /JJokeKlaine (ce compte a été créé spécifiquement pour CWM!)**


End file.
